IMPOSSIBLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME
by Hinata Uzumaki Heartfilia
Summary: Demi membalaskan dendamnya kepada Naruto, Hinata kembali ke Konoha dengan Penampilan yang jauh berbeda. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berubah 180 derajat./ "Bersiaplah menderita hidup dengan ku Hinata"/ cinta, perasaan dan harga diri menjadi taruhan atas nama Cinta yang egois. Pemenang akan ditentukan oleh takdir.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

 **IMPOSSIBLE AWAY FROM ME**

 **BY HINATA KUCHIKI HEARTFILIA**

 **NARUTO AND HINATA**

 **RATE-M**

 **AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Hah… hah….. lagi? gadis pemalu itu datang lagi, sebenarnya apa yang yang ditunggu gadis itu? Bisakah kita mengatakan bahwa dia bodoh, idiot, atau semacamnya?" jika udara,rumput,dan pohon bisa bicara mungkin mereka akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Namikaze-san konichiwa!A…Ano…etooo.. Namikaze-san! Bagaimana de-dengan pernyataan ku yang semalam?" gadis pemalu itu bicara dengan tergagap,sebernanya kalau ingin jujur,dia lebih memilih lari marathon saja 10 km dibanding dengan saat ini.

"eto… Hinata-chan aku…" Namikaze Naruto,dialah lelaki yang ditanya gadis pemalu itu. Tubuh dengan tinggi 182 cm,badan tegap,rupawan,ceria dan selalu bersemangat.." Aku.. ano.. Hinata-chan aku tidak bisa menerimanya, kau tau aku.." ujar Naruto perlahan dengan sedikit rasa malas tentunya.

" Daijoubu… hontouni daijoubu Namikaze-san...aku tau ba-bahwa Namikaze-san memiliki alasan … aku..a-aku akan ada kelas ja-jadi jaa-nee Namikaze-san konichiwa" setelah mengatakan itu hinata berlari dengan cepar sebisa yang dilakukannya.

"Woii.. Naruto cepatlah kau ingin kita pergi atau masih memikirkan dia?" panggil Sasuke dari balik pohon dekat Naruto berdiri.

"Mmmm… ada apa dengan gadis Hyuga itu sebenarnya?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kau tau dia menyukaimu sejak Junior High School kan?" ujar Sasuke mendekat

"Tapi aku sudah bosan dan benar-benar malas meladeninya,aku bahkan sudah menolaknya delapan kali dan ini yang kesembilan kali dia menyatakan suka dengan ku! Benar-benar gadis aneh.." setelah mengatakan itu Naruto hanya diam dan berjalan melewati Sasuke,sambil ikut menyusul Naruto.

Musim gugur tahun ini berbeda dengan musim-musim lainnya di Konoha International Senior High School,ini adalah musim gugur terakhir bagi siswa dan siswi yang berada dikelas tiga,pasalnya mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah ini dan memilih jalan masing-masing. Dan itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu sekarang,Hyuga Hinata,gadis pemalu yang selalu dilihat aneh oleh semua penghuni sekolah,bukan hanya karena penampilanya tetapi juga.

" hiks-hiks.. Naruto-kun ke-kenapa? Apa yang salah dari penampilanku ak-aku hanya ingin berada di dekatmu saja,karena sebentar lagi kau akan-akan pergi dari sini… hmmm..hiks-hiks.. aku tau aku bukan gadis yang pantas untukmu tapi,aku tidak tau bagaimana menghilangkan rasa sukaku denganmu" tangis Hinata yang bersembunyi di tempat yang malas dikunjungi siswa,tempat yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan LIBRARY

Jika ada yang melihat Hinata,mungkin mereka akan merasa dia gadis yang cukup aneh dibidang fashion,pasalnya jika siswa SMA mempercantik dan memperimut diri mereka semua berbeda dengan Hinata.

Salahkan saja Tou-sama nya yang overprotektif terhadap anak gadisnya, penampilan Hinata jauh dari kata modis dan kawaii seperti teman-temanya yang lain. Kaca mata tebal,rok dibawah lutut,baju yang sedikit kedodoran dan jangan lupakan jas yang terpakai dengan rapi serta dasi pita yang terikat rapi dilehernya. Juga dengan tatanan rambut alakadarnya.

Namun,hal itu bukan menjadi hal utama yang membuat Hinata dilihat aneh oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah,tapi kejutan yang luar biasa keluar dari si mungil Hinata,yaitu kalau bukan karena pernyataan cinta yang benar-benar hmmm… "apa dia bodoh? Mungkin dia tidak tau malu? Apa keluarga bangsawan seperti Hyuga tidak punya harga diri?" ya itulah perkataan yang keluar dari setiap mulut mereka yang melihat Hinata,akibatnya dia dilihat aneh oleh semua orang.

Saat ini Hinata berada di tahun kedua sedangkan untuk Naruto dia sebentar lagi akan lulus,dan itulah yang membuat Hinata berjuang keras untuk cintanya. Pernyataan cinta hinata yang pertama dimulai dari senior high school hingga saat ini. Dan alasan penolakan juga sama.

.

.

.

"Gomen.. Hinata-chan aku menyukai gadis lain dan saat ini aku juga masih menyukainya.."jawab Naruto

"Souka… da-daijoubu Namikaze-san,hontouni dai-daijoubu.. ano Namikaze-san?" panggil Hinata menegur Naruto

"Nani?" ucap Naruto sadar dari melamunnya

"apakah Namikaze-san akan marah jika aku mengatakannya la-lagii..? ma-maksudku aku ingin tetap berjuang,apa-apakah Namikaze-san akan marah?" Tanya hinata dengan wajah yang menunduk dan pipi yang sudah kelewat merah.

"hmm..hmmm.. bagaimana ya? Ucap Naruto bercanda

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung menatap wajah Naruto dengan raut gugup dan malu. "hah..ha..hah.. kawaii.. Hinata-chan wajah mu lucu sekali.. aku hanya bercanda" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto memasang wajah senyum lima jarinya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan wajah Hinata.

"Daijoubu.. Hinata-chan kau boleh tetap berjuang" ujar Naruto cepat

"A-Arigatou Namikaze-san.." Hinata tersenyum sangat tulus dan manis,wajahnya kini terlihat jelas dimata Naruto karena angin yang berhembus,meskipun kacamata sedikit mengganggu.

Deg…deg…deg…

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ku?" wajah Naruto tampak memerah

T.B.C.

Hallo….hallo… para senpai dan juga sensei yang saya hormati. Ini adalah fic yang pertama untuk saya.

Saya mohon bantuan dan bimbingan para senpai dan sensei…

Hikhulia panggil aja kayak gitu …

Minta review juga kritik dan sarannya… ya plissss…

Maaf… maaf… pendek,sebenarnya saya malu sama fic bodoh saya ini karena sangat tidak bisa disandingkan dengan para senior,maka dari itu mohon bantuannya.

Jika ada kesempatan saya akan update dengan panjang dan lebih baik…

REVIEW... MINNA-SAN... OMEGAIIIIIII...


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

 **IMPOSSIBLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME**

 **BY HINATA KUCHIKI HEARTFILIA**

 **NARUTO AND HINATA**

 **RATE-M**

 **FIRST KISS**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Konoha International Senior High School

"hah… hah… aku menang Lee" meskipun sudah sangat lelah Naruto tetap tersenyum dengan riang

"mendoukusai,terserah padamu Naruto,aku tidak akan melawanmu lagi,kau menang!" ujar Shikamaru malas tentunya.

"kau kalah Sasuke! Ah menyenangkan sekali… ha..ha.." ujar Naruto tertawa

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang hebat dari Naruto hingga membuat gadis Bangsawan seperti Hyuga menyatakan cinta sampai delapan kali dan berakhir dengan kesembilan yang sama tragisnya. Jawabannya ada pada kemampuan lelaki itu. Konoha School bukan hanya sekolah untuk anak orang kaya yang hanya mengandalkan harta saja ,tapi juga otak dan bakat yang diasah dari dulu.

"hai lihat Miky-chan, Naruto-kun menang lagi,ah benar-benar seperti pangeran" ujar salah satu gadis penggemar Naruto

"kyaaa… dia menakjubkan"jawab gadis lain

"hmm.. aku juga bisa kalau berusaha keras" jawab salah seorang anak lelaki

"ya jika kau bisa mencium ubun-ubun mu terlebih dahulu,ha..ha..ha… dasar baka.." seru anak lelaki lain

Siswa-siswa yang lewat tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan sang Trending Topik yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto sang idola pertama

Kali ini Naruto berhasil mengalahkan saingan nomor satunya Uchiha Sasuke sang idola kedua,dalam pertarungan basket dan menjawab soal sebanyak 100 dalam waktu setengah jam.

Sebelumnya Naruto telah berhasil mengalahkan Shikamaru sang jenius dalam pertandingan catur dan mengerjakan soal sebanyak 200 dalam tempo satu jam. Jika orang yang melihat Shikamaru dengan wajah biasa melawan Naruto, mereka akan menganggap dia mengalah,tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat serius atas tantangan Naruto,tapi berakhir kalah.

Rock lee adalah ahli bela diri Taijutsu, bela diri Jepang yang ditekuninya sejak usia tujuh tahun pun,tidak mampu mengalahkan kemampuan Naruto.

"Naruto aku akan mentraktirmu makan sesuai janjiku" tawar Sasuke setelah memberesi kertas atas tantangan Naruto

"Gomen Sasuke-chi,aku ada janji dengan gadisku dan dia akan memberikan hadiah yang jauh lebih bagus dari tawaranmu" ucap Naruto dengan nada manja dan genit

"menjijikan... jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Naruto no Baka!" teriakan Sasuke hanya dibalas dengan lidah Naruto yang keluar sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke

"sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi Hyuuga-san? Keluarlah, aku tau kau dari tadi melihat dari balik tembok" mata Sasuke menatap bosan

"go-gomennasai aku hanya ingin me-" ucapan Hinata terpotong dengan perkataan Sasuke

"terserah denganmu apa yang ingin kau lakukan,tapi dengan bersembunyi dan hanya mengatakan saja tidak akan mengubah pandangan Naruto si Baka denganmu" nasihat Sasuke

"Arigatou,hontouni arigatou Uchiha-san,ta-tapi aku hanya ingin Naruto menyukaiku apa adanya dan menerimaku dengan tulus,ano Uchiha-san aku ingin kembali kekelas,jaa-ne" Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikiran campur aduk.

"dia memang aneh! Terserahlah" meskipun mengatakan begitu, Sasuke masih tetap melihat punggung Hinata hingga tak terlihat lagi

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah acara penolakan yang ke Sembilan dari si mungil Hyuuga.

Kini dia hanya membaca buku di Perpustakaan,sambil berpikir dengan keras. Hingga tiba-tiba,tes-tes… ada air yang membasahi buku yang dibaca Hinata.

"hmm..hiks-hiks.. ...Naruto-kun sepertinya sangat menyukainya,kapan aku bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan Naruto-kun" tangis Hinata

Perpustakaan adalah tempat favorit Hinata,dengan alasan itulah yang membuat Hinata menjadi kouhai wanita terpintar Naruto. Ya dia gadis dengan segudang kemampuan akademik dengan nilai A di setiap semester, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Naruto dapat meliriknya

" _ **dengan bersembunyi dan hanya mengatakan saja tidak akan mengubah pandangan Naruto"**_ Hinata teringat akan perkataan Sasuke

 _ **Flashback on**_

"hei Naruto, kau akan masuk ke Konoha School?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda Haruno Sakura

"haii,tentu saja, soalnya Shion-chan ku sudah memutuskan masuk ke sana,jadi-" ucapan Naruto terputus akibat telunjuk Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendarat di depan wajah Naruto

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana denganmu? Aku akan-" begitu juga dengannya ,ucapnya terputus akibat Sasuke yang menjawab dengan cepat,dia malas bertele-tele.

"aku dengan Naruto,dan denganmu aku tidak peduli" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang diam dengan wajah kaku.

"mou.. Sasuke-kun No Baka" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah

"Sakura-chan,kau tidak marahkan? Sasuke memang seperti itu" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura

"Aaku..aakan memmbuat mu bertekuk lutut Sasuke" Sakura bicara dengan wajah merah dengan api membara di kedua bolah matanya "hah…ha..ha… tunggu saja" lanjut Sakura

"Naruto berapa nilai yang dibutuhkan untuk masuk ke sana?" jangan lupa, masih dengan wajah membara

"eto.. kau akan di tes dengan 15 mata pelajaran dengan masing-masing 100 soal dengan waktu 45menit per mata pelajaran" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba pucat

"Nanniii.. nani..?! mereka ingin membuat aku botak permanen?" Sakura kembali bertingkah aneh sambil memeluk kepalanya dengan wajah melotot. "Sakura,Sakura sadarlah !Sasuke disana dan meskipun kau harus botak permanen tapi kau ma-masih bisa melihatnya bukan? Ha..ha.. botak.." Sakura menasehati dan menyemangati diri sendiri

"Woiii..Sakura-chan are you okay? Maybe you need take a rest?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan

"hah.. !aku baik-baik saja,Naruto berapa jumlah yang harus kujawab dengan benar?"

"1.485 soal!jangan lupakan kerapian dan kejelasan jawabanmu,karna soalnya essay"

"ah…aku akan menghancurkan sekolah terkutuk itu" Sakura berlari dengan aneh

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis kecil ikut merinding mendengar penjelasan Naruto mengenai tes untuk masuk sekolah tersebut,dia dari tadi mencuri dengar dibalik pohon taman sekolah.

Tapi bukan tes yang menjadi prioritas Hinata _**"Shion-chan ku"**_ Hinata menjatuhkan pandangannya ke langit biru dengan hamparan langit luas tanpa adanya noda putih dilangit, angin ikut meramaikan suasana,berhembus begitu kencang.

Rumput,pohon,udara menjadi saksi betapa berharganya air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Jika orang akan melihat itu sebagai hal biasa,tapi berbeda dengan saksi bisu itu. "Cinta manusia memang aneh,kau akan mencintai begitu dalam,tapi ketika dia berkhianat? Kemana cinta yang kau sebut begitu dalam?" ya itulah manusia "tapi apa mereka semua sama?" "mungkin dia bisa menjawabnya!"

"Naruto-kun ganbatte yo.. tapi apakah aku akan terus seperti ini?" Hinata kecil masih tetap menangis

" _kau hanya hidup sekali,mati pun sekali,apakah kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"_ ada suara lembut yang menyadarkan Hinata dari Tangisnya. Ya suara lembut seorang gadis muda yang sangat dihormati Hinata. Alasan mengapa dia tetap berjuang untuk mendapatkan Naruto

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Setelah mendengar penjelasan mengenai tes sekolah dari lelaki yang disukainya,Hinata belajar dengan sangat giat dan keras,dia harus mengejar ketinggalan selama ini. Ketika dia di Junior high school Hinata bukan murid yang pintar dia tergolong sangat biasa. Demi masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto dia melupakan apa yang namanya televisi,social media bahkan hiburan untuk gadis seusianya.

 _Prioritasnya melihat Naruto disekolah tiap hari,jadwal kegiatanya,prestasi dan yang terpenting senyum Naruto_

 _Dan siapa Shion?_

Jika menyangkut pernyataan cintanya yang kontroversial,dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, meskipun sudah ditolak beberapa kali dia masih tetap berjuang. Karena seorang gadis muda yang sangat Hinata hormati dan sayangi. Semangat dan kata-katanya membuat Hinata tidak malu ditolak bahkan sampai Sembilan kali. Jadi dia akan tetap berusaha sampai Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan dia tidak akan menerima cinta dari Hinata.

Dan jika mengatakan dia tidak berusaha,jawabannya dia sangat berusaha,dia bahkan sempat dimarahi oleh Tou-sama nya,karena tidak ingin sekolah di Inggris bersama Kakak sepupunya.

"seorang Hyuuga harus menempuh pelajaran yang ditentukan oleh orangtuanya,dan Inggris adalah pilihan terbaik Hinata,kau adalah penerus Klan Hyuuga! Darah Hyuuga murni bersamamu!"peringat Tou-sama Hinata dengan Serius

"Tou-sama aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Tou-sama aku akan menjadi siswa terpintar di angkatanku! Dan belajar tatakrama dengan rajin. Hm! Tou-sama?" Hinata memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh dia menahan air mata yang dari tadi akan keluar. Dan itu semua demi Naruto.

Melihat kesungguhan Hinata,Hiashi tou-sama Hinata menjadi luluh "Hmm.. baiklah tapi ingat dengan janjimu,Hyuuga tidak melanggar janji mereka" Hiashi mengelus kepala Hinata dengan sayang,meskipun terlihat seram,tapi tou-sama Hinata sangat sayang dengan kedua anak gadisnya,dia dan imouto nya.

Hinata kembali menangis mengiat perjuangnya,semua kerja kerasnya dan pengorbanannya belum juga meluluhkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Konoha International High School

Tiba-tiba dilorong kelas,suara keributan terdengar jelas seorang gadis berusaha mengejar dan mengajak seorang anak lelaki berbicara,meskipun semua orang memandang mereka,gadis itu tidak peduli dan tetap mengejar.

"Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun..aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya denganmu,dia hanya teman junior high schoolku saja" gadis itu terus berlari mengejar pria itu,yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apakah dia kesusahan mengejar atau tidak.

"Jangan menyebut namaku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu lagi,dan satu hal lagi kau bukan lagi menjadi kekasihku atau bahkan orang yang pernah kusukai" Naruto menghempaskan tangan gadis yang berada di lengannya, ketika dia berhenti untuk memperingati gadis itu.

Semua siswa menatap,memperhatikan bahkan ada yang mencibir,senang dengan perlakuan Naruto kepada Shion,pasalnya saingan terbesar telah lumpuh dan tidak bisa maju di medan perang.

"tidak…. Tatap aku Naruto-kun,aku masih Shion yang sama, yang mencintai Namikaze Naruto" Shion kembali memegang tangan Naruto,dia masih berusaha mengajaknya untuk bicara

"hah… masih mencintai kau bilang? Lalu yang semalam kau sebut apa?" Naruto kembali mengeraskan volume suaranya

"dia hanya…hanya… ingin menyapaku saja. Dan-dan dia tiba-tiba melakukannya,aku ha-hanya reflex" Shion kembali membujuk,kini air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras

Saat melihat air mata dari gadis yang disukainya Naruto ingin memaafkannya,tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. Amarahnya kembali memuncak, Reflex dia bilang.

Dari arah yang berlainan seorang gadis tampak kesulitan membawa setumpuk buku,wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas dikarenakan buku-buku tersebut benar-benar tebal dan banyak.

Tanpa tau apapun gadis yang membawa buku itu tetap tenang berjalan mendekat kearah kedua pasangan yang berkelahi tersebut,meskipun terlihat kesulitan dia tetap menjaga keseimbanganya. Hingga dia merasa ditarik dan oleng kesamping. Ada tangan kekar yang memeluknya

"Namika-..hm- " Hinata tampak terkejut dan malu sekaligus. Ini—ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan yang menciumnya adalah Naruto?

"hm..mm..hah..hah…" Hinata bernafas dengan susah payah,nafasnya masih sulit diatur. Dia merasa seperti berada di tempat yang sulit menemukan udara. Pelukan di tubuhnya perlahan mengendur.

Naruto mencium Hinata cukup lama,dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan korbannya,yang dicium paksa. Pelukan ditubuh Hinata mulai menghilang.

"Dan bagaimana kau menyebut ini Shion? Apakah ini juga diseb-"

Plak

Tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Naruto,dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya

hiks..hiks… hmm..hmmm

"Hinata?a-aku…" Naruto baru sadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya

Hinata mengambil buku yang berserekan dilantai akibat ulah Naruto,dia berjalan secepatnya dan seakan menulikan pendengaranya ketika Naruto memanggilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**

 **HOLA** …. MINNA-SAN dan para Senpai…

Maaf masih pendek…..

Jika para pembaca merasa ceritanya terlalu cepat dan kurang dapat feelnya saya minta maaf.

Sebenarnya alur dari fanfic ini akan maju mundur jadi maklum dengan kebodohan saya atas fic ini dan saya juga akan menjelaskan dengan perlahan agar para pembaca tidak bingung.

Dan untuk Sabaku No Mei terimakasih atas perbaikannya. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik. Tapi kalau masih jelek agak maklum ya,ini pertama kali saya buat fanfic dan pertama kali mempublisnya.

Mengenai Bahasa Jepang dan istilahnya saya mohon bimbingannya…

 **Saya benar-benar terharu dan sangat berterimakasih kepada:**

 **Cemilan,Maura Raira, Lililala249,Guest,Anonym,Harumi Tsubaki, Sabaku No Mei, Hinata Hime25, Winda 289,Yoona Ramdanii, Tsukihime4969, Subuhdubulanoktober, Agusgnw72, Nyonya Uchiha, WhiteLD, Misti Chan, Rozzeana**

Mmm jika penulisan nama salah …mohon maaf

Hikhulia minta review dan saran kritiknya,saya menerima kritik yang pedas,tapi jangan menggunakan bahasa atau kata pelaut ya.. hoho..ho..ho

 **REVIEW MINNA-SAN OMEGAIIIII….**

 **Last word please enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI

"IMPOSSIBLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME"

BY HINATA KUCHIKI HEARTFILIA

Naruto and Hinata

rate-M

FIRST KISS AND FIRST MISTAKE

CHAPTER 3

What's up Minna-san…..!

Hikhulia balik lagi dengan fanfic yang standard abissss…..

Reader-san mungkin akan berkata "hah? Ini ceritanya gimana sih?"

Yang bingung ama ff saya ayo angkat tangan sama-sama. Ya saya juga bingung sama ff ini,perasaan yang di otak gk niat nulis gini deh,eh kok malah ini yang dipublish? Apa saya yang memang bodoh ya?

Otak saya dah rancang sih " ah kayaknya ini cocok deh" "ini juga,kayaknya ini nyambung nih"

Eh yang terjadi malah urutannya yang amburadul. Maaf banget jadi hasilnya tanda Tanya besar bagi yang membaca. Tapi saya akan berusaha lebih bagus lagi,maklum dikit gk papa kn,masih belajar nih.

Ah maaf, jadi curhat mengenai kebodohan saya. Minna-san ff ini sudah saya buat panjang,jadi pastikan mata minna-san tidak terlalu lelah,dan konsumsi air putih lebih banyak karena mungkin akan terkena dehidrasi maklum radiasi elektronik.

Ah Minna-san tolong berikan penilaian terhadap ff saya, antara 1-8,angka berapa yang cocok buat saya? Angka ini akan menentukan ff ini lanjut atau tidak. Yang jujur nilainya…. Saya gk akan marah kok…..

Sekedar info ini Flashback jadi judulnya masih sama dengan chap. Sebelumnya.

.

 _ **Last Word Please Enjoyed**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _ **Eleven years ago**_

 _ **Hyuuga Clan Mansion**_

Di kediaman Hyuuga kini tampak lebih sibuk dari biasanya,beberapa wanita berkimono hitam putih dengan aksen bunga matahari kecil bertaburan di kimono sederhana mereka. Beberapa wanita itu adalah maid dari kediaman Hyuuga,mereke serius sekali dan terlihat benar-benar sibuk.

Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan tamu penting,yang akan mengunjungi majikan mereka

" bagaimana? Apakah kamar tamu sudah kalian bersihkan?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya,dengan kimono bermotif bunga bonsai bertanya,sambil memperhatikan setiap wajah bawahannya.

"Ha'i, Minorin-san!" ujar mereka sambil membungkuk. "lanjutkan tugas kalian kembali,setelah itu kalian boleh istirahat"

Para wanita itu hanya membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan sang atasan.

.

Tin..tin…tin…

Suara klakson dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam metalik,menggema di depan pintu pagar besi dengan penyangga sebuah tembok tinggi dan tebal milik kediaman Hyuuga.

Krieet…..tt gerbang terbuka

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Namikaze,anda dapat lewat" sapa penjaga gerbang

"Arigatou…." Mobil sedan hitam itu mulai melewati gerbang dan berhenti tepat di depan seorang pria dengan seragam hitamnya.

"saya akan membantu anda untuk memarkirkan mobil anda,apakah saya boleh meminta kunci mobil anda Namikaze-sama?" Tanyanya dengan sopan dan ramah.

"hm baiklah,ini" pria itu menerima kunci mobil dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya

Seorang wanita paruh baya,datang menghampiri dengan wajah ramah dan senyum mengembang.

"Selamat datang Minato-sama,Kushina-sama dan juga tuan muda. Perkenalkan saya Minorin Hyuuga, saya Kepala Maid di Mansion ini! Bagaimana perjalanan anda, silahkan ikut saya!?" mereka berempat mulai berjalan beriringan dan melewati gerbang utama yang cukup tinggi yang terbuat dari kayu unggulan,dan mulai memasuki pintu utama.

"Ayolah Minorin-san,kau tidak perlu seformal itu,kami sudah sering berkunjung dan kami baik-baik saja" jawab Namikaze Kushina,nyonya utama Klan Namikaze.

"Apakah Hiashi ada di sini? Aku belum melihatnya!" Minato kembali bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

"Hiashi-sama berada di kediaman utama saat ini,beliau sedang menemani Mikoto-sama. Saya ditugaskan untuk melayani anda, dan beliau meminta maaf karena tidak dapat menyambut anda"

Kediaman Hyuuga terdiri dari beberapa bagian, yaitu Selatan,Barat,Timur,dan Utara sedangkan kediaman utama berada di tengah. Bak seperti kediaman kerajaan Jepang tempo dulu, Hyuuga Mansion dikelilingi oleh tembok tebal yang menjuntai tinggi. Setelah melewati tembok tersebut, halaman yang luas akan menyapa penglihatan. Berbagai jenis bunga ditanam di halaman itu, dengan warna yang beragam dan mampu memanjakan setiap mata yang melihat.

Setelah melewati halaman yang cukup luas,sebuah tembok kayu dengan tinggi dua meter, menjadi pembatas kedua di Mansion tersebut. Setelah melewati tembok kayu,barulah pintu utama,yang menghubungkan seluruh bagian Mansion dan ruangangan setiap Mansion dapat terlihat..

Sementara untuk tempat parkir, Hyuuga Mansion memiliki tempat parkir yang cukup luas, tepatnya di basement kediaman itu.

.

Tok..tok…tok

"Hiashi-sama..Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Persilahkan mereka masuk!"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari tuannya Minorin membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan para tamu masuk.

Ketika pintu ruangan itu dibuka,penciuman mereka disambut oleh aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Ruang itu atau tepatnya sebuah kamar tidur,memiliki ukuran yang sangat luas. Pernak-pernik mewah menghiasi kamar itu,mulai dari tempat tidur besar,sepasang kursi dan sebuah meja dengan ukiran mewah. Meja rias yang diisi oleh produk kecantikan terkenal, dan sebuah cermin oval yang besar.

Jendela besar yang langsung menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Tapi hal paling mencolok dari ruang itu adalah sebuah pigura besar seorang pria dan wanita yang tersenyum melihat satu sama lain. Photo pernikahan Hiashi dan Mikoto

"silahkan masuk Tuan dan Nyonya… Hiashi-sama saya permisi ingin melanjutkan tugas saya"

Minorin hanya membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruang itu setelah melihat Hiashi mengangguk.

"Minato,Kushina gomennasai,aku tidak dapat menyambut kalian" Hiashi memulai percakapan

"Gomen aku juga tidak dapat menyambut kalian"

Seorang wanita cantik bermanik bulan yang sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang king size mengatakan hal yang sama seperti suaminya. Dia terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Ah Hiashi dan Mikoto-chan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf,kaukan dalam keadaan lemah saat ini"

Kushina dan Minato mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Saat ini Hiashi tengah duduk disebuah kursi disamping Mikoto yang tengah berbaring lemah diranjang mereka.

"silahkan duduk,Minorin akan segera datang membawakan teh untuk kalian"

"Naruto kemarilah dan perkenalkan dirimu,kau dari tadi hanya berdiri dibelakang Tou-chan mu saja,kau ini!" Kushina memanggil nama seorang anak lelaki dengan warna rambut kuning dan mata biru lautnya, persis seperti Tou-chan nya. "Ayo… jangan membuat malu orang tua mu dan jadilah pria sejati" Kushina mulai jengkel akibat kelakuan anaknya yang tetap berdiri di belakang suaminya.

Karena takut dengan ancaman Kaa-chan nya Naruto akhirnya mau memperkenalkan diri,setelah dia melihat deathglare Kaa-chan nya tentunya.

"Konichiwa Namikaze Naruto des.." Naruto hanya menyapa sebentar dan kembali ke pelukan Tou-chan nya yang duduk.

"ha..ha..ha.. Gomennasai Hiashi,Mikoto-chan..dia memang anak yang pemalu" Kushina tertawa masam,dia sudah sangat malu sekarang,lihat saja nanti Naruto…. Kushina menatap anaknya dengan mata berapi. Naruto yang dilihat Kaa-chan seperti itu memeluk Tou-chan lebih dekat. Dia meminta perlindungan.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Kami mengerti,dia sangat mirip denganmu Minato,dia seperti duplikat mini mu saja" ujar Hiashi dan mereka kembali larut dalam percakapan mereka

Saat ini Mikoto tengah mengandung anak mereka yang kedua,dan perkiraan dokter mengatakan dia akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi. Mendengar kabar dari Mikoto,Kushina menyeret kedua lelaki yang berharga bagi hidupnya,untuk melihat kelahiran bayi Mikoto. Meskipun waktunya tersebut terbilang lama lagi,tapi Kushina sangat ingin melihat bayi Mikoto.

Hasil U.S.G mengatakan bahwa bayi Mikoto adalah perempuan,hal itulah yang membuat Kushina ingin sekali melihatnya,pasalnya dia ingin memiliki anak perempuan agar bisa di dandani setiap hari. Tapi Kami-sama memberikan dia anak lelaki,bukan tidak bersyukur,tapi namanya juga wanita,merias adalah kebutuhan pokok untuk wanita.

Tap..tap..tap…

Langkah kaki dan teriakan terdengar jelas dari luar,karena pintu kamar mereka sama sekali tidak ditutup.

"Okaa-sama..Okaa-sama… hah… hah…" seorang gadis kecil datang berlari dengan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga lavender kesukaannya dan Okaa-samanya. Gadis kecil itu memakai kimono merah muda yang dihiasi bunga lavender dibagian bawah.

"Hmm..?Go-Gomennasai…" gadis kecil itu berhenti berteriak dan berjalan perlahan mendekati orang tuanya,ketika melihat ada orang lain selain kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka berempat berhenti berbicara ketika melihat gadis itu di depan pintu kamar

"Hina-chan… kemari sayang,ada apa denganmu kenapa kau berlari" Mikoto memanggil Hinata

"Gomennasai…Okaa-sama,Hinata ingin memberikan ini" Hinata mengulurkan tangan dan menyerahkan bunga lavender yang telah dipetiknya tadi.

Mikoto mengambil bunga tersebut. Setelah memberikannya,Hinata mendekati Tou-samanya dan berdiri dibalik tubuh Tou-samanya. "Hinata.. mereka adalah tamu Tou-sama dan Okaa-sama dan mereka juga tamu mu,perkenalkan dirimu nak!" ujar Hiashi sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Konichiwa… Hyuuga Hinata des.. Senang berkenalan dengan anda,saya anak pertama dan saya harap anda nyaman tinggal disini" sapa Hinata dengan ramah dan sopan,dia bahkan membungkuk dengan baik.

"Astaga… Kawaii…Hinata-chan kau cantik sekali dan kau mirip dengan Mikoto,kau bahkan sangat sopan!"

"Kau mendidik anak mu dengan baik Hiashi dan dia memang cantik dan manis" mendengar pujian atasnya Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan pipi memerah.

Kushina dan Minato kagum dengan tatakrama dari gadis kecil itu.

"berapa usia mu saat ini sayang?" Kushina bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Lima tahun Namikaze Obaa-sama" jawab Hinata ramah

"Ah… aku jadi ingin menukar anakku yang bodoh dengan anak kalian berdua dan membawa Hinata-chan saja" Kushina mulai bercanda

"O-Okaa-chan…." Naruto mulai kesal dan merengek dengan Kaa-chan nya,bisa-bisanya dia ditukar dengan orang lain,diakan anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Astaga….Kaa-chan hanya bercanda Naru-chan,kau tetap nomor satu di hati Kaa-chan"

Ha….ha…ha.. mereka semua tertawa dengan candaan Kushina,kecuali Naruto tentunya dia masih merengek dan memajukan bibirnya.

Namun pandangan utama Naruto jatuh pada gadis kecil itu,dia tersenyum sangat manis dimata Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang memandanginya Hinata menatap Naruto juga. Tapi ketika pandangan mereka bertemu,mereka memalingkan wajah mereka dengan cepat,bahkan wajah mereka sudah sama-sama memerah.

"ah…souka.. bagaimana jika Naru-chan dan Hina-chan menikah saja,jadi Kaa-chan tidak perlu menculik Hina-chan" Kushina mulai bermonolog sendiri,dia bahkan sampai berpikir menculik Hinata.

Mendengar perkataan Kushina,mereka kembali tertawa.

Tok..tok..tok…

"Permisi Tuan dan Nyonya,saya membawakan teh untuk anda semua" Minorin datang sambil mendorong sebuah trolli mini,diatasnya tersedia teh dan berbagai cemilan khas Jepang.

"Hinata ajak Naruto untuk berkeliling,dia menjadi tanggung jawabmu sebagai tuan rumah!" Hiashi mengingatkan Hinata akan tugasnya yang sebelumnya,dia diberi tahu Tou-sama nya mengenai Kedatangan tamu yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Ha'i… Na-Namikaze-san mari ikut saya…"

"Astaga… Hina-chan,panggil Naruto saja,kau benar-benar anak yang sangat sopan"

Kushina mengingatkan Hinata.

Pertemuan pertama Hinata dan Naruto dulu,membuat Hinata menyukainya,meskipun awalnya Naruto tampak cuek dan kaku dengan Hinata,tapi seiring waktu,Naruto mulai terbuka dengan Hinata,dia bahkan bercerita panjang lebar dan bertingkah aneh di depan Hinata. Dan itu membuat Hinata setiap hari tertawa bersama Naruto. Meskipun hanya dua minggu waktu kebersamaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa lagi Mikoto-chan,Hiashi dan Hanabi-chan" Kushina mulai menangis dan menggenggam tangan Mikoto yang menggendong anak kedua mereka Hyuuga Hanabi. " aku akan mengabari kalian dengan rutin,kalian juga harus mengabariku dan jangan lupa mengenai perkembangan kedua putri kalian juga" Kushina kembali menangis.

"Hmm.. Gomen.. Hiashi dan Mikoto kami tidak dapat tinggal lebih lama lagi,kami benar-benar menyesal" Minato ikut merasa sedih,setelah kelahiran putri Hiashi mereka harus meninggalkan kediaman itu.

Padahal mereka sangat senang berada di kediaman Hyuuga,mereka dimanja dengan pelayanan dan sikap semua penghuni Mansion itu. Dia bahkan sering terbangun dan merasa seperti di Hotel tradisional yang mewah.

"hiks..hiks.. Mikoto-chan.." Kushina memeluk Mikoto yang ikut juga menangis.

"Hmm.. Kalian bertiga berhati-hatilah dan kabari kami setelah kalian tiba nanti" Hiashi mengingatkan.

"Kushina-chan… jangan lupa untuk datang berkunjung ketika kalian tidak sibuk,jangan lupakan kami ya…" Mikoto kembali menangis.

Sementara Hinata dan Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk di sebelah kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing.

"Hina-chan ku… jangan lupakan Obaa-chan ya sayang…" Kushina memeluk Hinata dengan erat,dia seperti menganggap Hinata akan pergi jauh saja.

Setelah kelahiran Hanabi,Minato dan keluarganya harus kembali ke Amerika Serikat dengan segera dan menetap disana dengan waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Pasalnya, cabang perusahaan mereka disana mengalami keadaan yang sangat kritis dan nyaris bangkrut.

Mereka akan mempercayakan perusahaan di Jepang dengan Kerabat lain. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kushina sangat sedih,karena dia akan jauh dari sahabat terbaiknya. Dan terpenting lagi pikiran menjodohkan Naruto dengan Hinata akan lebih sulit lagi.

Naruto dan Hinata tidak mengatakan kata perpisahan,mereka hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saja ketika mobil milik Naruto pergi dan meninggalkan Mansion Hyuuga.

Perusahaan Minato nyaris bangkrut dikarenakan kedua orangtuanya yang benar-benar tidak perduli dengan perusahaan. Pasangan suami istri nyentrik itu lebih memilih berkeliling dunia dan menghabiskan uang perusahaan,dibanding mempertahankan perusahaan. Mereka berpikir buat apa memiliki anak lelaki kalau mengurus perusahaan saja tidak mampu.

Perjumpaan Hinata dan Naruto benar-benar singkat. Usia mereka yang dini membuat memori indah mereka kian hari kian memudar. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang cerdas yang masih ingat dengan jelas, namun Naruto si baka… hah….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Three years ago**_

Konoha International Junior High School

.

"Hinata-sama apakah anda benar-benar tidak ingin dijemput nanti?" Minorin bertanya dengan cemas,dia bahkan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Minorin-san.. Daijoubu… aku akan baik-baik saja,aku akan pulang dengan taksi nanti. Dan jangan beritahu Otou-sama ya! Omegaiiii….."

Setelah berhasil membujuk Minori kepala maidnya, dengan puppy eyes tentunya,dia berangkat kesekolah. Dia harus mengerjakan beberapa hal,dan jika dia di jemput dengan mobil,itu dapat membuat dia terganggu tentunya.

.

Puk…puk..puk.. ckitt…ckittt….puk..puk…puk..ckitt..ckittt….

"oper… padaku…cepattt..!"

"woiii..apa yang kau lakukan,konsentrasilah"

"Naruto..ambil ini…!"

"hyaa…." Tap.. trang… puk…puk..puk…

Pantulan bola,suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai licin,serta suara beberapa anak lelaki yang saling berteriak menggema di lapangan basket.

Naruto berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang dengan slam dunk yang sangat keren,diusia nya yang ke-empat belas tahun,dia dengan mudah melakukan slam dunk berkat tinggi badannya yang 165 cm.

.

"Woi!Naruto.. kouhai itu datang lagi,sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai mu! Kau tidak berniat mengajak dia berkencan?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki

"Diamlah Kiba,aku tidak berniat dengan gadis lain selain gadisku tentunya,Sasuke kau ikut dengan ku kan?" Naruto berjalan keluar bersama Sasuke teman dekat Naruto

Gadis yang sempat mereka bicarakan,masih setia melihat dibalik tembok hingga Naruto pergi dan dia juga ikut pergi.

"Hinata-chan..kau masih tetap melihat senpai itu ya?"

Seorang gadis berlari menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat keluar dari dalam lapangan basket.

"Ah…aku hanya i-ingin melihat latihan para senpai saja! Bukan untuk melihat Namikaze-senpai latihan" ujar Hinata gugup

"ah..kau memang tidak bisa berbohong ya" gadis itu melihat Hinata dengan pandangan bosan dan malas. Dia benar-benar kasihan dengan si lugu yang satu ini,dia kan tau senpai itu hampir tiap hari mematahkan gadis yang menyatakan cinta dengannya.

"baiklah terserah padamu,bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Aku akan mengatarmu pulang dengan mobil ku!" tawar gadis itu ceria

"Gomennasai…aku masih ada urusan dan mungkin akan lama. Kau tidak marahkan?"

"Hmm..iya aku marah,kau selalu menolak tawaran ku,besok aku tidak peduli kau harus ikut berbelanja dengan ku besok,kau mengerti!"

"aku janji….dan akan menemanimu sampai kau puas"

"oke, ingat janjimu. Jaa-nee.."

Setelah kepergian temannya Hinata dapat bernafas lega. Dia memang sering menolak tawaran pulang bersama karena memiliki banyak pekerjaan hampir setiap hari.

Tahun ini tahun kedua bagi Hinata di sekolahnya,dia setiap hari semakin cemas. Naruto akan pergi melanjutkan sekolahnya,dan dia sama sekali tidak tau kemana Naruto melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Saat pertama kali masuk ke Konoha International Junior High School,dia benar-benar terkejut bukan main,anak lelaki yang selama ini dia tunggu berada di depan matanya saat itu. Anak lelaki itu berjalan dengan teman-temannya dan berpapasan dengannya. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Hinata…

"Na-Naruto-kun ohayou…" ya dia menyapa anak lelaki itu,wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Tapi anak lelaki itu…

"Gomen…apakah aku mengenalmu? Dan darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Na-nan-nanniii…ehhhh…etttooo…?" wajah Hinata berubah menjadi wajah orang bodoh tiba-tiba..dia bahkan sudah mendidih karena malu sekarang.

Sejak acara memalukan itu,Hinata mulai merasa murung setiap harinya. Dia tau pasti,bahwa dia adalah Naruto yang dulu. Tapi kenyataan berbalik menyerangnya,jangankan mengingat nama, wajah Hinata saja si Baka itu lupa.

Saat itu Hinata mencari alasan,dan mengatakan maaf berulang kali, sepertinya dia salah orang,nama mereka sama dan wajah mereka mirip,alasan classic Hinata lancarkan untuk mengurangi rasa malunya di depan Naruto dan temanya saat itu.

Mulai saat itu Hinata mulai memanggil Naruto dengan marganya. Dan mengurung semua rasa rindu dan cemas dihatinya.

.

"apakah Naruto-kun sudah pulang atau belum ya…..?" gumam Hinata mengitari seluruh kelas.

Hingga dia mendengar percakapan dua anak lelaki dan satu anak perempuan.

"hei Naruto, kau akan masuk ke Konoha School?" Tanya gadis itu

Hinata yang mendengar nama Naruto disebut,memilih sembunyi di balik sebuah pohon,yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Dia mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Namun… _Shion-chan ku….._

 _ **Siapa Shion? Kekasihnyakah?**_

Apakah dia sudah terlambat? Apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya selama ini? Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melupakan Naruto?

Semua pertanyaan itu berlewatan di kepala Hinata. Dia menatap langit,dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir deras. Hingga…. Dia tersadar akan perkataan seseorang yang disayangi Hinata.

"hmm..aku harus mengunjunginya,dia pasti senang dengan bunga matahari" gumam Hinata melanjutkan perjalannya.

Setelah mengunjungi gadis yang disayangi Hinata,dia kembali percaya diri dan akan bertekad untuk membuat Naruto sadar akan kehadirannya dan mengingat dia sebagai Hinata yang pernah dia kenal dulu.

Hinata benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik,dia belajar dengan keras,dia tidak merasa lelah meskipun delapan guru privat mengajarnya setiap minggu. Demi mengejar ketinggalannya selama ini,Hinata bahkan menghiraukan ajakan keluarganya untuk berlibur bersama. Dan jika dia dipaksa ikut,dia akan membawa dua orang guru privat agar dapat mengajarinya di saat liburan keluarganya.

Dan pada saat dia memasuki tahun ketiga di Junior High School nya.

"Hinata…Tou-san sudah memilih sekolah yang bagus untuk mu di Inggris nanti,dan kau akan bersekolah bersama Neji disana!" tou-sama Hinata memulai percakapan di pagi hari saat sarapan dengan mimic serius.

"Tou-sama? Tapi Hinata belum menentukan akan kemana? Dan lagi Inggris,bukankah terlalu jauh?" Hinata mengeluarkan pendapatnya,meskipun dia sedikit takut saat ini.

"seorang Hyuuga harus menempuh pelajaran yang ditentukan oleh orangtuanya,dan Inggris adalah pilihan terbaik Hinata,kau adalah penerus Klan Hyuuga! Darah Hyuuga murni bersamamu!"peringat Tou-sama Hinata dengan Serius

"Go-gomennasi Tou-sama tapi Hinata ingin masuk ke Konoha International High School. Dan Hinata sudah mendaftar disana"

"Disana kau akan lebih banyak memiliki pengalaman,dibanding disini"

"Tou-sama aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Tou-sama aku akan menjadi siswa terpintar di angkatanku! Dan belajar tatakrama dengan rajin. Hm! Tou-sama?"

"Anata… berikan Hina-chan kesempatan,bukankah dia sudah berjuang keras selama ini. Nilai dan peringkatnya pun mengalami peningkatan yang tinggi. Jadi tidak salahkan kita memberinya kesempatan"

Mikoto yang duduk disebelah suaminya ikut membela Hinata,bagaimana pun juga, dia yang mengawasi kesehatan Hinata setiap hari. Dia bahkan sangat cemas melihat Hinata kurang tidur untuk mempelajari semua buku-buku itu.

"Nee-sama tidak akan mengecewakan Tou-sama! Dan jika itu terjadi!Tou-sama tinggal mengirim Nee-sama saja kan" Hanabi adik Hinata ikut membela,meskipun dia ikut mengancam.

Perbincangan itu berakhir dengan kekalahan tiga melawan satu. Dan Hinata dapat diizinkan masuk ke Konoha International Senior High School.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Two years ago**_

 _ **Konoha International Senior High School**_

Tap…tap…tap…langkah kaki terdengar di lorong Mansion Hyuuga.  
"sepertinya ini sudah cukup"

"Bagaimana aku akan menyapanya?"

"Apakah aku harus menemuinya dulu?"

"Bagaimana..jika dia tidak mengingat ku lagi?"

"Hah… Hina-chan! Sampai kapan kau akan mondar-mandir? Sayang..kau harus berangkat kesekolah,ingat ini hari pertamamu dan kau tentu tau kau akan bicara dengan seluruh sekolahmu"

Mikoto merasa ada yang aneh,mengapa putrinya belum sarapan? Padahalkan ada acara penting yang harus dilakukan Hinata nanti. Saat dia menyusul untuk melihat Hinata,dia kaget dengan Hinata yang mondar-mandir dan bermonolog dengan wajah cemas.

"O-Okaa-sama,sejak kapan Okaa-sama disana? Hinata tampak kaget dengan kehadiran Mikoto yang tiba-tiba.

"Sejak tadi… ada apa sayang? Kau tau,kau boleh cerita dengan kaa-san!"

Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan Kaa-samanya,hanya menunduk dan menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya gugup saja. Dan dia tidak memiliki persoalan apapun. Dia menutupi semuanya,agar seluruh keluarganya tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

.

Ketika mengikuti ujian di Konoha International Senior High School,Hinata memperoleh nilai gemilang,dia lulus dengan 100% benar dan jawaban yang dia kerjakan rapi dan sangat mudah dimengerti. Hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini terbayar,dan dia akan satu sekolah dengan Naruto nanti.

Setiap siswa yang mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian masuk sekolah,akan berpidato di depan seluruh senpai dan seluruh angkatannya. Dan dia akan di sebut sebagai siswa terpintar tahun ini. Dan Hinatalah yang memperoleh gelar itu.

Dia sama sekali tidak gugup untuk berpidato di muka umum,dia hanya bingung,bagaimana cara menyapa Naruto nanti.

Saat membacakan pidatonya,jantung Hinata serasa mau meledak,Naruto ada disana dan dia juga bersama-sama dengan temannya. Namun pandangan mata Naruto hanya tertuju kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang,jangankan melihat Hinata yang berada dia atas panggung,dia mungkin tidak mendengar Hinata berbicara.

Saat itu akhirnya Hinata tau,dia..dia.. adalah Shion,gadis yang disukai Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Brum…mmm..brum..nstak…dbrummm…

Beberapa mobil balap berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang Konoha School. Ferrari, Lamborghini,Ducati,Jaguar… mobil-mobil balap itu seakan ingin mengejek semua siswa yang menaiki mobil orangtua mereka,kilatan dari semua cat mobil itu,membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa iri.

Pintu mobil sebuah Lamborghini dengan warna hitam terbuka. Seorang lelaki berwarna rambut kuning keluar dari bangku pengemudi bersamaan dengan seorang perempuan dengan warna rambut yang mirip denganya,keluar dari bangku penumpang.

"Ne.. Naruto-kun!aku ingin pergi keruang guru bersama Sakura-chan,kau masuk duluan saja"

"baiklah Shion-chan…"

Saat berpisah dengan Shion dan Sakura,Naruto memasuki sekolah bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"ohayou…Naruto-senpai,Sasuke-senpai,Sai-senpai dan Shikamaru senpai…"

"kyaa…. Ohayou…Naruto…"

"senpaiii…kakoiii…."

Setiap pagi mereka selalu disapa gadis-gadis centil dari semua tingkatan,mereka akan menunggu di lorong kelas agar bisa melihat idola sekolah lewat dari depan kelas mereka. Dan yang disapa,hanya tersenyum dan juga berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Dua bulan telah berlangsung ketika acara penyambutan ajaran baru.

Semua siswa baru kelihatan senang dan merasa bersyukur dapat masuk ke sekolah ini,pasalnya mereka akan dimanjakan oleh para lelaki yang tampan-tampan dan gadis-gadis cantik dan manis.

.

"Kalian duluan saja,aku ingin mengambil catatanku di loker!" ujar Naruto kepada para sahabatnya

Melihat para sahabatnya yang mulai meninggalkannya,Naruto berjalan menuju loker,ketika dia membuka lokernya ada sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda yang dihiasi bunga sakura disekelilingnya. Naruto membuka dan mulai membaca isi amplop itu.

" _Namikaze-senpai ada yang ingin kusampaikan dengan-senpai. Bisakah senpai menemuiku di taman belakang saat istirahat pertama nanti? Aku akan menunggu senpai disana."_

"Ah…souka..Namikaze-sama,benar-benar populer ya. Huh… kau memang idola nomor satu. Ah benar,bukankah semalam kau baru saja mematahkan hati kouhai manis itu?"

"ya'k.. betsuni.." Naruto tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Shion,dan meremas surat itu.

Setelah mengurus keperluannya di ruang guru, Shion dan Sakura berniat ingin kembali ke kelas,saat diperjalanan mereka melihat Naruto di depan loker. Shion menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi terlebih dahulu,dan dia mengendap-endap dari arah belakang dan diam-diam membaca surat yang digenggam Naruto.

"ha'i…ha'i.. Jangan kasar terhadap mereka ya Naruto,ingat mereka juga wanita.. ayo kembali, kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Naruto menatap sendu punggung gadis itu. Dia merasa sangat kecewa dengan reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu. Dia berharap bahwa gadis itu akan marah atau menyuruhnya untuk tidak menemui gadis lain selain dia. Tapi… jangankan marah,dia cenderung merespon santai.

Shion adalah gadis pertama yang membuat Naruto sulit tidur,karena memikirkan gadis itu setiap malamnya. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat Naruto dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama dengan Shion di Amerika waktu itu. Dia langsung jatuh hati melihat Shion yang ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan yang lain. Shion jugalah yang membuat Naruto memiliki teman waktu itu.

Mulai dari situ,Naruto mulai mengabdikan dirinya kepada Shion. Mengikutinya, menolongnya, tertawa bersama,berjalan bersama,semuanya serba Shion. Mereka bahkan menyandang sebutan "ada Shion ada Naruto".

Saat mendengar keluarga Shion akan kembali ke Jepang,Naruto sangat cemas sekali. Dia membujuk kedua orangtuanya agar mengizinkan Naruto tinggal di Jepang bersama kerabat lain.

Naruto benar-benar senang saat itu,dia dapat memperoleh izin untuk tinggal di Jepang. Semua kebutuhan Naruto sudah diurus oleh suruhan Minato,dia akan bersekolah di Konoha International Junior High School,tempat Shion akan bersekolah.

Ketika ajaran baru berlangsung sekitar dua minggu. Shion mendadak pindah kembali ke Amerika,dengan alasan orangtuanya telah selesai dengan urusan di Jepang dan akan berniat kembali ke Amerika.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun.. hontouni gommennasai…watashi…" Shion menghentikan perkataanya saat melihat Naruto cemberut dan mulai meninggalkannya.

"Daijoubu… Shion-chan…aku tidak akan marah,tapi kau harus janji bahwa kita akan satu sekolah nanti saat di senior high nantinya!" Naruto masih berjalan sambil menguatkan volume suaranya agar Shion tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"hmm…aku janji"

Setelah mengantar kepergian Shion,Naruto merasa sangat kesepian dan bosan. Namun,mereka tetap berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dan jika libur sekolah,Naruto akan mengunjungi Shion di Amerika.

.

Ketika mereka telah satu sekolah,Naruto berniat akan menjadikan Shion sebagai kekasihnya bahkan istrinya suatu saat nanti. Dia akan menyatakan cinta kepada Shion dan dia berharap Shion juga memiliki hal yang sama dengannya.

"Suki..da Shion-chan… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Naruto sangat serius mengatakannya

"Watashi mo… Naruto-kun" jawab Shion

Ah… aku tidak salah dengarkan? Shion-chan juga menyukaiku…

"demo…Naruto-kun aku tidak dapat menjadi kekasihmu,aku tidak memiliki kekasih atau menyukai lelaki lain. Hanya saja,aku tidak ingin merusak semua yang terjadi antara kita nanti. Suki-des,watashi mo…Naruto-kun. Aku ingin kita saling mencintai,tapi aku tidak ingin terikat atas stastus apa pun selain persahabatan" Ujar Shion menjelaskan

Tanpa status,tapi saling mencintai? Naruto bingung saat itu. Tapi dia tidak perduli dan mengiyakan tawaran Shion,dia tidak perduli asal Shion di dekatnya.

Mereka melakukan hal itu,berjalan bersama,kencan,bergandengan tangan dan melakukan hal bersama-sama,tapi jika ditanya mengenai hubungan mereka oleh sahabat keduanya. Mereka akan menjawab "kami hanya teman" entah bodoh atau apa,itulah julukan mereka berdua.

Mereka juga tidak segan mencium bibir masing-masing,walau tanpa status. Dan jika ditanya kembali jawabannya " Kami saling menyukai,tapi kami bukan sepasang kekasih"

 _Ini cinta atau keegoisan,cinta tanpa status? Apa itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Declaration**

Teng..teng..teng…tenggg…tenggg…tengggg….

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Semua siswa mulai mengeluarkan suara berisik di setiap ruang kelas,mereka ada yang bercanda,bangun dari tidurnya,dan berniat memakan bento masing-masing.

"Naruto,kau mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya antusias

"Ah…Sakura-chan Naruto sang Cassanova akan melakuan aksinya lagi…" Shion ikut menanggapi

"ah…hontouni… ah…good luck Cassanova-kun…"

Ha..ha…ha… kedua gadis bodoh itu tertawa bersama-sama. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah bosan. Dia juga bosan terus meladeni gadis-gadis yang meyatakan cinta padanya,tapi.. dia bisa apa? Gadis yang disukainya bahkan tidak risih akan hal tersebut.

.

"Na-Namikaze-san konichiwa… watashi Hyuuga Hinata,ano…aku ya-yang meletakkan surat itu di loker Namikaze-san" ujarnya gugup

Saat sampai di halaman belakang Naruto dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis dengan pakaian rapi serta kacamata tebalnya. Dia cukup ramah dan dia terlihat sangat gugup dan bicara terbata-bata.

"Ah..ya.. ada apa Hyuu-? apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hinata-chan?"

Deg…deg..deg… Kami-sama Naruto-kun memanggilku dengan nama kecilku,dia bahkan memanggilku Hinata-chan. Jika ini mimpi,tolong jangan pernah bangunkan kami berdua. Omegai Kami-sama.

"ah..yo..Hinata-chan…? Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dari Melamunya

"Da-daijoubu Na-Namikaze-san,aku sama sekali tidak keberatan" malahan aku sangat senang,jika bisa aku ingin menghentikan waktu saja,pikir Hinata.

"bukankah kau..kouhai junior school ku kan? Kau tidak perlu seformal itu… Naruto,panggil saja seperti itu"

Hinata senang sekali dengan perkataan Naruto,tapi dia tidak akan memanggil Naruto seperti itu,sampai dia mengingat siapa sebenarnya Hinata.

"Ano…Na-Namikaze-san,apakah kau tidak mengingat aku,aku-aku…" tidak! Jangan memaksanya Hinata,biarkan Naruto yang mengingat sendiri,pikir Hinata. "Ya'k betsuni… Na-Namikaze-san…"

"Ayolah Hinata! Kau seperti memanggil Tou-san ku saja!" Naruto kembali mengingatkan "Tapi,jika merasa nyaman dengan itu kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu,apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?

"SU-SU..SUKI..WATASHI..WATASHI,NAMIKAZE-SUKI DES!" sangking gugupnya Hinata yang berniat akan mengatakannya secara lembut berubah menjadi teriakan.

"Na-naniii?" Naruto menganga dengan tidak elitnya,dia bahkan syok dengan suara Hinata yang berteriak. Hingga..

"ha..ha..ha… apa-apaan itu tadi….haha..haahaa…" Naruto tertawa begitu keras,air matanya saja sudah keluar.

Hinata memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tertawa dengan lepas,hatinya terasa hangat dan bunga mawar seakan bermekaran dihatinya.

"Gomen Hinata-chan aku menyukai gadis lain,dan sekarang pun aku masih menyukainya bahkan menunggunya" ada rasa bersalah saat Naruto mengatakannya

"Namikaze-san..etto.."

"Nani?" ucap Naruto

"apakah Namikaze-san akan marah jika aku mengatakannya la-lagii..? ma-maksudku aku ingin tetap berjuang,apa-apakah Namikaze-san akan marah?" Tanya hinata dengan wajah yang menunduk dan pipi yang sudah kelewat merah.

"hmm..hmmm.. bagaimana ya? Ucap Naruto bercanda

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung menatap wajah Naruto dengan raut gugup dan malu.

"hah..ha..hah.. kawaii.. Hinata-chan wajah mu lucu sekali.. aku hanya bercanda" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto memasang wajah senyum lima jarinya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan wajah Hinata.

"Daijoubu.. Hinata-chan kau boleh tetap berjuang" ujar Naruto cepat

"A-Arigatou Namikaze-san.."

Wush… angin bertiup dengan kencang

'Wajah putih bersih,pipi merah merona dan mata Indah itu… apa ini wajah gadis ini sebenarnya? Hah.. kacamata itu benar-benar mengganggu'

Deg..deg..deg…

"Hinata aku ingin kembali ke kelas,kau tidak apakan kutinggal?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk,dan Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Biasanya Naruto akan bersikap acuh pada gadis yang menyatakan suka padanya,tapi dengan Hinata,hati dan pikirannya seakan melarang hal itu. Dia pun bingung,tapi masa bodoh… pikirnya… _ya itu karena kau memang bodoh._

"hiks..hiks…. Naruto-kun… wa-watashi…. Huh..hah..hah…mm..huaaa…"

Setelah kepergian Naruto,Hinata bersender pada pohon,dia bahkan jatuh terduduk sangking lemasnya dan …menangis sejadi-jadinya… dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang yang lewat dan menatap dia aneh…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Second Declaration**

"Namaku…? Ah Namaku tidak ada,aku akan dibunuh Tou-san ku!"

"Ah…ada-ada.. namaku ada…"

Semua murid menatap layar besar yang dipajang di sebuah etalase kaca yang melekat pada dinding. Layar itu menampilkan nama-nama siswa yang lulus dalam tes tengah semester. Rasa kecewa,takut,senang,dan sedih,terlihat dari setiap ekspresi murid yang melihat.

Dan jika namamu tidak terdaftar pada layar tersebut,bersiaplah menerima surat panggilan. Dan jika kau menerima tiga surat panggilan,kau akan… ha..haha… Fire… Drop Out.

Untuk kelas Naruto? Ya mereka tidak perlu melihat… urutannya tetap sama,sejak tahun pertama.

*Naruto*Sasuke*Shikamaru*Sai*Dan Seterusnya…. Dan untuk Shion,dia selalu dibawah Sakura.

"Ah…Hinata-chan,kau berada di urutan pertama. Omedetou…." Ucap teman Hinata

"Arigatou…" ya aku berhasil, aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Ganbatte Hinata. Hinata berniat mengatakannya lagi,dia membuat kesepakatan dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan mengatakan suka kepada Naruto,saat dia berada di urutan pertama.

' _bukankah itu sungguh manis,cinta dan masa depanmu berjalan sejajar'_

.

Naruto kembali menerima surat dari Hinata,dia tetap datang. Dan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan serta jawabanya! Tetap sama tidak ada perubahan….

Ya…juga… Hinata akan menangis… namun dia tetap maju dan belajar dengan giat agar peringkatnya tidak turun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Third declaration**

"Hinata aku.." Naruto sudah mulai bosan dengan ini.

"Daijoubu..Ho-hontouni…..Namikaze-san.. konichiwa… jaa-nee.."

" _Gadis malang…." "Apakah kita bisa menghajar anak lelaki itu sekali?" "Siapa yang bodoh disini?" rumput,udara,pohon sudah mulai mengeluarkan pandangan mereka terhadap kedua anak manusia ini. Mereka bingung yang mana yang salah dan benar!_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fourth Declaration**

" _Apa? Dia mengatakannya lagi?" "hei nona! Sadarlah!" "Apa ini yang disebut cinta?"_

 _Bahkan rumput,udara dan pohon sudah bosan melihat mereka berdua._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifth Declaration**

 **Again,that's happned again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sixth Declaration**

"hei…lihat,bukankah dia yang menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto-kun?"

"tadi aku melihat Naruto-kun kembali dari halaman belakang"

"Apa dia pikir,karena seorang Hyuuga dia bisa seenaknya"

"Pemaksa sekali dia,dasar baka.."

"Woii…Hyuuga! Berapa harga diri mu?,dasar murahan.. sadarlah dan cari pria di perpustakaan. Ah gomenn..mungkin buku cocok untuk menjadi kekasihmu"

Haha..haha.. semua siswa tertawa,mereka tidak tau seberapa keras Hinata berusaha,apa pengorbanannya?,bagaimana perasaannya? Tidak ada yang peduli.

Perilaku mereka berdua sering menjadi perhatian banyak orang,pasalnya mereka sering pergi keluar dan bertemu di tempat yang sama. Hingga suatu hari beberapa penggemar Naruto diam-diam mengikuti. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Gadis aneh itu menyatakan cintanya,dan terlebih lagi ini pernyataan yang kelima.

Rasa benci mendera pikiran mereka." Mengapa Naruto-kun tetap mau mendatangi dia sih?" rasa benci yang mendalam membuat mereka menyebarkan gossip keseluruh sekolah. Dan akhirnya Hinata berada di urutan satu sebagai bahan gosip sekolah. Hinaan dan caci makian membuat Hinata kehilangan satu persatu temannya,jangankan menegur, wajah Hinata saja jijik mereka pandang.

Para sensei Hinata sebenarnya ingin membicarakan hal ini kepada kedua orangtuanya,namun Hinata menerangkan bahwa ini masalah pribadi,dan dia memohon agar sensei nya tidak melibatkan kedua orangtuanya. Melihat prestasi dan kemampuan Hinata,para sensei akhirnya mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seventh Declaration**

" _cukup nona.. sudah cukup…berhentilah…jangan sia-siakan air matamu untuk si brengsek itu" "apa yang harus kita lakukan" "hiks..hiks…hah..hah..ayolah nona"_

 _Mereka ikut menangis melihat betapa mengerikannya nasib gadis itu,tidak ada teman,tidak ada canda tawa lagi dari gadis malang itu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Eighth Declaration**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah… sama saja,aku masih ditolak"

Mereka akan mengatakan dia idiot,ya tinggal cari yang lainkan! Pikir mereka. Tapi Hinata memiliki alasan yang kuat,untuk membuat dia tetap maju,yaitu untuk menyadarkan Naruto bahwa sebenarnya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Last Declaration And The War Is Coming Soon!**

Setelah acara penolakan yang kesembilan.

.

Malam hari sebelum kesalahan pertama dilakukan.

"Naruto-kun arigatou… berhati-hatilah dijalan"

"Baiklah,kau harus langsung tidur ya" Naruto Mengelus wajah Shion dengan sayang

"wakatta Naruto-sama…" mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Naruto masih setia mengelus wajah Shion,matanya menunjukkan rasa mendamba yang besar. Tangan kekarnya perlahan menuntun wajah Shion mendekat,perlahan… bibir mereka akhirnya saling bertemu,kecupan ringan yang lembut Naruto berikan berulang kali. Ciuman itu berubah semakin intens,Shion bahkan sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto,tidak mau kalah Naruto semakin memperpendek jarak mereka,dia memeluk Shion cukup erat.

Merasa gadisnya cukup kewalahan,Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menaruh wajah Shion di dadanya yang bidang.

"hah...ha..haa.. Na-Naruto-kun daisuki…" Shion berusaha menetralkan pernafasannya

"watashi mo…. Hommani..hommanni..suki..des"

Setelah mengantar Shion pulang,mobil Lamborghini Naruto membelah jalanan,dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesampainya di Penthousenya Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur besar miliknya.

"hah… ha.."Naruto menyentuh bibirnya,hanya dengan mencium Shion saja sudah membuat dia melayang sangking bahagianya.

Trettt..trettt.. getaran di saku celananya menyadarkanya.

"Baiklah,tapi hanya sejam,lebih dari itu aku tidak mau,dan kau yang bayar" Naruto memasukkan benda itu kedalam sakunya,mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

.

Bau alcohol,asap rokok dan musik yang mempekakan telinga menyapa Naruto ketika dia memasuki ruangan itu.

"woi.. Naruto over here…" Sasuke memanggil Naruto

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Bukankah seharusnya kalian belajar untuk ujian Universitas nanti?" Naruto duduk dan meneguk air bening yang ada di dalam gelas kecil.

"Hah… apa kau kira kami semua ini bodoh? Nikmati saja,kau tau setelah lulus,kita akan kuliah dan yang paling menyebalkannya kita tidak boleh memilih apa yang kita ingini." Sai angkat bicara.

"Ya,penerus klan dan penerus perusahaan,aku bosan dengan kata-kata itu setiap hari" ujar Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Kalua kalian berpikir begitu,kembalikan semua pemberian orangtua kalian,dasar idiot" Sasuke angkat bicara. Naruto ikut mengangguk,puk!

"ada apa Gaara" Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara yang mengarah ke sudut diskotic itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

Shion? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia tadi mengantarnya pulang? Dan siapa bajingan busuk itu?

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya,Shion dengan mudahnya membiarkan tangan pria itu memasuki bajunya,dan terlebih lagi,dia membalas ciuman lelaki itu.

"bukan… itu bukan dia!" Naruto berharap bahwa itu bukan gadisnya.

"Shion kau cantik sekali malam ini" gadis yang disebut hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

"woiii Naruto,kau mau kemana" Naruto hanya diam dan berjalan ke arah sang DJ

"Bagai-" perkataan pria itu terhenti,ketika cahaya lampu menerangi mereka berdua,bahkan musik yang sedari tadi terdengarpun mendadak berhenti.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" dengan tergesa-gesa Shion memperbaiki bajunya,ketika dia ingin melihat Naruto,dia telah menghilang,bahkan teman-teman Naruto yang sempat dilihatnya pun tidak terlihat lagi.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Plak

"Hinata? A-aku?" saat ingin mengejar Hinata,tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Shion

"Naruto-kun..aku..gom-" tubuh Shion mendadak lemas

"Shion—Shion? Ada apa denganmu" melihat Shion yang pingsan Naruto langsung menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kaki Shion dan menggendong Shion ke U.K.S.

Sementara Hinata,setelah menyerahkan semua buku itu ke perpustakaan,dia berlari keluar gerbang dengan membawa tas miliknya.

"Hina-chan..kau-…Hina-chan..ada apa sayang…?"

Melihat Hinata yang pulang lebih awal,membuat Mikoto terkejut,saat dia memanggil Hinata,Hinata sama sekali tidak membalas. Gadis itu kelihatan berantakan dan seperti habis menangis

Hinata memilih berlari dan menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat,dia bahkan telah melukai hati Okaa-samanya dengan menghiraukan panggilannya. Setelah memasuki kamarnya,dia mengunci diri menutup jendela,dan memilih meringkuk di dalam selimut.

Hah… dia kembali menangis,tapi saat ini jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be continued**

Minna-san gimana? Panjang kn?

Untuk tahunnya,perhitungnya menurut usia Hinata,dan mundur dari usia dia yang 16 tahun.

Maaf jika masih jelek.

Oh iya gimana minna… kerenkan bahasa Inggris Dan Jepang saya. Inggris men.

Ha….ha…ha… ihh jijik.

Minna-san jangan lupa memberi nilai ya,saya bukan ingin membandingkan ff saya dengan ff senpai yang lain. Tapi saya lebih mengerti mengenai kualitas melalui angka,jadi jika angkanya rendah saya akan berusaha menaikkan,jika tinggi saya akan berusaha mempertahankannya.

Dan untuk adegan berikutnya saya akan memberika bocoran

Chapter berikutnya acara perangnya akan dimulai. Itu aja…

Dan…dann…

 **Saya sangat terharu dan berterimakasih banyak kepada (jilid 2):**

 **Kurumi Keiko,Xiomi,Xiia,Divia,Araya,Narunata,Mega Hinata,Orochimaru-Chan,Windari Nataswift,Noor 236,Vi2nhl,Ana,Sena Ayuki,Nana Yuki**

Jika penulisan nama salah,saya mohon maaf…

Minna-san review… agar saya bisa tau kesalahan fanfic saya…

Mengenai salah ketik dan salah penulisan Jepang Dan Inggrisnya,saya mohon bantuan…

Akhir kata review… he..hee…. omegaiiii….

Jangan lupa konsumsi air putih yang banyak…..


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI

"IMPOSSIBLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME"

BY HINATA KUCHIKI HEARTFILIA

Naruto and Hinata

rate-M

"Enough!You Always Disappointed Me!But Now,You…!"

Chapter 4

* * *

Minna-san terimakasih atas penilaiannya,saya sangat senang sekali.

Tebar kiss bye dimana-mana. Tapi saat saya baca review yang lain,saya rasa fanfic saya masih jelek….

Tapi it's okay… Hikhulia akan terus semangat,dan menerima tantangan dari reader semua. Baca dan tunggu saja..ha..ha…haa… uhuk…uhuk… maaf keselek!

Jika masih belum bisa memenuhi harapan para reader,Hikhulia…..

Terima kasih kepada Lililala249 yang memperbaiki penulisan Bahasa Jepangnya.

Dan kepada Noor236 saya berterima kasih juga ,saya akan mengurangi lagi penulisan Bahasa Jepangnya agar minna-san lebih mengerti….

Lady Bloodie juga saya berterimakas atas sarannya…..

Dan kepada Stalker Reader juga….. saya sangat berterimakasih,dan jika ada kekurangan terhadap fanfic saya. Saya mohon bimbingan…

Saya juga akan berusaha agar fanfic saya tidak mainstream dan bertele-tele. Saya tidak marah,kok. Malahan saya jadi merasa bersemangat berapi-api.

Terima kasih banyak atas semangatnya..

 **Last word please enjoyed**

* * *

Kediaman Hyuuga.

Tok…tok….tok….

"Hina-chan…Hina-chan! Buka pintunya sayang,ada apa denganmu sayang? Sayang…keluarlah,mari kita bicarakan baik-baik!"

Setelah melihat Hinata berlari menaiki tangga,Mikoto sangat cemas,biasanya Hinata akan menjawab panggilannya tapi ini,jangankan menyahut…melihat saja tidak gadis itu lakukan.

"Hina-…." Greb…."Ada apa sayang? Kaa-san ada disini"

Ketika pintu terbuka,Hinata berlari kepelukan Kaa-sannya,dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Mikoto membalas pelukan Hinata sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Dia sangat kaget melihat putri kecilnya menangis seperti itu.

"O-Okaa-sama… tolong jangan beritahu kepada Tou-sama Hinata cepat pulang… Hinata mohon…!" dia masih tetap memeluk Kaa-san nya.

"Hm..Kaa-san janji..sekarang beritahu Kaa-san ada apa? Kenapa putri cantik Kaa-san menangis? Lihat kacamatamu jadi basah dan wajahmu jadi jelek seperti itu" Mikoto melepas pelukan Hinata perlahan dan menuntunnya duduk di kasur gadis malang itu.

"Kaa-sama…Hinata memang gadis jelek,maka dari itu yang lain-" Hinata menunduk sedih,tapi sebelum dia melanjutkannya Kaa-san malah…

"Nanni? Kaa-san tidak mengatakan Hime Kaa-san jelek,Kaa-san bilang Hime jelek jika menangis, wajah Hina-chan malah cantik sekali dan seperti seorang Hime-sama. Dan apa maksudmu dengan yang lain?" Kaa-San Hinata mulai melipat jari-jarinya hingga bunyi jarinya keluar dengan mengerikan.

"Siapa yang berani mengatakan Hina-chan jelek? Katakan pada Kaa-san,Kaa-san akan menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Beraninya dia mengatakan Hina-chan yang cantik seperti Hime-sama jelek!" ujar Mikoto dengan wajah garangnya.

Dia memang akan melakukan hal itu! Maklum, jika anaknya diganggu, seorang Ibu bisa berubah menjadi seekor Singa,bukan?

" ha..ha..haa…Okaa-sama arigatou… aku menyayangi Okaa-sama!"ujar Hinata sambil memeluk Mikoto. Dia mendingan sekarang.

"Sayang,sekarang bisakah kau bercerita kepada Kaa-san! Hm.. Kaa-san akan mendengarkan sampai selesai" sambil mengelus kepala Hinata Mikoto mencoba membujuknya.

"Eng…Kaa-sama,sebenarnya tidak ada masalah besar,hanya…"

"Nanni..? jadi apa sayang? Ayo jelaskan semua pada Kaa-san…"

"Saat melihat hasil ujian yang diberikan para sensei kemarin,Hi-Hinata mendapat nilai yang kurang memuaskan,Hinata takut jika sampai Tou-sama mengetahuinya…. Tou-sama akan mengirim Hinata ke Inggris,Hinata tidak ingin hal itu terjadi" dusta Hinata

Hinata tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir,sehingga dia merahasiakan semua mengenai Naruto. Bahkan dia merahasiakan mengenai Naruto yang satu sekolah dengannya sejak Junior High School.

Dia juga merahasiakan mengenai perlakuan semua siswa Konoha kepadanya dan jangan lupakan mengenai pelecehan Naruto. Dan mengenai nilai,jangankan menurun,sensei Hinata bahkan malas memeriksa jawabannya yang selalu sempurna.

Mikoto mempercayai semua perkataan Hinata,dia hanya berpikir Hinata takut mengecewakan Hiashi. Dan hanya menyemangati gadis itu

"Kalau boleh tau,apa yang membuat putri Kaa-san sampai menurun nilainya? Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan perkataan teman-temanmu?"

Deg…

Hinata gugup harus menjawab apa. 'bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan'pikir Hinata.

"Anooo…ettooo…. Teman-teman Hinata merasa bahwa Hinata selalu menyusahkan mereka,ka-karena Hinata selalu membuat sensei memberikan soal yang jauh lebih sulit,karena Hinata telah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan semua tugas yang ada di buku,sebelum sensei memberikannya." Ujar Hinata gugup,dia bahkan harus membohongi Kaa-sannya lagi.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata,Mikoto menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanya iri padanya. Dan Mikoto akan merahasiakan semuanya kepada suaminya atas bujukan Hinata.

Mikoto pun meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dikamar,Hinata hanya ingin sendiri sekarang dan berbohong ingin kembali belajar agar bisa mengejar ketinggalanya.

"Naruto-kun,itu adalah ciuman pertamaku,aku memang ingin memberikannya padamu,tapi bukan berarti kau menciumku hanya untuk membuat Shion-san cemburu." Hinata memandangi photo Naruto di layar Hpnya,dia mengambil photo itu diam-diam saat Naruto latihan.

"hu..hu…hah… A-aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa membencimu….aku… hiks-hiks…" Hinata selalu saja menangis mengenai Naruto. Gadis cengeng dan lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha International Senior High School

Naruto memandangi wajah Shion yang terbaring di kasur,dia masih setia menunggu gadisnya untuk siuman dari pingsannya.

Tok..tok..tok… dua orang teman Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"Naruto! Biarkan aku yang menjaga Shion-chan,kau dari tadi sudah menjaganya sejak pagi. Pergilah untuk makan siang ini sudah jam 3 sore!" ujar Sakura menyadarkan Naruto dari melamunnya.

"Ayolah Naruto,dia tidak akan kemana-mana,kau juga perlu menjaga kesehatanmu" Sasuke ikut angkat bicara.

Naruto menuruti semua perkataan temannya,dia memang lapar sedari tadi. Tapi melihat keadaan Shion dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekedar membeli makanan.

"Naruto! Ini memang bukan urusanku,tapi kau tau masalah bagimu juga masalah bagiku. Dan kau mengerti kemana arah pembicaraankukan" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka sampai di kantin sekolah.

"Aku tau,terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku,aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya nanti. Dia sepertinya akan membenciku!"

"Apa kau takut dia akan membenci mu? Jangan bilang kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya?" Sasuke merasa Naruto sedikit terbebani akan kejadian tadi pagi,mungkin sahabat lambannya butuh teman untuk bercerita.

"hah.. apa yang kau bicarakan,aku hanya menyukai Shion. Dan lagi,aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya,aku telah menolaknya berulang kali dan sekarang aku malah membuat dia pelampiasan cemburuku. Dan juga…aku tau dia menjadi sasaran kebencian disekolah,jadi.."

"Ya,terserah padamu jika kau menganggap itu kasihan,tapi jangan mempermainkan Hyuuga, mereka bukan dari keluarga sembarangan. Dan jika sampai Hiashi Jii-san mengetahuinya,kau akan mati di tangannya!" Sasuke mencoba menasehati.

"Hyuuga Hiashi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu,tapi dimana ya..?" merasa bahwa keluarga Hinata tidak penting sekarang,dia lantas melupakannya.

 _Ya karena kau bodoh…. Suara hati author_

"Apa kau akan memaafkan Shion mengenai kejadian kemarin,atau jangan-jangan kau lupa?"

Deg…

Ya benar,Naruto hampir saja lupa,dengan kejadian semalam.

"Apa aku perlu menyelidiki siapa pria semalam? Ya jika kau mengizinkan tentunya" Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto yang kelihatannya sedikit shock.

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya,ini masalah ku dengan gadisku dan aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya sendiri. Terimakasih atas perhatian mu Sasuke"

"Hah.. gadis kau bilang? Status kalian saja tidak jelas. Sudahlah,lakukan yang menurutmu benar,tapi jika butuh bantuan,kau tau akukan. Makanlan! ramenmu nanti dingin"

Percaya pada perkataan Shion,dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku kan. Ya,hanya mendengar dan percaya padanya,dia pasti memiliki alasan dibalik ini. Hinata,bagaiman aku menjelaskanya besok. Shion yang utama saat ini. Hati dan pikiran Naruto berpikir keras akan kejadian hari ini,tapi dia hanya memprioritaskan Shion,bagaimana dengan Hinata yang korban disini?

"Shion-chan…bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apakah sudah membaik?"

Setelah selesai makan,Sasuke dan Naruto kembali mengunjungi kamar Shion dan sepertinya Shion telah membaik… dia bahkan sudah duduk di atas kasur. Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk keluar,Naruto dan Shion butuh bicara empat mata sekarang.

"A-aku sudah baikan Naruto-kun,anoo… Naruto-kun apakah kau masih marah padaku?" dihatinya Shion merasa sangat lega,pasalnya Naruto kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan Shion-chan. Sekarang dia hanya tinggal mencari alasan saja.

"hah…" Naruto menghela nafas,dia memang masih marah,tapi dia sudah janji untuk mendengar penjelasan Shion dan akan percaya pada gadis itu, "Aku tidak marah lagi,bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku?"

"Namanya Sasori,dia adalah teman Junior ku di Amerika,dan dia adalah mantan dari temanku di Junior,dia bercerita mengenai kekasihnya yang memutuskannya demi seorang lelaki yang lebih kaya darinya" Shion merangkai semua kata dengan baik dia bahkan mengeluarkan air mata,senjata ampuh untuk Naruto,dia tau Naruto lemah terhadap air matanya.

"Lalu mengapa kalian bisa saling bercumbu? Apa kau juga menyukai lelaki itu?" ucap Naruto

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun,aku hanya menyukaimu,waktu itu kami setengah mabuk,dan-dan kami melakukan itu…. Ta-tapi aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Setelah kau mengantarku pulang, dia menghubungiku dan kami berjumpa ditempat itu…" sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto,Shion berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Apakah,aku bisa mempercayaimu? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama ini dibelakangku,jangan-jangan kau sudah berhubungan lama dengannya?" Naruto kembali mengintrogasi,wajahnya kini mulai menegang dan tampak marah.

"Naruto-kun,percayalah…hiks…kami baru bertemu semalam setelah tamat dari Junior High School. Dan aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya. Aku hanya menyukai mu,meskipun kau tidak menyukaiku lagi!"

Naruto tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Shion,dan tampaknya Shion tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi,karena dia akan mendapat kepercayaan Naruto kembali.

"Apa maksud mu aku tidak menyukaimu lagi? Darimana kau mendapat pernyataan itu?"

"Karena….hiks…hiks… Na-Naruto-kun… hiks-hiks…" Naruto yang melihat Shion menangis seperti itu merasa sangat bersalah,dia sudah cukup dengan pertanyaanya.

Naruto memeluk Shion sambil mengelus punggung Shion dengan sayang.

"Hah… gomen,ini semua salahku,aku percaya padamu. Dan aku masih menyukaimu dan sangat mencintaimu,jadi jangan merasa bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu lagi,hm!"

"Mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu lagi?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shion dengan serius.

"Bukankah kau mencium gadis Hyuuga itu tadi pagi,dan kau menciumnya sangat lama" Shion memajukan bibirnya,dia berpura-pura cemberut.

Naruto yang melihat Shion seperti itu,hanya tersenyum dan..

Cup…. Dia memberikan kecupan di bibir Shion.

"Na-Naruto-kun,ini disekolah" dia memukul dada Naruto "Naruto-kun? Apakah kau mencintainya?" ucap Shion

"Tidak,aku hanya menyukaimu, gomen…. Aku sangat cemburu padamu,jadi aku ingin membuatmu cemburu juga,gomen… aku tidak akan mencium gadis lain selain Shion-chan ku yang cantik"

"Berjanjilah padaku,bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku!" Shion mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya,sebagai tanda janji.

"Ya aku janji" Naruto melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Shion.

"Naruto-kun… bisakah kau tidak menemui gadis itu lagi? Aku ingin kau menjauhi gadis itu,aku ingin kau melihatku saja" ujar Shion.

"Ada apa dengan dia! Aku tidak menyukainya dan kau tidak perlu cemas mengenainya. Tapi jika itu membuatmu tenang akan ku lakukan"

Naruto merasa sangat senang,ini adalah respon pertama yang diberikan Shion mengenai gadis lain yang menyatakan cinta dengannya.

"Shion… Menurutmu aku ini apa dimatamu?" Naruto ingin memastikan hubungan mereka

"Kau adalah lelaki yang paling kusayangi,dan-dan… aku…"

Cup… Shion memberikan kecupan untuk Naruto.

"Hmm… aku mengerti…dan apa maksud ciuman ini Shion-chan" goda Naruto,dia mulai menaiki kasur dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan untuk Shion.

Keesokan harinya di Kediaman Hyuuga

"Hinata kau tampak pucat,sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dirumah,Tou-san akan membuatkan surat izin untukmu" melihat wajah pucat Hinata,Tou-samanya menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Hinata baik-baik saja Tou-sama,ini karena Hinata begadang semalam" ujar Hinata. Dia memang begadang semalaman,tepatnya menangis.

"Hm…baiklah,kau harus menghubungi Tou-san jika merasa kurang sehat nanti"

Hinata ingin sekali menenangkan pikirannya untuk sejenak. Tapi,jika dia tidak ke sekolah senseinya akan cemas, belum lagi tentang dia yang membolos, bisa-bisa dia dilaporkan kepada orangtuanya. Jika orangtuanya datang ke sekolah… tamatlah riwayatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha International Senior High School

Saat berjalan di lorong sekolah Hinata kembali ditatap oleh semua orang yang melihatnya.

"hei lihat… Dia berani juga datang hari ini padahal semalam dia melarikan diri"

"Diakan yang menggoda Naruto-kun, hei…. Hyuuga kau tidak tau malu ya"

"Dia pasti merasa bahwa Naruto-kun mencintainya,karna menciumnya semalam. Jangan bermimpi… dasar Hyuuga gadis aneh,kembalilah ke asal mu di perpustakaan"

"Hei… apa keluargamu tidak pernah mengajarimu tentang tatakrama? Apa seorang Hyuuga itu tidak punya rasa malu"

Semua kembali menertawakan dan menghinanya. Hyuuga ini,Hyuuga itu… apa mereka kira Hyuuga seorang yang lemah. Hinata tidak perduli dengan hinaan untuknya tapi jika mengenai keluarga dan Klannya… Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya Hinata…

"Cukup! Apa kalian tau status dari Klan Hyuuga di Negara ini?" Hinata sudah mulai lelah dengan ini semua.

Para murid yang mendengar teriakan Hinata hanya mendengus dan pergi meninggalkanya. Ada rasa takut sebenarnya bagi mereka yang mendengar ucapan Hinata,mereka memang mengetahui status Hyuuga,tapi karena melihat Hinata yang lemah… mereka mengabaikan status yang disandang gadis lemah itu.

.

"kyaa…. Naruto-kun…. Kau tampan sekali…"

"Na-Naruto-senpai,ohayou…"

Semua gadis yang melihat Naruto yang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah tidak henti-hentinya menyoraki dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Apakah kau tau dimana kelas Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kepada salah satu siswi.

"Ah…Hyuuga-san ada dikelas sebelah,dia duduk di bangku depan" jawabnya sambil tersipu malam.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya,ketika dia sampai di depan pintu kelas Hinata,dia melihat gadis itu menatap keluar jendela. Naruto mulai mendekatinya,sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui kedatangan Naruto.

"Hyuuga… bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan! Bisakah kau mengikutiku?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Hinata menatap lelaki dihadapannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia,Naruto datang menemuinya,tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto,dia tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hinata-chan melainkan marganya sendiri.

Sambil mengikuti Naruto dari belakang,banyak siswi yang menatap Hinata dengan rasa benci dan marah.

"Anoo….Namikaze-san,apa yang ingin senpai katakan?" sesampainya ditaman belakang Hinata memulai percakapan,dia tidak merasa gugup lagi. Dia sudah tau arah pembicaraan ini.

"Mengenai ciuman semalam…Aku ingin minta maaf,ini salahku sepenuhnya aku seharusnya tidak menjadikanmu objek cemburu ku" ujar Naruto,tapi wajahnya terlihat biasa saja tidak ada rasa bersalah terpancar disana.

'hah… pasti ini alasannya menemuiku. Tapi mengapa kau terlihat biasa saja Naruto-kun?' dalam hati Hinata merasa sangat sedih.

Melihat Hinata hanya menunduk Naruto tidak terlalu memusingkannya,dia selalu melihat gadis itu tertunduk,jadi dia merasa biasa saja.

"Dan aku ingin kau berhenti mengirimiku surat dan berhenti menyatakan suka padaku. Aku sudah lelah dan muak mendengar semua pernyataanmu. Kau membuat aku menjadi bahan tawaan bagi temanku." dia tidak tau perkataannya menyakiti hati Hinata.

"Gomen Namikaze-san jika kau menjadi bahan tertawaan temanmu karena aku. Tapi,bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk tetap berjuang?" Hinata masih setia menunduk.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk berjuang,waktu itu aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati gadis baik sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakanya berulang kali. Jadi aku-" perkataaan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Aku mengerti! Bisakah kita langsung ke pokok pembicaraan? Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai dan aku tidak ingin terlambat" Hinata masih tetap menunduk.

Hinata merasa bersalah saat mendengar Naruto menjadi sasaran tertawaan bagi temannya,tapi mendengar penjelasan lelaki itu… dia sangat marah dan kecewa. Jadi selama ini Naruto hanya mempermainkan perasaanya! Jadi perkataanya yang mengatakan untuk berjuang hanya untuk membuat Hinata tidak sedih? Bukankah itu lebih kejam dari semua penolakan yang dilakukanya kepada Hinata?

"Apa ada yang ingin senpai katakan lagi?" ujar Hinata dingin.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menyukaiku dan menjauhiku dari sekarang, kau membuat gadis yang kusukai terganggu dengan kehadiranmu disekitarku. Jadi mulai seka-" ucapan itu terhenti ketika melihat Hinata tiba-tiba…

"Namikaze-san… gomen… hontouni gomennasai… aku mengerti, jadi bisakah aku pergi sekarang? Kelas sudah dimulai,jadi senpai juga harus kembali. Jaa-nee… Naruto senpai berhati-hatilah…." Hinata menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar,tidak ada airmata dan wajah sedih yang terpancar,hanya sebuah senyum perpisahan.

Setelah kepergian Hinata,Naruto memegangi dadanya yang mendadak sakit,dia seperti tersetrum oleh senyum Hinata,tapi bukan seperti senyum Hinata yang dulu hangat. Ini seperti senyum perpisahan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui beberapa siswa mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Tidak hanya mendengar siswa-siswa itu juga memvideo perbincangan Naruto dan Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata akan menghadapi masalah besar lagi.

.

Hinata melakukan semua yang diinginkan Naruto,setiap Naruto akan berpapasan dengannya, Hinata akan berjalan sambil membaca buku. Ketika melihat Naruto di kantin dengan gerombolannya,dia akan mencari tempat yang jauh.

.

Ketika Hinata membeli roti di kantin,Naruto datang bersamaan dengan semua temannya. Hinata masih setia memperhatikan Naruto dan teman-temannya,mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa bahagia. Sedangkan Hinata? Dia tidak memiliki satupun teman. Tidak tahan dengan semua yang dilihatnya Hinata berlari menuju taman belakang.

Naruto sempat melihat Hinata berlari,tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, setidaknya gadis itu menjauhinya.

"hah..hah… aku-aku benci dengan semua ini,benar-benar benci… hiks…hu..hu…." mencoba menetralisir pernafasannya,Hinata bersandar di sebuah pohon. Dia menghentikan tangisannya dan bertekat akan balas dendam.

" _ya seperti itu nona… coba kau dari dulu sadar!" "apakah kau masih mau dengan si bodoh itu?" "buat dia mengerti dengan rasa sakit hatimu, ayo maju nona muda" kini angin,pohon dan rumput dapat bernafas lega,gadis yang selama ini menangis dan sedih akhirnya sadar dari kebodohannya._

"Jika…Jika saja dia mengatakan dari awal tidak akan menerimaku dan tidak mengizinkan aku untuk berjuang,aku tidak akan semenderita ini…. Aku benci denganmu NAMIKAZE NARUTO SIALAN!" Hinata berteriak dengan kerasnya,dia tidak perlu takut jika ada yang mendengar,semua siswa sekarang di kantin,jadi aman untuk berteriak.

"Aku muak dengan mereka semua… baiklah,aku tidak akan melindungi perasaanmu lagi Naruto. Aku tidak peduli denganmu lagi. Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku"

Semua murid sibuk dengan urusan mereka di kantin, para sensei pun tengah istirahat di ruangan mereka begitu juga dengan penjaga sekolah. Kesempatan ini Hinata gunakan untuk menengkan pikirannya. Balas dendam… dia sudah muak dengan wajah santai Naruto.

Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olahraga,dia juga mengenakan jaket dengan penutup kepala,masker wajah dan juga sepasang sarung tangan. Sambil membawa batu besar dia berjalan kearah CCTV yang ada di tempat parkir dan…

Brak… trangg….brukk….

CCTV yang berada di tempat parkir…hancur lebur akibat bongkahan batu besar yang terlempar kearah kamera tersebut.

"Bagus Hinata! Tinggal satu kamera lagi kau akan aman" ya gadis yang menghancurkan CCTV tersebut adalah Hinata.

Trang…. Brak…brukkk…

Suara keras kembali terdengar,dan sebuah kamera hancur oleh sebuah batu besar.

"Dimana mobil si baka itu? Kalau tidak salah…. Ah ketemu…"

Hinata mengangkat batu seberat satu kilo dengan dua tangan dan melemparkannya kearah kaca mobil depan milik Naruto "ini untuk penolakan yang kau berikan" trangg… suara kaca mobil pecah terdengar cukup keras. Sepertinya Hinata terlalu kuat melemparkannya.

"Ah…Gomen Naruto-kun tanganku licin…" Hinata mengambil batu yang lain,dia memang membawa beberapa batu besar untuk persediaan.

Sambil mengarahkan batu besar itu kearah kaca spion Naruto,Hinata berucap…"Dan ini untuk kata-kata kejammu" trang… hancur sudah kaca spion kiri mobil Naruto.

"Apa..? kau bilang menjauhi mu? Aku memang selalu menjauhimu baka….! Aku selalu memendam rasa rinduku dan apa yang kau berikan…" tranggg…. Kaca spion sebelah kanan hancur. "Ah… gomen-nee Naruto-kun aku tidak sengaja, haha…ha… bukankah kau kaya, ini pasti tidak seberapakan?"

Setelah menghancurkan mobil Naruto,Hinata bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan membuang jaket,sarung tangan dan masker miliknya kedalam pembakaran sampah di sekolah. Dan bersembunyi di perpustakaan,beruntung baginya melihat Kurenai-sensei tertidur,jadi dia bisa berpura-pura disana sedari tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teng…teng…teng….tengng…

Bunyi bel berbunyi keras. Tanda bahwa semua pelajaran untuk hari ini telah usai dan semua murid mulai meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Hingga…

"Astaga…. Ada apa dengan mobilku… bajingan… siapa yang berani dengan mobil kesayanganku! Naruto berteriak dengan kerasnya,dia mengelilingi mobilnya sambil meremas kepalanya.

"Ah… Kami-sama…Naruto-kun ada apa dengan mobilmu? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi" Shion yang mendengar teriakan Naruto berlari menemuinya,namun betapa syoknya Shion atas pemandangan didepannya. Semua sahabat Naruto mulai menghampirinya,bahkan Naruto sudah menjadi tontonan semua murid.

"Tenanglah Naruto…." Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Tenang kau bilang,kau tau berapa lama aku menunggu mobil ini…." Naruto masih setia meremas kepalanya.

"Bukankah tempat parkir sekolah memiliki CCTV? Kau bisa melihat siapa pelakunya" Shikamaru mencoba menengkan Naruto,yang masih setia menyentuh mobil miliknya.

"hancur… CCTV depan hancur" sambil membawa pecahan CCTV Sai berjalan mendekati yang lain.

"CCTV yang disini juga hancur,bagaimana menurut kalian?" Gaara ikut membawa pecahan CCTV yang lain.

"Hei bukankah itu sebuah batu? Mungkin batu itu mempunyai sidik jari" Sakura menunjuk sebuah batu yang merada di dalam mobil Naruto.

 _Sepertinya batu itu masuk ketika Hinata melemparnya._

"Pelakunya mungkin orang yang membencimu Naruto" ujar Sasuke

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke,Naruto berlari mencari pelaku yang mungkin merusak mobil miliknya. Dia…pasti dia… Naruto mengitari seluruh gedung sekolah, para sahabatnya juga ikut bersamanya.

"Naruto apa yang kau cari?" sambil berlari mengejar Naruto,Sasuke terus menyakan apa yang dicari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Apakah kau melihat Hyuuga Hinata?" Naruto bertanya kepada salah satu siswa,dia adalah siswa yang memberitahu kelas Hinata semalam.

"Hyuuga-san selalu di Perpustakaan dan-"

Naruto langsung berlari menuju perpustakaan,sahabatnya juga masih setia menemaninya. Ketika memasuki perpustakaan dia menemukan Hinata sedang membaca buku,dengan raut marah Naruto mendatangi Hinata…

"Hyuuga… apa maksud dari semua perbuatanmu…hah? Apa kau dendam denganku? Jika kau tidak setuju dengan semua perlakuanku,sebaiknya kau mengatakannya langsung dan bukan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu" Naruto bertanya bertubi-tubi

Melihat Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk,emosi Naruto semakin tersulut. Dia menarik kerah baju Hinata,namun…

"hiks…hiks… Namikaze-san..? kau? Apa maksudmu?" ujar Hinata gemetar.

"A-aku…" Naruto sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya,Hinata menangis dan terlebih lagi gadis itu menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Mengapa kalian semua tidak pulang? Namikaze-san lepaskan tanganmu dari Hinata… apa kau tau dimana kau sekarang?" seorang pria tua berambut putih dengan kerutan diwajahnya datang menghampiri mereka,pria tua itu tampak marah. Mendengar perkataan itu Naruto melepaskan kerah baju Hinata.

"Sarutobi-sensei… kami hanya ingin mencari penjelasan dari Hyuuga Hinata" Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa ini mengenai mobilmu yang rusak parah? Hah…Namikaze-san?" Tanya Sarutobi

"Ha'i sensei…" jawab Naruto,dia masih menatap Hinata,sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk

"Apa kau menuduh Hinata sebagai pelakunya? Kau tentu tau Hinata adalah Siswi Independent di sekolah ini. Dan dia murid yang penurut dan tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Ujar Sarutobi

Ya semua siswa disekolah tau bahwa Hinata adalah murid Independent,yang berarti dia bisa tidak mengikuti pelajaran di kelas dan hanya belajar di perpustakaan. Semua sensei sangat menyayanginya,setiap ada olimpiade dan cerdas cermat Hinata selalu membawa piala. Dan itu membuat dia di sayang semua sensei. Dia juga ramah dan sopan kepada semua sensei.

"Ji-Jika aku boleh tau… mengapa Namikaze-san kesini?" dusta Hinata

"Naruto menuduh kau menghancurkan mobilnya dan ingin kau bertanggungjawab" jelas Sasuke

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut dan terluka. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu memilih untuk menunduk.

"Hinata bukan pelakunya,dia bahkan tidak tau mobilmu dirusak Naruto,sejak bel istirahat pertama dimulai dia sudah berada disini denganku. Minta maaflah,polisi sudah datang untuk menyelidikinya." Salah seorang guru wanita datang menghampiri dan membela Hinata.

"Gomennasai Hinata… aku menuduh mu tanpa alasan. Aku benar-benar menyesal" ujar Naruto, dia sudah sangat bersalah dan malu sekarang.

Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman maklum.

"Kalian semua Pulanglah… dan Hinata..jika kau ingin pulang kau boleh pulang, tolong jangan diambil hati atas perkataan Naruto" ujar Kurenai

"Ha'i Kurenai-sensei" Hinata mulai memberesi semua buku-bukunya.

Saat akan meninggalkan perpustakaan,Naruto melirik wajah Hinata, merasa Naruto yang berbalik melihatnya, Hinata menatap mata Naruto dengan pancaran kecewa dan membalikkan pandanganya dengan segera. Melihat itu Naruto merasa malu sekarang. Ketika Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan perpustakaan Hinata menyeringai senang _'Welcome To My World Naruto-Kun'_ pikir Hinata.

.

Polisi menyelidiki sidik jari yang mungkin ada di batu dan tempat kejadian. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tentu saja, Hinata adalah siswi cerdas,dia memang tidak pernah lagi menonton tv,tapi buku selalu memberi dia ilmu.

Melihat itu semua,Naruto memilih untuk menghentikan semua penyelidikan. Dia tidak ingin malu lagi dan menuduh orang lain,lebih baik dia menghubungi orangtuanya di Amerika dan meminta yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Festival sekolah akan diadakan dan semua murid sibuk mendekor dan menata kelas mereka. Sementara Hinata,dia tidak pernah menikmati semua itu,dia lebih memilih untuk belajar di perpustakaan. Lagian dia dibenci oleh banyak orang,daripada dikucilkan lagi dia memilih untuk menjauh saja.

"apakah kita akan memasang video ini? Apakah kita tidak akan terkena masalah nanti?" salah seorang siswi mengingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir… ini untuk membuat dia sadar! Aku yakin dia yang merusak mobil Naruto-kun." Salah satu ikut bicara.

"Bukankah polisi juga tidak tau,bagaimana kau yakin?"

"Sudahlah percaya padaku…"

Beberapa siswi penggemar Naruto ingin membuat rencana untuk melukai Hinata. Mereka adalah siswi yang merekam pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Hinata tempo hari.

.

Semua perayaan telah selesai dengan lancar, saat malam tiba semua siswa akan berkumpul di dalam gedung Aula untuk menonton sebuah film buatan siswa klub film.

Semua siswa datang untuk menonton, Naruto bersama-sama dengan sahabatnya ikut menonton. Hinata juga ikut menonton,sebenarnya dia malas, tapi Kurenai-sensei memaksanya dan mengatakan dia perlu menjadi remaja putri biasa, dan jika Hinata tidak menonton dia akan di hukum oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"Minna-san selamat datang dan terimakasih Minna-san mau menghadiri acara kami. Ini adalah film pertama untuk murid tingkat satu dengan tema "Masa depan di hari esok",dan kami harap Minna-san menikmatinya. Mari kita mulai" seorang siswa lelaki yang menjadi pembawa acara,menyapa dengan antusias.

Ketika film diputar….

" _Gomen… Hinata-chan aku menyukai gadis lain,dan aku masih mencintainya"_

" _Daijoubu Namikaze-san. Aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu,aku tetap akan menyukaimu,dan aku ingin kau melupakan gadis itu. Percayalah padaku dia hanya selingan dimatamu. Jaa-nee... aku akan datang lagi…"_

 _###_

" _Hinata-chan bukankah sudah kubilang aku menyukai gadis lain,carilah lelaki lain"_

" _Tidak… dia tidak pantas untukmu aku yang lebih pantas,lupakan dia dan jadilah kekasihku. Aku akan menunggu jawaban dari mu. Jaa-nee."_

 _###_

" _Maaf Hinata-chan… aku menciummu semalam,sebenarnya aku ingin membuat gadis yang kusukai cemburu, maafkan aku…. dan aku ingin kau menjauhiku"_

" _Kau bisa melakukan apa pun dengan tubuhku selama itu membuat kau terikat denganku,bukankah tubuhku lebih bagus dari gadis bodoh itu?_

Saat film pertama kali diputar, wajah Hinata dan Narutolah yang tampak,tapi anehnya semua perkataan Hinata dan Naruto bertolak belakang dengan film yang dipasang. Mereka merekam wajah Hinata dan Naruto,namun mereka mengubah perkataan Hinata dan Naruto.

Semua sangat syok dengan yang mereka tonton,Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal pendiam dan pemalu ternyata mampu berkata seperti itu… apa ini…?

"Ah… maafkan kami…sepertinya ada yang menyabotase film ini,kami benar-benar minta maaf" sang pembawa acara mencoba menjelaskan.

Semua mata kini menatap Hinata yang duduk tepat di depan panggung. Hinata hanya menunduk. Cacian dan maki mulai terdengar di telinganya.

"aku tidak menyaka Hyuuga sebusuk ini…"

"dia bahkan menawarkan tubuhnya kepada Naruto-kun"

"Shion-chan yang malang…"

"hei.. kau Hyuuga kotor… sadarlah…"

"perempuan tidak tau malu,tempatmu bukan disini dasar wanita murahan"

Naruto dan sahabatnya hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Mereka semua sebenarnya tau Hinata tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu semua,karena Naruto selalu menceritakan mengenai Hinata yang selalu sopan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto apa kita hanya diam saja" Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto.

"Biarkan saja,jika kita membela Hinata di depan umum,mereka akan semakin membenci Hinata" ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku akan menjelaskan ini semua" Naruto hendak ingin bangkit,namun tangan Shion mencegahnya.

"Naruto-kun apakah kau mencintai gadis itu? Aku mohon tetaplah disini" Shion masih tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto,melihat wajah sedih Shion,Naruto kembali duduk.

Kriettt…. Suara geseran bangku membuat semua orang menatap kearah depan.

Hinata menatap semua orang dengan wajah datar dan menusuk. Mereka yang ditatap Hinata hanya diam seribu bahasa. Wajah Hinata jauh berbeda dari bisanya.

Hinata menatap semua teman Naruto. Dia menunggu bantuan. Dan ketika Hinata melihat Naruto, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya dia hanya menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Shion.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Naruto, Hinata kembali menunduk. Dia mulai membuka kacamatanya dan melapaskan jas yang dikenakannya. Dia berjalan menaiki panggung dan meminta mikrofon.

"hah..hah… hiks….hikss…. minna-san…hu… hu…per-perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata si gadis murahan… hahh..hah… aku akan menjelaskan semuanya…. Hikss…hah..hah…"

Hinata memulai perkataannya dengan tangisan yang sangat memilukan. Semua siswa hanya diam dan terpaku melihat tangisan Hinata.

"Ak-Aku memang menyukai Naruto sejak dulu… hiks….hiks… dia adalah cinta pertamaku… hah….ha..haaah… dan kami pertama kali berjumpa di Junior High School… hahh…"

"ha…ha…ha… bukankah lucu? Aku masih menyukai lelaki yang menolakku hingga Sembilan kali? Ta-tapi…hu..hu…hah..ha.. hiks…hiks… aku tidak tau ba-bagaimana menghilangkan dia dari pikiranku… aku-aku…ha….ha….ha… gadis yang bodoh bukan? Sambil tertawa Hinata menjelaskan semuanya, di masih tetap mengeluarkan air mata.

"Namikaze-san sendiri yang mengatakan bah-bahwa aku boleh tetap berjuang… hah..haaaa…hiks… saat mendengar itu aku sangat senang sekali…dan-dan jika saja dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk berjuang… aku tidak akan menderita seperti ini…" lanjut Hinata

"Tou-samaku tidak mengizinkan aku untuk bersekolah disini… hah..hah..huuu….dia le-lebih me-memilih aku bersekolah di Inggris…. Tapi demi-demi Naruto aku membujuknya… aku hanya boleh bersekolah disini jika aku menjadi siswi terpintar diangkatanku….demi mencapai hal itu..aku berusaha sangat keras.." Hinata masih tetap menangis.

"Apakah aku salah menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang yang tidak memiliki kekasih? Dan-dan aku sama sekali tidak…hiks…hiks… per-pernah mengatakan hal seperti yang kalian tonton. Se-seorang pasti merekayasanya.. aku-aku sangat minta maaf jika ini membuat kalian marah padaku. Saat Naruto menciumku aku-aku sangat terkejut,itu-itu haaa..haaa…adalah-adalah…. Haaa….haaa… ciuman per-pertamaku dan-dan dia meminta ma-maaf dengan alasan ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya cemburu… haaaa..hah….dia bahkan menyuruhku menjauhinya….. " setelah mengatakan semuanya…. Hinata hanya menunduk dan masih menangis… hingga…

"cukup Hinata-chan,kami percaya padamu… hiks… hiks… maafkan kami semua yang menuduh mu… " ujar seorang siswi.

"Hinata-chan kami benar-benar minta maaf" timpal seseorang lagi.

Semua menangis mendengar penjelasan Hinata,para anak lelaki juga banyak yang menangis,beberapa diantara mereka datang menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya. Mereka semua memeluk Hinata sambil menangis bersama-sama.

Kini semua mata menatap Naruto dan teman-temannya. Pandangan mereka berubah menjadi benci dan jijik… mereka mulai mengejek dan mencaci Naruto.

"Iya… benar.. bukankah Shion dan Naruto bukan sepasang kekasih,dan apa salahnya menyatakannya"

"Dia jahat sekali… aku mengira Hinata-chan yang memaksa selama ini… dia menyuruh Hinata-chan berjuang,tapi masih mengabaikannya… kejam sekali"

"Bukankah dia yang mencium Hinata-chan,tapi dia menyuruh untuk menjauh? Apa dia manusia batu.."

"Hah… mobilmu memang pantas dirusak.. hati baja…"

"lihat… bahkan Shion tidak menasehati Naruto untuk tidak mempermainkan Hinata-chan. Aku rasa semua teman-teman Naruto mengetahuinya.. tapi mereka tetap tutup mulut… mereka memang brengsek…"

Tak tahan dengan semua caci maki,Naruto dan teman-temanya meninggalkan gedung dengan rasa jengkel. Mereka seharusnya membiarkan Naruto menjelaskannya,ya memang semua yang dikatakan oleh Hinata dan murid yang lain semua benar. Tapi,mana ada orang yang ingin disalahkan,bukan?

 _Misi sukses. Kau lihat Naruto, semua berbalik membencimu. Bukankah aku memberikan kau kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi kau…..Cukup…! Kau Selalu Mengecewakanku. Dan Sekarang Kau Menerima Ganjaranya_.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah mulai terlihat sepi,lampu-lampu yang sedari tadi menghiasi seluruh taman kini menghilang. Hembusan angin malam membuat beberapa siswa bergegas meninggalkan sekolah. Sekolah yang terlihat ramai dan berisik tadinya,digantikan suara angin yang bertabrakan dengan pepohonan, suara jangkrik dan hewan malam lainnya ikut meramaikan.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kearah tangannya. Dia sudah mulai menggigil sekarang. Saat akan melewati pagar sekolah…

"Bisakah kita bicara Hyuuga The Queen Of Drama?" Naruto tiba-tiba keluar dari balik pohon,teman-temannya juga masih setia menemaninya.

"Tentu… Namikaze-san,ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hinata sama sekali tidak takut melihat Naruto dan teman-temannya. Dia bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu lagi.

"hah… kau layak mendapat Oscar,aktingmu sungguh memikat. Kau bahkan membuat mereka semua membelamu. Dan kau-" perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berakting,semua yang kukatakan adalah kebenarannya. Aku hanya membuka mata mereka semua,bahwa Naruto-kun idola mereka yang memikat…sebenarnya King Of Loser!" Hinata bahkan berani menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto dengan jarinya.

Naruto Menepis tangan Hinata kasar. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku,dan sekali lagi kau menyebutku seperti itu? Aku akan…" dia kembali menghentikan perkataannya.

"hah… Namikaze-san! Kau tau bahwa aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itukan? Tapi mengapa kau tidak membelaku? Bukankah aku meminta pertolonganmu tadi?" air mata telah mengalir dari mata indah Hinata. "terserah kau mau menganggap aku berakting saat ini dan untuk kalian semua! Membela sahabat kalian,bukan berarti menutup mata kalian dari kebenaran,bukan?" sahabat Naruto yang ditatap oleh Hinata,hanya menunduk.

Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar,Hinata selama ini sudah cukup menderita. Namun,karena mereka sahabat Naruto,mereka mengabaikan Hinata.

"Ah.. gomen..aku terbawa suasana…" Hinata mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Bukankah ini semua salah mu sendiri? Kau yang memulai ini semua!" ujar Naruto.

"Kami-sama… sadarkan si BAKA ini! Kaulah yang memulai ini semua Namikaze! Jika-Jika bukan karena janji sialanmu itu… aku tidak akan menderita seperti ini" habis sudah kesabaran Hinata.

"Janji? Aku tidak pernah berjanji denganmu,apakah ini alasanmu lagi" seingatnya dia tidak pernah berjanji pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun! Aku ingin menghapus semua janji kita,Hontouni Gomennasai"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu,Hinata menarik kerah baju Naruto dan berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

Cup….

"Cih… bibirmu benar-benar memuakkan, aku mengembalikan ciumanmu tempo hari. Dan kita seimbang sekarang" Naruto dan yang lainnya terpaku dengan perlakuan Hinata. Shion bahkan sangat syok saat ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi" tuk… Hinata menendang tulang kering Naruto. "Itu balasan karena membuat aku harus menangis didepan umum, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk berhati-hati…"

"kau…" tendangan Hinata sangat kuat,Naruto bahkan sampai memijit kakinya.

Tin…tin…tin… suara klakson membuat mereka menatap mobil itu.

"Hinata-chan… ayo kita pulang,kami akan mengantarmu.." seorang gadis memanggil Hinata,mereka adalah siswi yang menyebarkan video tersebut. Setelah meminta maaf dan menjelaskanya kepada Hinata. Hinata langsung memaafkan mereka dan sepertinya mereka akan dekat denganya.

"minna-san… aku pamit pulang,dan untuk Namikaze-san.. gomen…" sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,Hinata pergi memasuki mobil.

"Aku akan membalas ini Hyuuga…" sepertinya Naruto sudah siap berperang!

* * *

 **T.B.C.**

Maaf… minna-san kepanjangan ya….

Untuk chapter depan… Hinata baru pergi meninggalkan Naruto,setelah Naruto menyakiti Hati Hinata lagi…

Jika minna-san merasa Hinata cepat sekali berubah,jawabannya pada saat video itu selesai dipasang,dia menunggu Naruto dan temannya membantu. Tapi Naruto hanya diam dan itu membuat Hinata marah besar.

Untuk penulisan bahasa jepang dan inggrisnya saya mohon bantuan

Maaf masih jelek…

 **Saya sangat terharu dan berterimakasih kepada (jilid 3):**

 **Oortaka,Lady Bloodie,Hinata Lover's,Anishl,Winda289,Tito,Rizkiana,Yamanaka-San,Lulu-Chan,Mega Hinata,Ika-Chan,Ane,Lililala249,Kurumi Keiko,Gia,Xixixa,Orochimari-Chan, Narunata, Anonym, Ana, Alzena Ale, Lavender No Mei,** **SSqnat NH** , **Min-Chanx, Milonaru,Dracomeetgranger,Atma8248**

Dan kepada Stalker Reader juga… Thank You Very Much…

Maafkan saya bila ada penulisan nama yang salah…

Saya meminta kritik dan sarannya… saya menerima kritik yang pedas,tapi tidak menggunakan kata kasar dan kata-kata pelaut…tentunya.

Minna-san review…. Onegai…..


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

 **IMPOSSIBLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME**

 **BY HINATA KUCHIKI HEARTFILIA**

 **NARUTO and HINATA**

rate-M

" The Last Dance Party …"

Chapter 5

* * *

What's up minna-san…! Sehat…semuakan…? Kalau saya sehat,hanya kantong saja yang gak sehat…. Ha…ha…ho..ho…ho….

maaf agak lama updatenya… saya harus menyelesaikan tugas utama saya terlebih dahulu.

Jika ada waktu, saya akan update cepat…

Maaf juga apabila chapter ini masih mengecewakan…saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi….

Terima kasih banyak karena mau menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfic saya….

Tebar kiss bye dimana-mana…..

Jika tidak suka dan malas membaca fanfic ini,Hikhulia….menyerahkannya kepada reader semua…

Akhir Kata…..Selamat Membaca…

* * *

 _Tuhan memberikan kita berbagai anugerah. Diantara anugerah tersebut,kita mengenalnya dengan sebutan karakter. Karakter tersebut menggambarkan refleksi kita dimata orang lain,pada dasarnya setiap refleksi tersebut dimiliki oleh setiap manusia. Perasaan senang, marah, benci, sedih, malu, bangga, terkejut, jijik,dendam,sayang,sabar…... perasaan ini disebut dengan emosi. Meskipun semua manusia dapat menunjukkan emosi yang sama,beberapa diantaranya dominan pada setiap manusia,emosi yang dominanlah yang membentuk dan membedakan karakter juga kepribadian dari manusia._

 _Karakter memang melekat pada setiap manusia,tapi! Meskipun demikian,setiap karakter yang melekat pada setiap manusia dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu. Pemarah dapat berubah,penyayang dapat berubah,dan ini disebabkan oleh Anugerah utama yaitu Cinta._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih setia duduk dibawah pancuran air di kamar mandinya. Bahkan kini tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat. Dia membutuhkan sebuah ketenangan saat ini,tubuh yang bergetar itu tidak hanya menandakan bahwa dia kedinginan saat ini,namun juga rasa takut dan syok yang sangat besar. Air yang mengalir deras bercampur dengan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir deras. Wajah putihnya kini terlihat sangat pucat,tatapannya tampak kosong. Dia kembali menjadi gadis lemah dan rapuh lagi.

'Bahkan untuk membelaku saja kau tidak mau Naruto? Seberapa penting dia dimatamu? Apakah dari awal memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi? Beginikah sifat aslimu?!' pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Menjadi lemah dan rapuh selalu dihindari setiap manusia. Namun,saat ini gadis itu memilih hal tersebut. Hinata saat ini berbeda jauh dengan Hinata yang berani naik ke panggung dan Hinata yang berani menedang kaki Naruto. Ketika video itu diputar,tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari ketakutan dan keterkejutan Hinata,dia menyembunyikan gemetar di tubuhnya saat itu. Sesampainya dirumah barulah Hinata dapat bernafas dengan lega,dia menangis di bawah guyuran air,dia bahkan membiarkan seluruh pakaiannya basah.

Balas dendam? Ya,dia memang bertekat untuk itu. Tapi… ayolah,mana ada manusia di bumi ini yang mampu mengubah rasa sukanya dalam waktu singkat,terlebih lagi dia tulus mencintai Naruto sedari dulu.

Menenangkan diri di bawah guyuran air dingin memang ampuh,dan kini dia sudah merasa tenang. Hinata membuka sebuah kotak kayu kecil dengan ukiran namanya dia atas kotak tersebut. Kotak tersebut berisi hartanya yang berharga yaitu album photo dia dan Naruto dulu.

"Apakah dengan balas dendam dapat membuat semua masalahku terselesaikan? Hah….!Itu hanya akan mempersulitku dan-dan akan melukai Naruto-kun!" bayangan kejadian tadi masih terus terngiang dikepalanya,rasa kecewa karena diabaikan memang sangat menyakitkan.

"Apakah sebaiknya aku pergi jauh saja dan melupakan Naruto-kun saja ya? Kau benar-benar manis ketika masih kecil Naruto-kun" foto-fotonya dan Naruto dulu masih terlihat bagus dan jelas,dia merawat semua foto itu dengan baik. Meskipun Naruto saat ini sudah lupa dengan janjinya,Hinata masih tetap memperjuangkan janji mereka.

"hmm…maaf Naruto-kun,sepertinya aku belum bisa melupakan janji yang kita buat dulu! Maaf sudah merusak mobilmu dan melukai kakimu,aku juga minta maaf telah…kyaaaa…bagaimana ini…? Aku-aku mencium Naruto-kun tadi….kalua tidak salah ini menjadi ciuman ketiga untukku,bukan begitu Naruto-kun?" sambil mengusap wajah Naruto yang di foto,Hinata kembali mengingat masa lalu…

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Naruto-kun…sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam Mansion, aku ingin melihat Hana-chan. Dan sebentar lagi hari akan gelap!" seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek mencoba membujuk seorang anak lelaki yang sedari tadi memetik bunga di taman belakang Mansion Hyuuga.

"Sebentar Hinata-chan…aku ingin memberikan bunga ini padamu! Karena besok aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu!" anak lelaki itu kembali memetik bunga.

"Kau benar…. Kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi dan kau akan melupakanku!" mendengar ucapan Hinata,Naruto menghentikan memetik bunga dan mendekati Hinata yang saat ini menunduk.

"Tidak mungkin… aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu,kau adalah teman ku yang paling berharga,dan aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu begitu saja" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah terkejutnya,dia sangat senang dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Ini…ambillah!,aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah perpisahan padamu,jadi aku ingin memberikan bunga ini padamu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau baik kepadaku"

"Arigatou..Naruto-kun" Hinata menerima bunga pemberian Naruto dengan sukacita.

"Dan… Hinata!"

Cup…..

"Na-Naruto-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto memberikan kecupan di pipi tembem Hinata. Wajah mereka sudah memerah karena malu sekarang.

"A-Aku…i-ingin…" ujar Naruto dengan gugup.

"Ya-ya…Naruto-kun apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"Hinata jadi ikut gugup.

"Saat kita bertemu nanti..Ja-Jadilah…temanku selamanya….! Ma-Maksud ku,aku i-ingin kita-kita…menikah dan memiliki adik bayi seperti Hanabi-chan!"meskipun Naruto gugup menyampaikanya,dia sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"A-adik bayi seperti Hana-chan? Naruto-kun!Hana-chan juga adikmu,jadi kenapa kita harus memiliki adik bayi lagi?" ujar Hinata dengan polosnya,dia masih belum mengerti.

"Po-Pokoknya kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melupakanku dan kau harus menjadi temanku selamanya..! dan kita akan menjadi Tou-san dan Kaa-san nanti,kau mau berjanjikan. Dan aku juga berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu dan kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kutemui nanti!"

"Ha'i… aku janji…!"

Saat itu Hinata belum mengerti dengan kata menjadi teman selamanya. Dia juga mengira Naruto ingin memiliki adik seperti Hanabi saja. Dan soal menikah,dia juga tidak tau apa itu pernikahan. Namun, Hinata selalu mengingat janji itu. Dan ketika dia beranjak dewasa,betapa terkejutnya dia dengan pengakuan Naruto dulu. Naruto melamar Hinata secara tidak langsung,ya meskipun itu dulu. Janji tetaplah janji….

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjadi Kaa-san bagi anakmu Naruto,tapi aku bisa menjadi temanmu selamanya. Ya,mulai dari sekarang aku akan menjadi temanmu."dalam hati sebenarnya Hinata ragu,apakah dia bisa melupakan Naruto.

Sementara di Penthouse milik Namikaze Naruto.

"Ya,aku mengerti Kaa-chan… Nanti saja aku kesana,ya! Ya,aku baik-baik saja,Kaa-chan dan Tou-san juga jaga kesehatan kalian. Titipkan salam ku pada Baba-chan dan Jiji-chan…. Bye Kaa-chan"

"Hah…aku juga merindukan kalian,tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Shion sendiri disini" sesampainya di Apertemennya Naruto harus meladeni omelan Kaa-chan melalui telepon. Kaa-chan sangat merindukannya dan ingin Naruto untuk berkunjung. Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Shion sendiri di Jepang. Dan ketika Naruto mengajak Shion ke Amerika,gadis itu selalu banyak alasan agar dia tidak ikut dan hasilnya Naruto batal pergi.

"Dan ada apa ini,kenapa jantungku dari tadi berdetak dengan kencang? Haus… mungkin aku kekurangan cairan" sepertinya ciuman Hinata sangat berbekas di pikiran Naruto.

"Sa-sakit…apa dia memiliki kekuatan super? Tubuhnya saja mungil,tapi..ah kakiku masih sakit"

 _Itu tendangan cinta,makanya sangat sakit …suara author(abaikan saja)_

Pagi hari di Mansion Hyuuga

"To-Tou-sama! bolehkah jika Hinata meminta hadiah atas nilai Hinata yang di pringkat satu lagi?" pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya,ini adalah permintaan pertama Hinata ketika dia mendapat nilai terbaik. Dan Tou-samanya sepertinya tertarik dengan permintaan pertama Hinata.

"Katakanlah! Apa yang kau inginkan Hinata? Tou-sama akan memberikannya" ujar Tou-sama Hinata.

"Hinata i-ingin sebuah mobil balap,me-merek Lamborghini…dan…" sebelum Hinata melanjutkan permintaanya,Hanabi terlebih dahulu menjawab dengan memuntahkan kembali susu yang sempat dia minum kearah depan.

"Hyuuga Hanabi,dimana sopan santunmu?!" murka Hiashi.

"Go-Gomennasai Tou-sama,i-ini semua karena Nee-sama…. Gomennasai Kaa-sama…Gomennasai Nee-sama no Baka"berkat permintaan konyol Hinata,dia jadi kena marah oleh Tou-samanya,kini wajahnya berubah cemberut.

"Hana-chan…tidak baik berkata seperti itu kepada Onee-san mu!" Kaa-samanya juga ikut menasehati,Hanabi hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Hinata! Tou-san akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu kecuali membeli barang yang dapat membahayakan nyawamu. Apakah kau membuat masalah dengan mobil orang lain?"tepat sasaran!Tou-sama Hinata selalu berbicara tepat sasaran.

"Annoo…teman-teman Hinata banyak yang mengendarai mobil balap,dan-dan Hinata ingin mencoba menaikinya. Dan Hinata tidak membuat ma-masalah dengan mobil orang lain Tou-sama" dusta Hinata

"Tou-san bisa membelikan mobil itu sekarang,tapi Tou-san tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan putri Tou-san yang dapat membahayakan nyawa putri Tou-san sendiri. Apakah kau mengerti Hinata? Kau boleh meminta hal lain!" jelas Hiashi.

"Go-Gomennasai Tou-sama.. Jika seperti itu,Hinata ingin buku pelajaran terbaru saja"

Dia sangat merasa bersalah setelah mendengar penjelasan Tou-samanya,dia sangat kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri,dia membuat keluarganya khawatir sekarang. Sejak acara perusakan mobil Naruto yang dilakukan Hinata secara brutal tempo hari,membuatnya sulit untuk tidur setiap harinya. Dia merasa bersalah dan bodoh sekaligus. Seharusnya dia tidak merusak mobil itu.

Belum lagi harga mobil itu selangit,mana mungkin dia bisa membeli dengan uang bulanannya. Bahkan dia pernah mencoba menelpon Showroom mobil itu,dan bertanya apakah mobil seperti milik Naruto dapat dicicil ratusan kali? Hasilnya dia di bentak dan dianggap orang gila. Dan,meminta pada Tou-samanya pun tidak berhasil. Dia tidak mungkin mengakui dia merusak mobil milik Naruto,bisa-bisa dia langsung di nikahkan agar suaminya nanti yang mengajarinya. Mana mungkin Hinata mau.

Solusi satu-satunya hanya dengan menabung dan mengganti mobil Naruto kelak. Saat itu dia memang merasa senang,namun dia sadar dia bersalah dan seorang criminal sekarang. Dan moralnya menolak mengabaikan kerugian Naruto.

Konoha International Senior High School

"Oh-Ohayou Namikaze-san!"sesampainya di sekolah Hinata berniat memberikan Naruto saleb untuk kakinya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Naruto hanya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sapaan Hinata. Hingga…

"Kejam sekali.. Hinata-chan kan hanya menyapa…"

"Iya kau benar…dasar lelaki dingin"

Berkat kejadian semalam,banyak siswa yang mulai tidak suka dengan kelakuan Naruto. Kini semua gerak-geriknya menjadi objek perhatian semua orang.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh semua siswa,akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan mau berbalik melihat Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kau mahluk planet apa sih,Hyuuga? Atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar ingin balas dendam padaku? Sekarang apa mau mu? Cepatlah aku malas meladenimu" ujarnya kesal.

"Etto… gomennasai karena telah melukai kakimu,aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai permintaan maaf,hontouni gomennasai…jaa-nee Namikaze-san.."Hinata memberikan saleb itu langsung ke tangan Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Benarkan! Dia memang gadis aneh!"meskipun mengatakan hal itu,namun hati Naruto terasa hangat dengan perlakuan Hinata.

Shion melihat semua perlakuan Hinata kepada Naruto. Dia juga melihat pipi Naruto yang bersemu merah. Dan itu membuat dia sangat marah.

Teng….teng..teng..teng..

"Hinata-chan!bisakah kita bicara sebentar,aku ingin meminta maaf padamu mengenai kemarin"

Saat istirahat pertama dimulai,Hinata dikejutkan kedatangan Shion ke kelasnya. Saat melihat Shion ke kelasnya beberapa teman sekelasnya memandang Shion dengan tatapan benci. Perlakuan teman-teman Hinata memang sudah membaik,dan itu membuat dia sangat senang. Namun,ketika mendengar pernyataan Shion,dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Hyuuga! Tidak cukupkah kau membuat Naruto-kun semalam sangat malu?! Dan sekarang kau mencoba membuat semua orang membenci Naruto-kun! Apa kau ingin membuat dia menderita saat meninggalkan sekolah ini?" sesampainya di taman belakang Hinata dikejutkan dengan semua kata-kata Shion,jadi dia tadi bersandiwara di depan teman sekelasnya. Tapi,menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan Naruto-kun lebih mengusik pendengaran dan hatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan hal itu! Dan mengenai semalam,kau tidak perlu meminta maaf,aku tau kau tidak mungkin mau membantuku bukan?" jawab Hinata

"Ya..Aku memang tidak ingin membantu gadis keras kepala dan bermuka dua sepertimu. Bukankah Naruto-kun sudah menolakmu berulang kali? Tapi kau,menganggap Naruto-kun seperti milikmu. Sadarlah! Dan cari lelaki lain,dan kau menjauhlah dari Naruto-kun,kalau tidak-"

"Kalau tidak, apa? Aku tidak takut dengan semua ancamanmu Shion-san,kau boleh mengadu dan meminta perlindungan kepada Namikaze-san. Tapi kau tidak berhak mengatur dan mengancamku. Seharusnya kau tau posisimu,dan sebaiknya kau lah yang menjauhi ku. Satu hal lagi,tolong jangan pernah memanggilku lagi,kau mengganggu belajarku"sebenarnya Hinata takut dengan ancaman Shion,namun jika dia selalu lemah maka dia akan selalu ditindas. Maka dari itu dia berani menantang Shion.

Tanpa memperdulikan Shion yang kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar,Hinata pergi meninggalkan Shion.

"Jangan sampai Hyuuga! Jangan sampai aku bertindak langsung untuk membuatmu menderita" ujar Shion.

Konoha International Senior High School memiliki beragam kegiatan,bukan hanya pertandingan olahraga dan olimpiade tingkat sekolah saja. Sekolah itu juga memiliki berbagai pagelaran seni. Tata letak sekolah yang luas dengan fasilitas yang lengkap,membuat semua kegiatan dapat berlangsung dengan baik.

Setelah berhasil mengadakan festival sekolah,kini mereka akan mengadakan pesta dansa tahunan. Pesta dansa ini digelar untuk menghargai dan menenangkan pikiran para senior yang akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Semua murid antusias dengan acara ini. Biasanya acara ini banyak dimanfaatkan oleh para senior dan junior untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka sebelum mereka berpisah satu sama lain.

 **.**

"Karena ini acara untuk senior kalian,sensei harap kalian mau membantu mereka. Dan khusus untukmu Hyuuga-san,kau harus membantu senior kelas 3-1 A,sensei dengar saat acara festival semalam kalian memiliki masalah. Dan sensei harap kalian dapat berbaikan. Apakah kau mengerti Hyuuga-san?!"

"Ha'i Kurenai-sensei!"

.

'Bagaimana ini!? Semakin aku dekat dengan Naruto,semakin sulit aku melupakannya. Dan…Bagaimana jika sampai ancaman Shion benar-benar terjadi' pikiran Hinata saat benar-benar bingung dia merasa cemas,senang dan takut sekaligus.

"Ah…Hinata-chan! Gomennasai…! Aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu"saat menuju kelas Naruto,dia menabrak seorang teman Naruto,sepertinya dia sangat cemas dan membuat dia berjalan sambil melamun.

"Da-Daijuobu Haruno-san!" ujar Hinata

"Sakura..!panggil aku seperti itu!bukankah kau datang untuk membantu kami?! Kurenai-sensei sudah memberitahu kami semua,bagaimana jika kita berjalan bersama? Aku sangat menyesal atas kejadian saat festival kemarin,seharusnya kami tidak mengabaikanmu"

Hinata menjelaskan bahwa dia sudah tidak marah lagi dan sudah melupakan kejadian waktu itu. Mereka berdua cepat akrab,bahkan saling bertukar nomor. Sepertinya keberuntungan kini memihaknya,jadi dia tidak perlu terlalu canggung nanti di kelas Naruto.

"Minna-san! Hinata-chan datang untuk membantu kita,jadi jangan ada yang mengganggu dia ya! Aku peringatkan kalian semua! Ayo Hinata! Kau tidak perlu takut,masuklah!" setelah memasuki kelas Naruto,Hinata cukup kaget dengan respon semua teman Naruto.

Beberapa hanya tersenyum dengan sapaan Hinata,ada yang hanya melihat dan kembali sibuk sendiri,ada yang tertidur,mengabaikannya,dan juga menatapnya marah dan kesal.

"Anoo…Sakura-san? Sepertinya,saat ini kalian tidak memerlukan bantuanku. Bisakah aku kembali saat kalian membutuhkanku? Aku ingin kembali ke perpustakaan!"

"Ayolah Hinata-chan! Jangan terlalu sering di tempat membosankan itu,bergabunglah dengan kami kita bis-" perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan kedatangan Shion.

"Biarkan saja Sakura…mungkin Hinata-chan masih kurang nyaman dengan kita. Benarkan Naruto-kun?" Naruto hanya melihat sekilas dan kembali mengabaikan mereka.

"Bukankah Hinata datang untuk berbaikan dengan kita!? Jadi sebaiknya dia tetap disini,ya kan Hinata-chan! Aku mohon"

"Ba-Baiklah Haru-maksudku Sakura-san" dia lemah dengan tatapan memohon. Sementara Shion tampak lebih kesal lagi dengan permohonan Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata membahas gaun apa yang akan mereka pakai nanti,dandanan, aksesoris, semuanya mengenai wanita. Sementara untuk mendekor dan menata lantai dansa,sekolah menyewa pihak luar.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau benar-benar tidak pernah menghadiri pesta dansa?" ucapan Sakura yang cukup keras,membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Shion mendengarnya dan dia merasa tertarik. Merasa diabaikan,Shion menghentikan ucapannya,saat ini dipikirannya hanya untuk membuat Hinata menjauh dari Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa Jam Menuju Pesta Dansa.

"Nee…Hina-chan! Kenapa tidak siap-siap sebentar lagi pesta dansanya bukan?!"saat akan menyerahkan hadiah kepada Hinata,Kaa-sama nya bingung melihat Hinata yang belajar dan tidak melakukan persiapan. Padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata diajak temannya untuk menghadiri pesta dansa sekolah.

"Aku tidak ingin menghadirinya Kaa-sama! saat dansa dimulai nanti,mereka akan berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing,dan Hinata takut tidak memiliki pasangan!"jujur dia takut menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang tidak memiliki pasangan nanti.

"Tenang saja sayang….kau gadis yang cantik dan baik,Kaa-san yakin pasti banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu,tapi mereka segan untuk mendekati murid pemalu seperti mu. Ini adalah pesta dansa terakhir untuk seniormu kan? Kaa-san yakin nanti mereka akan berebut untuk berdansa denganmu"

"Kaa-sama yakin?"Hinata mencoba meyakinkannya. "Tentu saja! Sekarang mandilah Kaa-san akan mendandanimu." Ujar Kaa-sama Hinata

"Kaa-sama! Apa isi kotak yang Kaa-sama bawa?" Tanya Hinata

"Ini adalah hadiah dari Kaa-san karena kau berada di pringkat satu lagi. Ini sebuah gaun untukmu sayang,jadi kau harus pergi dan buat Kaa-san senang"

.

'Seniormu akan berebut berdansa dengan mu'kata-kata Kaa-sama membuat Hinata percaya diri,meskipun dia hanya menginginkan satu orang saja. Setidaknya dia dilihat cantik nanti oleh Naruto,siapa tau dia tertarik dengan Hinata.

Konoha International Senior High School.

Semua murid baik lelaki dan perempuan berusaha untuk terlihat menarik dimata teman dan lawan jenis mereka. Gaun designer terkenal,sepatu berkilau dan mewah mempercantik semua siswa perempuan yang menghadiri pesta dansa itu. Tidak mau kalah,para lelaki juga datang dengan jas dan sepatu mewah mereka,yang membuat terlihat berwibawa dan tampan malam ini.

Naruto dan rombongannya yang selalu menjadi perhatian utama akhirnya datang. Para sahabat lelaki Naruto datang dengan pakaian merek terkenal,sepatu mengkilap dan jam tangan mewah mereka.

Sementara untuk pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke menggunakan tuxedo hitam dipadu dengan sepatu dan dasi yang senada,warna hitam membuat dia terlihat lebih masculine dan sangat tampan. Dan untuk Sakura dia sangat menawan dengan one shoulder gown berwarna hitam diatas lutut dengan taburan permata yang membuat gaunnya tampak mengkilap,rambut cerahnya diberi jepitan kupu-kupu hitam disebelah kiri. Dan untuk sepatu dia mengenakan high heel yang senada dengan gaunnya.

Dan untuk pasangan Naruto dan Shion. Naruto menggunakan tuxedo hitam dipadu dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi senada,sepatu hitamnya mengkilap diterpa cahaya lampu,rambutnya di sisir rapi kebelakang. Saat ini dia benar-benar amazing,dan tidak jarang para wanita berhenti untuk mengabadikan dengan kamera mereka. Shion menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah cerah hingga mata kaki,sementara dibagian samping tampak terbuka dan menampilkan kaki jenjangnya,dengan rambut tergerai dan sepatu heel nya, yang membuat dia terlihat seksi dan menawan malam ini.

 _ **Malam ini adalah perang untuk para wanita,siapa yang terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan akan menjadi trending topic besok. Menjadi trending topic adalah kesenangan utama para wanita,terlebih lagi jika kau tercantik saat itu.**_

.

Malam itu,banyak senior dan para murid yang menyatakan cintanya. Ditolak atau diterima,bukan masalah utama saat ini,tetapi terlihat cantik dan tampan dimata orang yang kau sukai sudah lebih dari cukup.

Saat pesta dansa telah berlangsung beberapa menit,tiba-tiba seluruh pandangan tertuju kearah pintu masuk,angin yang berhembus membuat aroma tubuh seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu menyapa indera penciuman semua orang.

Tetapi,bukan aroma parfum yang membuat mereka berlama-lama menatap pintu masuk, melainkan seorang gadis yang berdiri disana. Dia benar-benar cantik dan membuat orang yang menatapnya berpikir … 'apakah ada yang mengundang seorang bidadari?'

 _All eyes on you now,Hinata!..._

Hinata sangat cantik malam ini. Dia tampak sederhana tapi terlihat manis dan glamour sekaligus. Takjub adalah kata yang cocok. Rambutnya ditata bergelombang,juga di sanggul setengah kebelakang dan di beri jepitan berbentuk bunga berwarna ungu,sementara bagian sisi kiri dan kanan disisahkan sedikit. Kacamata yang selama ini digunakan,digantikan dengan soft lens berwarna bening yang membuat mata bulannya terlihat jelas. Wajahnya hanya di beri sedikit polesan dan lipgloss berwarna peach. Anting dan kalung berlian mempermanis penampilannya. Sementara untuk gaun,Hinata mengenakan sleeveless gown berwarna ungu lembut sebatas lutut,dibagian bawah gaunnya yang bergelombang di hiasi berlian kecil. Sementara untuk sepatu,Hinata mengenakan sepatu heel bertali yang dihiasi berlian disekitarnya. Saat ini….dia berubah menjadi angsa yang sangat cantik.

Para senior lelaki yang selam ini mengabaikan Hinata,merasa menyesal sekarang. Para wanita juga banyak yang kagum dengan perubahan Hinata,meskipun banyak juga yang iri.

Sementara untuk Naruto… mata biru lautnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berkedip,dia memandang Hinata dengan….dia sampai susah bernafas. Bahkan mata onyx Sasuke sempat terkejut,tetapi dia langsung membuang muka sebelum ketahuan oleh Sakura yang saat ini menjadi kekasihnya. Jika mereka berdua belum terikat dengan orang lain,mungkin mereka akan….!

Melihat Naruto masih menatap Hinata,Shion berinisiatif untuk mengajak Naruto berdansa,begitu juga Sakura dan wanita lainnya. Mereka takut jika pasangan mereka menatap Hinata berlama-lama,bisa-bisa mereka meninggalkan mereka dan menemui Hinata.

Perkataan Kaa-sama Hinata terbukti seratus persen,banyak anak lelaki yang mengajak dia berdansa,namun ditolak dengan lembut,dia bukan tidak tau berdansa hanya saja… dia masih berharap,meskipun Shion menjaga Naruto dengan ketat.

"Baiklah….!Banyak diantara kalian yang datang dengan pasangan masing-masing bukan?! Bagaimana saat ini kalian berdansa dengan orang yang belum kalian kenal? Pasti akan sangat menarik,gelang yang kalian kenakan saat ini tertulis beberapa angka. Dan kalian harus mencari pasangan dansa kalian yang memiliki angka yang sama dengan kalian" seorang wanita menjelaskan bahwa gelang yang mereka kenakan saat memasuki gedung terdapat beberapa angka dan mereka ditugaskan untuk mencari pasangan mereka.

"waktu kalian untuk mencari hanya tiga menit dan apabila kalian belum menemukannya,kami akan mencarinya juga. Satu hal lagi! Kalian yang belum mendapatkan pasangan harus mecium bibir orang yang sama dengan nomor kalian"

Semua siswa berteriak kaget. Yang benar saja,syukur jika yang akan dicium tampan dan cantik,bagaimana jika dia lelaki dan wanita yang jelek dan kotor. Ihh…..jijikkk…..

"Tiga menit dari sekarang…" aba-aba untuk mencari telah dimulai.

Saat mendengar akan dimulai Hinata berniat untuk kabur,tapi dia ditahan oleh panitia. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar menyesal ikut acara ini.

"Naruto-kun! Aku ingin gelang mu ditukar dengan punya ku" Shion takut jika nomor Naruto sama dengan nomor Hinata. _Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak nonton dorama_. _Tapi iya juga ya, doramakan sering seperti itu(abaikan …suara author)_

Naruto yang tidak ingin ambil pusing hanya menyerahkannya saja. Semua siswa serius mencari pasangan mereka,mereka takut kena hukum dan mencium orang yang membuat mereka serangan jantung nantinya.

"Selesai…!wah sepertinya banyak yang akan kena hukuman!" panitia mulai mencari dan menyamakan nomor mereka. Setelah dicek,beberapa pasangan terdiri dari wanita dan lelaki,wanita dan wanita,serta lelaki dan lelaki. Untuk hukuman sesama jenis diganti dengan ciuman di pipi dan kening. Dan untuk pasangan berbeda jenis hukumannya masih sama.

Satu persatu hukuman telah diberikan. Sorak-sorai memenuhi gedung itu,bersyukurlah jika kau wanita. Para wanita tidak terlalu masalah mencium pipi atau kening wanita yang lain. _Tetapi jika kau lelaki mencium lelaki lain…..iiiihhhhh…jijikkkk….!(suara para lelaki)._

Ternyata,Naruto belum menemukan pasangannya. Shion sangat gugup sekarang,dia berdoa agar pasangan Naruto anak lelaki saja.

"Wah…Namikaze-san belum memiliki pasangan,berapa nomormu Namikaze-san?" Tanya seorang panitia.

"020" ujar Naruto

"Pemilik nomor 020… ayo tunjukkan dirimu! Kau harus adil,yang lainnya sudah menerima hukuman mereka…"teriak panitia memanggil.

"Go-Gomennasai…anooo…nomorku juga 020…"semua kaget dengan penglihatan mereka. Hinata memiliki nomor yang sama dengan Naruto. Banyak siswa lelaki dan perempuan yang patah hatinya,mereka berharap mereka mendapat ciuman dari Naruto dan Hinata. Dan sepertinya adegan ciuman dimuka umum meraka akan terulang.

"karena ini sudah peraturan….kalian harus berciuman,baiklah lakukanlah!" perintah panitia

Hinata hanya menunduk sedari tadi,gugup,malu dan gelisah. Sementara untuk Naruto dia terlihat santai. Berbeda jauh dengan jantung dan otaknya yang sedari tadi sudah sangat kacau.

"Aku hanya mencium bibir sajakan?"Tanya Naruto

"Oh-Oh..tentu saja!"panitia yang ditanyai seperti itu jadi gugup

"baiklah…" saat tangan Naruto ingin menyentuh wajah Hinata…tiba-tiba Hinata melangkah mundur dan berniat akan pergi.

"Hyuuga-san….kau harus berlaku adil…!"panitia kembali mengingatkan. Sorak-sorai siswa juga ikut meramaikan,mereka akan marah jika Hinata bebas dari hukuman.

"Cepatlah Hyuuga…Kau tidak ingin mereka membunuh kita kan. Bukan hanya kau,aku juga malas melakukan ini denganmu" mendengar perkataan Naruto,Hinata merasa sedih sekali.

"Kemarilah…!bukankah kau yang tadi menghindar,aku malas berjalan menghampirimu" Hinata hanya menurut dan menghampiri Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat gugup dan membuat dia sulit berjalan maka dari itu dia menyuruh Hinata mendekat.

"Bisakah kau jangan menunduk?! Kau lebih pendek dariku dan itu membuat aku sulit menjangkaumu"

Hinata dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa akhirnya menatap Naruto. Naruto perlahan menyentuh wajah Hinata. Saat tangan Naruto menyentuhnya,dia otomatis menutup matanya,Hinata takut. Naruto dapat melihat wajah takut Hinata dengan jelas,namun dia tidak kunjung mencium Hinata ,Naruto terpaku dengan wajah cantik Hinata bahkan kulitnya wajahnya sangat halus di telapak tangan Naruto.

Merasa Naruto belum juga menciumnya,Hinata membuka mata dengan perlahan,saat melihat mata Hinata jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Sementara para siswa menatap mereka dengan intens,mereka seperti menonton adegan percintaan sungguhan.

"Na-Nami-"

Cup

Naruto mengecup Hinata sekilas dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hinata. Kacau..pikiran Naruto sangat kacau,bibir Hinata sangat lembut di bibirnya,ini berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya, dan dia merasa pening hanya dengan mengecup Hinata. Sementara Tubuh Hinata sudah sangat lemas,bahkan dia sudah tegang sekali.

"Ah… apa-apaan ini..? tidak adil…dia hanya mencium sekilas,padahal kami tadi disuruh lama…tidak adil…!"

"Ya…tidak adil…! Padahal itu tadi ciuman pertamaku…kalian panitia tidak adilll…!"

Beberapa siswa kecewa dengan tindakan Naruto,saat mereka menerima hukuman para panitia melarang mereka melakukannya sebentar. Sementara untuk Naruto dan Hinata mereka tidak menegurnya,dan membuat mereka kecewa.

"Anooo Namikaze-san dan Hyuuga-san…! Bagaimana ini?" panitia merasa cemas,mereka takut terkena amukan dari yang lain.

"Bukankah itu sudah cukup? Naruto-kun sudah melakukannya… kalian ingin kejadian tempo hari terjadi lagi,bukankah Hinata marah saat Naruto menciumnya saat itu?!"Shion mencoba menghentikan Naruto kembali mencium Hinata,dia bahkan mengungkit kejadian yang sudah berlalu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Shion-san…kami yang menentukan hukuman dan kau-" perkataan panitia terhenti dengan tindakan Naruto….

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan membuat Hinata menatap wajahnya. Naruto kembali menyatukan bibir mereka,awalnya Naruto hanya ingin melakukannya beberapa detik saja. Namun tubuh dan pikirannya bertolak belakang. Naruto semakin memperdalam ciumannya,kepalanya semakin berdenyut begitu juga dengan jantungnya. Bibir Hinata membuat dia jadi gila…di satu sisi dia merasa sakit di kepala dan jantungnya,namun di satu sisi dia puas dan sangat senang.

"Na-Nami…hentih…kanh…."Hinata mendorong Naruto sekuat yang dia bisa. Setelah melepaskan diri dari Naruto,dia berlari dan keluar dari gedung dansa.

"ha….hah…" sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya,Naruto terlihat menyeringai dengan menyeramkan.

Melihat Naruto seperti itu,semua siswa terdiam mereka juga takut dengan wajah Naruto yang menyeringai,dia seperti vampire yang mendapatkan mangsa.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!" syok dan kaget adalah wajah yang ditujukan Shion kepadanya.

"Jangan salah paham Shion-chan… Ini bukan apa-apa…nikmatilah acaranya,aku harus menjelaskan ini padanya agar dia tidak salah paham" mendengar penjelasan Naruto Shion merasa sedikit lega.

Naruto menemukan Hinata berdiri di depan taman bunga. Dilihat dari tubuhnya yang gemetar,sepertinya Hinata sedang menyesuaikan pernafasannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengimbangi ciumanku Hinata-chan~…..?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto,Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan berniat menampar Naruto. Namun,Naruto berhasil menangkapnya. Hinata tidak tinggaldiam,dia menendang kaki Naruto dan membuat genggaman Naruto terlepas.

"Benarkan yang kubilang…kau mahluk planet lain!"seperti kejadian kemarin,dia kembali memijit kakinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata….Hinata-chan….aku Hyuuga Hinata….."Hinata mencoba membuat Naruto mengingat kejadian dulu.

"hah…?Kenapa denganmu…aku tau namamu Hyuuga Hinata! Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan janji yang kau sebut dulu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku?" Naruto sudah mulai bosan bermain teka-teki.

"Tidak…lupakan saja,aku hanya senang kau memanggilku Hinata-chan. Aku mengerti,kau datang untuk menjelaskan mengenai ciuman tadi,bukan? Aku tidak akan salah paham"

"Baiklah…terserah kau saja…masuklah…kau tidak membawa mantelkan. Jika berlama-lama disini kau bisa mati menggigil!." Tak mendapat respon dari Hinata yang menunduk,Naruto memakaikan jas nya ke tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Jangan…kumohon jangan peduli lagi denganku,jika terus seperti ini aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Ambilah,jika sampai Shion-san melihatnya dia bisa marah" Hinata mengembalikan jas Naruto,dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Lupakan…aku ingin kau melupakan semua mengenaiku dulu!. Maaf karena tidak mengingatnya,dan kau juga mengatakan akan melupakan janji itu kan. Jadi kita tidak ada urusan lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto,Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya mengahadap Naruto.

"Maaf….!Maaf….!Menjauhimu…!Maaf….!Mengabaikanmu….!dan sekarang kau menyuruhku melupakan janji yang sama sekali tidak kau ingat. Apa ini sifat asli mu Namikaze-san?. Jika suatu saat ada kemungkinan kau sangat menginginkanku dan aku mencintai lelaki lain dan menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi dan melupakanku,apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

"Saat ini Shion adalah orang yang paling ku ingini. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi,aku tidak akan melepaskanmu,karena aku tidak suka milikku di sentuh bahkan direbut orang lain."

"Kau mana bisa seegois itu!"mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata takut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapanmu. Kau tenang saja,kemungkinan kau menjadi orang yang paling kuingini hanya sebesar satu persen,dan itu mustahil bukan?!" ujar Naruto

"Kau berubah dengan cepat Namikaze-san! Kau bukan seperti Namikaze yang ramah dan ceria beberapa bulan lalu! Apakah ini karena aku yang berada di sekitarmu?"

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya,jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Sudahlah…aku ingin berdansa dengan Shion,bicara denganmu membuat aku kehilangan waktu berdansa dengan Shion."

"Jika aku hanya satu persen menjadi orang yang kau ingini,lalu bagaimana dengan caramu menciumku tadi? Kau tidak bisa berdansa dengan Shion,pasanganmu adalah aku,dan kau dilarang berdansa dengan orang lain selain nomor yang sama denganmu. Berdansalah dengan panitia disana,aku ingin pulang"ketika Hinata berjalan melewati Naruto,dia dihentikan dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu…nikmati saja malam ini"Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mereka mulai memasuki lantai dansa.

Acara dansa telah dimulai. Banyak siswa senang dengan pasangan dansa mereka. Dan banyak juga yang kecewa,mereka mengira akan berdansa dengan orang yang mereka sukai,namun karena permainan bodoh panitia dansa…!mereka berakhir menyedihkan.

"Kemarilah….aku seperti orang bodoh kau buat"sejak memasuki lantai dansa,Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Hinata berdansa,tapi Hinata tak kunjung menerima uluran tangan Naruto,dia hanya menunduk dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan"

Naruto langsung mendekap Hinata,dan mengajaknya berdansa. Senang…saat ini gadis itu benar-benar senang,keinginannya untuk berdansa dengan Naruto terwujud,ya meskipun itu terpaksa.

Sementara untuk Shion,dia benar-benar sial. Dia ingin menghentikan Naruto,tapi dia selalu dihentikan oleh pasangan dansanya yang cerewet. Anak lelaki yang menjadi pasangan Shoin,jauh dari harapannya. Lelaki itu lebih pendek darinya,dia juga terlihat bodoh dengan pakaian yang tidak rapi,belum lagi dengan cerita nya yang membosankan. Beruntung dia langsung menemukan nomor yang sama dengannya dengan cepat,jika tidak dia bisa mencium lelaki itu dan berakhir di rumah sakit karena syok.

Bahkan saat dansa pun dia masih sial,lelaki itu selalu menginjak kakinya. Berbeda dengan Hinata dan Naruto yang terlihat serasi dan piawai dalam berdansa,mereka bahkan menjadi tontonan.

Saat music di hentikan,Hinata bergegas meninggalkan Naruto. Shion yang melihatnya dari kejauhan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Dia sudah ingin meledak sekarang.

"Hyuuga…kau benar-benar tidak tau malu ya? Kau marah saat Naruto-kun mencium mu dulu,sekarang kau menikmatinya,kau juga memaksa Naruto-kun berdansa denganmu. Kau benar-benar rendahan."panggil Shion.

Hinata tidak ingin berurusan dengan Shion. Dia tidak memedulikan perkataan Shion dan tetap berjalan menjauh.

"Aku bicara denganmu Hyuuga…."Shion berlari mengejar Hinata,dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata menghadapnya.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu Hyuuga,bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menjauh dari Naruto!" wajah Shion berubah marah dan kesal

"Seharusnya kau yang menjauhi Namikaze-san….!"Hinata menatap balik dengan marah. "Kau seharusnya yang tau diri dan menjauhi Naruto-kun. Aku tau apa niatmu selama ini mendekatinya,dan perbuatanmu jauh lebih rendah dari ku"

Plak…..

Shion menampar pipi Hinata dengan keras. Wajah Hinata bahkan terlihat memar akibat tamparan itu. Naruto yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tempok pun terkejut dengan perbuatan Shion.

"Sudah ku peringatkan untuk menjauhi Naruto,dan kini kau mencampuri urusan ku"habis sudah kesabaran Shion.

"Jangan pernah untuk meninggalkan Namikaze-san,aku mohon….. ! jika kau benar-benar mencintai Namikaze-san,lupakan pria itu! Dan jangan menyakiti perasaannya lagi,dia tulus mencintaimu….." tidak ada caci maki keluar dari mulut Hinata,dia hanya menunduk dan menasehati Shion untuk tetap berada di sisi Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata,Naruto menjadi bingung. 'Apa maksud melupakan lelaki selain dirinya?'. Penjelasan….dia butuh penjelasan,saat akan menemui kedua gadis itu,tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan mengagetkan mereka bertiga….

"Shion….!"seorang lelaki berambut merah datang menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Dia adalah lelaki yang sama di club malam waktu itu…..

"Sasori-kun…." Kaget…Shion benar-benar kaget dengan kedatangan pria itu.

 _Deng….deng….deng…..apa yang akan terjadi…selanjutnya…?_

* * *

T.B.C.

Salam kenal juga kepada pembaca pendatang ff saya….Hikhulia panggil aja gitu…

Maaf masih kurang baik dan masih jelek…

Maaf Minna-san saya tidak dapat menepati janji untuk membuat Hinata pergi di chapter ini. Saat saya melihat catatan saya,chapter depanlah Hinata baru akan meninggalkan Naruto….maaaf…

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada Hime atas perbaikannya…..saya sudah memperbaiki di ch ini. Jika ada salah penulisan lagi, saya mohon bantuannya…..

Saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada Xixia…saat membaca review kamu,Hikhulia sangat malu,saya baru ingat nama ibu Hinata kan tidak diberi tahu. Jadi anggap saja nama ibu Hinata dan Sasuke mirip. Habis wajah keduanya mirip. Jadi saya mohon maaaf jika itu membuat kamu bingung… maklum saya orangnya pelupa…

Dan buat David997 terima kasih karena sudah jeli dengan ff saya. Saya akan menjelaskan sedikit… memang mereka sudah tahu terlebih dahulu,tapi saat melihat dan mendengar reaksi Hinata yang menyedihkan,mereka jadi merasa bersalah. Mereka juga melihat Naruto yang tidak membela Hinata. Dan membuat mereka yakin bahwa Naruto lah yang jahat disini. Gitu aja sih…semoga kamu menerimanya….

Maaf…saya mencampuri nama reader yang membaca. Tapi,bisakah reader memberikan nama yang berbeda…saya bingung dengan nama 'Guest' ini orangnya sama atau berbeda ya… jadi saya bisa tau mengambil sikap. Saya takut salah paham dan membuat Guest yang lain tersinggung. Jika berkenan…

 **Saya Sangat Terharu Dan Berterimakasih Kepada (Jilid 4):**

 **Hime,Guest''''',Riri,Adistia,Megahinata,Lavender,Ryeovy621,Rivaldiagustien,Dindi,Rizki,Ana, Gues Abadi,Gia,Fuyu,Xixia,Winda289,Anonym,I Love Hinata,Hatake Rs,Hyuuga R,Xiexie321,Narunata,Noor236,Orochimaru-Chan,Lulu-Chan,Ana,Maura Raira, David997,Oortaka,Kurumi Keiko,Anishl,Avia Hasava,Boruto629,Hikari-Chan113,Lotta Cgynus,Nafika Fiko, Akbarjr121, Antonrizalul, Harrysaputra70, Luthfinm12, Minami1990, ,Oh See Na,Tiaprifree.**

Dan kepada Stalker Reader juga… Thank You Very Much…

saya mohon maaf bila ada yang tersinggung dengan ff ini.

Maafkan saya bila ada penulisan nama yang salah dan yang kelupaan…

Saya meminta kritik dan sarannya… saya menerima kritik yang pedas,tapi tidak menggunakan kata kasar dan kata-kata pelaut…tentunya.

Minna-san review…. Onegai…..


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

" **IMPOSSIBLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME"**

 **BY HINATA KUCHIKI HEARTFILIA**

 **Naruto and Hinata**

rate-M

"Painful Reality..."

chapter 6

* * *

holla minna-san sehat semua kan. Jumpa lagi dengan fanfic Hikhulia yang standard dan gak jelas alurnya.

Jika reader sekalian malas dan tidak suka dengan fanfic ini,Hikhulia menyerahkannya pada pembaca sekalian.

Hikhulia minta saran dan bantuan atas fanfic ini.

Maaf juga jika masih jelek dan tidak bisa memenuhi harapan minna-san…

Akhir kata selamat membaca.

* * *

 _ **Flashback on**_

Beberapa bulan setelah Hyuuga Hinata di Konoha International High School.

Saat ini Konoha memasuki musim gugur, dedaunan yang hijau dan segar kini berubah warna menjadi warna-warna terang seperti merah, emas, tembaga, kuning, coklat, kuningan yang berputar-putar hingga akhirnya jatuh ke bahu jalan . Beberapa toko pakaian mulai memajang koleksi musim dingin mereka,tidak lupa dengan label diskon yang tertera di etalese kaca toko mereka. Toko buku yang selama ini buka dengan jadwal panjang, mulai mengurangi jadwal buka mereka.

Seorang gadis atau biasa disapa Hinata,paham akan jadwal toko buku tidak ingin menyesal terlambat membeli buku,dikarenakan toko buku itu tutup. Keingintahuannya yang besar membuat dia tidak sabar untuk menunggu besok,dan lebih memilih terlambat pulang daripada penasaran sampai besok.

Dengan mantel coklat dibawah lutut,dipadu dengan stocking creamnya dan sepasang boots senada dengan mantelnya,dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan toko buku,saat akan melewati taman kota,gadis itu merasa tidak asing dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang. Sepertinya gadis pirang itu terlibat masalah. Hinata yang penasaran,akhirnya memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Hentikan Papa! Sasori-kun tidak terlibat sama sekali,kami hanya berteman baik!"

Pria yang disebut Papa oleh gadis pirang itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan,rambut hitam panjangnya dan kulit pucatnya menambah keseraman wajahnya. Pria itu ditemani dengan tiga orang bertubuh besar dan tegap,sepertinya mereka adalah bodyguard Pria itu.

"Bukankah sudah Papa ingatkan untuk menjauhi anak berandalan sepertinya?! Dan kau masih tidak mengerti juga?!" ujar pria itu,sementara lelaki yang disebut dengan berandalan itu terlihat menyedihkan,wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi memar.

"Aku mohon Papa! Berhenti memukul Sasori-kun!"gadis itu terisak dengan menggenggam tangan pria itu.

"Kalian bertiga boleh berhenti sekarang! Ingat Shion! Kau tidak boleh sampai kehilangan Naruto! Bocah itu sangat berguna untuk perusahaan kita dan-"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya dan aku hanya mencintai Sasori-kun!"potong gadis itu berteriak sambil menunduk.

"Cinta? Dengar Shion,cinta hanya akan terwujud jika kau memiliki apa yang kau inginkan. Dan bocah itu dapat mewujudkannya."

"Aku tidak ingin hidup bersama dengan lelaki yang tidak kucintai, aku hanya ingin hidup bersama pria yang kucintai. Aku benci Papa!"

Plak…

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih gadis itu, perkataanya membuat Papa nya jengah dengan tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan sikap keras kepalamu itu Shion! Hidup bersama dengan Naruto jauh lebih baik dibanding dengannya"tunjuknya pada lelaki yang masih terkapar itu.

"Papa tahu dengan sikap boros dan hura-hura mu itu. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa barang mewah dan kartu kredit, kau seperti Mama mu. Dan apakah bocah ini dapat membeli semua kebutuhanmu?! Tapi Naruto,dia selalu memenuhi kebutuhanmu, apertemen dan mobil yang kau gunakan juga hasil pemberiannya" ujarnya marah.

Meskipun Shion selalu di jemput oleh Naruto,sebenarnya dia memiliki mobil mewah dan sebuah apartemen mewah pemberian Naruto. Naruto juga memberikan Shion kartu kredit untuk membeli semua kebutuhan gadis itu. Dia selalu menggunakan kartu itu untuk membeli semua barang mewah, tidak peduli seberapa mahal barang itu, asal dia memilikinya.

Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh bahkan menegurnya, lelaki itu selalu berkata asal dia senang lelaki itu juga senang. Dan selama ini Shion juga menggunakan kartu pemberian Naruto untuk membiayai kekasih pemabuknya.

"Aku mengerti! Aku akan membuat Naruto selalu disisi ku, tapi dengan satu syarat" ucapnya serius.

"Katakan…! Asal Naruto berada di pihak kita, Papa akan menuruti kemauanmu!"

"Biarkan aku tetap dengan Sasori-kun. Tidak hanya di pihak kita saja, aku akan membuat Naruto memberikan sebagian asetnya kepada Papa, dan membuat perusahaan Papa lebih besar lagi"

Mendengar usulan Shion,pria itu tampak senang dan menyetujuinya dengan mudah. Naruto memang anak yang cerdas, tapi mengenai Shion dia lebih bodoh dari keledai. Naruto selalu menuruti perkataan Shion, Naruto bahkan tidak segan-segan berbohong kepada orangtuanya asal itu membuat Shion senang.

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, Hinata tidak pernah tenang. Dia ingin memberitahukannya niat jahat Shion pada Naruto, namun dia tidak berani, dia takut jika Naruto sampai tahu mengenai Shion, Naruto akan sedih. Belum lagi jika sampai Naruto tidak percaya dengannya dan menuduhnya ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Shion. Semuanya gadis itu pendam dan memilih membuat Naruto mencintainya, sehingga saat Naruto tahu kebenarannya lelaki itu tidak terlalu sedih. Tanpa dia tahu, bahwa menyembunyikannya dari Naruto sama saja dia melukai lelaki itu. Dan tentunya dia juga akan terlibat dalam masalah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback off**_

 **.**

" Shion…!"

" Sasori-kun!"

Seorang lelaki berambut merah datang menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan, dari cara bicara dan berjalannya sepertinya lelaki itu mabuk.

" Shion! Aku butuh uang saat ini. Aku kalah bermain kartu dan jika aku tidak mengembalikan uang mereka, mereka akan mendatangi ku" ujarnya mendekati Shion dan menggenggam tangan Shion.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menemui ku di tempat umum!" lelaki itu masih setia menggenggam tangan Shion.

" Aku tahu! Tapi,mereka selalu mengejarku dan mungkin mereka akan menemukan ku sekarang. Cepatlah….! Bukankah kau bilang akan memberikan semua yang kuinginkan?!" pekik Sasori dan mulai mencengkram bahu Shion kuat.

BUAAGGGH…!

Seorang datang melepaskan cengkraman lelaki itu dan memberikan pukulan tepat di wajahnya. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir lelaki itu yang kini terkapar di tanah.

Hinata begitu kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto dan langsung memukul Sasori. ' Apakah Naruto mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dan bagaimana dengan nasibnya nanti, bagaimana jika Naruto marah dan membuat perhitungan dengannya?!' batin Hinata.

Naruto menatap Shion dengan wajah marah,melihat bahu Shion yang kini memerah akibat cengkram Sasori membuat dia mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasori.

Naruto menghampiri dan memberikan tinju dan pukulan berkali-kali. Sasori yang dihajar seperti itu langsung babak belur. Dengan kekuatan dan keahlian beladirinya mematahkan tangan Sasori, bukan hal sulit baginya.

"Naruto..! hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya"Naruto bahkan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Shion.

"HENTIKAN MELUKAI ORANG YANG KUCINTAI NAMIKAZE!" pekik Shion.

Mendengar perkataan Shion,Naruto langsung menghentikan pukulannya dan menatap Shion dengan pandangan terkejut dan kecewa. Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri dan menatap perkelahian itu,juga terkejut dengan pernyataan Shion.

"Hah…! Hah…. Cinta kau bilang!?" Naruto menghela nafas berulang kali sambil tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataan Shion.

"Ya… aku mencintainya. Dan kau tidak berhak melukainya seper-"

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku Shion!?" teriak Naruto.

Mendengar teriakan dari luar,siswa yang berada dalam gedung mulai keluar dan melihat pertengkaran Shion dan Naruto. Sahabat Naruto yang melihat juga tampak kaget.

"Ada apa ini Naruto!?" Tanya Sasuke. Mereka bingung dengan Naruto yang terlihat marah,belum lagi dengan lelaki yang babak belur dan Hinata yang berdiri seperti patung.

"Diamlah Sasuke! Ini bukan urusan kalian!" ancam Naruto.

"Siapa bajingan ini Shion? Apa maksud dengan perkataanmu?" Naruto mulai mengurangi suaranya,dia masih berharap bahwa Shion tidak serius dengan ucapannnya tadi.

"Bajingan? Kaulah bajingan di sini Namikaze. Akibat ulahmu hidup ku menjadi sengsara!" teriak Shion.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Shion menjadi marah,dia tidak suka sahabat baiknya di sebut bajingan. "Jangan menyebut Naruto seperti itu Shion,kau-"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusan kalian!" potong Naruto berteriak sambil menatap Sakura marah. Sakura yang kaget dengan reaksi Naruto memilih sembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya Naruto membentaknya.

"Apakah kau tahu Namikaze?! Papa ku sangat menginginkan harta dan jabatan seperti Tou-san mu. Dan kau lah satu-satunya cara mendapatkan itu semua" sambil menunduk,Shion memulai ceritanya.

"Papa ku selalu mencari tahu informasi mengenai keluargamu. Sejak kau masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku,itulah awal kesengsaraanku. Kau harus seperti ini pada Naruto… ini…itu…. Semua mengenaimu,dia bahkan akan menghukumku jika aku tidak berhasil dekat denganmu."

"Apa ini sebabnya kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku?"Tanya Naruto,dia masih setia menatap Shion dengan marah.

"Aku memang menyukaimu,tapi untuk menjadi kekasihmu…. Hatiku tidak dapat melakukannya. Sasori lah orang yang kucintai dan dia sudah menjadi kekasihku sejak Junior School." Sasori yang menjadi pusat pembicaraan kini mulai sadar dan berdiri sambil memegang perut dan wajahnya.

"Menyukai? Apa maksudmu harta dan kekuasaan Tou-san ku. Dan,apa ini juga alasanmu selalu menolak ajakan ku ke Amerika?" Naruto mulai sadar sekarang.

"Tidak juga… aku memang menyukaimu,kau selalu menjagaku. Dan mengenai harta dan pemberianmu selama ini, aku lebih menyukainya dibanding kau Namikaze."ujar Shion sombong.

Naruto yang seperti ingin menghampiri Shion, langsung dihentikan Sasuke dengan mengcengkram bahu Naruto.

"Lepaskan Sasuke,sudah ku bilang ini bukan urusanmu" desis Naruto.

"Tenanglah! Kau ingin mendengar semua penjelasannya bukan?" peringat Sasuke dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak ingin kembali sana. Jika aku kembali kesana, aku akan di tekan dengan pertanyaan mengenaimu. Memuakkan sekali! Apakah kau tahu, mengapa setiap keluargamu mengajak ku ikut berlibur aku selalu ditemani kedua orangtuaku. Mereka ingin membuat kontrak kerja dengan Tou-san mu" lanjut Shion.

Naruto kini sadar dengan semua yang dikatakan Shion,pantas saja gadis itu tidak mau ikut berlibur jika tidak di temani kedua orangtuanya. Naruto memang aneh dengan tingkah laku kedua orangtua Shion,mereka selalu menyuruh Shion untuk mengajak Naruto pergi bermain dan meninggalkan orangtuanya dan orangtua Shion. Dan saat dia kembali, dia pernah melihat Tou-san nya menandatangani sebuah kertas. Naruto kini sangat menyesal,demi keegoisannya dia membuat kedua orangtuanya bekerja sama dengan keluarga licik itu.

Dulu Shion bukan tergolong anak orang kaya,terlihat dari cara berpakaian gadis itu. Dia juga tahu bisnis Papa nya juga bukan bisnis yang besar bahkan tergolong kecil. Namun, setelah bekerja sama dengan Tou-san nya,bisnis Papa Shion mengalami kenaikan, bahkan saham bisnis Papa Shion sudah di perjual belikan di Bursa Efek.

"Dan apa alasanmu memberitahukan ini semua kepada Naruto?" Sasuke ikut angkat bicara. Dia memang sudah tahu bahwa Shion bukan gadis baik-baik,tapi melihat Naruto begitu mendamba Shion,dia mengurungkan niatnya membuat Naruto menjauhi Shion.

"Aku ingin Naruto menjauhi kehidupanku,dan mengenai pemberianmu selama ini aku sangat berterima kasih, tapi aku tidak berniat mengembalikannya, karena itu sudah menjadi milikiku. Aku juga tidak peduli lagi dengan Papa egois ku itu." Shion menatap Naruto.

"Apa kau kira aku mau meminta kembali barang bekas wanita licik dan brengsek sepertimu?! Pergilah dari sini sekarang,sebelum aku membunuh kalian berdua. Satu hal lagi, aku akan membuat hidupmu dan hidup kekasih kesayanganmu ini menderita selamanya. Dan kau tidak usah khawatir dengan orangtua mu, aku juga akan membuat mereka menderita."

Kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan begitu mencekam dan menakutkan. Semua yang mendengar perkataannya Naruto ikut takut,seolah-olah perkataannya ditujukan pada mereka.

Shion yang mendengar perkataan Naruto juga sangat takut. Sekarang dia harus pergi dari sini sebelum Naruto dan sahabatnya berubah pikiran. Shion berjalan dengan memapah tubuh Sasori yang babak belur.

Naruto memang orang yang baik, tapi tipe orang seperti Naruto mampu melakukan hal berbahaya jika menyangkut orang yang disayanginya. Perkataan Shion yang mengatakan memanfaatkan Naruto agar membuat orangtuanya bekerja sama dengan orangtua Shion,membuat Naruto sangat marah.

"Kalian semua bubar dan jangan ada diantara kalian yang menyebarkan ini semua. Jika sampai ada diantara kalian yang menyebarkan hal ini! Seluruh keluarga kalian akan ikut merasakan akibatnya!" ancam Sasuke kepada semua siswa.

"Berhenti di situ Hyuuga! Kau juga harus menjelaskan ini semua!" panggil Shikamaru.

Hinata yang berniat melarikan diri,tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar panggilan Shikamaru.

Tubuh Hinata kini sangat lemas,dia hanya berdiri menunduk meremas gaunnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri kaku dan bergetar. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya berniat menyentuh gadis yang kini sangat ketakutan.

"Na-Namikaze-san…. Ak-aku…"cengkram kuat di bahunya membuat dia menatap Naruto takut-takut.

Mata indah Hinata melebar melihat tatapan Naruto,tatapan Naruto terasa kosong,gadis itu juga dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang gemetar dari genggaman tangannya di bahu gadis itu.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"Naruto menatap mata Hinata dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku-aku…." Gugup Hinata.

"AKU BERTANYA SEJAK KAPAN!" cengkraman di bahu Hinata semakin kuat,Hinata kaget dan syok dengan teriakan Naruto. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai mengalir.

"Ka-kau menyakitiku Namikaze-san…"

Naruto menarik,tepatnya menyeret gadis itu menjauh dari para sahabatnya,dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang kesulitan mengimbangi jalannya karena menggunakan High heel.

"Naruto…! Naruto… jangan menyakitinya!" teriakan Sakura tidak dihiraukan Naruto,dan tetap membawa Hinata menjauh.

"Biarkan mereka Sakura, Naruto hanya ingin penjelasan saja,dan dia tidak akan menyakiti Hinata" mendengar penjelasan Sasuke,Sakura sedikit tenang,dan mereka memilih meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

Bruk…

Naruto menarik paksa Hinata ke taman belakang sekolah. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu tempat Hinata berulang kali ditolak.. Dan mendorong dan menekan tubuh gadis itu kasar di sebuah pohon.

Hinata meringis sakit di punggungnya,sepertinya punggungnya sedikit memar.

"Sejak kapan? Aku bertanya sejak kapan Hyuuga?"Naruto kembali mencengkram bahu gadis malang itu.

Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk. Melihat reaksi Hinata,membuat Naruto jengkel dan mencengkram wajah Hinata agar menatapnya.

Sepasang bola mata sebiru laut itu melebar melihat bola mata lavender yang tampak kosong,air mata juga mengalir dari bola mata indah itu.

Mereka berdua hanya menatap satu sama lain tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Seperti ada magnet kuat di kedua bola mata mereka.

"Kau menyakiti tubuh dan wajah ku Namikaze-san" ucap Hinata menyadarkan Naruto.

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan kebohonganmu selama ini,kau berhak menerima jauh dari ini"

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa Shion mengkhianatimu. Apakah kau percaya?"

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari wajah dan bahu gadis itu. Dia bahkan mundur satu langkah. Tampaknya dia kaget dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Kau tidak mungkin percaya dengan ku,sedangkan membelaku saja kau tidak mau dan memilih diam sambil menggenggam tangan Shion" Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian waktu itu,dia menghapus air matanya dan menatap Naruto.

Benar! Semua yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar! Jika saja waktu itu Hinata memberitahunya, dia mungkin tidak akan mempercayai dengan mudah. Dia mungkin akan marah dan menganggap Hinata ingin merusak hubungnnya. Dan mengenai kejadian waktu itu pun dia belum meminta maaf.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyembunyikan semuanya dari ku" jawab Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Kau tidak akan pernah percaya dengan ku, matamu hanya menatap Shion. Apakah itu sangat sakit? Tapi ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati ku Namikaze-san, dan kau lah yang lebih cocok berhak menerima jauh dari ini. Dan mengenai Shion yang mengkhianatimu, ini bukan salahnya dan salahku, ini semua salahmu yang begitu bodoh dan naif"

Naruto kembali mencengkram bahu gadis itu dan menatapnya marah. Hinata yang merasa dalam keadaan bahaya,berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto dengan mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu dan menaruhnya di sisi kepala gadis itu. Dia menatap wajah takut Hinata. Hinata saat ini sangat menggemaskan, wajah takut dan bibir gadis itu yang bergetar juga….. Gawat….! Kepala Naruto kembali sakit,jantungnya pun kini mulai berdetak cepat. Dia kembali teringat saat dia merasakan bibir gadis ini.

"Na-Namikaze-san apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku, aku ing-"

"Hmmph…"

Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya. Naruto menekan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil gadis itu dengan kasar. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti ini berusaha melepaskan diri,cengkram kuat di tangannya dan kekuatan yang berbeda jauh membuatnya kesulitan melapaskan diri.

"Mmmnghh..hah…" Hinata berusaha menetralisir pernafasannya yang memburu kencang saat, Naruto melepaskan untuk kebutuhan oksigen. Naruto menciumnya sangat kasar dan lama.

Melihat wajah memerah Hinata membuat dia hilang kendali. Dia berniat menyentuh bibir Hinata lagi. Melihat pergerakan Naruto,Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Percuma menghindarinya Hyuuga" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga gadis itu. Naruto kembali mencengkram wajah Hinata,salah satu tangan Naruto digunakan untuk memegang kedua tangan gadis itu diatas kepala gadis itu.

Naruto kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan memagut dengan kasar. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menekan bibir Hinata bahkan menggigit bibir Hinata yang nyaris berdarah.

Tak tahan dengan ini semua,Hinata menendang tulang kering Naruto hingga ciuman keduanya terlepas. Hinata mengatur pernafasannya dan menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajah dan matanya memerah menahan tangis. Bibirnya pun tampak membengkang.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan pernafasannya, Hinata menampar wajah Naruto yang telah pulih dari tendangan Hinata. Dia bergegas meninggalkan Naruto,tanpa memedulikan salah satu sepatunya yang rusak saat Naruto menariknya paksa.

Sambil menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh dari nya, Naruto tertawa masam,seringai pun kini muncul di wajah tampannya. Dia memang sering mencium Shion lebih lama dari ini. Tapi belum pernah Naruto mencium Shion senafsu dan sekasar ini. Namun dengan Hinata,dia berubah menjadi liar dan kasar. Dan sialnya! Dia ingin mencicipinya lagi.

"Ha..! hanya dengan menyentuh bibirmu saja membuatku sejenak mengalihkan pikiranku dari Shion. Kau memang gadis aneh Hyuuga"seringai lebar masih menghiasi wajah tampannnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan SmartPhonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo…!Aku ingin memblokir semua kartu kredit pemberianku untuk Shion. Ya,lakukan saat ini juga. Tidak! Biarkan itu semua menjadi miliknya."

Membiarkan Shion tetap memiliki semua pemberian Naruto memang menjadi keputusan Naruto,tapi bukan berarti dia tetap bisa mengorek kekayaan Naruto.

Saat dalam perjalan pulang dengan mobil barunya. Naruto dikagetkan dengan Hinata yang berjalan pincang di sisi trotoar.

"Apa dia gila! Apa dia ingin menjadi korban pelecehan dengan penampilan seperti itu"Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya mendekat kearah Hinata dan membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Hei..! Apa kau gila?" sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan lambat, Naruto mengikuti Hinata.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata,dia tetap berjalan dan menghiraukan Naruto.

"Apa semua wanita sangat merepotkan seperti ini? Benar-benar merepotkan!" menghentikan mobilnya,Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Lepaskan! Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata,dan mengarahkan gadis itu memasuki mobilnya. Dia bahkan memasangkan sabuk pengaman Hinata,agar gadis itu tidak melarikan diri.

"Pakailah! Kau pasti kedinginan dengan gaun itu. Kenapa kau tidak membawa mantel?"

Naruto menyodorkannya jas nya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi jalan. Naruto menghela nafas dan memasangkannya ke bahu depan gadis itu.

Hati Hinata menghangat dengan perlakuan Naruto. Dia memang masih marah,tapi dengan perlakuan Naruto seperti ini... Bisakah dia kembali berharap?

"Jangan berpikir kau masih memiliki harapan untuk bersama ku Hyuuga!" ujar Naruto,mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Hinata tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto. 'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' batin Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu lagi Namikaze. Jangan terlalu sombong dengan dirimu sendiri" dusta Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto melirik Hinata diam-diam, saat melihat bibir Hinata yang agak bengkak, dia tersenyum dan merasa puas dengan perbuatannya.

"Bisakah kau mengetik alamatmu di GPS mobilku?!" mendengar permintaan Naruto,Hinata melakukannya tanpa menjawab Naruto. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata takut.

"Berhenti di sini!"ucap Hinata cepat.

"Bukankah ini masih gerbang?" Naruto menghentikan mobilnya saat akan memasuki gerbang di sebuah komplek perumahan mewah.

"Jika sampai tetanggaku melihat kau mengantarku,mereka akan memberitahukan kepada orangtua ku."peringat Hinata keluar dari mobil Naruto.

"Terserah padamu! Tapi ingat Hyuuga,bukan berarti aku melepaskanmu begitu saja" ancam Naruto,dan mengemudikan mobilnya cepat.

Beruntung bagi Hinata karena keluarganya telah tertidur. Dia tidak perlu mencari alasan dengan keadaannya yang kacau.

Konoha International Senior High School.

Tidak ada yang membicarakan kejadian pertengkaran Naruto dan Shion. Mereka seakan melupakannya. Dan untuk Shion, dia langsung mengambil langkah cepat. Dia langsung mengurus kepindahannya dan menjauh dari kehidupan Naruto. Meskipun hal itu mustahil, karena Naruto akan tetap membayar semua perbuatan Shion.

Namun,berbeda dengan Hinata,sejak kejadian waktu itu. Dia selalu mengalami hal buruk di sekolah. Setiap hari loker dan semua isinya basah dengan air berwarna merah, dan setiap hari juga dia harus membersihkannya. Tidak hanya loker, sepatu penggantinya pun turut menjadi sasaran. Hilang sebelah! Basah! Semuanya dilalui Hinata.

Dia juga sering terkena lemparan bola entah darimana dan membuat kacamatanya rusak karena terjatuh bahkan tidak sengaja terinjaknya. Dan ini sudah dua minggu dia mengalami hal ini. Bukan tidak ingin mengaduhkannya ke pihak sekolah, dia hanya tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh. Dan dia juga tahu ini semua perbuatan Naruto yang ingin membuat dia menderita sebelum lelaki itu lulus dari sekolah itu. Itu berarti dia harus bersabar hingga dua bulan lagi.

Akibat ulah Naruto, dia juga kembali kehilangan teman yang sempat dia miliki, karena ancaman dari Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

Kesabarannya memang patut diacungi jempol. Namun kesabaran Hinata hilang saat dia melihat namanya berada di urutan paling bawah saat ujian tengah semester. Dia yakin dengan semua jawabannya,mustahil jika dia berada di pringkat terakhir. Ini pasti perbuatannya. Hinata berniat menghampiri orang membuat dia berada di pringkat terbawah.

"Naruto! Aku rasa ini sudah cukup, ini sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke tolong beritahu Naruto, kalian semua juga beritahu Naruto!"

Tidak ada yang mau mendengar Sakura, Sasuke bahkan menulikan pendengarannya begitu juga dengan semua sahabat Naruto yang lain.

"Bisakah kita berbicara Namikaze-senpai!?"

Mereka semua dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Hinata,dilihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya gadis itu mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi Hyuuga!" bersama dengan sahabatnya lelakinya Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata.

"Aku masih menyukaimu!"

Semua berbalik menatap Hinata. Apa gadis ini sudah gila?

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu lagi. Aku meminta maaf karena merahasiakannya dari mu. Dan aku akan menjauh dari kehidupanmu, tapi aku mohon…" tatapan Hinata melembut sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Biarkan aku bersama dengan mu hingga kau lulus dari sini. Aku janji tidak menemuimu lagi, jika perlu aku akan pergi meninggalkan Negara ini."

Jujur!mendengar perkataan Hinata, sahabat Naruto sangat sedih. Sebegitu besarnya cinta gadis ini kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak menginginkan kau untuk pergi dua bulan lagi, aku ingin kau pergi jauh saat ini juga"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata diikuti sahabatnya.

"Hinata-chan, maaf atas semua ulah Naruto dan sahabatnya" Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-san. Aku permisi dulu"

Jika ditanya mengenai perasaan Naruto. Dia memang tidak ingin melukai Hinata,namun harga dirinya seakan melarang untuk berhenti melukai Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini langit Konoha dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang memancarkannya cahaya begitu indah, tidak mau kalah bulan pun unjuk diri memancarkan sinarnya. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, benar-benar suasana malam yang menenangkan.

Berbeda jauh dengan suasana di pinggiran kota Konoha. Tepatnya, di parkiran sebuah club malam yang terkenal di kalangan anak muda.

"Lepaskan Naruto! Kau mabuk sekarang, sebaiknya kau pulang dan menjauhlah dari ku!" pekik Shion berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau kembali denganku!"paksa Naruto

"Kau menyakitiku Naruto, pergilah ke gadis Hyuuga itu! Dia lebih berhak denganmu." cengkraman di pergelangan Shion kini mengendur. Tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan ini Shion menarik tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Inilah kebiasaan baru Naruto, setiap malam dia mengunjungi club malam yang berbeda. Berharap bertemu Shion dan membuat Shion kembali padanya. Meskipun saat itu dia mengusir Shion, namun hati dan pikirannya tidak mudah menghapus kenangannya dengan Shion.

Permohonannya benar-benar terkabul, dia menemukan Shion. Tapi anehnya, Shion tidak bersama dengan si merah lemah itu, kini dia bersama lelaki lain bermesraan dan saling bercumbu, dengan pakaian yang benar-benar mini. Dengan keadaan mabuk Naruto menyeret Shion menjauh dari lelaki hidung belang itu.

Hyuuga Hinata ,hanya mendengar namanya saja membuat dia marah. Naruto masih menyimpan amarah terhadap Hinata yang menyembunyikan mengenai Shion selama ini. Mengeluarkan Smartphonenya Naruto menghubungi seseorang.

"Sakura! Kau memiliki nomor Hinata kan? Kirimkan sekarang untuk ku!" perintah Naruto melalui sambungan telepon.

{Apa kau gila menelponku jam segini? Ini hampir pagi Naruto} balas Sakura sengit, bisa-bisanya Naruto menghubunginya lewat tengah malam.

"Cepatlah! Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya."dusta Naruto.

{Kau tidak mabukkan Naruto! berhentilah mengharapkan Shion,Naruto!}

"Jika kau tidak ingin memberitahukannnya aku akan mencari tahu sendiri" Naruto memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Saat akan menghubungi seseorang, Smartphone Naruto menampilkan sebuah email.

From : Haruno Sakura

Subject: Jangan mengganggu jam tidurnya.

Message : Hyuuga Hinata. 713xxxxxxx

Seringai muncul di wajah Naruto. Kini tinggal memancing ikan saja. Naruto mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah gadis itu. Beruntung dia mengantar Hinata waktu itu, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya.

Drrrttt…drrtttt….

Mendengar getaran Smartphonenya Hinata menghentikan belajarnya.

"Nomor tidak dikenal" baca Hinata pada layar Smartphonenya.

"Hallo… dengan Hyuuga Hinata" jawabnya ramah

{Hinata! Ini aku Namikaze Naruto, kau tidak perlu bingung, aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Sakura}

'Untuk apa Naruto menghubunginya jam segini. Hinata? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'pikir Hinata.

"Ya-Ya Namikaze-san...?"

{Hinata, datanglah ke gerbang waktu itu, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang}

Sambungan diputus langsung oleh Naruto. Hinata bingung dengan ini semua, bagaimana jika Naruto tetap menunggunya. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin keluar jam segini, bagaimana pun juga dia seorang gadis. Belum lagi Naruto yang menciumnya paksa, dia harus tetap waspada.

Hinata akhirnya memilih menemui Naruto. Ya, Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal jahatkan. Dengan menggunakan mantel tebalnya dia berjalan menemui Naruto. Saat ini keluarganya sedang berlibur dan baru akan kembali saat pagi hari. Seperti biasa, Hinata akan menolak dan memilih belajar dirumah.

Sesampainya di gerbang,Hinata langsung ditarik Naruto memasuki mobilnya. Aroma tubuh Naruto tercium alcohol, jangan bilang Naruto mabuk. Hinata berusaha untuk keluar dari mobil Naruto. Namun, semua sudah terlambat.

Naruto kembali menarik paksa Hinata memasuki sebuah gedung mewah. Dia menarik Hinata ke Apertemen miliknya.

Sesampainya di Apertemennya, Naruto menarik Hinata memasuki kamar miliknya. Naruto mendorong dan menindih tubuh Hinata diatas ranjang king size miliknya.

"Namikaze….apa yang kau lakukan, jangan aku mohon jangan!" isakan dan tangisan kini keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Naruto tidak memedulikan tangisan Hinata dan tetap memberikan tanda di leher gadis itu. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mencicipi bibir Hinata sebentar dan menakutinya, lalu meninggalkan gadis itu. Akibat pengaruh alcohol dan wajah memohon Hinata membuat dia lepas kendali dan melakukan hal jahat kepada gadis itu.

 **Malam pertama bagi mereka berdua. Dan juga, malam terakhir Naruto melihat Hinata.**

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Naruto sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Dia ingin meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini masih terlelap. Melihat wajah tenang Hinata, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata terbangun tanpa Naruto disisinya, itu akan membuat Hinata lebih sedih, seolah Naruto menganggapnya wanita murahan.

"Maaf Hinata! Aku sangat menyesal"

Naruto membelai pipi Hinata dengan sayang, dan memeluk Hinata erat seolah Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya. Hingga alam mimpi ikut membawanya dan tertidur dengan mendekap Hinata erat.

Sadar dari tidurnya, Hinata kembali menangis di pelukan Naruto. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, andai saja waktu bisa diputar. Dia pasti tidak akan menemui Naruto. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi orangtuanya. Dan bagaimana jika sampai dia hamil dan Naruto tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Mengabaikan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, gadis yang kini menjadi wanita itu melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Setelah memakai kembali pakaiannya, dia berniat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Saat melewati dapur Naruto, Hinata seolah di panggil oleh benda runcing dan tajam.

Naruto tersadar dengan Hinata yang tidak ada di pelukannya. Dia memakai celananya dan mencari Hinata. Saat melewati dapur, Naruto lega melihat Hinata yang meringkuk di dekat meja makannya.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" panggil Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata masih tetap menunduk dan meringkuk, dan menyembunyikan sesuatu diantara kakinya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Hinata? Hinata, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto yang khawatir mencoba mendekati Hinata.

"JIKA KAU BERANI MENDEKAT LAGI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NARUTO!" ancam Hinata mengarahkan sebuah pisau kearah Naruto.

"Lepaskan pisau itu Hinata. Mari kita bicarakan ini baik-baik." bujuk Naruto mencoba mendekat perlahan.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!" teriak Hinata, air mata juga mengalir deras dari mata indahnya.

Naruto berhasil mengambil pisau dari tangan Hinata dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Dia menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan mengucap maaf berulang kali.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Naruto. Dia tidak menghiraukan kata maaf dari Naruto. Hinata kembali melihat pisau yang tidak jauh darinya dan berusaha menjangkaunya, saat dia berhasil menjangkaunya. Hinata mendorong Naruto dan menancapkan pisau itu tepat di paha kiri Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya, Hinata keluar dari apertemen milik Naruto.

Hyuuga Mansion

"Hinata dari mana saja kau!" panggil Hiashi,yang duduk membaca Koran.

Hinata langsung berlari ke pelukan Tou-sama nya. Dia menangis di pangkuan Tou-sama nya. Hiashi yang kaget Hinata tiba-tiba berlari dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya hanya terdiam mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Hina-chan…. ada apa sayang!" Kaa-sama Hinata menghampiri Hinata dan ikut mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Tou-sama….Kaa-sama…. ma-maafkan Hinata… maaf-maaf….!"

"Tou-sama…..Hinata mohon, biarkan Hinata pergi dari Konoha. Hinata janji akan melakukan semua yang Tou-sama inginkan. Tou-sama…! Tou-sama!" mohon Hinata sambil sesegukan.

Semua bingung dengan tingkah laku Hinata. Hiashi dan Mikoto memilih bungkam dengan pernyataan Hinata.

Sudah seminggu Hinata malas makan, dia juga mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Dan sudah seminggu surat dari sekolah datang kerumahnya.

Gadis itu akan terisak jika ditanyai sebab dia seperti ini. Tubuh dan wajahnya kini terlihat lemas dan pucat. Kedua orangtuanya yang tidak tega akhirnya memilih mengabulkan keinginan Hinata. Saat keinginannya dikabulkan, Hinata mulai makan dan keluar dari kamarnya. Untuk kesekolah dia masih menolak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis melebarkan bola matanya. Benda persegi panjang yang digenggamnya seakan bom waktu yang akan meledak entah tahu kapan.

Benda persegi itu, menunjukkan dua garis merah. Dua garis merah…. Dia sangat paham dengan garis itu…

Hamil…. Satu kata yang menohok relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini…. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tangis gadis itu pecah di ruangan persegi berwarna putih itu.

"Onee-sama….. Apa yang Nee-sama lakukan?" seorang gadis terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Ha-Hanabi…." Ujar gadis itu gugup….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hana-chan….Jangan mengganggu Nee-san mu… kemarilah! Dan bantu Kaa-san menyiapkan makan siang!" panggil Kaa-sama mereka.

"Kaa-sama….Onee-sama…Onee-sama… sedang menonton televisi…!" Hanabi menanggapi dengan berlebihan.

"Biarkan Onee-san mu istirahat…!"

"Ta-Tapi-tapi…in-ini pertama kalinya Nee-sama menonton televisi!" ujar Hanabi terbata-bata.

"Hana-chan…. Kau berlebihan…. Aku kan hanya menonton televisi saja." jelas Hinata sambil cemberut.

"Kemarilah dan bantu Kaa-san!" Mikoto menarik Hanabi menuju dapur.

Jika Hinata tidak bertindak cepat membeli obat pencegah kehamilan waktu itu. Mungkin dia juga akan bernasib sama dengan gadis yang saat ini Hinata tonton.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari dirawat dirumah sakit,kini Naruto sudah diperbolehkan keluar. Naruto merahasiakan semuanya dari kedua orangtua dan sahabatnya.

Saat dia kembali kesekolah, dia selalu mencari dan menunggu Hinata. Hasil yang dia dapatkan pun nihil. Hinata masih tidak masuk kesekolah, dia memang berniat menemui Hinata. Namun… dia belum siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk.

.

Terlambat… Naruto terlambat menemui Hinata. Dia kini sadar dan ingat semua mengenai Hinata dulu dan janji mereka. Saat dia mencari Hinata ke rumah gadis itu. Hinata sudah…...

Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi… Hinata meninggalkan sebuah surat singkat untuknya. Surat yang membuat dia ingin mati seketika…. Dan saat dia ingin meminta penjelasan…. Hinata sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan Naruto.

From: Hyuuga Hinata

To: Namikaze Naruto

 _ **Naruto-kun…. Aku sudah menggugurkannya…...Maaf melakukannya tanpa persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak perlu bertanggungjawab dan kau tenang sekarang.**_

Tidak hanya surat singkat di dalam amplop yang kirim untuk Naruto. Tapi juga sebuah benda persegi panjang dengan dua garis merah. Sebuah benda, bukti kejahatan Naruto.

 **T.B.C.**

Maaf jika gantung….

Chapter selanjutnya saya akan menjelaskan keadaan Naruto saat ditinggal Hinata.

Balasan atas review dan saran dari semua yang membuat saya sangat senang dan terharu:

Hanazonori444: Sudah saya kurangi. Terima kasih banyak.

Lililala249 : ok. Terima kasih banyak.

Winda289 : kamu juga bingung ya. Anggap saja nama ibu mereka sama. Terima kasih banyak.

Narunata: Terima kasih banyak.

Akari: ok akan saya perbaiki. Terima kasih banyak.

Hime: ok akan saya ingat. Terima kasih banyak.

Uzumaki Isana, Megahinata, Oortaka, Name Alfan, Lulu-Chan, Ryani, Natachan, Anonym, Guest, Ana, Hikarishe, Kazuga Dragneel, Noor236, Maura Raira, Kurumi Keiko, ,Vi2NHL : Terima kasih banyak. Ini sudah update…

Windar nata swift : ditunggu aja. Terima kasih banyak.

Lavender No Mei: Terima kasih banyak. Saya akan mengingat.

Hinata Lover from TL: salam kenal juga. Terima kasih banyak.

Saya juga sangat berterima kasih dan terharu kepada (jilid 5):

Yui Harumi, Himechan642,Lovelylany, Neviayantisk, Rei Hana, Trii Cue, Choco Creamy, Naruhina Kudo 123, Agustriyant60, Rikardo. , Crzyfic, AAAllisWell.

Dan juga kepada stalker reader… Thank You very much...

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang pedas, tapi tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar.

Minna-san review Onegai…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Belong's To Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **Impossible To Run Away From Me**

 **Original Story By Hinata Kuchiki Heartfilia**

 **Rate- m**

 **This fanfic not for adolescent even children**

" **Regret And Pain"**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Sebagai pembaca yang baik dan cerdas, ada baiknya anda mampu menyaring dan meneliti setiap kata maupun perbuatan buruk di fanfic ini. Baik itu bully bahkan perbuatan yang paling buruk.

Dan saya sebagai author, tidak pernah berniat membuat fanfic ini untuk ditiru bahkan dicontoh. Saya membuat fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata dan bukan untuk ajang mencari keuntungan, tetapi sebagia media menyalurkan hobi baru saya. Dan dari fanfic yang saya buat, Saya berharap anda dapat mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi salah satu korban dari perbuatan jahat.

Saya harap anda mau mengambil kesimpulan dari setiap fanfic yang anda baca, demi kebaikan anda dan sekitar.

Oke…. Selesai dengan ceramahan sok hebat saya….

Bagaimana kabarnya minna-san….? Saya harap sehat semua, agar ada yang membaca fanfic ini. Ho…ho… ha….hiii….hi….hi…

Saya sudah update kilat kan? Tapi mungkin versi slow motion….

Kalau kata Ligtening Mcqueen…. Kaaaaacaawaaaawwwww 'slow motion'

Oke….oke… langsung saja…. Selamat membaca…..

* * *

 _ **Penyesalan…..**_

 _ **Apakah ada manusia di bumi ini yang mau merasakan dan menerima penyesalan?**_

 _ **Bahkan sebelum kita dapat mengerti apa itu kata penyesalan, kita berharap tidak akan pernah merasakannya. Menderita, sakit, putus asa suatu rasa yang benar-benar…..!**_

 _ **Tak satupun kata yang mampu menandingi penyesalan. Apakah waktu dapat di putar untuk menghindari penyesalan? Jika waktu dapat di putar, maka penyesalan tidak akan pernah ada di bumi. Bukankah penyesalan termasuk karunia yang di berikan Tuhan kepada kita? Agar kita menghargai dan tidak mensia-siakan apa yang telah diberikan pada kita.**_

 _ **Dan pertanyaan utamanya, siapkah kau merasakan penyesalan?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sia-sia, menderita, sakit, putus asa, bingung, seakan kau sedang mimpi buruk bahkan saat membuka mata. Namikaze Naruto kini tau apa itu Penyesalan. Suatu kata yang menjungkir balikkan kehidupannya. Bahkan saat dia ingin memperbaiki dan mencari solusi, Jawabanya Sia-Sia…..!

Dia….!dia….!dia….!dia…..! seseorang penyebab Naruto merasakan hal ini telah pergi… ! pergi…! dan menambah penderitaannya.

Kebenaran pun seolah menambah penderitaannya…..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah insiden.

 _Flashback for the day Hinata's gone._

Hyuuga Mansion

"Hina-chan! Dengarkan Kaa-san sayang, Kaa-san janji akan merahasiakan ini semua kepada Tou-san mu dan juga pada Hanabi. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Bisakah kau jujur pada Kaa-san apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Sudah seminggu Hinata tidak keluar dari kamar,dan sudah berulang kali Kaa-sama nya membujuknya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dan jawaban gadis itu hanya…..

"Hu..hu..Kaa-sama…Kaa-sama…maaf…maaf….!"

Dan kembali, jawabannya tangisan dan isakan sambil meminta maaf. Semua cara telah digunakan Kaa-sama nya untuk membujuk gadis itu. Dan jika Kaa-sama nya meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Gadis itu akan menangis berjam-berjam, dan tubuh gadis itu sudah sangat lemah. Dia hanya makan sekali sehari dan sisanya menangis seharian.

"Anata…Aku tidak tahan dengan ini. Biarkan Hinata pergi anata, mungkin ini jalan terbaik agar dia bisa kembali ceria lagi!"

"Baiklah….! Jangan khawatir! Hinata bukan gadis lemah, dia putri kita yang kuat, mungkin ada alasan kuat yang membuat dia merahasiakan semuanya" Hiashi membawa istrinya ke dalam pelukannya yang saat ini menangis.

Hiashi pernah berniat membawa Hinata ke psikiater. Namun di urungkannya, dia yakin putrinya baik-baik saja, mungkin Hinata hanya tertekan. Dan keputusan yang tepat hanya menuruti kemauan gadis itu.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin sekolah di Inggris Hinata? Kerabat kita banyak disana, dan mereka akan menjagamu disana!"

Saat ini keluarga Hinata sepakat akan mengirim Hinata melanjutkan sekolahnya di Inggris. Tapi tampaknya Hinata tidak setuju dengan rencana orangtuanya.

"Seluruh orang juga tahu bahwa Hyuuga akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana Tou-sama! dan Hinata tidak ingin orang lain tahu dimana Hinata sekolah." jawab Hinata menunduk

Hiashi menoleh ke istrinya dan diberikan anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah! Kau bisa memilih dimana kau akan sekolah." ujar Hiashi menatap Hinata.

"Tou-sama…!Kaa-sama…!Tapi Hinata memiliki persyaratan lagi, maukah Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama menyetujuinya?." Hinata menatap serius kedua orangtuanya.

Dengan pertimbangan yang berat dan melihat kondisi Hinata, akhirnya kedua orangtua Hinata setuju dengan semua permintaan dan keinginan gadis itu.

 **.**

Semua kebutuhan gadis itu telah dipenuhi orangtuanya, Hinata akan berangkat malam ini juga, sebagai salah satu syarat yang diberikannya. Pergi meninggalkan Konoha tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

Pantulan di cermin besar itu menampilkan tubuh Hinata dengan dress selutut berwarna putih dipadu dengan jaket kulit hitam dan boots berwarna senada, dia terlihat manis dan menawan.

Hinata hanya berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia memang Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis dengan harkat bartabat tinggi, yang sayangnya tidak dapat dijaganya dengan baik. Begitulah saat ini kata-kata itu berputar di otaknya.

Mengabaikan mengenai kejadian waktu itu sangat mustahil, mana ada yang mau diperlakukan sehina itu, tapi tidak hanya mengotori tubuhnya saja, Naruto seakan mengejek dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Masih dengan tatapan kosong belia itu kembali menerawang masa tersuram dalam hidupnya.

Saat malam itu terjadi, seluruh tubuh dan hatinya sangat menderita. Tidak hanya karena perlakuan Naruto.

Ketika lelaki itu terbuai dalam mimpinya, lelaki itu memanggil nama Shion berulang kali, dia bahkan menangis dan mengatakan menyesal telah melepaskan Shion. Mendengar itu membuat Hinata sangat terluka, bahkan dalam mimpi pun lelaki itu memanggil dan menangisi Shion yang mengkhianatinya. Padahal waktu itu Hinata masih berada dipelukan lelaki itu.

Perlakuan kasarnya yang melukai kaki Naruto dan meninggalkan lelaki itu meskipun lelaki itu meneriaki namanya adalah sebuah kebenaran menurutnya. Meminta maaf…! Setelah melakukan itu? Ayolah dia bukan Kami-sama yang mudah memaafkan seseorang, dia hanya manusia. Benar-benar manusia biasa.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari wajah pucatnya, lingkaran hitam pekat bahkan sudah mengelilingi sekitar matanya. Dia ingat jelas bagaimana perjuanganya membeli obat pencegah kehamilan itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit tubuh bagian bawahnya dia tetap berjalan. Pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang pun seolah lebih membuat dia menderita. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan berantakannya juga cara berjalannya yang pincang, mereka pasti menganggap Hinata salah satu korban pelecehan. Dan ya! Dia memang korban saat ini.

Berjam-jam gadis itu menangis di taman kota dekat komplek rumahnya, dia takut, sangat takut! Bagaimana orangtuanya jika sampai mendengar kemalangan gadis itu. Menghela nafas panjang, dia memutuskan untuk manghadapi orangtuanya dan menutup rapat masalah yang terjadi dengannya.

"Sayang…! Kau sudah siap untuk berangkat?" lamunan gadis itu terhenti saat mendengar panggilan Kaa-samanya yang datang menghampirinya, dengan cepat dia menghapus jejak airmata di pipi pucatnya.

"Putri Kaa-san memang sangat cantik." Ujar wanita itu mengelus wajah Hinata.

"Kaa-sama! Kaa-sama….!Gomenna!"

"Nanni! Ada apa sayang?"

"Gomen! Hontou ni gomennasai Kaa-sama." tangis gadis itu pecah dihadapan wanita cantik itu.

"Daijoubu…. Kaa-san baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu focus belajar dan selalu sehat disana. Kami semua akan baik-baik saja." Kaa-sama Hinata ikut menangis, tangannya menghapus airmata di wajah Hinata dengan sayang.

Kata-kata Kaa-sama Hinata bertolak belakang dengan keadaannya, wajah Kaa-sama Hinata juga sembap dan lingkaran hitam juga mengelilingi sekitar matanya. Hinata tahu selama ini Kaa-sama nya juga ikut sedih melihatnya. Kaa-sama nya juga ikut tidak tidur dan akan makan jika Hinata makan. Hah…. Ibu…. Tidak ada yang dapat mengukur kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

"Kaa-sama! Onee-sama cepatlah! Tou-sama sudah lama menunggu, mau sampai kapan kalian akan berdrama ria disini?!" sedari tadi gadis kecil itu mendengar pembicaraan kedua wanita itu, tidak tahan dengan tangisan keduanya akhirnya dia datang menghentikannya.

"Hana-chan! Tolong jaga Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama ya! Nee-san janji akan memberikan hadiah untukmu setiap bulan, maka dari itu-"

"Nee-sama…!" Hanabi berhambur kepelukan Hinata, dia menangis memeluk Hinata. Dia juga sedih dengan kepergian Hinata yang mendadak, selama ini dia juga menangis melihat Nee-san nya, dia hanya akan menangis di kamar dengan diam.

"Janji! Nee-sama harus janji membelikan ku hadiah setiap bulannya. Jika tidak, aku akan sangat marah!"

Kini mereka bertiga yang berdrama ria, menangis dan saling berpelukan meluapkan rasa sayang, dan merelakan kepergian Hinata.

Tidak ada kata-kata lebih dari Tou-sama nya, pria itu hanya mengelus kepala Hinata dan mengucapkan menjaga diri dengan baik. Mereka mengantar kepergian gadis itu di bandara Konoha. Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 02.45 membuat hanya sedikit orang yang berada di dalam gedung itu. Selepas kepergian Hinata, kedua wanita kembali menangis, sedangkan pria itu hanya diam merangkul kedua wanita itu, raut wajahnya yang tegas tidak dapat menutupi kesedihannya di wajahnya **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penthouse milik Naruto

"Hah…hah…Maaf….!maaf…..!Hinataa….!"

Naruto kembali terbangun di tengah malam, keringat mengalir deras dari wajah tampannya, mata biru cerahnya sedikit redup. Kaos hitam yang dikenakannya melekat sempurna oleh keringat dan membuat otot-otot nya tercetak jelas.

Merasa tenggorokannya kering, Naruto berjalan menuju lemari es nya, dan meneguk air es itu dengan cepat.

Mimpi buruk, dia kembali mimpi buruk. Dan sialnya mimpinya selalu sama. Dia akan melihat Hinata menangis dan menatapnya marah, dan saat dia berlari menjangkau gadis itu, dia seakan berlari ditempat dan tak bisa menjangkaunya. Dan ketika dia meneriaki nama Hinata, gadis itu akan tersenyum sambil menangis dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sial-sial, mau sampai kapan kau jadi pecundang Naruto!"

Setelah mimpi buruk, Naruto tidak akan bisa tidur, dia akan menenangkan diri nya di bawah guyuran air dingin dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandinya. Dia juga akan menangis dan mengucap maaf berulang kali. Namun sayang, permintaan maafnya tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha International Senior High School.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto! Setidaknya makanlah terlebih dahulu! Woi…Naruto!" mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke, Naruto tetap berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Biarkan Sasuke. Jika kau menghalanginya, dia akan marah dan berakhir mengacak-acak kelas. Kau mau itu terjadi?." tegur Shikamaru.

"Ini aneh! Beberapa hari dia tidak datang, setelah dia kembali sekolah, Naruto akan menunggu Hinata dan mengunjungi kelas Hinata saat istirahat. Dan kenapa Hinata tidak pernah sekolah lagi, tingkah Naruto juga menjadi pemarah dan pendiam, Naruto juga mengabaikan kesehatannya dan setiap malam dia akan pergi untuk minum. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" dengan senyumnya Sai mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Sai, sahabat Naruto hanya menoleh dan melirik satu sama lain dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sakura! Kau tidak menyembunyikan apa pun kan?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Bukankah sudah kubilang Naruto hanya meminta nomor Hinata malam itu. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa pun!" nada suara Sakura mengecil saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua juga tidak perlu berkelahi. Sekarang tugas kita untuk mencari tahu sebab ini semua. Dan ini tugas utama mu Sasuke, kau yang paling dekat dengannya." Gaara ikut bicara.

"Aku tahu, sebelum kau mengingatkan ku, aku sudah bertanya. Tanpa bertanya sekalipun, biasanya Naruto langsung cerita semua. Tapi…!" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh ke semua sahabatnya. "Jangankan bercerita, saat aku bertanya dia akan marah dan mengusir ku sambil mengatakan ini bukan uransan mu." Tangan Sasuke mengepal di sela-sela perkataanya.

Dia dan Naruto dibesarkan di lingkungan yang sama. Meskipun waktu itu Naruto pergi ke Amerika, itu tidak memutuskan persahabatan mereka. Mereka akan tetap berkomunikasi dan bercerita satu sama lain. Naruto memang orang yang paling terbuka, dan dia akan berada di samping Sasuke untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke. Tapi kini, Naruto menolak Sasuke berada di sampingnya dan menyembunyikan semua masalahnya. Naruto seakan tidak butuh bantuannya dan menganggap semua persahabatan mereka seperti angin lalu saja. Dan Sasuke benci hal itu.

.

Naruto menunggu tepat di depan pintu kelas Hinata. Dia akan berlari kencang agar bisa menemui Hinata, bahkan sensei Hinata terkadang bingung bagaimana Naruto bisa berada di depan pintu. Bel istirahat saja baru berbunyi sebentar, apa Naruto membolos? Ketika di tanya, Naruto menjawab tidak.

"Ah…! Namikaze-kun, kau ingin menemui Hinata lagi kan! Dia masih belum datang, ini sudah dua belas hari dia tidak masuk. Jika kau mengetahui alasannya, tolong sampaikan secepatnya." Hinata terkenal dengan kerajinanya bersekolah, gadis itu selalu hadir. Dan ini hampir dua minggu Hinata tidak hadir. Surat panggilan selama ini pun tidak membuat Hinata sekolah.

Naruto hanya mengaguk dan memasuki kelas Hinata. Dan benar, bangku gadis itu masih kosong. Kini dia rindu dengan wajah polos dan lugu gadis itu.

"Senpai!" panggilan salah satu teman Hinata membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga-san, tapi… maukah senpai menemuinya kerumahnya? Kami pernah mengunjunginya, namun Hyuuga-san menolak bertemu dengan kami. Mungkin jika senpai menemui Hinata, itu dapat membuat dia kembali sekolah"

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Dia memang pernah berpikir ingin mengunjungi Hinata, dia hanya masih terlalu takut untuk menemui Hinata. Dia takut akan berurusan dengan orangtua Hinata. Bagaimana pun dia masih remaja, dan dia belum siap berurusan dengan masalah besar.

"Aku paham, jika suatu saat dia menghubungimu, bisakah kau memberitahu ku?!" nada bicara Naruto sarat akan keputusasaan.

Dengan gontai Naruto berjalan di lorong kelas, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus. Kulit tan nya yang selama ini cerah pun terlihat pucat, dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Saat akan melewati ruang para sensei, pendengarannya menangkap nama gadis yang di tunggunya. Dia mencari asalnya, pandangannya tertuju kepada Kurenai-sensei dan seorang pria berambut panjang. Kalau tidak salah, lelaki dengan rambut panjang biasanya dari klan Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini sangat mendadak tuan, sebentar lagi Hinata akan mengikuti lomba tahunan!" Raut wajah Kurenai sangat kaget dan cemas.

"Saya paham. Saya hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Hiashi-sama selaku Tou-san Hinata-sama." jelas pria itu.

"Apa anda mengetahui alasan Hinata pindah mendadak?" tanya Kurenai

"Maaf, itu bukan wewenang saya, saya hanya di beri tugas untuk menyampaikan bahwa nona saya tidak bersekolah di sini lagi." terang pria itu kembali.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar dengan ucapan pria itu, segitu kejamnyakah dia sampai membuat gadis lugu seperti Hinata meninggalkan sekolah ini. Dan bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia harus menjadi pecundang dan orang terbrengsek di dunia?

Naruto berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas dengan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Bruuk…

Naruto mendudukkan diri dengan kasar dibangkunya, semua kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto, belum lagi dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Hufftt…hu..hah..ha..ha…" tawa Naruto terdengar mengerikan, dia tertawa keras seperti meledek, bahkan tatapannya dingin dan kosong.

"Bodoh…bodoh…kau pecundang Naruto…pecundang!"

Naruto tertawa dan meneriaki dirinya bodoh, dia juga membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berulang kali dan menjambak surai kuningnya.

"Naruto! Adaa apa denganmu!" teriak Sasuke berlari menghentikan aksi gila Naruto. Namun, saat Sasuke menarik paksa kerah baju Naruto. Dia langsung tersungkur ke lantai dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, Naruto meninju rahang lelaki itu keras.

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmuu….!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke kembali berdiri sambil menyeka bibirnya.

"Haah? Ini bukan urusan ku kau bilang? Sadarlah kau brengsek!" teriak Sasuke dan langsung membalas Naruto.

Bugh..brukk…bugh…brukkk…..

Perkelahian antar keduanya kini tak terelakkan lagi, bangku dan meja yang terlihat rapi kini berantakan. Mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan teriakan para gadis dan tetap melanjutkan perkelahian mereka.

Buagghhh…

"AKU BILANG INI BUKAN URUSANMU SASUKE!" teriak Naruto menendang tepat di perut Sasuke.

Arrghh…

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto, Sasuke memukul tulang kering Naruto. Dan membuat Naruto terjatuh, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Sasuke langsung menghajar Naruto. Perkelahian keduanya berlanjut dengan saling memukul di lantai.

"Sialll! Apa yang kalian lakukan idiot!" maki Shikamaru. "Cepat lerai mereka!"

Shikamaru kaget dengan pandangan yang dilihatnya, kelasnya terlihat berantakan. Para gadis pun teriak dan menangis histeris ketakutan, sementara yang lain tidak berani mendekati mereka. Namun, yang paling membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling memukul di lantai. Di ikuti oleh Gaara, Sai, Lee dan Kiba yang kaget ikut berlari melerai perkelahian sahabat semati itu.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" tarik Shikamaru dan Gaara memegang Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke dipegang Lee dan Kiba. Dan Sai menahan kedua tubuh mereka dari depan.

"Apa kalian ingin di keluarkan, hah?" ujar Sai marah.

"Tanyakan pada si idiott itu…. Dia tiba-tiba mengamuk!" maki Sasuke

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusan kalian!"

"Diamlah Naruto! kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, apa kau sadar dengan perbuatanmu" ungkap Gaara.

"Saudara kau bilang?! Kenapa saat kau butuh bantuan ku, kau menghindar bodoh!?" habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke, bagaimana pun dia sayang dengan Naruto. Rasa sayang persaudaraan.

"Tapi saat ini aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian semua. Aku akan mengatakannya, jika aku butuh." Naruto mengecilkan nada suaranya. Dia menyesal membuat sahabatnya khawatir, tapi ini masalahnya dan dia belum siap untuk jujur. Mungkin nanti dia akan jujur.

"Sekarang lepaskan tangan kalian!" desis Naruto.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya! Kami akan membantumu Naruto" mohon Gaara, yang diberikan anggukan yang lain.

Amarah Naruto kembali memuncak, dia benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap mau tahu sahabatnya. Dan kembali menghajar mereka semua. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Naruto, mereka berlima kini ikut babak belur bersama Sasuke.

"Ah…ini benar-benar sakit, bukan begitu Sasuke~!?" Sai tersenyum memegangi wajahnya sambil menatap Sasuke. Sementara, Sasuke hanya mendengus marah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!" Gaara mencoba berdiri sambil memegang perutnya.

"Dasar! Dia serius menghajar kita, kau baik-baik saja Kiba?" dengan tertatih Lee mendekati Kiba yang masih tertidur dilantai.

"Ah….seharusnya aku menolak ajakan kalian masuk kelas, jika saja aku menolak mungkin sekarang aku akan mendapatkan nomor kouhai manis itu dan tidak berakhir mengenaskan." adu Kiba menyesal.

"Sialan kau Sasuke! Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu Naruto. Lihat hasil perbuatanmu." Shikamaru menatap bosan Sasuke sambil memegang wajahnya.

"Diamlah Nara! Kau tahu wajah tertekan Naruto membuat ku muak." ujar Sasuke mencoba bangkit.

"Ya, terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya Uchiha, tapi kau tahu Naruto tidak pernah meninggalkan kita dan jika sampai dia seperti ini, pasti ada alasannya. Karena ketidaksabaranmu itu, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah cerita."

"Cihh….terserah!"

Semua tahu bahwa Naruto orang yang paling terbuka diantara mereka semua. Mereka memang khawatir dengan Naruto. Dan menunggu waktu yang tepat saja, karena merasa diabaikan Naruto, si bungsu Uchiha merasa jengkel, dasar kekanak-kanakan.

 **.**

Mobil Naruto melaju cepat menuju rumah Hinata, dia butuh penjelasan. Dengan bertanya dengan penjaga gerbang perumahan mewah itu, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan alamat Hinata.

Mobilnya berjalan pelan, dia meneliti setiap rumah, dia harus mencari rumah dengan pagar tinggi dan ketemu…..

Sebuah pagar besi menjulang tinggi di hadapan Naruto, di bagian kiri pintu pagar itu terdapat ukiran dari keramik bertuliskan marga milik Hinata.

Naruto memandang pagar itu lama, dia seperti pernah melihat pagar rumah Hinata, tapi dimana? Apa dia pernah kerumah ini sebelumnya? Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Akh…

Naruto tiba-tiba meringis, dia baru ingat dia belum mengobati luka di tubuhnya. Memutuskan untuk kembali nanti, dia pergi meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

Naruto kembali mengunjungi rumah Hinata, mobil hitam metalik miliknya hanya terpakir di sekitar pagar rumah Hinata. Dia ingin masuk dan langsung mengunjungi Hinata. Namun, dia tidak mungkin langsung menemui Hinata seperti itu. Bagaimana jika Hinata tiba-tiba histeris dan semakin menjauhinya.

Malam kini menampakkan dirinya. Pagar-pagar tinggi milik tetangga Hinata dan hanya mobil yang lalu lalang membuat komplek perumahan itu terlihat sepi. Memang tidak heran, ini adalah rumah untuk kalangan orang kaya, mana mungkin ada orang yang pulang dengan jalan kaki atau menaiki bus.

Tidak menyerah dengan usahanya, Naruto menunggu hingga malam di dalam mobilnya sambil mengamati pintu pagar Hinata. Dia berpikir Hinata akan keluar, dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Hinata. Dan jika keadaannya memungkinkan, dia akan menemui Hinata dan meminta maaf. Dan mungkin akan….. dia masih ragu dengan pemikiran di otaknya.

HINATAA….!

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Naruto memperbaiki cara duduknya. Menghela nafas panjang Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya, dia kembali mimpi buruk. Melirik jam tangannya, Naruto berucap sebal. Jika sampai terlambat sekolah dia bisa kena masalah karena melewatkan tes oleh sensei galak itu.

Matanya menatap pintu pagar, dia menunggu Hinata keluar namun sampai jam tiga pagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata. Dia hanya melihat mobil masuk dan keluar. Karena lama menunggu ia tertidur dan kembali bangun dengan mimpi buruk.

"Aku akan kembali lagi Hinata….!"Naruto berharap dapat menemui Hinata, dan meluapkan semua rasa rindunya.

 **.**

Berjalan santai, lelaki bersurai kuning itu mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang melihatnya. Beruntung dia langsung mengenakan earphone nya, sehingga dia tidak perlu mendengar oecehan yang tidak perlu. Sesampainya di dalam kelas, dia kembali di tatap aneh, beberapa mencoba berbisik, beberapa menatapnya takut. Dan sisanya jengkel luar biasa.

"Ohayou….minna-san!" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

"Diam kau bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau santai, kau tidak lihat wajah tampan ku babak belur seperti ini,huh!" dengus Kiba menanggapi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun~" Naruto merinding mendengar panggilan Sai. "Semalam benar-benar sakit, aku sulit sekali mengunyah dan berakhir memakan bubur menjijikan itu. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak segan-segan membuat mu menjadi bahan untuk lukisan ku!."masih dengan senyuman mengerikannya Sai berujar ceria.

"Kau benar-benar kuat Naruto, aku merasakan semangat masa muda milik mu semalam!" dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, Lee memberi pujian dan kemudian meringis, dia lupa bahunya masih lebam.

Sementara Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya menatap diam dan datar. Mereka takjub dengan kepribadian para sahabatnya.

Srrek… suara pintu bergeser terdengar nyaring, sepertinya sang pendatang dalam mood buruk.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke datang dengan wajah dingin ditekuk. Dia memaksa siswa yang duduk di sebelah Naruto untuk bertukar tempat. Dia bahkan mengabaikan wajah marah Sakura. Saat akan duduk, dia menatap marah wajah Naruto yang ikut menatapnya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Kesal…kini urat kekesalan terlihat jelas diwajah Sasuke, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menendang meja milik Naruto.

"Ah… Sasuke-chan kasar sekali!"

"Diam kau dobe! Bisa-bisanya kau santai dengan ini semua. Apa kau tahu aku sangat mencemaskanmu!"

… hening….. dan …..

Bwaha…ha….ha….

Semua yang ada di kelas itu tertawa lebar. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sebutan ICE Prince, dengan lugu nya menyampaikan perasaannya di muka umum. Sepertinya dia kelepasan.

"Diam kalian semua, atau kalian ingin mati di tanganku!" Sasuke menekan setiap kata-katanya.

Mereka memang berhenti tertawa. Namun, mereka tidak takut dengan ancaman Sasuke. Dan memilih menyembunyikan tawa mereka dengan cara mereka.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu Naruto."

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku tidak akan meminta bantuan kalian sekarang. Jika aku butuh, aku akan mencari kalian." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sahabatnya.

Dan di balas dengusan dan tawa mengejek dari mereka.

 _Ya, terkadang lelaki suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan saling memukul. Dan author juga bingung dengan itu. Author seorang gadis, jadi maklum._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali…. Naruto kembali mengunjungi rumah Hinata. Dan hasilnya pun sama, gadis itu tidak pernah terlihat keluar dari depan pintu pagar itu. Dia hanya melihat gadis kecil yang diyakininya adik perempuan Hinata. Dan sepasang suami istri yang seumuran dengan orangtuanya yang sepertinya adalah orangtua Hinata. Ini sudah seminggu dia menunggu Hinata.

Tap….tap….tap….

Seorang lelaki sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan mewah itu. Dia sudah menetapkan pilihannya, dia akan menemui Hinata langsung kerumah gadis itu. Apa pun perlakuan gadis itu akan dia terima, dia tidak ingin tersiksa lebih dalam lagi dan setiap hari bangun dengan mimpi buruk.

Menatap dirinya di cermin besar, Naruto puas dengan penampilannya. Kemeja biru miliknya digulung setengah di padu dengan rompi hitam dan celana jeans hitam . Surai kuningnya hanya ditata seadanya. Sebagai pelengkap Naruto mengenakan jam rolex hitamnya. Dan sepatu kets miliknya.

Tin…tin…tin…. Naruto tiba saat petang hari di kediaman Hinata, seharusnya dia bisa datang di siang hari. Namun karena gugup dia berakhir dengan berganti pakaian berulang kali, karena keringat yang mengucur deras.

"Ada yang bisa saya bant-. Ah… bukankah anda putra Minato-sama?" saat meminta izin memasuki rumah Hinata, Naruto bingung… bagaimana bisa penjaga pintu itu mengetahui dia dan Tou-san nya?. Sementara ini pertama kali dia berkunjung.

"Silahkan masuk tuan muda!" Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dan memberikan kunci kepada salah satu pria berseragam hitam. Dan kembali merasa pernah melihat taman ini dan mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya. Ini De ja vu…..

"Selamat datang tuan muda! Saya senang anda datang berkunjung, nona Hinata pasti sangat senang jika mendengar ini." Seorang wanita tua datang menghampiri Naruto,degup jantung Naruto berdetak cepat mendengar Hinata akan senang jika dia berkunjung. Namun Naruto merasa aneh dengan senyum wanita tua itu menghilang diganti dengan wajah murung dan sedih.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda. Dan nona muda juga sangat senang dengan kedatangan anda"

Deg…deg….deg…..

Naruto menarik nafas dalam untuk menetralkan pernafasannya, bagaimana dia harus bereaksi menghadapi Hinata, belum lagi seluruh keluarga gadis itu disini. Naruto merinding melihat pajangan beberapa samurai milik keluarga Hinata. Bagaimana jika Tou-san nya marah dan menebas lehernya… Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menghapus memori menakutkan itu.

Sepanjang jalan Naruto tak henti-hentinya takjub dengan rumah Hinata. Mansion milik Hinata memang mansion terbesar di komplek ini, tidak salah juga isinya benar-benar mewah. Naruto seakan memasuki istana Jepang tempo dulu.

"Tuan muda!" panggil wanita tua itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Apakah anda ingat dengan taman ini?" tunjuk wanita itu kesebuah taman luas yang dipenuhi bunga cantik.

"Oh-oh..… taman bunga itu!" gugup Naruto, bagaimana dia bisa ingat. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang bukan.?

Mata Naruto memicing melihat taman bunga itu, memori otaknya mulai berputar dan mengingat sedikit demi sedikit.

Penglihatan Naruto menampilkan bayangan buram.

" _Naruto-kun….! Aku ingin melihat Hana-chan!"_

" _Sebentar Hinata…."_

" _Berjanjilah…!"_

" _Aku janji….!"_

Naruto tersentak dengan apa yang dilihatnya, itu adalah dirinya waktu kecil dan apa maksud dengan dia memanggil gadis rambut pendek itu dengan sebutan Hinata? Dan siapa Hana-chan? Janji apa yang mereka katakan?

"Tuan muda…! Tuan muda anda baik-baik saja!" wanita tua itu memangil membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Gomennasai! Saya hanya sedang berpikir, siapa itu Hana-chan?" selidik Naruto.

"Oh! Maksud anda nona Hanabi. Nona Hanabi adalah adik kecil nona Hinata dan Hana-chan adalah panggilan sayang Mikoto-sama dan Ojou-sama. Wajar anda lupa, waktu itu anda datang berkunjung untuk melihat kelahiran nona Hanabi, usia anda membuat anda cepat melupakannya. Saya paham!" ucapan terakhir wanita itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal, entah apa dia merasa seperti orang bodoh dengan ucapan itu.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan. Dan kembali Naruto seakan melihat bayangan mengenai dia dan gadis itu berlari dan tertawa bersama di lorong ini.

"Saya ingat anda dulu dan nona Hinata berlari di setiap lorong sambil tertawa. Ah saya jadi merindukannya."

Apa ini….!? Siapa yang dirindukkan disini, kenapa dia seakan bermain teka-teki.

"Kita telah sampai tuan muda! Hiashi-sama, Mikoto-sama…. tuan muda sudah berada disini." Wanita tua itu membukakan pintu dan meminta izin.

"Terima kasih Minorin-san, tolong siapkan teh untuk Naruto!."

Minorin hanya menunduk dan berlalu pergi.

"Kemarilah Naruto-kun, silahkan duduk!" ujar wanita cantik itu dengan sopan. Naruto yakin dia adalah Kaa-san Hinata.

Kaa-san Hinata tidak seorang diri, dia bisa melihat pria paruh baya itu menatapnya serius. Dan seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum lebar untuknya, dan di balas senyum oleh Naruto.

"Anoo… etto… Gomennasai saya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Saya datang untuk menemui Hyuuga-san, ma-maksud saya Hinata." degup jantung Naruto semakin berdetak kencang.

"Jangan seformal itu Naruto. Kami sahabat orangtua mu, dan kau juga berarti putra kami." mendengar itu membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

"Ne…Ne…! Naruto-nii…. Apakah kau ingat denganku?" tanya gadis itu antusias.

Kedua orang dewasa itu hanya menggeleng dengan senyum tipis. Mendengar Naruto akan datang, Hanabi senang sekali dan tidak sabar menemui Naruto.

"Hanabi… kau Hanabi kan." jawab Naruto berpura-pura kenal, lalu dibalas anggukan riang gadis itu.

 _Jika saja mereka tahu mengenai perbuatan Naruto kepada Hinata, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Hinata benar-benar gadis baik._

Perbincangan antara mereka bertiga memakan waktu panjang, suasana disekitar mereka juga tegang. Hanabi hanya diam dan mendengar semua perkataan orangtuanya dengan mangkuk besar berisi es krim di tangannya.

Mereka menjelaskan semua kepada Naruto, Kaa-sama Hinata bahkan menangis sesegukan menjelaskan mengenai Hinata yang tertekan dan menangis setiap hari. Naruto yang mendengar itu semua menunduk diam mengepalkan tangan.

Seperti tersambar petir, penjelasan yang diberi Tou-sama Hinata membuat Naruto mematung seketika.

"Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar Negeri. Dia tidak ingin orang tahu dia berada dimana sekarang." jelas Hiashi

"Bisakah Oji-san memberitahukan dimana Hinata saat ini?!" pinta Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan yang pasti Naruto. Jika sampai kami mengatakan dimana keberadaan Hinata. Gadis itu berkata tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan ini salah satu syarat yang diberikan Hinata."

"Syarat apa maksud Ji-san?"

"Sebelum keberangkatannya Hinata mengajukan beberapa syarat, diantaranya tidak memberitahukan kepada siapa pun mengenai keberadaanya."

"Dan kenapa Oji-san dan Oba-san memberitahukan ini semua kepadaku?" tanya Naruto menatap sepasang suami istri itu.

Hiashi yang duduk disebelah istrinya menatap lurus Naruto.

"Hinata hanya memberitahu kau akan datang kemari. Dia ingin kami memberitahu mengenai keadaannya. Lalu dia meminta kau masuk ke kamarnya."

"Maksud Ji-san, Hinata memberitahu bahwa aku akan datang dan apa Hinata memberi tahu alasannya? Apakah ada hal yang disampaikan Hinata, mengapa dia tertekan dan menangis?" selidik Naruto. Jika bisa jujur, dia ingin mati saja, dengan sabar dia menunggu jawaban pria itu.

"Tidak!" lega…Naruto sedikit lega. "Kami tidak diberitahu alasannya, kami pun bingung saat Hinata mengatakan kau akan datang. Dan saat kami menanyakan alasan kau datang, Hinata hanya diam. Dan dia menyuruh kami berjanji untuk tidak menanyakan apa pun untukmu. Pergilah kekamar Hinata, Naruto! Mungkin Hinata meninggalkan penjelasan untukmu." Sambung Hiashi.

Bingung…!Naruto bingung apa yang terjadi disini.

Saat memasuki ruang itu, tepatnya Kamar Pribadi milik Hinata, penciuman nya disapa aroma lavender yang menenangkan. Kamar dengan nuansa ungu muda dan putih menjadi wallpaper kamar itu. Beberapa sisi terlihat kosong yang menandakan kamar ini sudah tidak di huni lagi. Kamar dengan tempar tidur queen size dan perabotan cantik itu, seakan menunjukkan jati diri si pemilik kamar sebagai gadis telaten dan anggun.

Senyum Naruto mengembang melihat pigura besar Hinata dengan Kimono merah muda dengan bunga lavender dan kupu-kupu sebagai hiasan, sedangkan surai kelam gadis itu digulung kebelangkang, dia seperti seorang Hime-sama. Photo ketika dia melihat festival Hanabi Konoha.

"Aku baru tahu kau sangat cantik dengan Kimono Hinata." Naruto masih setia meneliti wajah senyum Hinata.

Pandangan Naruto beralih kepada rak besar buku-buku Hinata, beberapa photo Hinata yang menggenggam penghargaan. Dan…

Mata Naruto membesar menatap benda persegi itu.

"A-Apa ini? Ba-bagaimana bisa wajah ku ada disini?. Siapa gadis itu?"dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto menghampiri meja rias Hinata dan mengangkat benda itu dan membalikkan dengan cepat.

Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. Sebuah nama yang ditulis tangan, tulisan tangan milik anak-anak.

Di Photo itu Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu, sementara gadis kecil itu ikut tersenyum menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga Lavender.

"Naruto-nii!" salah seorang datang menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri mematung.

"Oh…Ha-Hanabi ada apa!?" Naruto meletakkan Photo itu kembali ke meja. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya saja banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu. Tapi, aku sudah janji kepada Nee-sama tidak akan bertanya kepada mu. Tapi bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaan ku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya!"

"Kenapa Naruto-nii tidak pernah mengunjungi kami lagi? Oba-sama dan Oji-sama mengatakan Nii-san selalu sibuk. Maaf aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, dan Nii-san tidak perlu menjawabnya. Apa Naruto-nii melihat kotak itu." tunjuk Hanabi pada sebuah kotak terbuat dari aluminium.

Kushina dan Minato sering datang berkunjung dan terkadang keluarga Hinata yang berkunjung menemui Kushina dan Minato. Dan selalu, mereka tidak dapat bertemu dengan Naruto, lelaki itu pasti akan bersama Shion, atau menolak ikut berkunjung menemui Hinata. Lelah dengan sikap keras kepala Naruto, akhirnya orangtuanya membiarkannya. Dan lihat sekarang, dia menyesal setelah tahu bahwa orang yang akan ditemuinya sudah pergi jauh.

Naruto melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Hanabi dan kembali menoleh menatap Hanabi.

"Untuk apa kotak itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nee-sama mengatakan agar menunjukkan pada Naruto-nii, di dalamnya mungkin sesuatu yang penting. Kotak itu dilengkapi kode sandi, dan hanya Naruto yang dapat membukanya. Kalua tidak salah, Nee-sama mengatakan sandinya ketika Nee-sama menusuk kaki seseorang. Aku juga bingung, tapi Nee-sama yakin bahwa Nii-san mengetahuinya, kalua begitu aku pergi dulu, tugas ku sudah selesai."

Hanabi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, dari kelagat gadis itu Naruto dapat menangkap wajah sedih dan kecewa yang ditujukan untuknya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekati kotak itu, seperti perkataan Hanabi, kotak itu memiliki sandi. Naruto mengetikkan tanggal dimana Hinata meninggalkannya, saat menunggu beberapa saat.

Klik…. Kotak itu berhasil terbuka.

Tangan Naruto bergetar menatap isi kotak itu, semuanya berisi mengenainya. Photo dia dan Hinata ketika kecil dan sisanya photo miliknya mulai dari Junior School hingga sekarang.

Air mata menetes dan membasahi photo itu. Naruto menangis dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Selama ini dia melupakan bahkan mengabaikan Hinata. Naruto meneliti setiap photo itu, dan memori dalam kepalanya mulai mengingat mengenai Hinata dulu.

Janji….

Naruto teringat dengan janji yang dikatakan Hinata tempo dulu. Merasa dia butuh pencerahan agar memori di kepalanya jelas. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari meninggalkan kamar Hinata menuju taman tadi. Dia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan para maid Hyuuga.

Hahhh…hh…. Naruto mencoba menetralisir pernafasannya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman, seakan seperti dalam sebuah film, bayangan dia dan Hinata berputar perlahan.

" _Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melupakanku dan kau harus menjadi temanku selamanya..! dan kita akan menjadi Tou-san dan Kaa-san nanti,kau mau berjanjikan. Dan aku juga berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu dan kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kutemui nanti!"_

" _Ha'i… aku janji…!"_

HINATAA….!

Naruto berteriak keras di tengah taman itu. Dia benar-benar marah, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan janji itu. Dan kenapa Hinata menyembunyikan semua nya. Kenapa? Kenapa?...

"Oji-san aku mohon, tolong beritahu aku dimana Hinata saat ini. Aku mohon…..!"

Seluruh keluarga Hinata bahkan para maid pun terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba datang dan bersujud di depan kaki Hiashi, wajah Naruto terlihat berantakan seperti habis menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda! Jangan menjatuhkan harga diri mu seperti ini, bangunlah!." Dengan susah payah Hiashi mengangkat wajah Naruto agar berhenti bersujud.

"Aku mohon Oji-san…Aku mohon… tolong beritahu di mana Hinata saat." Naruto kembali bersujud, isakan lelaki itu bahkan terdengar jelas.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara waktu itu. Dengan bujukan Kaa-sama Hinata akhirnya Naruto mau berhenti melakukan tindakan bodoh.

Namun, meskipun Naruto memohon dengan sangat. Mereka tidak bisa mengatakan dimana Hinata saat ini, karena mereka sudah janji dan tidak ingin sampai melakukan tindakan gegabah. Dan saat ditanya mengapa Naruto ingin sekali berjumpa dengan Hinata, dia masih menjawab sebagai pecundang dan mengatakan ingin meminta maaf karena melupakan dan tidak pernah mengunjunginya.

Hari sudah sangat gelap, keluarga Hinata mengatarkan Naruto untuk pulang, mereka juga memberikan kotak itu kepada Naruto, karena itu adalah milik Naruto sekarang.

Brum…

Tidak memperdulikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas, Naruto melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Air muka nya sangat mengerikan, matanya menatap lurus dan mencengkram setir kuat. Dia pulang dengan hasil kosong dan berakhir di nasehati panjang lebar oleh Hiashi.

Bruk…

Naruto membanting tubuhnya kasar ke atas kasur milik nya. Sesaat akan menutup matanya, dia teringat dengan kotak itu dan bangkit untuk melihat kembali isi kotak itu.

Meremas beberapa photo wajahnya, dia murka dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Dengan kesal Naruto membanting kotak itu ke lantai, dan membuat gambar-gambar itu berceceran.

Sebuah amplop tampak dari beberapa gambar berserakan itu. Saat akan akan meneliti isi nya, sebuah benda terjatuh dari dalamnya.

"Ini… bukankah ini milik wanita?"

Dengan tergesa Naruto mengeluarkan surat yang ada didalamnya, belum sampai beberapa menit Naruto meremas surat itu.

Meremas surai kuningnya, dengan cepat Naruto menghubungi seseorang.

"Oji-san! Kau masih dikantor?."ujar Naruto cepat.

"Ya aku mas-." belum sempat pria diserang meneruskan perkataanya, Naruto memutuskan sepihak.

 **.**

Brakkk…..

"Ah….. rupanya keponakan kesayangan ku datang, tidak apa-apa Naruto, kau bisa menerobos masuk dan melupakan kau memasuki ruangan Direktur, apa perlu aku mengganti tulisan bertuliskan Presiden Direktur sebesar tubuh mu?." Tekan pria itu tanpa melihat si pembuat onar.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, pria itu melirik dari ekor matanya, lalu menatap serius dan meneliti dari atas kebawah wajah berantakan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto? Jangan bilang kau ingin mobil baru? Atau kau ingin tahu dimana gadis pengkhianatmu itu. Atau kau ditusuk lagi?"

"Jangan membahas dia lagi Kakashi Oji-san. Aku ingin Oji-san mencari tahu mengenai seorang Hyuuga-"

"Tidak bisa Naruto, kau tahu keluarga mereka salah satu keluarga terpandang. Apa salah satu dari Hyuuga yang mencelakai mu.?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mencari tahu mengenai Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Untuk apa kau mencari tahu penerus klan Hyuuga itu? Kau tidak membuat masalahkan.?"

Sebelumnya dia kaget dengan kehancuran mobil Naruto, dia takut ada orang jahat yang akan melukai keponakan nakalnya. Selang dari situ, dia hampir saja serangan jantung menemukan Naruto bercucuran darah, dia berpikir Naruto menghubungi waktu itu karena Naruto dalam keadaan demam. Belum lagi masalah dengan si gadis kuning itu. Dan sekarang berurusan dengan salah satu pria mengerikan di Jepang.

Jika terus begini dia bisa mati cepat.

"Dengar Naruto, aku tidak pernah meminta menjadi pengganti Tou-san mu untuk meneruskan perusahaan ini. Tapi aku memakluminya atas dasar keluarga. Dan jika kau ikut-ikutan membuat masalah, aku bisa tambah pusing. Belum lagi jika Kaa-san mu tahu mengenai masalah ini." Jujur pria itu.

Hatake Kakashi adalah paman Naruto dari kerabat Kakeknya. Hokage Group adalah perusahaan besar di bawah naungan keluarga Naruto, yang bergerak dibanyak bidang. Namun perusahaan mereka paling menonjol di bidang kontruksi. Pendiri Hokage Group adalah kakek buyutnya Senju Hashirama dan Senju Tobirama. Yang diturunkan kepada kakek dan neneknya, Jiraiya dan Tsunade lalu ayahnya dan juga kepada kerabat lain yang tersebar di berbagai Negara. Dan untuk Konoha, Kakashi di paksa untuk menjaganya sebelum Naruto mengambil ahli.

"Aku mohon Ji-san! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." mohon Naruto putus asa.

"Inggris, bukankah seluruh penerus klan biasanya dikirim ke Inggris? Kenapa kau tidak mencari disana?" keadaan berantakan Naruto membuat dia tak tega, bagaimana pun juga, dia yang merawat bocah nakal ini bertahun-tahun.

"Hah… baik, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari tahu."

Menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Kakashi menghampiri Naruto yang menatap keluar kaca gedung di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dia tidak disana, sepertinya mereka tidak ingin khalayak mengetahui dimana Hinata." Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto, dia dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto mengejang dengan ucapannya.

"Tolong Ji-san, aku mohon cari tahu mengenainya, jika kau mengetahuinya tolong sampaikan padaku."

"Dengar Naruto, meskipun aku memiliki jabatan yang tinggi disini, bukan berarti aku harus mengerjakan itu setiap saat. Tapi kau bisa, kau bisa leluasa mencari tahunya jika kau mengambil ahli posisi ini. Tapi akan kuusahakan semampu ku."

Nada bicara Kakashi sarat akan sebuah kelicikan, dia ingin membuat Naruto cepat mengambil ahli perusahaan, lalu dia akan bebas. Namun, mengenai janjinya dia tetap akan mencari tahu keberadaan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penthouse milik Namikaze Naruto.

Akhhaa….brakkk…. trang…. Brukkk….

Sial….sial….sial….

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Naruto melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada seluruh isi apartemennya. Melemparnya, membanting, menendang, mengumpat. Dia berharap dengan melakukan itu semua, sedikit bebannya berkurang.

"Aku membunuh bayi ku sendiri. Sial…! kenapa aku harus menjadi pecundang, seharusnya aku langsung mencari mu Hinata. Maaf…maaf…maaf…..!"

Tidak satu pun merespon ucapan Naruto. Kini dia tahu apa itu penyesalan. Penyesalan yang benar-benar mengerikan dan menyakitinya inci demi inci tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari demi hari dilaluinya dengan tersiksa.

Setiap hari dia kembali mimpi buruk, dan bertambah parah di setiap hari, dia seperti melihat Hinata menangis dengan darah mengalir dari wajah gadis itu.

Setiap hari mimpi buruk itu menghitamkan dan menutupi hari nya.

Setiap hari dia menangis menggenggam photo Hinata dan surat 'itu'.

Setiap hari dia menanti dan merusak mood Kakashi, yang berakhir dengan usiran dan menunggu untuk menunggu sesuatu yang ditunggunya. Dan melarang merusak barang-barang miliknya.

Setiap hari wajah kasihan dan khawatir diberikan Kaa-sama Hinata kepadanya. Dan setiap hari dia dinasehati Hiashi untuk berhenti memohon mengenai Hinata.

Setiap hari Kaa-chan nya memarahi dan menasehati untuk berhenti mengganggu keluarga Hinata.

Setiap hari dia menyalahkan diri nya sendiri karena mengabaikan Hinata, dan lebih memilih bersama Shion waktu itu.

Setiap hari dia bertengkar dengan para sahabatnya yang tidak mampu menemukan Hinata. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan sahabatnya yang harus ditekan dan dimarahi orangtua mereka masing-masing demi membantu Naruto.

Selalu…. Setiap hari dia berulah…. Setiap hari….

Hingga saat dia berusia 18 tahun, dia telah mampu mengambil ahli Hokage Group menggantikan Kakashi.

Matahari tidak pernah terbit di pikiran Naruto, pikirannya selalu terkena badai dibarengi kilat petir yang menyambar. Perlahan Namikaze Naruto berubah….

Tidak ada wajah ceria dan senyum lebar miliknya, melainkan wajah dingin dan angkuh. Tidak ada Naruto pembuat onar, melainkan Naruto si pengamuk dan pemarah. Tidak ada, tidak ada lagi Naruto yang dulu.

Disaat usianya 22 tahun, dia lebih memilih mempercayai dirinya sendiri dibandingkan orang disekitarnya.

Hingga pada titik terpuruknya, dia frustasi bertahun-tahun tidak menemukan Hinata dan berakhir kecanduan obat penenang dan berbagai obat tidur.

Tidak! Dia tidak mengonsumsi Narkoba, dia hanya meminum obat dari dokter pribadinya. Meskipun itu juga dapat membunuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tujuh tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergian Hinata.**_

Naruto menatap bosan layar tipis itu.

Layar yang menampilkan dirinya yang melakukan sebuah Interview di televise swasta. Dengan judul ' Namikaze Naruto, Presdir Muda Berusia 24 Tahun Yang Kembali Membuka Cabang Di Eropa, Dan Menaikkan Perolehan Laba Jepang'.

Brakk…..

Atensi pria itu digantikan tatapan tajam kepada sosok pengacau.

"Dengar Shikamaru! Tentukan mana pilihanmu! Kau ingin hidup nyaman didekat ku atau berakhir menjadi sampah." Ujarnya dingin menusuk.

"Ya, aku sudah bosan mendengar ucapanmu, dan jangan khawatir harta ku masih banyak, dan tanpa mu pun aku masih bisa berdiri sendiri, dasar baka." Hardik Shikamaru tidak terima. Ini adalah sekian kali dia diancam jika berlaku lancing, dan tidak dipungkiri, meski menanggapi santai, rasa takut tetap berada disekitarnya hanya dengan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menanggapi dengan angkuh, menyandarkan diri di kursi empuknya dan memilih bersidekap dada.

"Lihat baka! Kau masih membutuhkan ku." Angkuh Shikamaru.

Naruto masih diam, inilah kebisaan baru nya, diam seakan semua orang lebih rendah darinya.

"Jika mengenai lokasi Hinata, jawabannya ruangan kosong. Dan mengenai kehamilannya," menghentikan ucapannya, Shikamaru dapat melihat wajah terkejut Naruto. "Tipuan dan kebohongan untuk mu sendiri, selamat Naruto, kau berhasil ditipu tujuh tahun." Lanjut Shikamaru datar.

Tawa hambar, jawaban atas ucapan Shikamaru.

"Sasuke dan Kiba mencari tahu ke setiap toko dan rumah sakit untuk mencari tahu dimana Hinata memperoleh alat tes itu. Mereka menemukan seorang suster tua." Menyodorkan sebuah amplop, Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya. "Suster itu sudah pensiun tujuh tahun yang lalu, pantas kita tidak mengetahuinya."

Dengan bergetar Naruto berniat menyentuh amplop sial itu. Dan terhenti dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Itu hanya sebuah surat perjanjian, jika dia memberikan keterangan palsu, kau dapat melaporkannnya ke aparat," menghela nafas panjang. "Dia mengatakan, bahwa Hinata ingin menyamarkan tes kehamilan itu, menjadi positif. Dan satu hal lagi." Perlahan Shikamaru berjalan mundur mendekati pintu keluar dan menggenggam knop pintu. "Hinata mengatakan, jika seseorang menanyakan hal ini, wanita itu harus jujur." Secepat kilat Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan Naruto setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Dan….

Trangg….. braaakkk…. Brukk…..

Naruto mengamuk sejadi-jadinya, beruntung Shikamaru tanggap untuk kabur, jika tidak mungkin dia akan koma karena terkena lemparan nyasar Naruto.

Menghubungi langganan Naruto.

"Tolong! Siapkan kebutuhan untuk ruangan Namikaze Naruto. Ya, kualitas terbaik dan harus selesai petang ini." Pesan Shikamaru.

Sangking seringnya menghancurkan barang pribadi nya, membuat Shikamaru harus membuat laporan keuangan mengenai kebrutalan Naruto.

Beban kebrutalan si bodoh Naruto ¥ xxx

Cash pribadi si bodoh Naruto ¥ xxx

"Apartemen milik ku sekarang!" perintah Naruto, berjalan melewati Shikamaru di depan ruangannya.

Melirik ke dalam, Shikamaru meringis melihat keadaan ruangan itu. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto. Dia bisa apa. Dia hanya berharap Naruto dapat pulih dari keterpurukannya.

Penjelasan serius diberikan Shikamaru, Naruto hanya setia mendengar, dengan duduk angkuh di sofa mahal miliknya.

"Pulanglah! Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan semua orang kita mencari Hyuuga itu." Tidak ada lagi panggilan Hinata. "Bila perlu ancam seluruh Hyuuga penipu itu." Geram Naruto.

Mana mungkin Shikamaru berani mengancam Hyuuga. Jika Hyuuga terkena masalah, klan Uchiha dan Tou-san Naruto akan ikut membela. Lebih baik dia mencari akalnya sendiri. Bisa-bisa hanya karena masalah pribadi Naruto, pertempuran antar Klan berlangsung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap kosong pada Photo Hinata dan surat 'itu' yang selama ini dijaganya dengan baik. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung melempar semuanya kedalam api menyala.

Berjalan gontai menuju kamar nya, Naruto membuka nakas dan mengambil botol pil obat tidur nya. Dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hinata dalam mimpi dan memberikan pelajaran atas kebohongannya, meskipun hanya dalam mimpi.

Biasanya dia akan takut memimpikan Hinata. Tapi kini dia begitu antusias ingin menemui gadis itu dalam mimpi.

.

Sudah seminggu, dan masih tidak ada kabar dari Shikamaru. Dan dia benci menunggu, lebih baik dia langsung ke Mansion Hyuuga lalu mengacak- acak sesukanya.

Sesaat akan berdiri, layar monitornya menampilkan email masuk.

From : Nara Shikamaru

Sub : Penting!

Message : Setengah jam lagi aku sampai dikantor, tunggulah!

Setengah jam bagai tiga jam menurut Naruto, bukan karena bosan menungu, tapi karena sudah tiga jam dia menunggu.

Akhirnya seseorang yang ditunggu menampakkan diri. Wajah pria itu Nampak kusut dan berantakan. Sepertinya dia tidak mandi beberapa hari.

"Sebelum kau menemuiku, bisakah kau mencari tahu arti penampilan rapi.?!" Ujar Naruto

"Terserah pada mu Naruto! aku akan memberikan informasi penting ini, dengan satu syarat."

Naruto menanggapi dengan gerakan mata.

"Tiga bulan cuti tanpa ada gangguan." Coba Shikamaru.

Tidak ada jawaban…

" 40 hari?" tawar Shikamaru.

" 20 hari jika setimpal." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah 20 hari tanpa gangguan." Pasrah nya. Seharusnya tawaran pertamanya tujuh bulan saja.

"Venice, Paris, L.A, Athena, Lisbon, Seoul, dan terakhir Amsterdam. Hinata selam ini berpindah- pindah tempat untuk menghilangakan jejak. Dari informasi yang ku peroleh, dia sudah menduduki jabatan penting di salah satu perusahaan Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga!"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia ikut menutupi jejak Hinata. dan sepertinya orangtua nya tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Hinata sebenarnya."

"Point utama, Shika!" jengkel Naruto, dia malas bermain teka-teki.

"Hinata akan menemui orangtua nya di lokasi yang ditentunkan Hinata. dan jika orangtua nya pergi keluar Negeri, Hinata yang akan menemui mereka."

"Siapkan keberangkatan ku ke Amsterdam sekarang.!"

"Kau tidak perlu menemuinya, informasi yang ku peroleh juga mengatakan dalam jangka dekat Hinata akan kembali dengan alasan rahasia. Dan, jika kau gegabah, dia bisa membatalkan untuk kembali ke Konoha." Jelas Shikamaru.

Sesaat Shikamaru bergidik ngeri melihat seringai rubah Naruto.

"Sepuluh hari!"

"Hah!? Apa maksud mu?!" ujar Shikamaru kaget.

"Informasi yang kau berikan terlalu lama, dan kau membuat aku menunggu tiga jam. Sepuluh hari sudah cukup untuk mu."

"Ah… sial kau Naruto! aku sudah tidak tidur dan tidak mandi tiga hari, lalu ini balasan mu?" rengek Shikamaru sambil menatap datar.

Ha….Ha….Ha…..

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto kembali tertawa lepas. Dia ikut tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Ya terserah padamu, pekerjaan ini sangat membosankan. Aku ingin menikamati liburan irit ku, Jaa Naruto." Shikamaru berlalu sambil menguap. Shika yang malang…

Selepas kepergian Shikamaru, Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Lebih cepat Hinata kembali, lebih cepat dia balas dendam atas perbuatan Hinata.

* * *

T.B.C.

Bagaimana? Masih jelak ya….

Hah….. saya juga terkadang malas membaca ff ini, entah kapan bisa bagus.

Tapi it's okay…. Harus tetap semangat demi pembaca ff ini.

Ungkapan terima kasih yang besar dan rasa terharu yang luar biasa Hikhulia sampaikan kepada:

Ailasca-Chan, Beibrome, Syafira Kr, Liana, Lililala249, Rechi, Lovelylany, Anonym, Orochimaru-Chan, Megahinata, Namelia, Anna990, Natachan, Hinata Lovers From Tl, Lulu-Chan, Guest, Shiro, Lisna Wati716, Kurumi Keiko, Araya, Narunata, Ishida, Namikaze S, Hyuga R, Ana, Kenz, Ntha353, Oortaka, Anishl, Maura Raira, Shinigami No Widy, Kurotsuhi Mangetsu, Vi2nhl, Fushima Yuna.

saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada yang memfollow dan memfavourite fanfic ini... chapter depan saya akan mencantumkan nama anda semua... saya cinta kalian.

Semoga gak ada yang salah tulis namanya….hmmm maaf…. Jika ada yang salah tulis dan terlupa….

Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang pedas. Tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan tentunya dan tanpa kata-kata kasar…. He…he…

Saya mohon bantuan atas penulisan yang salah...

For all my Stalker Reader, I would like to say Thank You very much…..

Thank's to visit my story…. Big hug and many kiss to all of you….

And once againnnn…. Please to leave your comment…..

Review… please…..

 **See ya…... Hikhulia waiting your review…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Belong's To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Impossible To Run Away From Me**

 **Original Story By Hinata Kuchiki Heartfilia**

 **Rate- M**

 **This fanfic not for adolescent even children**

 **"Love and Ex-Love"**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Penting untuk diingat: OOC, alur kacau, perlahanlah dalam membaca, bingung mendadak, serangan marah tak terkendali.**

* * *

Apa kabar? Sehat semuakan. Saya harap kalian semua juga sehat, agar kita sama-sama menikmati fanfic ini, saya menerima kritik dan saran, pembaca menikmati akur ceritanya (mungkin).

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan saya tidak update, pertama saya ingin mengucapkan maaf karena saya tidak bisa menepati janji update cepat kepada semuanya, saya baru menyelesaikan UAS.

Selama itu saya harus focus belajar agar IP tidak turun ke jurang, dan jika IP terjun ke jurang, saya bisa kena rasengan orangtua saya, meskipun pikiran bercabang ke fanfic ini juga.

Cukup dengan cuap-cuap saya….

Selamat menikmati…

Saya ingatkan kembali, perlahanlah membaca ff ini agar kalian tidak tersesat dan bertemu serigala buas…

Ini hanya perkenalan mereka, perang di mulai chapter depan

* * *

 _ **Namikaze Naruto Penthouse.**_

 ** _"Namikaze-san…..!"_**

 ** _"Namikaze-san…..!"_**

 ** _Suara halus dan lembut terdengar seperti simponi musik yang indah dan menenangkan._**

 ** _"Naruto-kun….!"_**

 ** _"Naruto-kun….!"_**

 ** _Kembali, suara itu seakan menariknya dari kegelapan yang dalam._**

 ** _"Aku membencimu...!"_**

 ** _"Aku harap kau menghilang Namikaze…..!"_**

"Hinataaa….!"

Lelaki itu tersentak dan membuka paksa kelopak matanya dan menampilkan iris biru laut yang menawan. Mengusap wajah nya kasar, lelaki itu menarik nafas dalam.

Tik… tik… tik…..

Dentingan jarum jam mengiringi setiap helaan nafas panjang lelaki itu.

Dengan langkah panjang dia menuju kamar mandinya, menyalakan shower dan memulai aktivitas rutin membersihkan diri.

Senandung kecil mengiringi kegiatan lelaki itu, ada suasana bahagia disekelilingnya, seakan menghiraukan mimpi buruk yang baru dialaminya.

Krieett….

Membuka closet pakaiannya, tangan berotot miliknya menelusuri jajaran kemeja mewah yang ditata rapi, pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja hitam dengan kerah putih, tidak lupa dengan jas double breasted hitam dan celana senada, dipadu dengan dasi biru. Dan berakhir dengan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat.

Meneliti kembali penampilannya di cermin persegi panjang berukuran besar. Lelaki itu merasa puas dengan penampilannya. Salahkan tubuh tinggi dan atletisnya yang membuat dia berkali lipat lebih maskulin serta elegan dengan stelan apa pun.

Tap… tap… tap…

Hentakan kaki bersama senandu ringan menggema di tempat parkir, menelusuri jalan, lelaki itu berhenti pada sebuah mobil hitam metalik dengan simbol seekor banteng.

.

Ada alasan khusus dibalik mengapa lelaki surai kuning dengan potongan pendek itu memulai paginya dengan senyum dan senandu ceria di sela-sela aktivitas paginya.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback untuk alasan kebahagian Naruto._**

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn….! Anggota ku berhasil memasuki sistem komando situs Hyuuga, dari informasi yang ku terima, akan ada penyelenggaraan besar untuk menggantikan posisi Hiashi-san. Dan kau tahu artinya, bukan?!" jelas Sasuke.

"Entah itu Neji atau Hinata yang akan menggantikannya, satu hal yang pasti bahwa Hinata turut hadir. Tetua klan Hyuuga sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi tonggak klan itu." jelas Shikamaru.

Saat ini Naruto dan para sahabatnya mendiskusikan kepulangan Hinata. Mereka berkumpul di ruangan peribadi miliknya.

"Apa kau tahu Naruto? Aku rutin mengunjungi Amsterdam. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata, Hyuuga benar-benar hebat." Ujar Sai kemudian.

"Hmm…! Terima kasih banyak, kalian benar-benar yang terbaik!" Naruto masih setia membaca berkas yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Apa rencana mu selanjutnya Naruto? Kau tidak akan melakukan hal burukkan?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Tidak ada yang mengerti dengan pikiran Naruto sekarang. Terkadang dia akan tersenyum jika marah, atau bahkan menatap marah jika dia senang. Perubahan padanya memang mengerikan.

"Dengar Naruto!" panggil Shikamaru menyadarkan Naruto dari ketertarikan membaca riwayat sekolah Hinata. "Dua minggu lagi acara itu akan diadakan, dan jika kita tidak mendapat undangan untuk menghadirinya, kau juga tidak boleh menghadirinya. Jangan membuat masalah dan ingat status dan jabatan mu." Nasihat Shikamaru, dia yang tahu bagaimana tempramen lelaki itu sekarang, sangat mungkin Naruto melakukan hal gegabah mengingat dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata.

.

Menunggu beberapa hari, Dewi Fortuna ternyata memihak pada Naruto, seorang suruhan Hyuuga datang mengantarkan undangan untuk nya. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi dia akan bertemu dengan sang Rubah salju.

Rubah salju adalah julukan yang diberikan Naruto kepada Hinata, jika dia adalah Rubah Api maka Hinata adalah Rubah Salju. Dia pun bingung dari mana dia mendapatkan julukan itu, namun satu yang dia yakini bahwa Hinata cocok dengan sebutan itu.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir. Cepatlah datang Rubah Salju ku….

 ** _End of flasback_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hokage Group Building.**

Sesaat setelah melewati pintu lobi, Shikamaru memandang aneh tubuh belakang Naruto. Dari gerak-gerik lelaki penyandang gelar CEO Hokage Group itu, sepertinya kebahagiaan sedang menghampirinya, lihat saja para karwayan wanita yang meleleh dengan balasan senyum yang diberikan Naruto saat mereka menyapa Naruto. Biasanya Naruto hanya menatap lurus dengan arogan dan mengabaikan semua sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, dengan cepat Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"Ada apa dengan mu! Jangan katakan kau sangat menantikan kedatangan Hinata!"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto memberikan senyum terbaik miliknya kepada Shikamaru.

Rasa bahagia seharusnya yang dirasakan Shikamaru saat ini, kenapa tidak senang coba? Selama ini dia berharap Naruto dapat kembali tersenyum. Namun ini? Dia tidak dapat mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya, melainkan rasa takut dengan senyuman itu.

 **.**

Braaakkk….

Naruto melempar dokumen mengenai Laporan Keuangan ke atas meja, membuat beberapa berkas berserakan di atas meja.

"Apa ini yang kalian sebut bekerja profesional, hah?! Lalu, bagaimana bisa seperti ini?!" murka Naruto.

"Hontouni Go-Gomennasai Namikaze-san, ka-kami akan memperbaikinya kembali." Takut-takut lelaki dengan ikatan rambut itu memunguti berkas yang dilempar Naruto.

Melihat kelakuan Naruto, Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan sesekali memijit pelipisnya. Dilihat dari grafik yang ditampilkan, bagaimana pun jawabannya adalah kenaikan Laba yang signifikan. Hanya karena kurang 0.3% dari target yang di janjikan, Naruto mengamuk dan kembali membuat takut seluruh bawahannya.

Inilah dia Naruto si gila kerja, gila akan kesempurnaan.

 **.**

"Hahhh!"

"Jangan menghela nafas di ruangan ku Shikamaru! Jangan menebar sifat pemalas mu itu di ruangan ku!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak melakukannya? Sudah seminggu kau berulang kali membaca undangan itu. Kau membuat umur ku pendek setiap melihat mu. Bersabarlah, besok kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Tidak peduli dengan perkataan Shikamaru, Naruto kembali larut dengan urusannya. Urusan membaca riwayat sekolah Hinata dan undangan pemberian Hyuuga. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, tujuh tahun dia menunggu, dan esok akan bertemu….! Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan undangan itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Amsterdam, flashback untuk kepulangan Hinata._**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo lurus dan panjang, tengah sibuk mempersiapkan semua kebutuhannya. Semua kebutuhan untuk meninggalkan Amsterdam dan kembali ke Konoha. Sesaat akan memasukkan buku-buku ke sayangannya, seorang wanita datang menghampirinya.

"Bedankt!" ujar gadis indigo itu.

"Ik zal echt mis je Hinata!" ungkap seorang wanita tua, yang kini memeluk Hinata erat, air mata bahkan sudah mengalir deras dari pipi keriputnya.

"Ik zal je missen!" jawab Hinata membalas pelukan wanita itu, yang kini ikut menangis. Inilah bumi, ada perjumpaan dan ada perpisahan.

 **.**

Semua mengenai kota ini tidak akan pernah dia lupakan, perjalanan yang mendebarkan, sahabat baru. CINTA BARU, pengalaman baru, dan tekat untuk MELUPAKAN CINTA LAMA.

"Hinata-chan!" tegur seorang gadis dengan surai kuning panjang menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah! Ino-chan, kau mengagetkan ku!" jawab gadis itu berdiri dan beranjak melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku sempat berpapasan dengan nyonya pemilik apertemen ini. Dia bilang dia akan merindukan mu dan tingkah konyol ku. Hi… hi…. dia sangat menyayangimu Hinata."

"Hmm, aku juga menyayanginya, tidak terasa sudah dua tahun aku disini. Dan dia memanjakanku seperti Okaa-sama ku." Terang gadis itu.

"Soal memanjakanmu, kau tidak ingin aku memanjakanmu juga kan?"

Hinata menatap aneh dengan pertanyaan sahabat baru nya itu.

"Sedari tadi kau melamun, sampai kau tidak menyadari kedatangan ku. Kau tidak berniat membuat aku memberesi ini semua kan!?" menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, Ino menghampiri Hinata yang sudah berdiri bersiap siaga.

"I-Ino-chan jangan! Aku ma-masih sibu— bwaha… ha-ha…" ucapan gadis itu terhenti dengan tawa menggelegar. Inilah mengapa sang pemilik apertemen mengatakan akan merindukan tingkah konyol Ino. Dia memiliki kebiasaan menggelitiki tubuh Hinata. Tidak jarang Hinata berlari menemui nyonya pemilik apertemen untuk berlindung dari kenakalan Ino.

Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat baru Hinata, dia mengenal gadis itu saat melanjutkan studinya di Universitas Amsterdam. Gadis keturunan Belanda Jepang itu, membuat kehidupan Hinata yang menjenuhkan berubah ceria. Saat Hinata mengatakan akan kembali ke Jepang, dengan tegas Ino mengatakan akan ikut menemaninya. Dengan begini Hinata tidak perlu repot mencari asisten nantinya, kebetulan Ino mengambil jurusan Ekonomi juga.

 **.**

"Ne… Ne…. Hinata!"

"Nanni?"

"Aku dengar saat kau kembali nanti, akan diadakan perayaan besar?" tanya Ino sambil meminum ice tea miliknya.

"Ah…. Aku akan merindukan suasana café ini. Bukan begitu Ino-chan?"

"Aku bertanya disini Hinata-chan! Apa kau mendengar ku? Lagi pula Konoha juga punya café yang bagus. Dan sekarang jawab aku!" seru Ino.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, seperti yang kau katakan. Dan perayaan ini akan sangat menyenangkan" jawab Hinata bersemu merah.

"Lihatlah nona yang satu ini, kau pasti sangat bahagia. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?!"

"Aku sudah melupakannya, lagi pula—" sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri seorang lelaki tampan di luar Café.

"Dia meninggalkan aku lagi. Dasar… ya nanti akan ku telpon" ujar Ino memberikan isyarat dengan tangan, lalu melambaikan tangan pada Hinata melalui kaca Café.

"Romantis sekali mereka….!"

Meskipun dia baru mengenal Hinata selama 2 tahun, dia dapat langsung mempercayai gadis malang itu. Malang… ya dia mengakui betapa malang gadis itu. Kisah cinta tragis, perlakuan tragis, lepas dari keterpurukan hingga sekarang mampu bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Kisah yang mengharukan. Dan mengenai Naruto, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki pecundang itu, tapi setelah mendengar kisah Hinata, entah apa dia jadi sangat membenci Naruto. Bahkan dia mungkin akan menghajar Naruto jika mereka bertemu nanti.

 **.**

"Hinata! " tegur seorang lelaki menyadarkan Hinata, lalu menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas.

"Arigatou…" balas Hinata dan menerima pemberian lelaki itu.

"Kau sangat menyukai lukisan-lukisan Van Gogh, ya Hinata?!"

"Tentu saja, sayang dia tidak bisa menikmati semua hasil karya nya sendiri. Lihat lukisan itu!" tunjuk Hinata pada sebuah lukisan.

"Irises, cantik sekali" ujar Hinata menatap kagum.

Sementara lelaki yang bersama dengan Hinata setuju dengan pernyataan Hinata. Dia memang bukan orang yang di besarkan dari keluarga pecinta seni. Namun, dia mengerti dengan keindahan dari sebuah lukisan, begitu juga dengan keindahan gadis nya.

"Ah… kau benar, indah sekali."

"Lukisan tuan, aku membicarakan lukisan disini bukan membahas wajah ku" gugup Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Ya, aku juga setuju dan begitu juga dengan mu, kau indah sekali Hinata!" tukas lelaki itu, lalu menyentuh wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Aku memberikan waktu sepuluh menit lagi Hinata! Aku menunggu di parkiran, kau ingatkan kau ada utang makan malam dengan ku." Mencium kening Hinata dengan sayang, lelaki itu berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

"Arigatou… aku sangat menyayangi mu" ucap Hinata selepas kepergian kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amsterdam terkenal dengan kanal-kanalnya yang indah, jalanan, pertokoan dengan dekorasi jendela serta lampu jalan yang elok yang memantulkan cahaya kuning keemasan yang menawan, dan tentu saja restoran yang dibalut dengan suasana romantis saat malam hari.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini Hinata!? Ini adalah hari terakhir kita bersama disini, aku ingin membuat kenangan manis untuk mu. Bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya lelaki itu kepada Hinata yang sibuk kagum dengan restoran pilihan nya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, dan ini benar-benar indah." ungkap Hinata menatap lembut lelaki itu.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya, aku sangat bahagia bersama mu Hinata" menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku janji akan membahagiakan mu selamanya Hyuuga Hinata!" ungkap lelaki itu.

Sementara Hinata yang ditatap seperti, menjadi malu dan senang secara bersamaan. Bukan sekali lelaki itu menyatakan kata-kata kebersamaan seperti ini, lelaki itu selalu mampu membuat Hinata nyaman, lelaki itu tidak pernah membuat nya takut bahkan menyakitinya sekalipun. Bersama dengannya selamanya sudah menjadi tujuan akhir Hinata.

Hinata memberikan senyum dan anggukan senang sebagai jawaban.

 ** _End of flashback._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kehilangan….! Apakah ada benda atau sesuatu yang sangat berharga hilang begitu saja? Dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Kehilangan karena dicuri? Apakah menurut kalian itu sebuah kebetulan? Jawabannya juga tidak! Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi mu pasti memiliki alasan. Dan kembali… Bagaimana bisa kau sampai kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi mu?_

.

Back to Hokage Group Building.

"Naruto!" panggil Shikamaru dan meletakkan sebuah amplop pada meja Naruto.

Menoleh pada amplop itu, Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali sibuk dengan berkas perusahaan.

"Gantikan aku!"

"Kau yakin? Bacalah, mungkin kau akan senang."

Menghentikan kegiatannya Naruto membuka dan membaca isi amplop berisi undangan itu.

Invitation to Namikaze Naruto

Tuesday , 21st October 20xx

20.00 in residence Hyuuga

Hyuuga expecting your arrival

Paham akan raut wajah Naruto, Shikamaru mendudukkan diri di sofa bersamaan dengan Naruto yang ikut duduk di sofa ruangannya.

"Undangan kedua untuk acara setelah pengangkatan pengganti Hiashi-san " jelas Shikamaru menyamankan diri.

Naruto meletakkan undang itu, menyandarkan diri lalu menatap Shikamaru.

"Hah….!" Menghela nafas, Shikamaru bersabar dengan sifat baru Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya Naruto, bahkan Sasuke dan Kiba juga tidak bisa menembus sistem Hyuuga lagi, tidak hanya sistem, mereka juga memperketat penjagaan di sekitar kediaman Hyuuga."

"Menurut mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin hanya acara penyambutan kecil atas kepulangan Hinata. Satu hal lagi, kau tahu dia termasuk siswa yang tidak memiliki teman di Senior High School."

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, mendadak wajah Naruto terlihat murung, dia tahu bahwa dia adalah penyebab Hinata kekurangan seorang teman.

"Sudahlah!" Shikamaru paham dengan raut wajah Naruto. "Dia mengundang semua seangkatannya dan juga seangkatan kita. Begitu juga dengan mu dan aku, yang lain juga menerima undangan ini. Perlu aku menyelediki kembali Naruto?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jam tangan miliknya.

20 oktober 20xx

"Tidak perlu! Besok aku akan mengetahui dengan jelas. Persiapkan semua kebutuhan ku."

Berjalan menuju meja kerja miliknya, Naruto terhenti dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Apa arti kepulangan Hinata untuk mu Naruto? Apakah sekarang kau mengakui bahwa kau menginginkan Hinata?"

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Naruto berbalik dan menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" desis Naruto marah.

Mengangkat rendah kedua tangannya "Baik-baik, gomen… aku terlalu ikut campur." ujar Shikamaru, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

Braaakkkk…

Seluruh barang yang berada di atas meja Naruto jatuh dan berserakan.

Menjambak surai kuning pendek miliknya, Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kerja miliknya.

Dulu dia melupakan Hinata, dia mengakui dia sangat salah.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata, mengapa gadis itu tidak langsung mengatakannya?

Dulu dia melukai hati Hinata, dia mengakui dia sangat salah.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata, mengapa gadis itu tidak jujur atas perbuatan Shion waktu itu? Bukankah ini juga salah Hinata?

Dia terlambat menghentikan kepergian Hinata. Dan dia mengakui bahwa itu bukan kesalahan Hinata, tetapi mutlak kesalahannya.

Dia mengakui telah merebut paksa sesuatu yang berharga bagi gadis itu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata, membohonginya dengan kehamilan palsu serta membohongi telah menggugurkan kandungannya, bagaimana dengan nya? Tujuh tahun, tujuh tahun dia menderita.

Arti kepulangannya? Menginginkannya?

Tentu saja untuk membalas perbuatan gadis itu. Tentu saja untuk membuat dia merasakan penderitaan atas kebohongan gadis itu.

Dan untuk mengikat Hinata selamanya di sisi nya. Selamanya… tidak akan membiarkan dia lari. Dia akan membuat gadis itu menderita selamanya di sisi nya.

 _Cinta, perasaan dan harga diri menjadi taruhan atas nama Cinta yang egois._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hari pengangkatan pemimpin Klan Hyuuga yang baru._**

Baik wanita dan pria, mengenakan pakaian formal. Beberapa pria dan wanita berlalu lalang membawa nampan yang berisi minuman serta makanan untuk ditawarkan kepada para tamu.

Ruangan atau tepatnya aula di dalam gedung ditata dan dirias semewah dan seelegan mungkin. Mereka yang hadir tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan siapa yang akan menjadi penerus Klan selanjutnya, dan tidak jarang dari mereka memasang taruhan untuk Hinata dan Neji.

Naruto dan sahabatnya telah tiba di ballroom gedung Hyuuga. Sesuai dengan perkiraan, semua yang diundang orang-orang dari kalangan yang berpengaruh di Jepang.

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan dan nona-nona, bisakah saya melihat undangan anda?" tanya seorang lelaki.

Setelah mengecek seluruh undangan milik Naruto dan sahabatnya, mereka di perbolehkan untuk masuk.

Mengedarkan seluruh pandangnya, Naruto terhenti dan membungkuk memberikan salam kepada kedua orangtua Hinata dari kejauhan. Tidak lupa membalas Hanabi dengan lambaian tangan. Namun, tidak untuk rubah putihnya, dia belum menemukan rubah putihnya.

Dia mengenali semua yang ada di sekitar tempat duduk anggota Hyuuga, namun dia tidak mengenali sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi tersenyum dan menyapa seluruh anggota Hyuuga. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia salah satu orang terpandang juga, dan anehnya dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih banyak kepada seluruh tamu yang terhormat atas pemenuhan undangan kami!" seru seseorang di atas podium.

Sementara Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan rentetan kata dari pria yang di depan, dan memilih menatap smartphone miliknya.

"Saya Hyuuga Hiashi selaku pemimpin klan Hyuuga merasa tersanjung atas kehadiran anda semua, saya tahu anda semua sibuk dan tentu memiliki sejuta hal yang perlu dikerjakan dengan cepat. Maka dari itu saya akan memperkenalkan pengganti sekaligus sebagai Pemimpin Hyuuga yang baru." Ungkap Hiashi.

Mendengar suara Hiashi, dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan berdiri seperti tamu yang lain.

"Kemarilah Neji…!" Panggil Hiashi.

Deg…. Deg…. Deg…..

Degup jantung Naruto memacu lebih cepat, Hingga apa yang dinantikannya kini tiba.

"Begitu juga denganmu Hinata…!"

Seakan waktu berputar dengan lambat, Naruto menatap serius seorang gadis atau tepatnya wanita muda yang berjalan anggun. Rambut indahnya yang kian memanjang, garis tubuh seorang wanita anggun, kulit mulusnya, hingga senyum tulus yang di berikan wanita itu kepada seluruh tamu. Dan iris Lavender nya yang menatap iris Saphire nya dengan tenang.

DEG…..

Naruto seakan merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada jantungnya hingga tanpa sadar dia memegang dadanya, apakah ini efek merindukan selama tujuh tahun.

Sahabat Naruto tidak terlalu memedulikan Hinata, objek penglihatan mereka hanya focus pada Naruto. Menatap sendu pada sahabat Pemarahnya, rasa sedih terpancar pada wajah mereka.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan wajah Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"Ya Naruto, dia sudah ada disini. Apa pun keputusanmu aku akan mendukung mu."

Naruto menyeringai dengan ungkapan Sasuke, dengan cepat dia menormalkan diri dan kembali angkuh seperti biasa.

Sebodoh apa pun dan sepecundang apa pun Sasuke menganggap Naruto saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto mengenai Hinata. Dia akan tetap membela Naruto, bagaimana pun Hinata tidak berhak menipu Naruto sejahat itu.

 _Kita lihat siapa yang jahat disini? Apakah setimpal atau kurang?_

"Hyuuga Hinata adalah penerus klan Hyuuga yang baru. Saya sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuuga terdahulu sekaligus ayah Hyuuga Hinata berharap agar anda semua mau membimbing dan menjaga Hyuuga Hinata di kemudian hari." Ujar Hiashi sambil membungkuk.

Para tamu yang hadir ikut membungkuk lalu bertepuk tangan meriah sebagai ungkapan menerima pemimpin Hyuuga yang baru.

"Minna-sama Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu, atas kehadiran anda semua. Saya Hyuuga Hinata akan melanjutkan dan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam meneruskan apa yang telah di perjuangkan pendahulu saya. Saya akan berusaha dengan baik untuk memberikan kenyamanan dan kebaikan bagi anda semua, maka dari itu saya mohon bimbingannya."

Semua mata tidak henti-hentinya kagum dengan sosok Hinata, tidak hanya cantik, sekarang dia telah menjadi Pemimpin Hyuuga yang baru. Tidak mudah untuk menjadi penerus klan, semua orang juga tahu tidak banyak penerus dari klan Hyuuga yang berhasil melewati ujian yang diberikan. Dan jika kandidat yang dituju tidak mampu, maka sang pemimpin tidak boleh mundur sebelum mendapatkan penerus yang pantas. Dan kini…. disinilah Hinata berdiri.

Setelah acara perkenalan diri yang begitu singkat, Hinata mendadak menghilang di tengah pesta, dan hanya ada Neji yang mewakili Hinata untuk menemui kolega bisnis yang lain.

"Pesta yang meriah Neji!"

"Arigatou Namikaze-san. Aku tersanjung atas kehadiranmu atas nama Hinata aku ucapkan—."

"Kenapa harus kau, bukankah tidak sopan tuan rumah meninggalkan tamu terhormatnya?" potong Naruto.

"Apakah undangan yang baru belum sampai kepada anda Namikaze-san?" tanya Neji santai.

"Oh… tentu, lalu ap—"

"Hinata sibuk dengan urusannya saat ini, sebagai tuan rumah anda tentu tahu tidak sopan membiarkan tamu terhormat tidak nyaman atas pelayanan yang diberikan bukan!?" potong Neji kemudian.

"Aku bisa mengoyak mulutmu saat ini Neji jika kau berani memotong ucapan ku lagi."

"Begitu juga dengan ku Naruto sialan! aku bisa membunuh mu saat ini, kau tentu tahu aku ikut menyembunyikan keberadaan Hinata selama ini. Aku sudah berjanji kepada adik kecilku yang baik untuk menahan emosi ku agar tidak menguliti mu saat ini. Jadi bertingkah sopanlah bajingan."

"Onii-sama, Naruto-nii! Kalian tidak sedang bertengkarkan?"

Kedua lelaki itu tersenyum dengan kedatangan seorang gadis, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tentu tidak Hanabi, tolong temani Namikaze-san! Nii-san ada urusan lain." Setelah mengatakannya Neji menatap marah kepada Naruto dan berlalu pergi

"Biarkan Onii-sama, Naruto-nii, dia selalu seperti itu. Maafkan Onee-sama ku Naruto-nii, selama ini Naruto-nii menantikan kepulangan Onee-sama, tapi…."

Tepukan lembut pada puncak kepalanya membuat Hanabi mendongak dan bingung.

"Daijoubu, aku sudah melihatnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bukankah kami bisa bertemu nanti."

Senyuman menjadi jawaban bagi mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto Penthouse.**

"Sempurna!"

Naruto kagum dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Stelan Tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih, dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam, rambut yang ditata rapi, jam tangan Rolex hitamnya. Terakhir dengan sepatu pantofel hitam.

'aku bisa membunuh mu saat ini Naruto!' teringat dengan perkataan Neji, Naruto mengepalkan tangan, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, Hinata harus berada disisinya selamanya.

Dbrummm…. Bruummmm….

Menjalankan mobil Lamborgini miliknya, Naruto tidak sabar bertemu empat mata dengan rubah saljunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue…**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Maaf… bercandaaaa… bercandaaaaa…. Ho….ho…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyuuga Mansion.**

 **Penyelenggaraan pesta kedua….**

 ** _Jika suatu saat ada kemungkinan kau sangat menginginkanku dan aku mencintai lelaki lain dan menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi dan melupakanku, apakah kau akan melakukannya?"_**

Dan jawaban Naruto adalah….

.

Suasana di sekitar kediaman Hyuuga di penuhi dengan mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir di dalam mansion maupun di luar mansion yang di tata di bahu jalan.

"Selamat datang Namikaze-sama, bisa saya melihat undangan anda?" tanya penjaga pintu.

"Ini! Bisakah aku mendapatkan parkiran di dalam mansion?" tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan undangan.

"Tentu saja Namikaze-sama, anda adalah tamu VIP Hiashi-sama. Anda boleh masuk!"

Berjalan santai di setiap lorong mansion Hyuuga, Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya menuju lantai dua, atau lebih tepatnya ruangan pribadi Hinata. Tidak satupun maid menegur Naruto karena memasuki lantai dua, mereka semua sudah sangat wajar melihat Naruto mengunjungi kamar nona mereka.

Sesaat akan mencapai ruangan pribadi Hinata.

'Siapa pria itu, beraninya dia keluar dari kamar Hinata?' batin Naruto.

Marah….. benar-benar marah. Bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikan penglihatannya saat ini, tidak ada satupun lelaki lain yang bisa memasuki kamar Hinata kecuali dia tentunya. Dan ini, mengapa ada lelaki lain yang memasuki kamar Hinata?

Saat berpapasan dengan lelaki asing itu, Naruto menatap aneh dengan stelan lelaki itu. 'Apa dia salah kostum?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Mereka memang sama-sama mengenakan Tuxedo, tapi pria itu seperti akan melangsungkan pernikahan saja, padahal ini hanya perayaan kecil saja, dasar bodoh.

Naruto masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata, dia masih mempersiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Membuka pintu dengan pelan, Naruto mendengar pembicaraan dua orang wanita dengan canda tawa…

"Kau sangat cantik Hinata….! Aku yakin dia akan senang dengan penampilanmu hari ini." puji seorang wanita.

"Arigatou Ino-chan….." balas Hinata.

Menndengar suara Hinata membuat perasaan Naruto menghangat, dia berlalu pergi dan mengurungkan niatnya menemui Hinata. Namun… 'siapa maksud mereka berdua, apakah Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih?' Batin Naruto kini berkecambuk marah.

.

"Kau darimana saja Naruto? Kami menghubungimu sedari tadi!" seru Shiakamaru, dia takut Naruto melakukan hal di luar kendali.

"Aku menemui tetua klan Hyuuga, aku menonaktifkannya." Berjalan santai, Naruto memilih duduk diantara sahabatnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal gegabah Naruto, dia akan tetap menjadi milikmu, bersabarlah!" nasihat Sasuke.

Acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Hyuuga benar-benar menunjukkan kehebatan mereka, tidak hanya seniman Jepang, seniman mancanegara juga ikut memeriahkan acara itu. Semua kalangan yang datang pun ikut memeriahkan acara. Pengusaha terkenal, kalangan selebritis hingga pejabat tertinggi Jepang.

Dan anehnya, seperti perkataan Shikamaru, banyak diantara tamu yang hadir adalah alumni Konaha High School.

Tak satupun dari acara itu yang membuat Naruto terkesan, sementara para sahabatnya sibuk dengan urusan menyapa kolega-kolega mereka, berdansa, menikmati hidangan hingga menggoda wanita-wanita muda.

Naruto masih setia mengamati lelaki asing itu. Ya dia akui lelaki itu juga tampan, namun dia masih kalah jauh dengan Naruto. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto, CEO muda dengan sejuta pesona. Jika sahabat harus menyapa duluan, berbeda dengannya yang didatangi koleganya serta digoda duluan oleh para wanita.

Ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu, lelaki itu memberikan senyuman perkenalan lalu menundukkan kepala sebagai isyarat mengucapkan salam. Sementara Naruto, dia hanya menatap datar sambil meneguk wine miliknya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kesembarang arah. Dia benci dengan lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih kembali atas kedatangan anda di kediaman sederhana kami!" sapa Hiashi. "Saya sangat menghargai kedatangan anda semua. Acara ini saya selenggarakan bukan atas keberhasilan putri saya, melainkan ucapan syukur atas kepulangan putri saya Hinata, serta untuk melangsungkan pertunangan putri saya."

Bagai tersambar petir yang ketiga kalinya, Naruto membulatkan penglihatannya. Pertunangan?

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mendengar semua penjelasan Hiashi.

'Apa maksud ini semua?' kesal… Naruto terlihat sangat kesal.

"Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan calon menantu saya, Toneri Ootsutsuki."

Lelaki yang di kenal sebagai Toneri itu, berjalan santai menemui Hiashi tidak lupa dengan senyum mengembang. Ketika Toneri berdiri diatas podium bersama dengan Hiashi, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatap marah, seakan mampu melubangi jantung Hiashi dan Toneri.

Hiashi paham akan tatapan Naruto, tetapi acara harus tetap berlangsung. Sementara Hanabi dan Mikoto hanya bisa diam melihat kemarahan Naruto.

Semua undangan menyambut hangat Toneri, berbeda jauh dengan Naruto dan sahabatnya. Mereka lebih memilih duduk diam, menjaga Naruto agar tidak melakukan hal memalukan. Kedua tangan Naruto digenggam Sakura dan Sasuke di kedua sisi Naruto, seakan ikut merasakan amarah Naruto dan untuk membuatnya agar tetap tenang.

Seketika tatapan marah Naruto digantikan dengan tatapan kagum pada sosok gadis yang berjalan anggun menuju podium.

Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak akan kehadiran gadis itu, ya gadisnya… Hyuuga Hinata dengan sejuta pesona.

Hinata mengenakan Kimono Furisode oburisode berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga lavender dan bunga mawar ungu menghiasi setiap kimino yang dia kenakan. Rambut kelamnya disanggul sepenuhnya dengan jepitan seekor merak di bagian belakang. Wajah porselinnya di make up sederhana dan diberi perona bibir berwarna merah mencolok. Hinata sederhana berubah menjadi seorang Hime-sama.

Cara gadis itu tersenyum menyapa setiap orang serta cara gadisnya tersenyum manis untuk lelaki brengsek itu, sanggup membuat seluruh darah Naruto mengalir cepat ke ubun-ubun.

"Jangan Naruto, ingat dimana posisi mu." Sakura mencoba menengkan Naruto yang akan beranjak pergi sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Acara pertunangan antara Hinata dan Toneri berlangsung dengan sakral. Sebagai bukti pertunangan, mereka tidak menggunakan cincin pertunangan melainkan sepasang liontin perak berbentuk bulan.

Sesaat setelah Toneri memberikan kecupan pada kening Hinata, mereka dikagetkan dengan….

BRAAAKKKK….. BRRUKKK….. TRAAANGGG…..

Naruto membalikkan meja dan melempar kursi kearah depan. Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa atas tindakkan Naruto.

Masih dengan amarah yang memuncak, Naruto mencoba menetralisir pernafasannya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan taman tempat berlangsungnya pertunangan sial itu.

Tanpa di sadari seluruh orang, seulas senyum terpantri dari wajah cantik Hinata.

Seluruh tamu dan seluruh keluarga Hinata kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang CEO terkenal seperti Naruto mampu merusak pesta seperti ini.

"Maaf atas kejadian ini. Saya harap anda mau melupakannya dan kembali menikmati acara ini kembali!" Merasa suasana berubah tegang, dengan cepat Neji menaiki podium dan menyuruh untuk memainkan music untuk berdansa. Sepertinya tindakkan cepat Neji berbuah manis, para undangan kini sibuk mencari pasangan dan mulai berdansa.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin tetap disini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya menatap lurus yang kini duduk manis di bagian depan mobilnya.

"Hah…! Baiklah, terserah padamu."

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, kemudian pamit untuk pulang, begitu juga dengan Sai, Gaara, dan Kiba yang pamit meninggalkan Naruto. Mereka malas berlama-lama di acara itu, acara yang menyakiti hati sahabat mereka.

"Bajingan! Beraninya mereka semua mempermainkan ku! Kita lihat seberapa jauh kau akan melangkah Hinata?"

Naruto beranjak memasuki kembali mansion Hyuuga dengan luapan emosi, seolah wajahnya mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mengganggunya jika masih ingin hidup.

.

"Selamat atas pertunangan mu Toneri-san dan Hinata-san!" ucap seorang menghampiri Hinata dan Toneri yang kini saling bergandengan menyapa tamu undangan.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi!" puji yang lain.

Seluruh tamu undangan tidak henti-hentinya memberikan pujian dan selamat atas pertunangan Hinata dan Toneri.

Mereka berdua terlihat sebagai pasangan serasi yang sangat bahagia.

.

"Bagaimana ini Anata, Naruto-kun pasti sangat kecewa dengan ini?!"

Sebagai seorang Ibu tentu Mikoto senang atas pertunangan putrinya, dilain pihak dia merasa kasihan dengan Naruto. Selama ini Naruto selalu mengunjungi mereka dan tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan keadaan Hinata meskipun hasil yang dia dapatkan selalu nihil. Naruto juga selalu menjaga Hanabi dan selalu membantu Hiashi ketika menghadapi masalah di perusahaan. Mereka sempat mengharapkan Naruto sebagai menantu mereka, namun Kami-sama berkehendak lain.

"Hah…." Menghela Nafas, Hiashi mendekap Mikoto dari samping dan mengusap lengan istrinya dengan lembut. "Aku juga paham dengan perasaan Naruto, tapi kau tahu ini adalah keinginan Hinata dari dulu, betapa dia memuji dan menyayangi Toneri."

"Tapi Naruto juga sepertinya menyayangi Hinata, Anata! Dia tidak pernah marah atas perbuatan kita yang menutupi semua mengenai Hianta." jujur Mikoto.

"Kau benar! Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Hinata, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lagi pula mereka sudah dewasa dan mereka harus menerima satu sama lain."

.

"Shikamaru! Cari tahu latar belakang si bajingan itu." Setelah menghubungi Shikamaru, Naruto beranjak pergi dari duduknya setelah menguping pembicaraan kedua orangtua Hinata.

Tanpa menanyakan siapa maksud Naruto, Shikamaru sudah paham siapa bajingan yang dimaksud Naruto. Sepertinya Shikamaru harus bekerja lembur lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Toneri-kun! Aku ingin memperbaiki ikatan obi ku, sepertinya Ino-chan tidak mengikatnya dengan kuat." bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Toneri.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menyapa tamu yang lain, sebaiknya kau harus beristirahat sebentar, kau terlihat kelelehan, kimono yang kau kenakan pun terlihat berat. Pergilah!"

Hanya dengan perlakuan pengertian Toneri membuat degup jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat, rona di pipi nya bahkan lebih terlihat jelas. Dia menyukai setiap momen bersama dengan Toneri.

"Hinata-chan! Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Ino menahan tangan Hinata yang tengah berjalan menjauhi taman.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki ikatan obi ku Ino-chan!" tunjuk Hinata pada tali obi yang dikenakannya.

"Ah…! Gomen Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku tidak mengikatnya dengan benar." Sesal Ino lalu menarik tangan Hinata menuju salah satu ruangan kosong.

"Aku bisa meminta tolong dengan maid di sini Ino-chan, bagaimana pun juga kau tamu ku saat ini, jadi bersenang-senanglah dan cari seseorang yang berharga untuk mu. Siapa tahu kita bisa melakukan kencan ganda nantinya." Ujar Hinata mendorong pelan tubuh Ino agar pergi meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah! Huh….!" Ino mendengus, dia juga berencana seperti itu, tapi belum ada lelaki yang bisa mencuri minatnya. Meskipun ada satu, lelaki dengan surai kuning dengan wajah rupawannya, sesaat setelah mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu adalah Naruto, dia membuang jauh pikirannya dan memusatkan kembali kebencian pada sosok penghancur kehidupan Hinata dulu. Ya biarpun tidak bisa dipungkiri pesona Naruto seperti magnet bagi setiap wanita, tidak salah Hinata pernah menyukai lelaki itu.

.

.

"Hisashiburi na Hinata!"

Belum selesai memperbaiki ikatan obi nya di sebuah ruangan kosong, Hinata kaget dengan sapaan seorang lelaki. Dia tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Naruto, berbeda dengan suara Naruto dulu, kini lebih terdengar maskulin dan berat. Dengan cepat Hinata membalikan tubuh sambil menggenggam ikatan obi nya dari belakang.

"Ah…! Namikaze-san! Senang berjuma dengan mu." Balas Hinata santai, tidak ada rasa gugup maupun takut lagi.

"Huh…..!" dengus Naruto. "SELAMAT ATAS PERTUNANGAN MU HYUU-GA!" Naruto sengaja memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata, dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia kesal dengan pertunangan itu.

"Hontouni Arigatou gozaimasu Namikaze-san!" jawab Hinata, dia mengabaikan wajah tegang Naruto.

"Hah…." Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

Naruto meneliti tiap inci tubuh Hinata, dia tahu bahwa gadis yang dihadapannya kini bukan Hinata dulu, melainkan Hinata yang mampu menaikkan tingkat emosi nya. Dia memang seorang rubah.

"Selama tujuh tahun tidak bertemu, kau terlihat lebih tampan Namikaze-san!" puji Hinata meneliti Naruto dari bawah ke atas.

Naruto menatap diam wajah Hinata, pikirannya kini benar-benar berantakan.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Permisi Namikaze-san." Hinata beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu dan menapaki lorong mansion dengan cepat.

"Apa yang—"

Hinata kaget dengan Naruto membekap mulutnya, lalu menyeretnya memasuki ruangan gelap dengan pencahayaan minim yang berasal dari luar jendela.

Hinata berusaha memberontak dengan kekuatan seadanya dia sudah sangat lelah, belum lagi dia harus menahan agar ikatan obi nya tidak lepas.

"Berhenti memberontak atau aku akan menelanjangi mu disini!." Ancam Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang menggenggam ikatan obi miliknya.

Merasa Hinata tidak akan memberontak, Naruto melepaskan bekapannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Hinata menghadapnya.

Plakkk...

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti hanya mengelus wajahnya sebentar, kembali menatap marah Hinata.

"Hah…! Hah…!" menetaralisir pernafasannya, Hinata berniat untuk pergi.

"Penjelasan! Aku butuh penjelasan Hinata!" Naruto menahan lengan Hinata yang hendak pergi.

"Penjelasan apa? Sepertinya urusan kita tidak ada lagi NAMIKAZE-SAN!" Hinata memberikan penekanan pada nama Naruto.

"Akh…" ringis Hinata sakit, genggaman tangan Naruto pada pergelangannya semakin kuat. "Kau menyakiti ku Namikaze!" gadiss itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Tujuh tahun Hinata! Tujuh tahun kau menghancurkan hidup ku!"

"Hinata? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kemana panggilan Hyuuga selam—"

Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dalam rengkuhannya dan memeluk erat Hinata.

Diam… keduanya masih tetap diam mempertahankan posisi mereka tanpa ada niat melepaskan diri. Apakah ini ungkapan rindu antara keduanya?

"Tolong lepaskan pelukan mu! Bagaimana jika Toneri-kun menemukan kita, Namikaze-san!"

"Jangan sebut nama bajingan itu di hadapan ku." Geram Naruto yang membenturkan tubuh Hinata ke tembok lalu mengurung gadis itu diantara lengannya.

"Akh….! Ringis Hinata lagi. "Kau masih sama! Kau selalu berlaku kasar pada ku dan kau hampir menghancurkan pertunangan ku tadi. Aku membenci mu….!"

"AHhkk…." Naruto meninju tembok tepat disamping wajah Hinata.

"Kau melukai diri mu sendiri, kau masih tetap bodoh dan naif. Berhenti menjadi bodoh Namikaze." tatap Hinata tepat pada iris Naruto.

"Hah…!" mendesah lelah, Hinata mencari sapu tangan yang disimpan di tamoto Kimono nya. "Lihat! Kau mengeluarkan banyak darah!" ujar Hinata membalut luka Naruto perlahan.

Sementara Naruto, atensi lelaki itu tertuju pada wajah Hinata, cara gadis itu membalut lukanya, ocehan gadis itu yang terdengar manis di telinganya, digantikan dengan tatapan datar….

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu Hinata!" kesal Naruto, dia benci ditatap dingin oleh Hinata.

Hening… Keduanya saling beradu pandang satu sama lain. Hembusan nafas keduanya menjadi satu-satu nya suara di ruangan kosong itu.

"Aku harus pergi Namikaze! Tolong lepaskan tangan ku! Toneri-kun membutuhkan ku, aku harus—"

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada Hinata, Naruto memagut bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan perlahan, seakan takut Hinata tersakiti.

"Na-mi—mhmm-hentih-kanhh…." ucap Hinata setengah putus asa, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Pegangan Naruto terlalu kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto memagut dan mengecap rasa bibir Hinata lama, dia meluapkan rasa rindu dan amarah yang ditahannya selama tujuh tahun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, otak nya tidak bisa mengendalikan gerakan tubuhnya. Dia bergerak berdasarkan insting.

Lama mereka melakukannnya, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan untuk kebutuhan oksigen.

Hinata terlihat berantakan dengan nafas yang memburu, lipstick yang berantakan, dan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Seberapa sering dia menyentuh mu Hinata?" tanya Naruto menatap dalam Hinata.

"Huh….!" Dengus Hinata. "CIUMAN MU MENJIJIKAN!" menantang tatapan Naruto.

"Huh…! Menjijikan kau bilang!?" cibir Naruto tidak mau kalah. "Aku tahu kau menikmatinya nona naif!" Naruto sengaja mengatakannya tepat di telinga Hinata dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

"Jangan salah paham dengan desahan ku tadi Namikaze, tidak dengan sentuhan mu, bibir mu bahkan seluruh tubuh mu. Tidak satu pun yang mampu membuat ku terangsang dan menikmati setiap tindakan menjijikan mu ini!" sengit Hinata, pancaran wajah Hinata kembali dalam mode santai.

"Pfuhffttt…! Tidak satu pun? Jangan bodoh Hinata! Jangan bilang kau menyukai sentuhan si bajingan itu?"

"Ah…! Ck… ck… Namikaze-san! Menurut, kenapa aku harus repot-repot bertunangan dengan lelaki yang tidak dapat memuaskan ku?" mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, Hinata memandang iris biru Naruto lekat. " Ku beri tahu sedikit alasan mengapa aku harus memilihnya." Hinata memberikan jeda sambil tersenyum bangga. "Dia mampu membuat ku melayang di setiap sentuhan nya."

Degup jantung Naruto berdetak menggebu, dia berharap Hinata akan mengatakan hal lain. Namun, apa yang dia dapatkan, bukannya tenang dengan ungkapan Hinata melainkan rasa marah karena Hinata telah di sentuh lelaki lain selainnya. Naruto mencoba manahan emosinya, jangan sampai dia lepas kendali dan menyakiti gadis ini lebih dalam lagi.

"Lepaskan dia! Aku bisa lebih memuaskan mu nona!" Naruto mengusap bibir Hinata dengan sebelah tangan, sementara sebelah tangan yang lain menahan pergelangan Hinata.

"Hah! Sentuhan mu saja membuat aku jijik, bagaimana bisa kau memuaskan ku?" sengit Hinata. "Apa kau ingat Namikaze?" Hinata membentuk sebuah pola dengan jari tangannya di dada bidang Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasakan sengatan listrik hanya dengan gerakan jari Hinata.

Naruto mengkerutkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti.

"Malam ketika kau menyentuh ku!"

Menelan ludah susah payah, Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Sekeras apa pun dia berusaha, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kejadian malam pertama mereka.

"Kau tahu! Itu pertama kali nya bagi ku?"

Ada rasa bangga pada Naruto mendengar ucapan Hinata, meskipun Hinata kini miliki orang lain. 'Tidak! Hinata hanya milik nya seorang' tolak Naruto tegas. Dia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki lain memiliki tubuh gadisnya, dia harus menghapus semua sentuhan lelaki bajingan itu.

"Dan itu juga pertama kali bagi ku." aku Naruto jujur pada Hinata.

Entah apa, hati Hinata menghangat dengan pengakuan Naruto, tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak mencintai Naruto lagi, dan dia kini sangat mencintai Toneri lebih dari apa pun.

"Huh…! Jangan bilang kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Naruto memberi jarak, rasa malu datang menghampirinya seperti kilatan petir. Ayolah! Lelaki mana yang tidak malu dengan pertanyaan itu, dia kembali merutuki kebodohannya.

"Dasar, baiklah aku akan memberitahu mu. Tidak sedikit pun aku menikmati setiap sentuhan mu Naruto!" jika dia adalah Hinata yang dulu, maka dia akan menangis sejadi-jadi ketika mengingat kembali. Tapi, kini dia adalah Hinata yang berbeda.

"Berbeda dengan mu Namikaze, Toneri-kun selalu memanjakan ku. Bahkan di setiap malam panas yang kami lalui."

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut nama bajingan itu!" teriak Naruto mencengkram pundak Hinata.

Hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa wajah Hinata.

"Jangan lagi! Jangan biarkan bajingan itu kembali menyentuh mu!"

"Apa kau gila! Dia tunangan ku dan dia berhak memiliki tubuh ku!"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN…..!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau kira aku akan menuruti mu?" habis sudah kesabaran Hinata.

"Kau benar! Kau tidak mungkin menuruti ku kan!?"

Hinata menatap nanar Naruto, lelaki gila itu menarik-narik kerah kimono yang dia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Hinata Histeris, Hinata mencoba menghentikan Naruto, perbedaan kekuatan membuat dia hanya bisa melawan seadanya.

Sial bagi Hinata, ikatan obi nya yang longgar membuat Naruto dengan cepat menyingkap Kimono Hinata dan menampilkan bahu putih Hinata.

"Ja-jangan Namikaze-san!" mohon Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan erat matanya, Naruto menggigit dan menjilat sekitar leher Hinata. Memberikan tanda di tubuh mulus Hinata.

"Akhh… Cu-Cukupphh…Hen-tikanhh… Naruto!" jerit Hinata tertahan.

Panggilan lembut Hinata menyadarkan Naruto, memberikan jarak pada Hinata. Naruto puas dengan perbuatannnya. Dia memang menginginkan Hinata saat ini belum lagi dengan wajah memelas gadis itu, tapi dia juga sadar gadis ini belum siap untuk disentuh.

Tidak ada unsur cinta dalam setiap perbuatan Naruto, melainkan rasa dendam yang meluber keluar. Dia akui dia sangat menginnginkan tubuh Hinata. Ayolah! Dia pria dewasa yang sehat dan normal, dia membutuhkan belaian wanita di setiap malamnya. Tidak sulit baginya mencari wanita secara acak untuk dinikmati setiap malam.

Dan hasilnya sama sekali tidak pernah. Tidak sekalipun Naruto mencari wanita lain untuk diajak bercinta, dia masih memiliki pikiran waras untuk tidak merendahkan wanita. Belum lagi dengan urusan mimpi buruk dan sulit tidur akibat surat sialan yang diberikan Hinata. Lagi pula dia memiliki prinsip untuk tidak merendahkan wanita, karena semua wanita nantinya akan menjadi seorang Ibu, dan dia juga memiliki Ibu yang sangat dia sayangi. Melukai wanita secara tidak langsung dia melukai Kaa-chan nya, tapi untuk Hinata dia memberikan pengecualian.

Dan untuk memuaskannya diatas ranjang nantinya jawabannya hanya satu, Hinata. Hanya Hinata yang boleh merasakan tubuhnya. Wajar saja jika nafsu nya sudah memuncak, tujuh tahun dia menantikan Hinata.

 _'Hanya menginginkan Hinata, dan tidak ingin wanita lain. Apakah ini masih bisa disebut tanpa unsur cinta?'_

"Khuu…! Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa melakukan malam panas untuk sementara Hinata!" Naruto membelai wajah Hinata dan menyisipkan helain rambut Hinata yang berantakan.

Dia memang sengaja memberikan tanda pada Hinata. Dengan begini dia bisa tenang untuk beberapa hari jika bajingan itu ingin menyentuh gadisnya. Tidak mungkin Hinata menunjukkan kissmark yang diberikan Naruto.

"Aku membenci mu!" Hinata menatap nyalang Naruto sambil menggenggam erat kerah kimononya.

"Begitu juga dengan ku."

Setelah memberikan kecupan pada kening Hinata, Naruto meninggalkan Hinata, dia juga memanggil seorang maid untuk membantu Hinata.

Saat melewati lorong mansion Naruto berpapasan dengan Toneri, sepertinya dia mencari Hinata. Toneri yang melihat Naruto menunduk sedikit dengan senyum. Naruto hanya menatap datar sebagai balasan.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menatap punggung Toneri 'Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya' ujar Naruto menyeringai.

Sementara keadaan Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, kaki Hinata mendadak lemas dan membuat dia terduduk dilantai.

"Jangan menganggap remeh Pemimpin Klan Hyuuga, Naruto!" desis Hinata murka.

Awalnya Hinata hanya ingin membuat Naruto marah dengan berbohong mengenai dia dan Toneri. Naas baginya, Naruto mengamuk diluar perkiraanya.

Tidak seorang pun yang menyentuh Hinata selain Naruto, dia masih menjaga kehormatanya meskipun Naruto telah merebutnya dulu. Hinata menanamkan prinsip untuk tidak memberikan tubuhnya pada lelaki lain selain suaminya kelak, dan kini Naruto si bajingan kembali menodainya.

Dan untuk tunangannya,Toneri adalah lelaki baik-baik, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Hinata lebih jauh, lelaki itu menyentuh Hinata hanya sebatas ciuman bibir.

T.B.C.

Maaf… otak saya sudah buntu…

Jadi segini aja dulu, chapter depan akan saya perbaiki…

No comment untuk chapter ini -_-

Info:

Kimono furisode ooburisode – kimono ini adalah jenis furisode terbesar pada bagian lengannya

Agar Lebih Jelas Lihat Saja Go—Gle

Tamoto – kantong pada Kimono yang terletak di bagian lengan.

Obi – tali pengikat pada kimono

'Bedankt' – terima kasih dalam bahasa Belanda

'Ik zal echt mis je' – aku akan merindukanmu dalam bahasa Belanda

'Ik zal je missen' – aku juga akan merindukanmu dalam bahasa Belanda

'IRISES' lukisan bunga iris oleh Vincent Van Gogh

Museum Van Gogh berada di kota Amsterdam, Belanda

Sumber: Go—gle

Saya sangat terharu dan berterima kasih kepada:

Shonia, Hoshizawahime, Maura Raira, Luluk-Chan473, Hikarishe, Fushimi Yuuna, Harumi Tsubaki, Koretsuhi Mangetsu, Chikuma Yafa-Damselfly, Windar Nataswift, .777, Anishl, Lisna Wati716, Kurumi Keiko, Rechi, Hinata Lovers From Tl, Narunata, Guest, Orochimaru-Chan, Dewi, Yui, Genie Luciana, Sarinaga12, Melanie535, Winda289 (Maaf Saya Tidak Tahu, Saya Termasuk Galtek), Tiaprifree, Jo No Yume, Nao Vermillion, Naomi, San-San, Ana(Terima Kasih Sarannya), Anonym, Oortaka, Lililala249, Sarah, Megahinata, Namikaze S, Hyuuga R, Name Ababil, Yumi Ishiyama, Oh See Na, Mrsmarina81, Namelia, Xiexie312, Lovely Lany, Himarura Kiimaru.

Dan untuk yang berbaik hati memfollow dan memfavourite fanfic ini saya sangat berterima kasih, saya ingin menuliskan nama kalian semua, tapi saya bingung nama mana yang baru dan yang lama. Jadi….. Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Stalker reader juga terima kasih banyak….

Kembali, Hikuhlia minta saran dan kritik….

Jangan lupa dengan kata-kata sopan.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan…


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Belong's To Masashi Kishimoto

IMPOSSIBLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME

By Hinata Uzumaki Heartfilia

Call me Hiuzulia

Rate - M

This fanfic not for adolescent even children

"Can I Call This LOVE?"

Chapter 9

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mengejar atau Dikejar? Berusaha atau Menyerah? Membujuk atau Memaksa? Bersedia atau Terpaksa? Terkadang jika menyangkut soal perasahaan, ya kau bisa menyebutnya soal Cinta, tentu saja akan menemukan beberapa pilihan tersebut. Dan sesuatu yang negative dapat berujung positif jika mengenai Cinta, atau bahkan sesuatu yang positif dapat berujung negative. Kau dapat menjadi seorang monster atau seorang pelindung.

Ambisi mu atau keinginan hati mu?

.

.

Sejenak lelaki itu menatap pintu apartemennya, enggan masuk karena dia tahu dia akan bertemu dengan mereka. Dengan perasaan jengah dia memasuki istananya, derap langkah tidak sabaran itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Okaeri Naru-chan!" sapaan riang itu menyambut kedatangannya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki rambut kuning itu, hanya menatap bergantian kepada sepasang suami istri yang berdiri menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau sudah makan sayang? Kau mau Kaa-san buatkan ramen?" senyum wanita itu menghiasi wajah cantiknya, meskipun wajah lelah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Pulanglah aku ingin beristirahat!" dia menolak tawaran baik Kaa-san nya dan hanya melewati begitu saja kedua orang paruh baya itu yang kini memandang sendu punggung anak tunggal mereka.

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali besok dan kit—." dia tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena putra kesayanganya dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya. "Huh… sepertinya dia masih marah dengan ku!" pria itu bersuara sedih dan kecewa dengan senyum muram.

"Tidak, aku rasa dia juga marah dengan ku Minato-kun, kita akan membahas ini besok. Ku harap Naruto mau mendengarkan kita." mencoba menenangkan suaminya, Kushina mengusap lembut punggung suaminya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengakhiri perkataannya Tou-san dengan sepihak, Naruto duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Diakui dia merindukan dua wajah itu, bahkan sangat-sangat merindukan orangtuanya. Hanya saja dia masih jengkel serta belum siap bicara serius dengan kedua orangtuanya. Masih segar diingatannya bagaimana Tou-san nya menampar keras pipinya dan bagaimana Kaa-san nya tidak memberikan pembelaan untuknya. Dan alasannya juga mengenai gadis itu.

Lihat betapa idiot dan gilanya dia, bertahun-tahun dia terpuruk karena ulah gadis itu. Marah, kecewa dan sedih karena gadis itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Dengan bangga dan angkuhnya dia menunjukkan dirinya di depannya setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang. Lebih menakjubkannya lagi dia membawa tunangan brengseknya, seakan mengejek dirinya saat ini. Lantas… haruskah dia membiarkan gadis itu melayang diatas langit dan meninggalkan dia di bumi dengan kekecewaan? Tidak… kau pasti sedang bercanda…

Drrttt…drrttt…

Getaran pada saku jasnya menarik minat lelaki itu.

'Aku menemukan profil lelaki itu, hanya saja tidak ada hal yang spesifik bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Jika kau menginginkannya aku dapat mengirimkannya untuk mu.'

Setelah membaca pesan singkat Shikamaru, Naruto melempar asal handphonenya keatas ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Satu persatu dia melepaskan benda yang melekat pada tubuhnya, saat merogoh saku celananya.

"Ini…!" ujarnya menatap benda mengkilat itu."Aku rasa kita akan bertemu kembali Hinata-chan!" dengan riang Naruto memainkan liontin milik Hinata di depan wajahnya. Dia hampir saja lupa bahwa dia mencuri… tunggu dulu, dia tidak mencuri benda terkutuk ini, dia hanya… ya…yang penting sekarang liontin ini berada di tangannya saat dia berciuman dengan Hinata.

Iris birunya memfrontal bulat, dia baru saja berciuman dengan Hinata, tanpa sadar dia meraba bibirnya dengan dua jarinya, mengusap dan menekan pelan seakan ingin meresapinya kembali. "Khuu… aku seperti remaja bodoh yang sedang kasmaran saja!" kekehannya seolah mengejek betapa menyedihkannya dia saat ini. Memutar kran, air mengalir deras membasahi setengah tubuh telanjangnya, dia masih setia menggenggam liontin itu. Jika diingat lagi ini adalah ketiga kalinya dia berciuman dengan Hinata. Pertama karena insiden bodoh itu, kedua saat pesta dansa menjijikan itu dan terakhir adalah hari ini. Tunggu Dulu….! Kuso…. ! Dia hampir saja lupa saat kejadian itu, dia dan Hinata juga berciuman.

"Hah….!" Helaan nafasnya terdengar kecewa.

"Khuu… Sepertinya kami tidak pernah melakukannya disaat timing yang bagus!"

Dibawah guyuran deras air Naruto mendudukan diri menyandar dan membiarkan dinginnya dinding menyapa punggung telanjangnya. Sambil mengayunkan liontin itu dengan lembut, dia meneliti bentuk liontin itu, terlihat sederhana tapi bila dilihat lebih jelas lagi ukiran pada liontin ini terlihat detail dan tidak diragukan lagi ini benda mahal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus membiarkan dia bersama lelaki itu?"

"Bukankah dia berhak bahagia juga?"

"Bodoh… Sekarang aku bicara dengan siapa?" ujarnya melemah yang hanya menatap kosong lantai putih kamar mandi miliknya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk muram dibawah guyuran dinginnya air itu. Semangatnya yang tadi membara untuk memiliki Hinata menurun drastis, pikirannya kembali menerawang. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengabaikan reaksi Hinata saat acara tadi, kebahagiaan yang begitu jelas antara Hinata bersama tunangannya. Mata gadis itu seakan langit malam yang ditaburi jutaan bintang saat melihat lelaki itu, bahkan rona wajahnya terlihat manis dan lucu hanya dengan ungkapan kecil yang diberikan lelaki itu. Lalu bagaimana untuknya? Tatapan gadis itu kosong namun terlihat mengancam akan kehadirannya. Seakan memberitahukan bahwa kehadirannya hanya sebuah masalah yang harus dihindari.

Pandangannya kembali fokus pada liontin yang saat ini digenggamnya dengan lemah, ukiran kecil pada liontin Hinata tercetak halus nama lelaki itu. Apa yang diharapkannya? Namanya yang seharusnya berada di liontin ini? Apa arti memiliki Hinata bagi hidupnya? Apa Hinata adalah tujuan hidupnya atau hanya sebatas pelampiasan amarah atas kekejaman gadis itu? Terlalu lama dibayah guyuran air kulit tan lelaki itu memutih sempurna. Lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan membiarkan tetesan air menyakiti matanya. Ngilu didadanya kembali menghampirinya.

Semakin …. dan semakin…. sakit saja.

Otot rahangnya mengeras bersamaan dengan kepalan tangannya. Tanpa sadar lelaki yang dikenal dengan julukan tak terkalahkan itu menekan keras dadanya dan menyembunyikan manik biru lautnya dibalik kelopak matanya, tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa selama tujuh tahun sejak kepergian Hinata, dia…

 _Kembali menitikkan air mata…._

"Hinataaa….!" Lirihnya lemah memilukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di kediaman Hyuuga.

Bulir-bulir air mengalir dari rambut kelam gadis itu, hanya duduk termenung di dalam bathtub besarnya enggan untuk beranjak meskipun suhu tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas karena terlalu lama berendam dalam air panas.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunannnya. "Tunggu sebentar Ino, aku berpakaian dulu!" jawabnya beranjak dari bathtubnya. Gadis atau yang sebentar lagi menyandang gelar nyonya Ootsutsuki itu menatap kosong cermin dengan pantulan tubuh berbalut jubah mandi putih.

Menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan sambil menyisipkan beberapa helain rambut basahnya. Perlahan dia menyentuh leher putihnya, mengusap lembut lalu berubah kasar.

Kedua tangannya mengepal bersamaan dengan nafas memburu dikarenakan amarah yang kini mencapai tingkat tertinggi.

"Hinata…! Hinata…! Kau lama sekali!" teriak Ino sambil mengetuk kasar pintu kamar mandi Hinata. Dia takut Hinata tertidur di dalam bathtub.

"Sebentar Ino…!" teriak Hinata juga. "Ino-chan…! Bisakah kau mengambil pakaian ku yang diatas ranjang?" pinta Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino meneliti tubuh Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

"Hanya kedinginan saja, sepertinya aku tidak sengaja tertidur tadi." Dusta Hinata.

"Kau ini! Bagaimana jika kau sampai pingsan! Mau kubuatkan teh bagaimana dengan coklat panas!" tawar Ino mencoba beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Ino-chan, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar. Ah… Apa kau melihat Toneri-kun tadi?" memperbaiki sweaternya Hinata mendekati meja riasnya. Ia memilih sweater kerah tinggi untuk menutupi bercak pada lehernya, belum lagi soal liontinnnya yang hilang.

"Terakhir kulihat dia bersama Hiashi-san minum teh di gazebo Utara. Biar ku bantu!" Ino mengambil ahli hair drayer dari Hinata. "Ne… Hinata! Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" menghentikan sejenak, Ino menatap Hinata dari pantulan cermin.

"Soal Naruto?" tebak Hinata yang ikut menatap dari pantulan cermin.

"Ya… Mmmng, bagaimana aku menyebutnya ya?" Ino menimang apakah dia harus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau baru bertemu dengannya lalu dia… ya kau tahu…!" takut salah ucap Ino meminta izin melalui senyum kikuk.

Anggukan kepala Hinata sebagai tanda dia mengizinkan sahabat kuningnya untuk melanjutkannya.

"Apa kau masih memiliki perasaan untuknya? Kulihat Naruto begitu kecewa dengan pertunangan mu tadi." Lama berteman dengan Hinata, dia sedikitnya tahu bagaimana tingkah gadis itu. Sekilas dia melihat wajah senang Hinata saat Naruto mengamuk tadi, sesaat Naruto pergi meninggalkan taman…. Dia menangkap pantulan wajah sedih dari Hinata meskipun hanya seperti bayangan singkat saja.

Hinata memilih bungkam, dia hanya menatap lewat cermin.

Sebelum membuka suara Hinata menarik nafas dalam. "Menurut mu?" tanyanya membalas pertanyaan Ino. Dengusan halus Hinata menimbulkan pertanyaan di wajah Ino. "Jangan khawatir Ino, aku tidak memiliki perasaan pada Naruto lagi, kau tahu Toneri-kun adalah perioritas hidupku saat ini." mata Hinata menunjukkan dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Ha'i-Ha'i… wakatta-wakatta ne…!kau berhak bahagia. Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi dengan memikirkannya. Apa besok kita bisa memulainya?" tatapan serius Ino dibalas anggukan serius oleh Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Gelengan Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan Kakashi ke arah pasangan paruh baya yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin sendiri untuk saat ini, berita pertunangan Hinata mungkin membuat Naruto sedikit shock."

Merasa ini sudah diluar kapasitasnya, Shikamaru undur diri dari hadapan keluarga Naruto. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai mengetik baris-baris kata untuk Naruto. Memohon hingga mengumpat atas tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Apa Hiashi mengatakan sesuatu?" jujur Kakashi tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Naruto. Namun bocah itu selalu membuat dia harus turut campur dengan apapun tingkah bocah itu. Dan kini dia harus kembali mengurusi perusahaan akibat ulah kekanakan bocah itu. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Naruto, dia sudah dewasa saat ini. Dan kalian jangan menambah beban pikirannya! " Kakashi kembali menasehati pasangan itu lagi, jangan sampai mereka membuat kesalahan lagi lalu pada akhirnya Naruto semakin tidak mempercayai mereka.

"Naruto putra kami satu-satunya, ucapanmu seperti mengatakan kami tidak menyayanginya!" Kushina menaikkan nada suaranya. Dia benci disudutkan seperti ini.

"Sayangnya yang kulihat saat ini seperti itu! Kalian terlalu sering merahasiakan hal yang dicarinya! Dan sebagian ini akibat kalian berdua juga!" balas Kakashi menatap Kushina dan Minato bergantian.

Kesabaran Kushina mencapai batasnya, dia mengebrakkan meja nyaris menarik kemeja Kakashi jika tidak dihalangi Minato.

"Jaga amarahmu Kushina!" Minato membujuk istrinya untuk kembali duduk. "Kau terlalu berlebihan menuduh kami Kakashi! Sudahlah! Kita bahas hal ini lain kali. Yang penting bagaimana dengan Naruto dan perusahaan ini." mereka harus fokus saat ini.

"Lalu, apa tanggapan Hiashi?" Kakashi menyodorkan beberapa dokumen kehadapan Kushina. Wanita paruh baya itu bertugas menghandle bagian keuangan, krisis perusahaan membuat dia harus kembali turun tangan.

Minato menggeleng sebagai jawabannya."Hiashi tidak memiliki hak lagi atas kepemimpinan Hyuuga, bahkan saat ini dia akan meninggalkan Jepang lalu menetap di Inggris bersamaan dengan Hanabi yang melanjutkan studynya." Terang Minato ikut memeriksa tumpukan dokumen perusahaan.

Menemui Hiashi pun tidak mampu memberikan mereka harapan. Mantan pemimpin Klan Hyuuga itu hanya meminta maaf, bahwa dia tidak memiliki wewenang atas perusahaan Hyuuga lagi. Hinata dan Neji lah yang berhak sepenuhnya.

Deretan kata pada kertas itu menambah beban usia mereka bertiga, lama mereka tidak berurusan dengan masalah perusahaan membuat kepala mereka diputar. Selama ini Naruto menghandle seluruh perusahaan dengan benar, pusat hingga cabang semua terkendali. Namun tidak ada yang tahu kejutan di masa depan.

Niatan awal Minato dan Kushina datang ke Jepang hanya ingin menghibur putra tunggal mereka. Pertunangan Hinata adalah kunci kesedihan Naruto, pasangan itu berharap mampu mengurangi sedikit beban Naruto, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran mereka. Menghargai perasaan putra mereka, pasangan itu membatalkan menghadiri pertunangan Hinata. Tahu…! dari awal Minato dan Kushina mengetahui pertunangan Hinata bersama lelaki itu. Bujukan serta permohonan Hiashi membuat mereka merahasiakan semua dari Naruto. Pasangan itu juga harus mengembalikan keutuhan hubungan mereka dengan Naruto. Nekat menemui Naruto serta mencoba meminta maaf sempat berlaku kasar pada putra kesayangan mereka.

Hingga saat ini Minato bahkan Kushina sebagai Kaa-san Naruto tidak dapat membongkar masalah Naruto. Kakashi sebagai orang kepercayaan mereka pun tidak mampu. Sahabat Naruto? Mereka seperti lemari baja menyimpan rahasia Naruto. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir hubungan orangtua anak itu semakin renggang saja. Dan puncaknya saat Naruto begitu gigih memohon untuk membantu mencari Hinata. Ancaman dari mulut Naruto menyulut emosi Minato hingga akhirnya melukai Naruto. Itulah hari terakhir Naruto mengunjungi mereka hingga akhirnya Naruto selalu mengabaikan semua perhatian mereka.

Arah angin kini berubah menantang mereka, Naruto menghilang selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Tidak ada jejak atau pesan yang ditinggalkan. Klan yang selalu berada di puncak kejayaan perlahan runtuh. Bukan ulah musuh baru atau musuh lama, melainkan sekutu lama yang kini entah kawan atau lawan. Sang pemimpin baru klan Hyuuga sepihak memutus semua hubungan antar perusahaan. Kolega-kolega mereka satu persatu berubah haluan ke kubu Hinata. Proyek yang seharusnya di tangan Hokage Group beralih tangan ke Hyuuga Corp., ini berarti kebangkrutan yang tertunda. Tidak ada proyek tidak ada pendapatan. Begitu singkat Hinata menguasai pasar Jepang hingga dunia. Kemampuan sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang baru tidak dapat diprediksi.

Berulang kali melakukan pertemuan dengan Hinata. Dan selalu hanya menghasilkan adu mulut serta kelelahan mental. Gadis itu berdiri di puncak tertinggi dengan ideologi sekeras baja.

" **Serahkan seluruh aset Hokage Group kepada kami, jangan khwatir kami memberikan kompensasi yang menguntungkan. Bukalah cabang di tempat lain, namun untuk Jepang… aku menginginkan Hyuuga Corp. tidak memiliki saingan berat seperti Hokage Group!"**

Ucapan gadis itu seperti kutukan yang selalu terngiang di seluruh jajaran pemimpin Hokage Group. Sama saja Hinata menyuruh menjual pusat kepemimpinan Hokage Group, menjualnya sama hal dengan bunuh diri dengan tangan kosong. Mungkinkah ada perusahaan lain yang mau bermitra lagi dengan mereka jika pusat kepemimpinan saja bisa jatuh ketangan orang lain? Dengan jangka waktu begitu singkat pula?

Hanya satu bantuan yang dapat menolong krisis perusahaan, Naruto. Berharap dia kembali dari tempat pertapaan atau persembunyiannya, serta berharap Naruto memiliki serangan balasan untuk mempertahankan warisan turun-temurun keluarga Naruto.

Semoga… semoga saja Naruto memiliki rencana untuk mengalahkan Hinata. Jika tidak….

 _Tamatlah sudah…!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyuuga-sama, ada surat untuk anda..."

"Mou… sudah berapa kali ku peringatkan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu! Kau seperti memanggil Otou-sama ku Ino!" meskipun demi menghormati jabatannya, Hinata tidak ingin dipanggil seperti itu oleh sahabat baiknya.

"Ayolah Hyuuga-sa— maksudku Hinata-chan, kau harus memahaminya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembicaraan jika sampai aku salah memanggilmu di depan karyawan lain." Setelah meletakkan sebuah surat, Ino beranjak duduk di sofa ruangan sang CEO. "Bukankah, sudah bukan zamannya lagi berkirim surat seperti ini? Kalian berdua pasangan aneh.!" Pukas Ino kemudian.

Gadis itu begitu matang mengambil ahli seluruh kepemimpin Hiashi dulu. Ide cemerlang serta strategi gerilya bisnisnya sungguh diluar ekspektasi, mengingat bahwa dia hanya seorang perempuan. Sehari setelah acara pertunangannya para tetua klan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun melantik Hinata menjadi CEO langsung Hyuuga Corp. bahkan tanpa memberi training pada Hinata.

Wajah serius Hinata beralih riang hanya karena nama sang kekasih tertera di sudut surat berwarna tosca. Jika mengenai Toneri, pekerjaan dapat menjadi urutan terakhir buat Hinata. Dia membaca antusias sambil cekikikan sesekali. "Ino-chan! Apa aku masih bisa membalas surat Toneri-kun?" Hinata tergesa-gesa mencari kertas warna dari laci meja miliknya.

Ino melirik jam tangannya, lalu menggeleng. "Besok saja! Aku yang akan mengantarnya langsung. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar Hinata, ini sudah petang. Setidaknya makan sianglah!" nasihat Ino beranjak merapikan satu-persatu berkas yang menumpuk di meja Hinata, lalu beralih mematikan layar computer Hinata. "Kudengar orangtua Naruto datang menemui Hiashi-san?"

Hinata membalikkan kursinya menghadap jendela kaca dengan wallpaper pemandangan langit sore. "Otou-sama tidak ingin menceritakan secara detail, hanya saja Tou-sama menginginkan aku bijaksana dalam setiap keputusanku. Secara tidak langsung dia menginginkan Hokage Group dan Hyuuga Corp. tetap akur." Hinata menghela lelah. Ini urusannya dengan Naruto tapi tidak ingin sampai keluarga mereka sampai ikut campur.

Hinata ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan gadis lemah yang selalu dapat ditindas. Dia juga ingin menunjukkan taringnya, lalu berbalik menyerang.

"Lalu apa tindakan kita selanjutnya?"

"Aku masih penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jadi sebaiknya kita jangan berhenti di tengah jalan. Lagi pula…" Hinata beranjak dari duduknya lalu menatap mantap pada Ino. "Dia mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dariku, Namikaze Naruto harus membayar setimpal atas perbuatannya." Gadis itu menggenggam erat liontin yang bertengger manis di lehernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Villa, pulau pribadi, hingga tempat yang kemungkinan akan dikunjungi Naruto pun tidak membuat mereka menemukan lelaki itu. Ponsel lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah aktif barang sedetik atau sekedar memberi pesan bahwa dia masih hidup atau tidak.

Cukup egois, bodoh dan sangat keterlaluan mengingat jabatannya saat ini. Shikamaru kembali mengirimi e-mail atau voice mail kepada Naruto. Berharap Naruto dapat terpancing dengan e-mail umpatannya.

"Kemana kau Naruto bodoh!" Shikamaru kembali mengumpat di sela-sela kesibukannya. Tidak hanya dua kali lipat bahkan sekarang empat kali lipat tumpukan berkas yang harus diurusnya. Setiap saat kepalanya berdenyut keras mendengar deringan telepon. Baik dari orangtua Naruto, hingga semua kolega yang menanyakan….

" **Apa Naruto sudah kembali?"** rasanya dia ingin berteriak membalas mereka. Jika Naruto kembali semua pasti juga akan tahu, lalu apa ini? Mereka seperti bayi bodoh merengek menanyakan dimana Okaa-san mereka.

Drrttt…drrtttt….

Getaran ponselnya membuat Shikamaru bersemangat, semoga saja itu adalah…!

Kegembiraannya menguap seketika. "Ya, Gaara! Menurutmu jika melihat harga saham menurun dratis adalah hal biasa, ya aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku begitu merindukan wajah pemarahnya." kekehan dari seberang terdengar jelas di telinga Shikamaru. "Ada tanda-tanda darinya?"

Jawaban dari Gaara pun masih juga nihil. Mungkin jika dia menjadi Naruto dia juga akan menenangkan diri. Mungkin jika tidak memiliki mental kuat bisa saja Naruto menjadi gila.

"Shikamaru! Kau sudah menyiapkan semua berkas yang kita butuhkan?" panggilan itu menyentak Shikamaru dari lamunannya.

"Ha'i! Hatake-sama!"

"Kuharap Hinata mau mengubah pikirannya!" berjalan berbarengan, kedua lelaki ini menghapal doa yang sama.

Ini adalah musyawarah kesekian kalinya untuk mempertahankan perusahaan. Jika sampai ini juga gagal terpaksa mereka harus meyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

.

Shikamaru mempresentasikan ide baru Hokage Group lugas dan lancar. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kerja sama ini akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

Tampilan proyeksi telah dimatikan, lampu kembali dinyalakan. Wajah Minato memandang gugup Hinata yang duduk di hadapannya, gadis itu membaca teliti sambil sesekali melirik Minato. Bersamaan dengan Minato seluruh jajaran direksi juga memperhatikan wajah kaku Hinata, semua pergerakan gadis itu membuat nafas mereka tercekat. Aura ini adalah aura yang sama saat Naruto memimpin rapat. Mencekam…!

Genggaman Kushina yang duduk disamping Minato mengerat di balik meja. Dia cukup terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hinata. Ini bukan Hinatanya yang dulu lagi, kemana perginya Hinata lugu yang selalu tersipu malu? Jika saling berhadapan mereka seperti tidak pernah terikat hubungan apapun dulu.

"Menarik! Saya cukup terkesan dengan proposal anda Namikaze-sama."

Helaan nafas lega serempak mengalir.

"Tapi…!" Hinata menutup proposal itu. Dilain pihak mereka kembali menahan nafas.

"Ini akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Lahan luas dan konsep asri selau akan menarik minat, saya akui konsep ini jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan perusahaan lain yang mengusung tema sama. Keakuratan perincian biaya pun sangat memuaskan. Hanya saja, lahan ini dulunya bekas pabrik cat." Ujar Hinata memberikan pendapat.

"Pencemaran tanah dan sisa limbah, maksud anda?" selidik Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di depan.

Anggukan singkat Hinata memacu pikiran jenius Shikamaru bertindak pengantisipasian.

"Kami sudah melakukan riset dan pembersihan secara keseluruh pada setiap inci lahan pun saat ini telah berlangsung. Hasil yang kami dapat pun cukup memuaskan, aman untuk dihuni." Menyerahkan map kepada Hinata. "Ini adalah hasil riset dari laboratorium Konoha." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan questioner? Apa anda sudah melakukan wawancara kepada masyarakat langsung?" tanya Hinata menatap seluruh jajaran direksi. "Pertanyaan akan selalu timbul bagi calon konsumen kita. Meskipun penyaluran air kita berkualias tinggi, mereka pasti akan menanyakan bagaimana kualitas tanah untuk taman bermain anak mereka. Tidak hanya itu, kita membutuhkan waktu yang lama dalam proses pembersihan.? Dan masih banyak lagi kendala yang harus kita hadapi."

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya erat, bagaimana mungkin dia lupa dengan wawancara langsung. Ini karena dia harus menangani persolan yang ikut merembet ke anak perusahaan dan beberapa cabang di luar Jepang. Akibatnya, dia kurang fokus mengurusi proposal ini.

"Kami menghargai semua usaha anda, hanya saja jika terlalu lama mempertahankan perusahaan ini. Itu dapat berakibat lebih buruk lagi!" Ino mengambil ahli dan mencoba membujuk kembali. "Kami dapat meningkatkan biaya kompensasi jika anda mengingikannya."

Persentase kepemilikan saham Hokage Group lebih besar pada Hinata. Ini diakibatkan karena kolega mereka menjual saham milik Hokage Group kepada Hinata. Dan sayangnya Hinata tidak ingin bekerja sama seperti Hiashi, melainkan mengambil ahli Hokage Group yang berada di Konoha.

"Apa anda ingin kami menaikkan biay—"

"Bahkan jika seluruh aset Hyuuga jual pun tidak akan pernah dapat membeli Hokage Group! **Hyuuga-san**!

Suara lantang menggema di ruang rapat, hingga membuat semua orang menoleh pada asal suara tersebut. Lelaki itu berdiri angkuh menyandar sambil bersidekap dada pada ambang pintu. Pakaian non formal itu menunjukkan dia tergesa-gesa atau sengaja memakainya. Kaos lengan tanggung dipadu celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Mereka yang melihat lelaki itu megeluarkan ekspresi kelegaan yang besar bersamaan dengan sorakan kemenangan.

"Namikaze-sama!"

"Naruto…!"

"Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu berbicara dengan orang yang tidak berwenang disini. Jadi… siapa orang yang paling berewenang saat ini." Hinata masih mempertahankan duduk tenangnya, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Naruto.

Seringai lelaki itu terlihat jelas, dia suka sikap angkuh gadis ini.

"Ah…! Gomennasai, saya yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya." Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan berdiri tepat disamping tempat duduk Hinata.

Dia mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Namikaze Naruto, saya Direktur utama Hokage Group!" tangannya terjulur ingin menyalam gadis ini.

Sementara Hinata hanya memandang sekilas tangan Naruto lalu beralih ke wajah lelaki itu. Hinata memandang wajah Naruto lalu menyisipkan helainnya rambutnya kebelakang telinga, kemudian memandang lurus. Dia mengabaikan sapaan Naruto.

Kening Naruto berkerut keatas, tangannya yang tadi terjulur kini bersembunyi di balik saku celananya. Mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai dengan acara berliburmu Namikaze-san?" kalimat sinis itu membuat mereka yang bergabung dalam rapat ikut merasakan aura kemarahan gadis itu.

"Bukankah anda baru melangsungkan pertunangan. Apa liburan romantis anda juga sudah selesai Hyuuga-san? Atau kalian tidak membutuhkan liburan karena selalu melakukan hal itu setiap saat?" Balas Naruto tidak kalah sengit. Naruto menangkap sekilas wajah terkejut Hinata.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menjahit mulut kotor Naruto. "Anda terlalu lancang membahas masalah pribadi seseorang di muka umum, Namikaze-san!" geram Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Kau yang memulainya!"

"Pertanyaan ku wajar jika melihat pakaianmu Namikaze-san!"

Tidak berani menyela, mereka hanya menyaksikan Hinata dan Naruto dengan bungkam.

"Jadi, bagai—" kalimat Naruto terputus saat Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk kearah Minato dan Kushina.

"Maaf, Namikaze-san. Saya tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang yang tidak menghargai waktu serta melupakan etika saat bertemu dengan rekan bisnis seperti anda." Pukas Hinata menunjukkan kekuatan kepemimpinannya. "Temui kami jika anda sudah siap dengan mental anda, Namikaze-san." Gadis itu berjalan angkuh melewati setiap orang.

Terlalu jauh, ini sudah diluar kapasitas kesabarannya. Otot rahangnya menekan kuat, manik sapphirenya berkilat marah. Diremehkan adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. "Takut atau kau telah menyerah untuk mendapakatkan perusahaan ku, Hyuuga!" suara berat Naruto bagaikan auman kemarahan. Mata lelaki itu bahkan memicing tajam pada punggung Hinata.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya, mengerjap beberapa kali meneliti wajah lelaki yang berdiri membalas gertakannya. Mudah terpancing dan tidak paham situasi. "Apa kau menyadari ucapan mu barusan Namikaze-san." Tenang dan datar, Hinata berusaha menutupi emosinya.

"Merendahkan seseorang bukan sikap bijaksana. Hyuuga-san!"

"Kulihat anda sendirilah yang merendahkan saya Namikaze-san, anda juga merendahkan orangtua anda bahkan seluruh bawahan anda sendiri dengan arogansi anda, sadarkah anda?" sesaat Hinata menangkap raut terkejut Naruto, bersamaan dengan orangtua Naruto dan seluruh bawahannya.

Suasana dalam ruangan mendadak hening, beberapa dari antara mereka menghentikan bisikan kecil. Hinata melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada Ino.

"Berdua! Aku ingin kita membahas ini empat mata!" permohonan Naruto membuat situasi sedikit tenang.

Gadis itu kini menjadi sorotan semua orang, menunggu reaksi Hinata.

Menoleh pada Ino, Hinata bertanya melalui tatapan. Anggukan mantap Ino sebagai penasehatnya membuat dia yakin.

Ketukan sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai membuat mereka mengikuti suara itu. Hinata mendudukkan diri. Menyadari bahwa Hinata memberi kesempatan lagi, satu persatu mereka meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Sebelum beranjak keluar Minato menepuk pelan pundak putranya memberi dukungan.

.

Tik… tik… tik…

Dentingan jarum jam mengiringi kebungkaman mereka.

Naruto membaca kembali seluruh presentasi pembahasan tadi, lalu beralih dengan perjanjian pengalihan aset. Meneliti dengan seksama setiap baris kalimat. Cukup besar dan tidak merugikan.

Plaakk…. Ia melemparkan map itu kehadapan Hinata, lembaran-lembaran surat perjanjian berhambur keluar dari dalam map. Beberapa nyaris jatuh di sisi meja.

"Aku menolak tawaran bodoh ini."

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak membutuhkan ini lagi!" tak disangka Naruto melempar asal liontin dari saku celananya kehadapan Hinata. Hinata masih mempertahankan posisi duduk menyilangnya. Melirik sekilas, menjulurkan tangannya meraih liontin pertunangannya yang asli. Selama ini dia memakai liontin duplikat untuk mengelabui semua orang terutama Toneri. "Kau membohonginya dengan liontin palsu itu!" Naruto menyeringai kecil meremehkan.

Hinata masih mengabaikan Naruto, sambil meneliti liontin yang ada pada genggamannya dia merogoh tas meraih sapu tangan putih. Mengelap setiap inci bagian liontin. Melepaskan liontin tiruannya yang diapakainya kemudian mengganti dengan yang asli.

Mata mereka kini saling bertemu, menyalurkan aliran kemarahan dari masing-masing pihak.

"Tidak diragukan kau bisa membohonginya, selama tujuh tahun kau juga berdusta dengan menggugurkan kandunganmu." Naruto bersuara memulai adu mulut. "Apa ini tabiat mu selama ini, berbohong seolah kau menjadi satu-satunya korban di sini? Mungkin saja kau memang menggurkannya." ia kembali memancing Hinata.

Dari seberang dada Hinata naik turun menahan ledakan emosi. Ia berusaha membendung, masuk kedalam perangkap Naruto tidak menguntungkannya. Dominasi ketenangan pikiran adalah kunci menang adu mulut.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa sinis. "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kaulah korban disini. Terlalu munafik menurutku untuk membalikkan fakta. Kau yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya atau ini memang sifat aslimu." Giliran Hinata membalik posisi. "Lelaki brengsek seperti mu tidak pantas menuduhku seperti itu. Jangan lupakan kau memperkosa ku Naruto!" ada genangan air mata pada pelupuk Hinata, ia nyaris gagal mempertahankan ketenangannya.

Lidah Naruto keluh untuk membalas, tenggorokkannya mengering singkat. Ingin rasanya Naruto berlari memeluk gadis itu. Meminta maaf menuduh dia dengan kasar.

.

Namun, decihan gadis itu menjungkir balikkan semua persepsinya dengan kilat.

"Cih… Sial! Riasan ku jadi berantakan." Hinata mengusap perlahan jejak air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan reaksi Naruto, tertawa sinis merendahkan betapa konyolnya wajah Naruto saat ini. "Kha..ha…!? Ah… ! Apa kau mengharapkan aku bereaksi seperti itu Naruto? Merengek meminta pertanggung jawaban?"

Reaksi Naruto masih sama, bungkam seribu bahasa akan keterkejutan.

"Kau mengharapkan aku seperti apa? Jangan kira setelah kau melecehkanku dan mencuri liontinku kau bisa membuat ku menderita. Liontin? Jangan kira hanya dengan masalah sepele seperti liontin ini merusak hubunganku dengan Toneri-kun. Dia lelaki bertanggung jawab, tidak seperti kau Naruto." setiap kata Hinata memberikan penekanan. Ia ingin menunjukkan siapa dia sekarang.

"Membohongiku, tidak-tidak… membodohi ku selama ini, apa ini cara pembalasanmu untukku?" teriak Naruto kasar memukul meja. Kursi yang sedari tadi di dudukinya terjungkal kebelakang.

Gadis itu melirik kesembarang arah lalu menantang tatapannya. "Kaulah yang bodoh dan ingin menyalahkanku?!"

"Jangan Hinata! Jangan sampai kau menyesal seumur hidupmu! Tarik kembali kata-kata mu?" Naruto bersuara nyaring mengancam. "Ini yang terakhir kali Hinata! Apa kau benar-benar menggugurkan kandunganmu?!" dengan mata tertutup, mengepal tangan ia berusaha bersabar. Ia harus mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Mungkin jika dia lahir, usianya sekitar enam tahun. Jika dia benar-benar lahir!" Hinata menikmati semua reaksi kaget Naruto. Tubuh lelaki tegap itu bergetar menahan serangan Hinata. "Menurutmu, anak laki-laki atau anak perempuam—"

Set….

Secepat kilat Naruto menghampiri Hinata, menarik erat kerah kemejanya. Tarikan kuat seakan membelunggu erat leher Hinata secara tidak langsung. "Dengar kau sialan, selama tujuh tahun aku seperti orang gila mencarimu. Kau kira siapa kau berani mempermainkanku?! Hah..!" teriak Naruto tepat diwajah Hinata, ia semakin mempererat remasannya.

Gadis itu masih tetap bertahan dengan sikap tenangnya. Tak terintimidasi bahkan tak gentar sedikit pun menghadapi lelaki buas dihadapannya. Berusaha melawan tatapan garang lelaki itu, meskipun kakinya hampir tidak menyentuh lantai lagi.

"Dasar kau pecundang busuk! Pecundang menjijikkan! Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari diriku!" teriak Hinata tidak kalah. Lama mereka beradu pandangan menusuk. Hingga Naruto melepaskan kasar tangannya, perbedaan kekuatan membuat Hinata terhuyung kebelakang saat Naruto melepaskannya kasar.

Keduanya menetralisir pernafasan, Hinata memperbaiki pakaiannya cepat. Berdiri kokoh menatap nyalang Naruto. "Betapa lancangnya kau! Beginikah cara mu menghadapi Otou-sama ku tujuh tahun lalu? Hah?!" nafas gadis Hyuuga ini memburu kencang.

Naruto meringis, ucapan Hinata mengiris ulu hatinya. Kata-kata Hinata mengoyak harga dirinya, tidak berharga dan dia memang pecundang. Lututnya mendadak lemas, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering tidak mampu membalas bahkan bersuara memberikan setitik pembelaan.

"Tangan dan kepalamu mungkin sudah melayang saat ini, ingat itu Naruto! Kau hanya pecundang dibalik tubuh besarmu." Melewati tubuh ringkih Naruto, Hinata berjalan memungut perjanjian kontrak mereka lalu mengoyak-oyak kasar kertas itu. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan kuat dibalik arogansimu ini!" Hinata kembali memperbaiki penampilannya.

Sebelum beranjak keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang kini berdiri seperti batu rapuh, Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. "Stelan mu cocok dengan mu Naruto, terlihat menyedihkan seperti keadaanmu sekarang!" bantingan pintu itu mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

Sekelabat Hinata menutup pintu, teriakan amukan terdengar jelas dari dalam ruangan itu. Mereka yang menunggu Hinata dan Naruto tersentak dengan teriakan itu, menyusul dengan bunyi dentuman keras.

Ino mengekori Hinata cepat. "Kau memenangkannya Hinata!" ujar Ino yang ikut tersenyum bersama Hinata.

"Hubungi Neji! Kita akan menaikkan levelnya!"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya sesaat sambil memandang datar pintu ruang pertemuan itu dari kejauhan.

 _ **Genderang perang telah ditabuh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue**_

* * *

Penjelasan singkat:

Maaf…. Sekali atas keterlambatan saya…..

#Topik kali ini mengenai dilema yang dihadapi Naruto, dia telah memutuskan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk Hinata saat dia pergi sejenak. dan tentu rahasia...

#Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Hinata begitu berbeda. Jawabannya cukup jelas. " _hanya seorang wanita yang tahu betapa sakitnya dilecehkan"_ dan beberapa alasan lain yang akan saya kemukakan di ch depan.

#Saya tidak ingin membuat tokoh dalam ff saya terkesan kotor, tapi saya harus mengikuti tema dari awal.

#Saya kurang mahir membuat persoalan mengenai masalah perusahaan. Jika berkenan saya mohon bantuannya.

#Chapter ini dimenangkan oleh Hinata. seperti janji saya yang membuat peperangan mereka. Mungkin ch depan akan berubah scor atau mungkin juga seimbang. Tergantung reaksi kalian juga.

Terakhir….

Peluk dan cium bagi kalian yang mengharapkan kelanjutan ff ini. Terima kasih banyak atas semua review dan semangatnya, kalian membuat saya begitu bahagia.

Terimakasih banyak atas PM yang menggugah hati saya.

Berikan pendapat kalian atas ch ini, pemikiran kalian akan sangat membantu kelanjutan ff ini.

Jangan lupa gunakan bahasa sopan dan baik.

Sampai jumpa….


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Belong's To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **IMPOSSIBLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME**

 **By Hinata Uzumaki Heartfilia**

 **Rate - M**

 **This fanfic not for adolescent even children**

 **Whether It's Too Late To Apologize?**

 **And**

 **That Should Be Me!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tolong diabaikan bagi yang tidak bersangkutan, saya mohon…**

 **My beloved friend Kyubi, as I Know.**

 **Kau tahu?! Saat pertama kali membaca review kamu. Ya ampun, saya begitu takjub.**

 **Takjub dengan keberanian dan ketidaksopanan kamu, dan kamu tahu sumpah serapah kamu begitu manis. Bahkan sampai membuat seluruh serangga penyuka rasa manis mati bertebaran dimana-dimana. Oh…!**

 **Jangan lupakan, tantangan kamu saya terima. Saya tidak takut sama sekali. Toh! Mau kamu sampai jungkir balik mengancam saya, harga BBM dan Sembako tak akan pernah turun.**

 **Saya ingin kamu membaca ini pertama kali, karena jika sampai kamu mereview alur ch ini, tandanya kamu mencintai ff ini dan tak tega melepaskan.**

 **Dari comment kamu saya tahu kamu begitu terbawa alur dan jujur saya senang.**

 **Saya masih berharap kamu masih mau membaca sampai akhir.**

 **Namun jika kamu masih tetap keras kepala, ya itu terserahmu.**

 **Lebih baik kamu memberi saran apa kemauanmu. Toh semua saran saya tampung.**

 **Ok, itu saja sih…..**

* * *

Saat dia yang kau inginkan dan kau impikan selama ini telah ada dihadapan mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!

 _Memeluknya erat dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya selamanya!_

 _Berjanji akan membahagiakan dia selamanya dan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk seumur hidup!_

 _Menjaganya untuk tetap berada disisi ku untuk selamanya!_

 _Bahkan aku akan mengikat dia disisi ku, membatasi semua gerakkannya tak akan, tak akan kubiarkan lari lagi!_

Namun, bagaimana jika ini semua berawal dari kesalahan fatal yang kau lakukan, begitu menyakitinya hingga membuat air matanya tak dapat mengalir lagi?!

 _Bagaimana jika dia memberimu kesempatan kedua, bukan untuk cinta melainkan sahabat?_

 _Bagaimana jika dia menginginkan kebahagian yang sempurna tapi bukan denganmu?_

Sayangnya kau terlalu terlena dengan rasa luka yang diakibatkannya, hingga kau lupa untuk meminta….

 _ **Hinata maafkan aku…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pasangan suami istri yang duduk dihadapan Naruto mencoba untuk menahan diri, meredam rasa penasaran mereka. Pangeran tampan mereka sepertinya belum dalam mood yang baik, ya meskipun selama ini Naruto memang selalu dalam mood seperti ini.

"Sayang, bagaimana dengan telur dadarnya kau masih ingin?"

Bibir Minato tertarik untuk menimbulkan senyum kecil diwajahnya melihat usaha istrinya, biasanya wanita cantiknya akan memilih kekerasan jika dia diabaikan.

"Gomen! Gomennasai!"

Darah pasangan itu berdesir hingga membuat hati mereka menghangat, bahkan Kushina tidak sanggup untuk menggenggam sendok ditangannya dengan benar.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, asal kau baik-baik saja Kaa-san tidak menginginkan yang lain, he…he…he..!" Cengiran Kushina menarik minat Naruto ke level yang lebih baik yang ikut tertawa ringan.

Setelah hari kelam kemarin, Naruto tanpa penjelasan yang jelas meminta mereka untuk tinggal di apertemen miliknya. Sungguh kemajuan yang pesat, makan bersama, menanyakan kabar, bahkan sekarang Naruto mengkhawatirkan mereka. Sepertinya egonya sudah menurun.

"Maaf karena membuat kalian sangat khawatir dan ikut terlibat dengan masalah perusahaan. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sejenak." Naruto tertunduk, merasa begitu bodoh akan tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya.

"Jangan terlalu membebani dirimu nak, kami keluargamu dan lukamu luka kami juga!" nasihat Minato menatap maklum putranya. Bagaimana pun ini juga salah mereka telah mengecewakan Naruto dengan menyembunyikan fakta Hinata.

Naruto menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, tersenyum kikuk, tersipu malu karena dia selalu dimaafkan. Mereka larut dengan canda tawa, saling mengejek hingga menampilkan raut wajah jelek untuk menggundang tawa, hingga berakhir dengan pertarungan Naruto dan Minato memakan masakkan Kushina.

Hangat…! Inilah keluarga sempurna yang dimilikinya. Sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit luka dihatinya, setiap helaan nafasnya berhembus meringan.

.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu sering memakan ramen! Jangan terlalu lelah dan ingat untuk beristirahat. Jauhi alcohol, hm!" Kushina tidak henti-hentinya berbicara, mengingat-ingat bahwa tidak kelupaan satu list pun. Menghiraukan mereka yang lalu-lalang mengingat jadwal padat bandara.

"Ooohh…!" sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat, gigi putihnya terlihat saat dia tersenyum lebar. Bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

Minato menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kedua hartanya begitu bahagia. Sesekali dia membungkuk memohon maklum akan tingkah istrinya, mengingat suara Kushina yang terlalu semangat dan menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan para pejalan di bandara.

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan Tou-san, jangan segan-segan untuk menghubungi Tou-san!"

"Selalu kabari kami ya sayang!" tambah Kushina.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berdiri seperti patung berdehem untuk menyadarkan keluarga nyentrik ini. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan perlahan, masih benar-benar diabaikan. Pramugari cantik yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggu mereka juga masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya, dia bertaruh pasti bibirnya kaku saat ini. Mereka melenceng jauh dari jadwal penerbangan, jika bukan karena jet pribadi yang akan mereka tumpangi adalah milik Naruto, sudah dipastikan mereka akan diusir.

Lelaki itu berfokus pada pesawat yang akan lepas landas, memastikan orangtuanya berangkat selamat. Sorot matanya datar jauh berbeda dari tadi.

Bersama Naruto lama tidak menutupi kecurigaan Shikamaru, hanya orangtuanya yang terlalu naif untuk mengetahui emosi sesungguhnya. Sandiwara?! Bukan masalah memang, selama dia mampu menyenangkan hati kedua orangtuanya.

Tawa itu hambar dimata Shikamaru, terkesan dipaksakan.

Naruto yang ini lebih sulit dari Naruto beberapa bulan lalu. Bahkan ia harus memutar otak sekedar membuat pewaris Namikaze ini bersuara. Terlalu takut menanyakan masalah bisnis dan terlalu takut salah bicara. Ah...menyebalkan! Ia menggaruk kepalanya membuat Naruto yang menatapnya dari pantulan jendela kaca besar itu risih.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh!"

Kalimat Naruto menyentak Shikamaru, kini dia lebih salah tingkah tertangkap basah. Sifat pengeluhnya harus dikurangi.

"Toneri-kun!"

Nama dan suara itu mengiringi kebungkaman dua lelaki dengan tubuh membelakangi pemilik suara itu. Perhatian keduanya beralih kepada kekasih yang memadu rindu mesra melalui pantulan jendela kaca, tajam mendengar semua percakapan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu antusiasnya hanya pada kekasihnya, membuat jarak pembatas beberapa langkah mengelabui posisi mereka.

Shikamaru hendak bersuara meminta respon langkah selanjutnya. Kalimatnya tak tersampaikan atas langkah panjang Naruto, berjalan tenang melewati pasangan itu.

Aroma tubuh Hinata tercium jelas di indra penciuman Shikamaru, ini sangat dekat! Naruto mengabaikan gadis ini seperti angin lalu…?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hokage Group Building.

Gesekan kertas terus menerus bagai bom waktu bagi mereka. Atasan dengan penuh kuasa meneliti cepat semua berkas, melempar asal hingga mengoyak kasar. Raut wajah kesalnya menambah ketakutan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menghancurkan semuanya sesingkat ini? Apa gaji kalian tidak cukup? Haruskah aku memasang mata untuk kalian semua, hah!?" murka Naruto melempar semua dokumen.

Masih mempertahankan posisi membungkuk seluruh lelaki paruh baya itu menerima semua amarah atasan mereka. Bingung harus menjawab apa!

Pertama, jika memberi penjelasan sama saja mereka mengakui ketidakkompetenan mereka.

Kedua, jika memuji kecerdasan Hyuuga Hinata, dipastikan mereka akan mati.

Ketiga, meminta maaf sama hal dengan pencopotan jabatan, atau lebih buruk lagi.

Memilih bungkam sambil menampilkan raut bersalah adalah pilihan bijak. Berharap Naruto berbesar hati memberi kesempatan kedua.

Helaan berat Naruto menarik perhatian Shikamaru yang berdiri disampingnya. Sesekali Naruto menekan pelipisnya.

"Aku akan mengurus mereka jika itu dibutuhkan!" Shikamaru bersuara memberi penyelesaian, jangan sampai Naruto jatuh sakit.

"Tolong berikan kami kesempatan kedua Namikaze-sama!" mereka kembali membungkuk.

CEO muda itu membalikkan kursi rodanya, jengah atas bawahannya.

"Keluarlah!" usir Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih Namikaze-sama, kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Isyarat dari Shikamaru membungkam mereka lalu melangkah pergi.

"Aku turut andil dalam masalah ini Naruto, kepercayaanmu tercoreng dengan kinerja burukku." Ia ikut membungkuk memohon maaf.

Lelaki itu melirik sekilas, ia hanya menanggapi dengan dengusan halus.

"Jika mereka berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua, bukankah kau lebih berhak?! Beberapa bulan aku menyelidikinya sudah sewajarnya dia mampu bertindak diluar pemikiran kita. Koneksi Hyuuga itu jauh dari prediksi ku." Terang Naruto menerawang jauh.

Berurusan dengan orangtuanya mampu membuat pusing, tidak dengan pertanyaan bodoh bahkan terkaan aneh mereka. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menyendiri sejenak, benar-benar menyendiri, hati dan pikirannya perlu ditenangkan. Namun, semua hanya ilusi semata mencari ketenangan, bayangan gadis yang akan menjadi miliknya menarik semua perhatiannya secara paksa.

Masalah pertama telah selesai, berusaha meyakinkan kepada Minato dan Kushina semua terkendali agar mereka mau meninggalkan Tokyo secepat mungkin. Sederhana. para orangtua tidak perlu ikut campur.

Shikamaru tertawa renyah, ayolah! Rasa khawatirnya cukup berlebihan, si Namikaze yang satu ini masih kokoh walaupun ditengah badai seperti. Tenaganya yang terkuras memikirkan Naruto sia-sia hanya dengan jawaban sederhana lelaki ini.'Aku malas meladeni pasangan itu, mereka akan membuat rencana konyol. Lagipula aku berhak melakukan semauku!' jika dingat lagi dia masih egois untuk jujur, dan sialnya Naruto berakhir konyol dihadapan banyak orang. Prediksinya atas ketenangan Naruto saat ini hanya ada dua. Pertama, dia merelakan Hinata atau kedua bencana besar mungkin akan menyusul.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang membuat mu tertawa!?" tanya Naruto kesal, apa Shikamaru mengejeknya.

"Tidak-tidak! Hanya saja aku teringat hal lucu semalam. Kau terlihat lebih santai sekarang."

CEO muda itu menanggapi dengan wajah datar. Ya sedikit tenang, karena berhasil mengamankan orangtuanya. Selanjutnya membalikkan posisi. Seseorang harus tahu dia membangunkan jiwa buasnya.

 **.**

"Kalian menusukku dari belakang, sepertinya persekutuan ini akan berubah menjadi musuh!"

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dibalik stelan mahal mereka, hanya duduk menunduk. Dua orang dihadapan para petinggi perusahaan besar itu menekan jalur pernafasan mereka. Mungkin inilah akibatnya jika berani main-main dengan Naruto.

"Ka-kami, mak-maksud saya, saya tidak ingin mengkhianati anda Namikaze-san, hanya saja—" salah seorang dari mereka yang berkumpul bersuara memberi pembelaan.

"Kau mengakui kalian semua sepakat mau menghancurkan ku, hah?!" ujar Naruto mengintrupsi.

Ketakutan jelas dari raut wajah mereka. Mencoba melirik sebelah mereka masing-masing untuk mencari alasan yang bagus.

Shikamaru memandang layar tipis digenggamannya santai, mengabaikan kolega-kolega Naruto yang duduk kaku. Salah satu rencana Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Hokage Group yang kritis, menekan yang berani mencurangi secara jelas. Mengumpulkan semua mereka yang berani menjual kepemilikan saham hingga bagi mereka yang berencana menghancurkan Naruto.

Memberi maka kau akan menerima balasannya. Berkhianat maka kau akan menerima ganjarannya. Bisnis tetaplah bisnis. Sekutu atau musuh?! Ada ditanganmu.

"Kebaikan ku sepertinya hanya olok-olokkan bagi kalian! Kalian sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan kerjasama ini, bukan!? Dan aku menerimanya!" seringai Naruto menatap tajam.

"Bukan seperti Namikaze-san pikirkan, kami hanya khawatir atas kepergian Namikaze-san—"

"Namikaze-san!"

"Namikaze-san, Namikaze-san kami bisa menjelaskannya!" seluruh pria paruh baya itu berdiri mengejar Naruto.

Naruto berjalan tanpa sepatah kata, meninggalkan mereka dengan rasa kecewa.

 **.**

Meletakkan segelas kopi, Shikamaru ragu mengusik Naruto. Sahabatnya terlihat sangat serius dengan kertas dihadapannya. Beberapa hari ini dia mengabaikan sekelilingnya begitu juga dirinya sendiri. Kejadian di bandara tempo lalu pun tak mampu membuat fokusnya menghilang. Biasanya Naruto akan mengamuk atau sekedar menghancurkan barang jika menyangkut Hinata. Amplop pemberiannya mengenai tunangan Hinata pun masih tersegel rapi. Apa ini artinya Hinata tidak berarti lagi bagi Naruto?

Merasa Shikamaru tidak beranjak, Naruto menghentikan laju penanya.

"Kau tahu Naruto?" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku bingung melihatmu, kau yang tenang seperti ini membuat aku takut!"

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening lalu duduk bersandar.

"Takut atas sikap diam mu, semua tahu kau bertengkar dengan Hinata waktu itu. Kau keluar tanpa kata seperti semua tidak terjadi apapun." Shikamaru meletakkan amplop riwayat Toneri dihadapan Naruto." Bahkan kau mengabaikan ini, jangan lupakan bagaimana kau menghiraukan Hinata kemarin." Pada dasarnya Hinata adalah magnet hidup Naruto sekarang. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menurunkan banyak orang untuk mengulik informasi, sekarang ini diluar nalarnya. "Apa dia bukan tujuanmu lagi? Atau kau merelakan dia sekarang? Apa yang terjadi denganmu saat kau pergi?" rasa penasarannya harus dituntaskan sekarang.

Dari seberang meja Naruto menyamankan duduknya, topic ini menarik perhatiannya. Sebelah tangannya mengetuk-ketuk pena ke meja. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau ingat pertanyaanmu dulu?"

Mencoba mengingat kembali, Shikamaru menggeleng ragu.

"Jawabannya ya! Aku mengakui sekarang aku menginginkan Hinata. Huh!" kepalanya menengadah perlahan. "Bahkan sangat-sangat menginginkannya, aku rasa aku sudah gila sekarang! Kha-ha…" ia tertawa hambar. "Kebohongannya, keberaniannya, perubahan gadis itu dan jangan lupakan bagaimana cara dia menentang ku." Dia kembali tertawa.

Ayolah Naruto! Tidak ada yang lucu dengan ucapanmu. Shikamaru berfirasat buruk, dia bisa melihat kelicikan di muka Naruto. Tingkat keposesifan Naruto meningkat jauh. "Tidakkah menurutmu sudah terlambat untuk itu? Jika dia tidak terikat bersama seseorang, kau memiliki kesempatan." Shikamaru bersuara ragu, firasatnya buruknya diperkuat dengan seringai Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan…?"

"Kenapa Shikamaru? Kau terlihat ragu mengatakannya?" senyum Naruto semakin lebar.

Tangan Shikamaru menyilang cepat di dadanya "Wo-wo-wo! Tahan Naruto! Itu diluar logika, Namikaze Naruto pasti sudah gila!" tangannya spontan memijit pelipisnya

"Mungkin saja!" dia menyeringai senang.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" sangkal Shikamaru cepat. "Kau bertingkah irasional Naruto! Itu sama saja kau memaksakan kehendakmu." Ia kembali memijit pelipisnya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikan dia?" mendengar penuturan Naruto bisa membuat dia ikut gila.

"Biarkan kupu-kupu kecil kita bermain ditaman sejenak, saat waktunya tepat…." Naruto menjentikkan jari kuat.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas kasar, bagus! Sekarang dia ikut terlibat. Ah… ini akan melelahkan dan benar-benar….! Demi Naruto, kenapa tidak?!

Whether It's Too Late To Apologize?

And

That Should Be Me!

 **Yang benar saja!? Kau sedang bercanda?!**

Naruto Namikaze tidak pernah menyerah.

Kau milikku selamanya.

Impossible to run away from Naruto, Hinata!

 **.**

 **.**

Menjabat sebagai orang terpenting di klan Hyuuga menyita hampir seluruh harinya, perusahaan, masalah klan, senangnya itu semua tidak terlalu sulit bagi gadis Hyuuga ini. Kehadiran kekasihnya, bahan bakar segar baginya. Beban dipundaknya meringan dengan canda tawa lelaki itu, sesering apapun dia mengutamakan pekerjaan dan melupakan janji mereka, tak ada kata mengeluh dari bibir kekasihnya. Detik bagai jam, jam bagai hari, hari bagai bulan semuanya berharga jika menyangkut Toneri.

Apakah ada yang lebih indah dari ini? Takkan kubiarkan orang lain mengusik cinta kami.

Kembali menyuruput tehnya, gadis dengan panggilan Ino itu tersenyum lucu memandang sahabat dihadapannya. Terkadang gadis ini akan tersipu malu, tertawa kecil bahkan sesekali tergagap menanggapai seseorang ditelepon.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanyanya sesaat Hinata meletakkan ponselnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil menyisipkan helain rambutnya. "Sebentar lagi Toneri-kun akan menjemputku, tunggu sebentar! Ino-chan bagaimana penampilanku saat ini!?" tergesa-gesa Hinata merogoh tasnya, cermin ditangannya bergoyang mencari posisi tepat untuk bercermin.

"Kau cantik! Lalu janji temu makan siang hari ini?" gadis itu menunjukkan dokumen kehadapan Hinata, wajah Hinata memelas membaca.

"Aku melupakan hal ini. Bisakah kau mengganti jadwalnya untukku Ino!" memasang wajah memohonnya, Hinata menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ino hanya mengangguk singkat.

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dengan cepat Hinata berdiri menghampiri seseorang yang datang.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" lelaki ini menyambut tangan Hinata, mengusap pelan.

"Kau mau kopi Toneri?" tawar Ino melangkah pergi memberi privasi.

"Aku juga!" sahut Hinata kemudian.

Ketiganya berbicara santai, saling melempar canda. Tak jarang Ino membuat pasangan ini tersipu malu. Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok lain datang mengusik.

Pintu terbuka cepat, keributan kecil menjadi suara penyapa.

Hinata dan Ino saling menatap aneh.

"Ma-maaf Namikaze-sama anda tidak—"

Tubuh tegap Naruto berdiri diambang pintu, wanita yang menghalanginya undur diri setelah melihat kode dari Hinata, membungkuk dalam sambil menutup pintu.

"Bukankah anda Namikaze-san?!" Tonerilah yang pertama membuka suara, ramah mendekati Naruto. Tangannya terulur menyapa Naruto.

Tak langsung menyambut tangan Toneri, Naruto memilih fokus pada Hinata. Dia hanya menunduk membalas Toneri. Muak melihat lelaki ini. Sementara lelaki berambut silver ini tersenyum maklum, rumor mengenai keangkuhan Naruto terbukti benar.

"Apa yang membuat anda datang tanpa janji seperti ini Namikaze-san?" sindir Ino. Lelaki ini masih tetap kokoh dengan sikap arogansinya.

Naruto memilih mengabaikan, berjalan santai dan tanpa aba-aba mendudukkan diri berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata yang diseberang meja. CEO cantik itu lebih mementingkan tumpukan kertas dimejanya mengabaikan aura gelap Naruto.

"Kau tidak lupa janji temu dengan ku, bukan Hinata-chan!?" tekan Naruto.

Hinata tersentak mendengar panggilan Naruto, menggelikan! Bahkan Ino dan Toneri memandang kaget Naruto.

"Seingat saya, kita tidak pernah membuat janji Namikaze-san!" sangkal Hinata tegas.

Lelaki diseberang Hinata bersidekap dada memandang tajam. Pikiran Hinata memilih menerawang, tidak ada gunanya berdebat. Teringat pembatalan kontrak tempo kemarin, Hinata menghela lelah.

Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Toneri. "Kau mau menunggu sebentar Toneri-kun?" lelaki dihadapan Hinata tersenyum maklum. Sebelum beranjak dia meninggalkan kecupan sayang dikening Hinata.

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat, moodnya memburuk. Detakkan jantungnya berpacu liar, darahnya berdesir cepat. Ia berusaha mengkontrol emosinya. 'Beraninya dia menyentuh milikku!' murka Naruto membatin.

Bisikan Ino samar ditelinga Naruto, berhati-hati akan kehadirannya. Deheman Naruto mengintrupsi keduanya mengakhiri bisikan.

Memilih menjauh dari Naruto, Hinata memilih duduk di kursi miliknya meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk di sofa, jarak mereka terpaut beberapa langkah.

"Perjanjian kita sudah batal Namikaze-san. Anda tahu itu!" terang Hinata.

Tubuh Naruto bersandar mencari posisi nyaman, menengadahkan kepala menghembuskan nafas lelah berulang kali. Kelopak matanya menutup perlahan.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto perlahan membuka mata, ia melakukan peregangan disekitar lehernya, siap untuk bicara. "Hah….! Apa kau sungguh menyukainya?" ujar Naruto lemah. Paham ucapan Naruto, tubuh Hinata bergetar mendadak. Pandangannya perlahan meredup.

Bunyi jarum jam terdengan jelas, keduanya enggan memulai suara.

Hinata memulai duluan, tertawa nyaring seolah mengejek. "Jika…. tidak?" dari duduknya Naruto berdiri cepat. Saling menatap.

"Heh! Aku kalah, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mu." gumam Naruto.

Gadis ini menatap gusar Naruto, senpainya ini masih suka mengusik hidupnya. "Kau tahu aku mencintainya, katakan keinginan mu sebenarnya! Itu saat kami di L.A.." jelas Hinata saat Naruto menunjuk salah satu pigura photo dia dan Toneri. "Kau membuang waktu ku!" menarik kasar dari Naruto, ia meletakkan kembali photo itu di tempat asalnya. Lelaki ini datang tanpa diundang, berani bertanya soal perasaannya. Dia kira siapa aku? Pikiran Hinata mengeluh kesal.

Udara disekitar Naruto dipenuhi aroma gadis ini, bahkan begitu kentara saat ini. "Parfummu, aku menyukainya!" gadis dihadapannya menanggapi datar. "Bisakah kau jangan menatapku seperti itu? Setidaknya…. Terseralah!" dia memalingkan muka, tak sanggup menatap mata dingin itu.

"Menyebalkan, berhenti bertele-tele Naruto!" umpatan itu lolos begitu saja.

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku, darimana kau bisa berbicara seperti saat ini?." Bibirnya tersenyum lirih. "Hyuuga dan Namikaze bukan hanya sebuah sekutu, ini melebihi aliansi yang dibentuk dari beberapa klan orangtua kita. Tahu batas dan aturan itu mampu membuatmu selalu di zona aman." Ia memberi kesempatan pada Hinata.

Bungkam, Hinata memilih berpikir sejenak. "Kau mengancamku? Haruskah aku takut?" balas Hinata sengit.

"Jika tidak, apa tanggapan mu?" ia balik bertanya. "Dulu dan sekarang kau masih tetap bodoh Hinata, maaf lupa mengatakannya!" Naruto dapat melihat raut frustasi gadis ini, biar pun dia masih mampu mengendalikannya. Kini fokusnya pada liontin jelek itu! Jengah, dia benci liontin itu bertengger manis di leher putih Hinata, benda itu harus segera dilenyapkan.

Suasana yang benar-benar membosankan, setiap kalimat sulit untuk membalas.

Kata-kata Naruto terdengar sederhana, namun itu masih tetap mengintimidasi melalui tatapan bola mata biru. Dari awal dia tahu apa maksud ucapan Naruto, lelaki ini merendahkannya. Menganggap sepele tindakannya, inikah serangan balasan Naruto untuk kemarin. "Kau, apa kau mengharapkan aku hamil waktu itu?" kali ini Naruto yang terlihat frustasi.

"Tidak! Jawaban pertama ku adalah tidak menginginkan kau hamil…" dia memberi jeda. "Tapi aku kecewa jika kau ternyata hamil, tapi menggugurkannya." Aku Naruto jujur.

Ngilu dihatinya bergetar kecil atas ucapan Naruto. "Aku bingung! Kenapa kau merendahkan dirimu untuk masalah ini! Sama hal sandiwara bodohmu semalam."

Hanya dua langkah Naruto dapat langsung menjangkau gadis ini, berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Aku tidak bersandiwara, bagiku kebenaran dari mulutmu berharga untukku." Detak jantungnya berpacu menggebu, Hinata sangat cantik pada jarak sedekat ini. "Kita tidak saling memaafkan Hinata." Naruto mempersempit jarak mereka. "Awalnya aku berharap kau mau jujur memberi tahukan bahwa kau tidak pernah hamil, sampai berbohong menggugurkan kandunganmu. Namun, sepertinya benar dugaanku, kau ingin aku tetap tersiksa."

Lama mereka dalam kebisuan mencari jawaban lewat tatapan. Waktu seakan berhenti hanya untuk mereka.

"Hinata!" suara baritone Naruto menyentak Hinata. "Kuberi kau waktu satu bulan—" dia memberi jeda singkat "Tidak! Seminggu! Waktumu seminggu memperbaiki masalah yang kau timbulkan!" ancam Naruto.

Tatapan Hinata tetap kaku, responnya mengabaikan Naruto. Ia mendekatkan diri ketelinga Naruto. "Kuberi kau waktu tiga hari untuk menyerahkan Hokage Group! Ah… Namikaze-san… aku tidak takut padamu!" tantang Hinata, dialah yang menjadi ancaman disini, bukan lelaki bebal dihadapannya.

Punggung Hinata nyeri mendadak, tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong kasar dirinya ke lemari kaca. Pegangan kaca itu malah memperburuk punggungnya, Naruto menekan kuat. "Apa kau kira aku datang untuk bernegosiasi? Hah!" teriak Naruto, dinding peredam suara menyembunyikan suaranya dari luar. "Kau meremehkan kesabaranku, sebenarnya—"

"Kesabaran! Kesabaran kau bilang!?" laju nafas keduanya memburu cepat. "Bisakah kau menyingkirkan tanganmu!?"

Gigi Naruto saling bergemelatuk, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Kesabarannya terkuras habis, gadis ini tidak terintimidasi sama sekali. Dia semakin mempererat cengkraman pada pundak Hinata. "Menikahlah… menikahlah denganku Hinata! Jadilah milikku!" getaran tubuh Hinata terasa jelas di tangan Naruto. Tubuh Hinata menegang, sebagian raganya seakan menghilang. "Ini bukan permintaan ataupun permohonan, dan kau tidak punya wewenang menolaknya!"

"Hah! Kha…ha…ha….! Menikah kau bilang?! Menikahlah dengan dirimu sendiri, jadilah milikmu sendiri!" ia tertawa nyaring seraya menggeleng berulang kali. Cengkraman lelaki itu terlepas, terganti kepalan tangan disisi tubuhnya. Dia ditolak mentah-mentah.

Bibir Hinata membentuk senyum lebar. "Bahkan bila kau menikahi seribu gadis didunia ini, tak satupun yang akan bahagia bersamamu, kecuali jika dia gila—"

Bibir Naruto beradu kasar dengan bibir Hinata, Naruto mencium Hinata kuat. Melumat pelan hingga melumat kasar, menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu menuntut masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Gadis dalam cengkramannya berusaha melepaskan diri memukul, menyubit hingga menendang tulang kering Naruto. Lelaki di hadapannya bagai batu tak terhenti sedikit pun, perbedaan kekuatan terlihat jelas. Akibat pasokan oksigen yang menipis di paru-parunya, ia hanya mampu melawan seadanya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata melenguh dalam ciuman Naruto. "Henggm…tikan Na—Naruto! Haah…!" atas kebutuhan oksigen Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, Hinata tak membuang kesempatan untuk menghirup dalam, belum puas bernafas, Naruto kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Jengkel diabaikan Hinata, ia menarik-narik blazer Hinata tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"To—Toneri-kun!"

"Jangan menyebut namanya dihadapan ku, Hinata!" desis Naruto. Naruto menarik kasar kerah kemeja Hinata yang membuat beberapa kancingnya terlepas dan menampilkan leher putih Hinata. Gadis dihadapannya tak mampu melakukan perlawanan sengit lagi dan hanya mampu menahan laju tangan Naruto menggenggam liontinnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku akan berteriak jika—"

"Lakukan! Keuntungan akan memihakku, mereka akan melihat kita seperti ini. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot." Wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. "Haah….!" Melepaskan Hinata, Naruto menatap dalam Hinata. Gadisnya benar-benar berantakan, air mata gadis itu masih mengalir. "Ah… menyebalkan." Gumam Naruto memalingkan wajah.

Tap…

Nyaris saja, Naruto nyaris terkena tamparan Hinata jika saja dia tidak menahan pergelangan Hinata. Sebelah tangan gadis itu digunakan untuk menutupi lehernya, ah… dia melindungi liontin itu.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya, kuberi kau seminggu menyelesaikan semuanya. Termasuk dengan Ootsutsuki, kau milikku dan akan tetap milikku!" bisik Naruto parau.

Naruto kembali membawa Hinata kedalam ciumannya, memagut perlahan. Gadis itu tak mampu melakukan perlawanan hanya membiarkan Naruto menikmati bibirnya, tangisnya kembali mengalir bahkan lebih deras.

Naruto membelai pipi gadis ini, mengusap air matanya perlahan. Masih berdiri menatap dalam wajah Hinata, sementara Hinata memalingkan wajah menetralisir perasaannya.

Tap…

Tangan Naruto melayang menjauhi wajah Hinata, tepisan kuat itu membuat dia kembali emosi. Santai memandang Hinata yang kembali berdiri tegap.

Hinata menyisir rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, nafasnya berangsur-angsur normal. "Masih tetap brengsek!" ujar Hinata mengusap kasar bibirnya kasar. Tangannya kanannya melayang cepat hendak menampar Naruto. Terkesan sia-sia karena pemuda blonde itu menangkis cepat. "Lepaskan!" desisnya tajam.

Bukan melepaskan, Naruto malah mendekatkan telapak tangan Hinata menuju bibirnya, mencium telak telapak tangan Hinata. Terganggu dengan aksi Naruto, ia kembali mencoba menampar dengan sebelah tangannya lagi. Kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata, Naruto kembali mengecupnya. Hasilnya pergelangan Hinata terkunci. "Jika kau sampai berhasil menampar ku, ingat ini! Kau akan berakhir diranjang ku!" bisik Naruto parau di telinga Hinata.

"Aku sudah pernah berada diranjangmu, tidak nanti bahkan sampai selamanya. Aku takkan pernah tidur diranjangmu!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Hinata menarik kuat tangannya seraya mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Kepalanya mendadak menengadah akibat Naruto menarik lembut kerah kemeja.

Cup…

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata. "Hei! Jangan sampai dia menyentuhmu lagi!"

"Kau—" kata-katanya tak tersampaikan karena Naruto menarik liontin itu terlepas dari lehernya.

"Apa yang!? Kembalikan! Kembalikan!" perbedaan tinggi yang jauh membuat Hinata sulit menjangkaunya. Ia sampai berjinjit.

"Ungu!" seringai Naruto lucu memandang kebawah.

"Ah…!" Hinata berteriak kecil, paham akan perkataan Naruto. Pakaian dalam atasnya terlihat. Gadis malang ini cepat menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Bagus! Dia dilecehkan lagi.

Mengambil langkah cepat Naruto menjauhi Hinata. Ingat akan liontin pertungannya ia mencoba mengejar Naruto. "Kau yakin akan keluar?" kata Naruto. "Dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Naruto berdiri diambang pintu hendak membuka.

Memasang wajah cemas Hinata mencari blazernya, tangannya terhenti hendak meraih. "Ah, ya Hinata! Stelan mu cocok dengan keadaanmu sekarang, sungguh menyedihkan! Seminggu ingat itu!?" Sambil mengedipkan mata Naruto berlalu pergi.

Diluar terlihat Toneri berbicara bersama Ino, melihat Naruto keluar keduanya menghampirinya. "Kau! Sekretaris Hinata kan?" Ino mengangguk ragu. "Sepertinya Hinata membutuhkan minum hangat!" setengah hati Ino menuruti Naruto. "Enak sekali dia memerintahku!" bisiknya pelan. Ya meskipun dia tidak bisa menolak mata biru mengkilat milik Naruto.

"Sepertinya Hinata menjatuhkannya." Ia menyerahkan pada Toneri. Raut terkejut jelas diwajah lelaki berambut silver ini, terlihat menyenangkan dimata Naruto. Toneri menerima bingung. Seingatnya tadi Hinata menggunakannya.

Selepas kepergian Naruto, Toneri buru-buru menemui Hinata. Pintu yang mendadak terbuka menampilkan Hinata, Toneri menarik lembut tangan Hinata untuk memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu. "Ini, Namikaze-san menyerahkan tadi!" bola mata Hinata memfrontal jelas.

"To-Toneri-kun!" ia bersuara sedih hendak meminta maaf.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, aku tidak akan marah. Kemarilah aku akan memasangkannya." ujar Toneri memberi isyarat memungguinya.

"Toneri-kun, menurut mu aku wanita yang lemah?" mendengarnya membuat Toneri membalikkan tubuh Hinata.

"Dia mengancam mu?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab.

"Kau ingin—"

Kalimat Toneri terhenti atas gelengan cepat Hinata. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Dan kau takut?" lanjut Toneri.

Hinata hanya terdiam, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. "Tidak!" jawabnya mantap.

Melihat Hinata yang masih sedih Toneri membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan biarkan dia mengintimidasi mu dan aku akan membantu dengan seluruh kekuatannku." Dalam dekapan Toneri, Hinata mengangguk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam kamarnya yang mewah dengan dominasi warna orange, lelaki penyandang gelar CEO Hokage Group itu membaca serius…

Biodata Toneri.

Hasil yang dia temukan benar-benar tak berguna. Dari informasi yang diberikan Shikamaru, tunangan Hinata termasuk salah satu klan tertua di Jepang yang kini berpencar di seluruh Negara. Dan hanya beberapa menetap di Jepang dan itupun termasuk jarang ditemukan. Yatim piatu lalu beberapa informasi yang tak penting. Oh…! Jangan lupakan profesi lelaki itu.

Seorang terapi kejiwaan dan dosen Psikologi di salah satu Universitas di Negara Kincir Angin.

Sambil mengaduk botol pil obat tidurnya, ia tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak membutuhkan ini lagi." Botol itu berakhir di tempat sampah. Menyamankan diri di kasur besarnya, senyumannya tak pernah pudar hingga akhirnya ia terlelap kealam mimpi.

.

Di tempat lain seorang gadis menggunakan piyama putih memandang datar beberapa pil ditangannya. Menelan cepat dan mencoba untuk dapat terlelap.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

Untuk chapter ini

.

Next chapter, be patient

* * *

Terima kasih atas semua respon positif dan semangat yang kalian berikan.

Kata-kata lucu sampai emosi lucu yang kalian utarakan. Sederhana, tapi berharga bagi saya.

Meskipun tak dapat menyampaikan rasa terima kasih satu persatu, nama kalian semua tersimpan di folder pribadi saya.

Ok…

Penjelasan singkat, bagi kalian yang bertanya dan masih bingung atas kehamilan Hinata, atas ch ini saya harap kalian dapat menemukan jawabannya. Ya dia tidak hamil dan sama sekali tidak menggugurkan entah apa pun itu.

Oh ya! Kalian tahu saya juga berterima kasih kalian mau follow dan favourite ff Naruto x Hinata saya yang pertama. Kebetulan juga ff debut saya.

# spoiler for next chap…

Fokusnya akan pada Hinata dan Naruto, baik keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Dan juga perjalanan kisah Hinata bersama Toneri. Ya next berkaitan dengan flashback.

Membungkuk dalam karena saya tidak bisa update cepat. Maklum, sebentar lagi saya menjadi senior tertua. Skripsi dan segala atributnya menanti saya.

Akhir kata….

Tidak menerima tebaran kebencian… menerima masukan bahkan itu begitu tajam.

Tapi ingat! Anda punya hati, saya juga. Anda punya pikiran saya juga. Anda dapat sedih begitu juga saya.

Menghargai sesama itu, penting loh….! ^-^ he…he…he…

Hiuzulia, undur tangan….

Aku berdoa semoga Naruto tidak meninggal dalam Boruto Adventure….


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Hate You But I Really Hate You**

Impossible Run Away From Me

Chapter 11

Naruto the one and only belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

But this story is Mine

Call me Hiuzulia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate- **M**

This fanfic not for **ADOLESCENT** even **CHILDREN**

 **I WARN YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Why I really hate you?_

 _Kesampingkan semua logika dan akal sehat mu. Guys, it's about love…_

Jam dan cahaya mentari kentara jelas menunjukkan waktu sore, lelaki itu mendang sekilas pergelangan tangannya lalu kembali melirik benda berdetak di dinding. Hanya memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam pengaturan sebenarnya. Kegelisahan semakin mendekatinya, matanya fokus pada layar yang menampilkan beberapa deret gambar. Kuku jarinya semakin menekan erat layar persegi panjang bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang memberat.

Ruangan kantor Naruto membisu, si pria kuninglah yang sedari tadi mengumpat. Dia bahkan mengabaikan mereka yang datang mengunjungi dirinya dengan tingkahnya sedari tadi.

Braakkk… masih tetap diam meskipun suara bantingan terdengar keras.

Kerusakan pada benda itu dipastikan permanen.

"Oi…!Naruto-sama kau harus mengganti itu!" sebutan itu belum juga meredakan temperamen lelaki yang saat ini berdiri memandang lantai. Amarah di matanya semakin menjadi hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana wanita itu menyentuh pria busuk itu. Menghela lelah Kiba sang pemilik ipad terpaksa mengalah "Huh! Lihat tingkah mu itu, kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan amarah mu, jangankan aku Hinata juga pasti lari jika melihat tingkah mu." bukan mencoba meredahkan Kiba malah memperunyam. Jangan salahkan dia, ipad itu baru dia beli tadi, bukan salahnya melihat Hinata dan tunangannya bercumbu di parkiran bukan! Dia hanya mengambil gambar untuk referensi Naruto saja, mungkin?

Mereka yang datang bersama Kiba memandang jijik lelaki itu, sementara tersangka utama hanya menyakal mengangkat bahu. Mulut besarnya harus di jahit. Bukan ide bagus memperlihatkan foto gadis itu bersama tunangannya terlebih lagi saat momen intim seperti itu dan si bodoh Kiba tidak bisa baca situasi. Sang tuan rumah belum juga reda dari amarahnya, sebelah tangannya menutupi penglihatannya. Pose Naruto ketika frustasi. Menyedihkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Dan mereka semua hanya bisa menghela nafas menunggu Naruto tenang.

"Naruto tenangkan diri mu. Kau berutang penjelasan pada kami!" Gaara membuka percakapan diantara mereka yang memilih bungkam. Sesungguhnya mereka masih marah, lebih tepatnya kecewa pada sahabat mereka yang satu ini. Tidak dianggap! Ya mereka meyakini Naruto butuh ruang waktu itu, tapi bukan berarti Naruto mengabaikan mereka, bagaimana pun mereka adalah sahabat. Kapan pun dan dimana pun bahu bahkan nyawa mereka siap untuk membantu Naruto.

Shikamaru yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil bersidekap mengangguk setuju pada Gaara. Di bandingkan yang lainnya Gaara cukup tenang dalam situasi seperti. "Berhenti melihat jam Naruto! Mereka tidak mungkin masih disana. Narr—"

"Aku bisa menyingkirkan pria itu, jika kau mau!" pria rambut oranye disudut memotong cepat dengan ide briliannya. "Kau benar Pain! Kita bisa menyikirkan semua orang yang menghalangi jalan Naruto. Bagaimana dengan kau terlebih dahulu yang disingkirkan!" jawab Kiba mengejek. Terkadang lelaki satu ini butuh arahan atas ide mengerikannya. Bahkan hampir lima tahun mengenal lelaki yang mereka temui di Universitas itu, belum juga membuat mereka paham atas pemikiran ekstrimnya. "Apa aku salah?" dengan wajah datar Pain bertanya mencari dukungan.

"Aku membenci mu!"

"Hah?" mereka saling memandang memastikan apa mereka salah dengar.

"Aku benar-benar membenci mu!" ulang Naruto lagi masih membelakangi mereka.

Dari raut wajah Naruto menjelaskan makian itu bukan untuk mereka. Melainkan untuk cinta tak terbalas Naruto. Terjebak dalam karma sendiri.

"Lakukan!"

"Tunggu Sasuke aku tidak mengerti?" ujar Kiba memastikan. Lakukan untuk apa?

"Aku setuju, lakukan. Aku siap kapan pun." Timpal Sai setuju.

Shikamaru mengangguk melihat tatapan bertanya Gaara. Sekarang mereka meyakini ucapan Shikamaru, Naruto telah kembali. Kembali memiliki tujuan untuk hidup.

"Revenge!" jelas Shikamaru singkat.

Sudut bibir Naruto menyeringai jelas. Pancaran kegilaan Naruto membuat mereka ikut tersenyum.

Kepemilikan mutlak merajai diri Naruto, keinginan menggebu mememiliki Hinata menjadi kepentingan utama saat ini. Terlihat gila untuk mengakuinya saat ini. Siapa yang tahu akan menjadi seperti ini. Sosok yang dulunya hanya jadi pemeran piguran menjadi tokoh utama.

 **.**

Gadis indigo dengan apron yang melekat pada tubuhnya menutup pintu perlahan dan menuju dapur. Beberapa piring masih bertengger pada counter meja. "Bagaimana?" sosok Ino muncul dari balik tangga. Hanya mengenakan piayama kendur dan sandal berbulu terlihat manis. Suara tawa dari bawah mengusik jadwal tidurnya tidak terlalu namun cukup mengganggu. Hinata dan Toneri sedang bermain rumah-rumahan, belajar menjadi suami istri yang baik mungkin. "Toneri-kun baru saja pulang, kami mengganggu ya?" tangan Hinata telaten membersihkan kotoran pada meja. "Minumlah!" segelas teh tersaji dihadapan Ino.

Ino menghirup dalam aroma teh hijau dengan gelas bermotif sakura. "Teh kelas bangsawan benar-benar berbeda." Menenangkan dan segar.

Sesekali Hinata melirik Ino yang duduk terkagum dengan teh buatannya, setelah menekan tompol power pada dishwasher dia ikut bergabung.

Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di manshion sederhana milik Hinata dan tidak ada maid untuk membantu. Rumah Hinata yang lama terlalu besar untuk ditinggali berdua, maid disana juga terlalu banyak untuk mengusik semua privasi mereka. Orangtuanya dan Hanabi sudah menetap di Inggris untuk menemani si bungsu. Terbiasa hidup berdua ujarnya meyakinkan orangtuanya dulu. Tidak ada yang lebih selain seorang penjaga yang mengawasi rumah. Serta Toneri yang berkunjung sesekali.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan membereskan sisanya." Ino mendorong Hinata untuk menyusuri tangga. Hinata mengangguk berjalan pergi.

Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di ranjang besarnya, pikirannya kembali menerawang. Dengan sigap dia membuka handphone miliknya. Smartphone miliknya menunjukkan email yang telah di baca. Sebuah pesan ancaman tanpa pemilik nama yang tidak lain berasal dari Naruto.

'Waktu mu tinggal enam hari lagi, bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya? Semakin kau membangkang kau akan semakin menyesal.'

Kini Hinata sadar sepenuhnya Naruto adalah lelaki bertubuh besar dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkannya, dia tertawa remeh kembali saat membaca pesan itu. Baginya pesan itu terlihat kaku serta terkesan seperti pengecut. Jarinya mengetik cepat membalas.

'Waktu mu tinggal enam hari lagi, bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menghilang dari hadapan ku? Semakin kau membangkang kau akan semakin menyesal.'

Setelah mengirimnya untuk Naruto, dia mengirim pesan singkat untuk Ino.

.

Naruto menghentikan meminum wine miliknya, smartphone miliknya mengusik ketenangannya. Wajahnya heran memandang nama sang pengirim. "Ada apa?" tanya Sai mengisi gelas Naruto yang hampir kosong.

Naruto tertawa keras membaca pesan dari Hinata sebelah tangannya memijit keras pangkal hidungnya kesal. Wanitanya memilih untuk melawan dan balik mengancam. Semakin dia melawan semakin terlihat menggairahkan baginya, wanitanya terlihat semakin seksi.

"Menarik!" seringainya sambil membalas pesan Hinata. "Dari Hinata, wajahmu kentara sekali." Sasuke berujar lucu, wajah sahabatnya begitu bercahaya jangan lupakan bagaimana api membara di matanya. "Oh, Naruto kau seperti baru pertama kali menerima pesan dari wanita." Yang lain ikut menimpali. "Aku mau turun, wanita itu sedari tadi melirik kearah kita. Biar aku saja yang meladeni menari dengannya." Kiba beranjak akan pergi ketika tangan Naruto mencekalnya.

Semua heran dengan tingkah Naruto. "Kenapa? Kau ingin bermain dengan mereka, ini bukan dirimu?" Gaara ikut melirik arah wanita tujuan Kiba, wanita licik yang hanya ingin kenikmatan satu malam.

Naruto mendecih jijik. "Mereka bukan tipe ku, jangan ada yang beranjak dari sini sedetik pun. Wanita ku akan datang, aku ingin kalian memasang mata mengawasi pria brengsek yang akan mengganggu wanita ku nanti."

"Eehh—" semuanya terkejut mendengarnya, Gaara bahkan harus melap kemejanya yang terkena tumpahan whisky milik Kiba, sialnya dia tidak bisa pergi ke kamar mandi akibat death glare dari Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi, dia sedikit mabuk. Tidak baik menemui Hinata dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini, belum lagi aroma mulutnya berbau alcohol. Setidaknya dia harus mengurangi dengan sedikit berkumur.

"Mendokusai-na! Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Shikamaru ikut beranjak menghentikan Sasuke, jika sampai Naruto melihat mereka tidak becus mengawasi Hinata, mereka semua akan kena masalah. "Aku akan menunggu Hinata diluar." Shikamaru kembali duduk setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, pria dingin yang satu ini cukup cerdas.

Dentuman music semakin keras, aroma rokok dan alcohol memperparah club malam untuk kalangan atas itu. Meskipun ini untuk kalangan atas, tidak jarang dari antara mereka membuat kegaduhan seperti hewan. Merebut wanita milik orang lain atau bahkan berkelahi karena masalah sepele.

Ino kembali menutup pintu mobil saat tiba di tempat parkir. "Aku akan mematahkan leher pria itu, lihat saja nanti." Kalimat makian lolos begitu saja dari mulut wanita dengan rambut pirang yang masih setia memandang jijik sepasang kekasih bercumbu di hadapan mereka. "Apa mereka tidak tahu ini ruang public?" dia menekan klakson berulang kali untuk mengusir pasangan bodoh itu. Kesal diganggu, lelaki dan wanita itu menjauhi mobil Hinata dengan wajah marah sambil mengacuhkan jari tengah.

Lelaki penyandang gelar CEO Hokage Group itu menantang Hinata untuk menemuinya langsung. Sebuah club elit di pinggiran Konoha. "Kau yakin ingin masuk Hinata-chan? Bagaimana jika seseorang melihat kita." Bisa gawat apabila orang melihat mereka berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. "Jangan khawatir, tempat ini bersih dari pengganggu." Hinata menunjuk pada beberapa pria bertubuh besar yang berkeliling.

"Ara, jumlah mereka banyak sekali. Hi-Hinata-chan bukankah it—" Hinata mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino, selebriti kenamaan Konoha. Salah satu tempat teraman untuk menghabiskan uang dan kejenuhan.

Seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil mereka, saat Ino menurunkan kaca mobil mereka wajah Sasake lah yang tampak. Pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Hinata. "Hisashiburi Hyuuga-san!" sapa Sasuke datar, Hinata mengangguk membalas. "Kalian hanya berdua?" Sasuke takjub dengan keberanian kedua gadis ini.

Ya, mereka hanya datang berdua, berbekal pakaian sport dan masker wajah menutupi mulut mereka. Hinata menguncir rambutnya takut aroma busuk dari tempat itu mengotori rambut indahnya sementara Ino memilih memakai topi. Awalnya Sasuke ingin tertawa keras melihat kekonyolan kedua gadis itu, mereka seperti selebriti menghindari kepungan paparazzi, dia mempertahankan tawanya dibalik sikap dinginnya. Benar-benar polos, seperti dua ekor kelinci memasuki sarang serigala. Dari jauh Sasuke menangkap sosok yang membungkuk kearahnya, suruhan Naruto untuk mengawal Hinata dan gadis itu, Naruto tidak main-main dengan wanitanya. Terbesit di pikirannya apa yang akan terjadi jika wanita ini tidak bisa dimiliki Naruto dan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi, dia siap menjual dirinya untuk Shinigami asal Naruto tetap hidup.

Keduanya memasuki club dipandu oleh Sasuke, alkohollah yang menyapa mereka pertama kali. Ketika mereka melewati belokkan, seorang pria terkapar di hadapan mereka wajah pria itu babak belur, perkelahian di dalam club. Sasuke melirik sedikit memastikan kedua wanita itu baik-baik saja dengan yang mereka lihat. Menarik! Benar-benar menarik! Ino dan Hinata melewati pria itu dengan acuh tak terlihat takut bahkan cemas. Keduanya seperti tidak melihat apa-apa.

Ino meremas jari-jarinya kuat, dia membutuhkan peregangan sebelum beraksi. Mungkin saja nanti di luar kendali dan dia sudah siap akan hal itu. Gadis dengan kunciran rambut itu menatap lurus kedepan, dia juga sudah siap untuk bertarung jika itu dibutuhkan. Kedua gadis itu meneliti seksama setiap ruangan yang mereka lalui, hal utama yang harus mereka ingat adalah rute perjalanan mereka. Jika semua tidak bisa dikendalikan keduanya siap untuk berlari. Takut? Mereka tidak takut sama sekali, hal ini karena keduanya dibekali kemampuan bela diri di atas rata-rata. Hanya saja mereka harus tetap waspada. Kekuatan lelaki berbeda jauh dengan mereka.

'Jika mereka sampai macam-macam, aku akan mematahkan leher mereka!' Hinata dan Ino membatin yakin. Dalam pikirannya Hinata tidak akan segan jika Naruto atau siap saja menyakiti dia atau Ino. Sudah cukup jadi gadis lemah, dia akan mengeluarkan jati diri yang baru. Selama ini dia cukup bersabar atars perbuatan Naruto, kali ini dia akan menghajar lelaki itu jika berani macam-macam.

Hanya Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai dan seorang berambut oranye yang gadis itu temuai. Wajah mereka semua terlihat memerah akibat alcohol. Beberapa botol kosong memperjelas situasi mereka. "Duduklah! Dia akan datang!" tawar Shikamaru santai. Well, ini bukan urusan mereka, jadi mereka akan bertindak jika dibutuhkan.

Meskipun mereka harus tetap cool melihat penampilan Hinata dan teman wanitanya yang kelewat aneh. Anggap saja itu baju terseksi milik mereka saat memasuki club. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak sadar jadi bahan tertawaan pengunjung club. Mereka semua sampai berpikiran bahwa tas kecil yang di bawa kedua gadis itu adalah peralatan bertahan diri, mungkin seperti pepper spray.

Hinata langsung mendudukkan dirinya, hanya Ino yang sedikit kikuk untuk duduk. Ayolah, ini bukan situasi yang mudah, duduk diantara pria-pria tampan dan mapan se-Konoha. Dan lihat sisi baiknya mereka akan menganggap mu aneh dengan pakaian seperti itu, ah… benar-benar sial. Perlahan Ino mengamati semua yang duduk dihadapan mereka. Si asisten Naruto yang kembali menutup mata, dasar pemalas. Si pria rambut raven yang santai dengan bir kaleng di tangannya, si pria dengan tato di wajah yang memandang wanita berdada besar di seberang meja, tipe playboy. Pria aneh yang sedari tadi tersenyum ke arahnya dan Hinata. Serta pria rambut merah dan oranye yang menatap sinis dia dan Hinata.

Pandangan gadis itu teralihkan dengan sikap tenang Hinata, Hinata bahkan tidak segan membalas tatapan dari lelaki rambut merah dan oranye. Bos nya sungguh mengagumkan.

"Cocktail atau bir?" Gaara memanggilkan waiter untuk mereka.

"Bir?" tanya Hinata pada Ino yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Bawakan kami buah dan beberapa bir rendah alcohol." Gaara kembali meneguk whisky miliknya.

"Ah—Gomen!" Pain mematahkan rokoknya setelah mendapat sebuah glare dari para lelaki. Dia lupa ada dua gadis dihadapannya. "Pain Akatsuki, kau boleh memanggilku Pain. Tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri mu aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli." Ujarnya sarkas memandang Hinata dan Ino bergantian.

"Urusai-na!" gadis pendiam itu mengumpat cepat. Sudah cukup sabar membawa sahabatnya ke tempat terkutuk ini untuk menemui bajingan itu, bisakah tidak ditambahi dengan bajingan-bajingan lain? "Santai Hyuuga-san kami tidak akan melukai mu." Kiba menengahi.

Akhirnya pria yang ditunggu menampakkan diri. Dia datang tanpa memakai atasan. "Kau ingin pamer otot, hah?!" Kiba langsung melepas jasnya untuk Naruto. Terkena trik murahan dari wanita menyebalkan. Dia gagal terlihat rapi dihadapan Hinata akibat ulah seorang wanita yang sengaja menumpahkan anggur di bajunya, trik murahan untuk berkencan. Dia juga harus menyelesaikan tawanya dari kejauhan melihat pakaian Hinata dan berolah raga sedikit dengan pria yang mengejek penampilan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" terang gadis itu berbicara lebih santai, Naruto baru saja duduk dan Hinata langsung menodongnya dengan pertanyaan. Naruto memilih mengabaikan dan memakai jas Kiba.

Gadis itu mulai mencapai batas, meneguk langsung sekaleng bir lalu memakai maskernya kembali. Tempat ini menyesakkan sekali.

"Nikmati waktu kalian."

"Habiskan malam ini dengan ku!" Mereka membatalkan niat untuk meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata, ini sayang untuk dilewatkan, Ino bahkan terlihat menyamankan diri.

"Kau ingin memperkosa ku lagi?" balas Hinata tenang.

Byuurr…

Kiba dan Ino menyemburkan minuman mereka. Pain sampai memalingkan wajah berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Sementara Sasuke dan yang lain hanya diam mengamati.

"Jika kau ingin, aku tidak keberatan!" lelaki itu meneguk kasar minumannya, pertahanannya hampir goyah dengan ucapan gadis itu, frontal sekali. Dia hanya ingin bersama dengan Hinata saja, namun lain hal jika wanitanya menginginkan lebih.

Keduanya mengabaikan situasi di sekitar mereka.

"Dengan senang hati—" semuanya terpaku pada Hinata yang masih tetap berwajah datar. "Jika aku sudah tidak bernyawa lagi."

Praangg…

Hanya Hinata yang tetap melihat Naruto, yang lain menatap horror botol kaca yang dilempar Naruto. Beruntung botol itu terlempar ke dinding, berkat music yang mengalun kencang mereka tidak menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Sepertinya itu adalah jawaban mu! Lakukan sesuka mu, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa benda yang kau jadikan ancaman bagiku. Itu akan menjadi bukti dasar untuk menghancurkan mu, dengan senang hati aku akan meladenimu." Hinata beranjak berdiri saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto.

Perlahan cengkraman pada tangannya semakin erat. "Kau menyakiti ku!" Hinata balik mencengkram tangan Naruto yang berada di pergelangannya, hasilnya mereka saling menyakiti. "Hentikan! Kalian membuat orang menatap kearah kita." Gaara mendesah lelah sia-sia melerai mereka berdua, lihat saja mereka berdua saling beradu tatapan. "Namikaze-san anda menyakiti Hinata!" Ino menarik kasar tangan Hinata, pergelangan gadis itu memerah sempurna, begitu juga dengan tangan Naruto yang bernasib sama.

"Sebenarnya hal apa yang kalian bahas disini?" tanya Shikamaru menatap bergantian. "Jangan mencari kegaduhan disini, ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk kita semua. Kalian bisa menyebabkan kita terkena masalah. Sadarlah Naruto!" paksa Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali duduk.

Bukan tenang pria itu menatap nyalang Shikamaru. "Cih… terserah!" ujar Shikamaru merubah duduknya membelakangi Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam menikmati minumannya. Asal Naruto tidak gila dia tidak peduli masalah yang akan datang. Cukup sulit melihat Naruto berubah akibat gadis ini, dia yang selalu berisik berubah pendiam. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup melihat Naruto kembali bersemangat setidaknya fokus Naruto teralih sedikit, anggap saja dia sedang berlibur.

"Duduklah, lagi pula aku tidak membutuhnya. Kau mau datang itu sudah melebihi harapan ku." Melihat tangan Hinata, Naruto merasa bersalah, dia lagi-lagi kehilangan kendali. Naruto memberikan amplop besar kehadapan Hinata, sebuah amplop berisi pernyataan seorang suster akan Hinata yang memalsukan kehamilan dan mengenai menggugurkan janinnya. Lelaki itu berharap Hinata mau berubah pikiran mengenai tawarannya, nyatanya gadis ini lebih berani dari pikirannya, bahkan sampai langsung menemui di tempat berbahaya seperti ini.

Ino mengambil berkas itu lalu memeriksanya, mengangguk pada Hinata mengiyakan bahwa berkas itu asli. "Janji tetaplah janji, aku tidak ingin berutang padamu, katakan apa mau?"

"Meskipun aku mengatakannya, kau tidak akan bisa menepatinya." Tantang Naruto, dia membukakan bir dan memberikan pada Hinata. Gadis itu melirik sekilas lalu menerimanya.

"Masih meremehkan ku?" Naruto mengambil kaleng bir milik Hinata lalu meneguk habis sisanya. "Jangan khawatir cepat atau lambat aku akan mendapatkannya, kali ini kau hanya perlu menikmati waktu mu. Biarkan aku yang menanganinya." Wajah memerah Hinata begitu lucu dimata Naruto. Sepertinya wanitanya malu dengan aksinya, saat keduanya bertatapan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua merasakan getaran yang begitu kuat, gempakah? Namun mengapa semua orang tidak panic lari meyelamatkan diri melainkan bersorak ria. Hinata dan Ino menatap panic dari atas, lokasi mereka berada di bangku VVIP yang berada di lantai dua. Mereka dapat melihat jelas semua dari atas, tapi tunggu sebentar? Kemana semua wanita yang ada di club ini, hanya beberapa yang tersisa. Lantai dansa yang sedari tadi dipadati pun kini berubah kosong, lantai dansa itu bahkan terlihat menonjol keluar seperti terangkat membentuk panggung kecil. Para gadis itu masih setia mengamati fenomana yang baru pertama mereka lihat.

Dilain pihak Kiba memandang takut panggung kecil itu. Dia melihat kearah sahabatnya yang berwajah tegang seperti dia. Bukankah mereka datang ke tempat ini untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan ini, pertunjukkan sekali sebulan. Sebut saja pesta kecil penyambutan kepulangan Naruto. Pain bertanya melalui tatapan, Sai mengangkat bahu pertanda dia pasrah. Gaara dan Sasuke bahkan menunduk serta menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Shikamaru masih setia membelakangi mereka, ayolah dia ingin mengingatkan Naruto mengenai hal ini, namun apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia melotot tanpa berpikir dahulu. Biarkan saja pikirnya.

Dari dalam panggung kecil itu tampak sebuah pole silver dan-dan tiga orang wanita berpakaian sangat minim. Ketiga wanita itu perlahan melepaskan satu persatu baju mereka, hingga totally naked… kemudian menari dengan lihainya di atas panggung

Kedua gadis itu berteriak kecil membungkam mulut mereka, ini adalah erotic dance. Mereka sampai menutup mata takut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Pandangan keduanya beralih cepat pada semua lelaki itu, memandang jijik dan merendahkan. "Apa? Apa ada yang salah? Bukankah wajar bagi kami menyaksikan pertunjukkan seperti ini?" kata-kata Naruto sama sekali tidak membantu, mereka semakin malu saja. Beginilah rasanya tertangkap basah.

"Tapi-tapi tetap saja—" Hinata berujar ragu.

"Kami hanya melihat mereka menari, wajar bagi lelaki dewasa melakukannya." Sejujurnya urat malu Naruto nyaris putus, dia akui di sangat gugup saat ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata tentangnya sekarang, namun dia sangat terhibur dengan wajah malu Hinata. Hinata bahkan tak sanggup untuk berbicara tenang, matanya sesekali melirik kebawah dan kembali menutup mata. Manis sekali.

"Aku mau pulang!" keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Benar-benar hari tersial mereka berdua. Keduanya beranjak pergi tergesa-gesa. "Sai!" Naruto membutuhkan pertolongan menjaga kedua gadis itu untuk keluar.

Setelah kepergian Hinata dan Naruto, mereka yang tersisa merosot duduk. Terakhir mereka nyaris ketahuan, Sasuke membawa Sakura waktu itu dan Shikamaru membawa Temari, nee-san Gaara. Mereka datang pada waktu yang salah, beruntung Kiba dengan sigap membuat kedua gadis itu mabuk berat. Hasilnya rahasia mereka tetap aman. Dan sekarang Hinata, lebih buruknya lagi Hinata membawa seorang teman dan mereka melihat langsung. Bagus, image cool mereka terancam disini.

"Hinata bukan wanita tipe pengadu bukan?" Pain berujar lemah. Jika sampai berita ini tersiar ke telingan Onee-sannya Konan, dia bisa mati dicincang.

Mood mereka menghilang untuk menonton pertunjukkan.

Hinata dan Ino kesulitan melewati kerumunan pria yang berdesakkan menonton aksi wanita-wanita itu. Hingga seseorang memeluknya erat dari samping, tanpa menoleh dia tahu itu Naruto dari aroma tubuhnya. Ino juga tertolong oleh Sai yang menggenggam tangannya melewati kerumunan.

Sesampainya diluar Hinata menepis kuat lengan Naruto, lelaki itu hanya diam dengan aksi Hinata. Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Sai membawa Ino terlebih dahulu.

"Matte— ini bukan mobil kami?" Ino berusaha menjauh, namun lelaki bernama Sai itu memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil. "Diamlah, jangan melawan!" mobil miliknya melaju cepat meninggalkan Hinata bersama Naruto.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang mengikuti dari belakang. "Mana Ino?" dia tidak menemukan gadis itu di dalam mobil. "Dia aman bersama Sai!" jawab Naruto santai, lagi pula wanita itu bukan tipe Sai.

"Kau—"

Naruto sigap menangkap tangan Hinata yang hendak lari. Membalikkan tubuh gadis itu lalu menghimpitnya pada mobil Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencium mu."

Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam ciuman lembut, perlahan dan intens. Gadis itu masih memberontak keras, dia selalu sulit menikmati bersentuhan dengan Hinata. Tenaga gadis itu selalu mempersulitnya dan akhirnya dia selalu berakhir menyakiti Hinata untuk membuat dia berhenti memberontak. "Semakin kau melawan maka kau akan terluka."

"Aku akan berteriak! Lepaskan aku!" Hinata berhasil mendorong mundur Naruto beberapa langkah.

Nafas gadis itu memburu cepat, kali ini lebih sulit untuk menyentuhnya dia lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Naruto hanya ingin menyentuh wanitanya, tidak bisakah satu hari saja dia menikmati bersentuhan dengan Hinata?

Melihat kondisi gadis itu, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya lebih jauh. Lagi-lagi wanitanya tidak dalam kondisi baik, garis hitam di bawah matanya memang tidak terlihat jelas. Tetapi tubuh gemetarnya memperjelas semua.

Naruto memeluk erat Hinata dari belakang saat Hinata berniat meninggalkannya, dia masih memeluk Hinata hingga tubuhnya mendadak oleng. Nyaris saja dia menjatuhkan Hinata, gadis ini tertidur dalam pelukkannya.

.

Dia membawa Hinata ke dalam apartment miliknya, membaringkan lembut pada kasurnya. Lama dia memandang Hinata dalam diam maka semakin dalam dia jatuh kedalam pesona bangsawan Hyuuga itu. Dalam tidurnya Hinata terlihat gelisah. Naruto melepas kunciran rambut Hinata perlahan jangan sampai dia terbangun. Tangannya teralih ingin membuka jaket sport milik Hinata, menarik pelan dan….

Menarik cepat, jantungnya menggebu cepat. Ia memandang tak percaya pada gadis yang terlelap di kasurnya. Di balik jaket miliknya Hinata hanya memakai kaos jaring tranparan, bagaimana bisa dia bepergian ke tempat bahaya seperti tadi hanya dengan jaring bodoh itu. Sungguh berani!

Naluri Naruto bangkit membayangkan kaos milik Hinata, dia ingin melihat lagi.

"Haruskah aku menjadikan mu milikku seutuhnya Hinata?" Naruto membelai wajah tertidur Hinata, mengusap bulir keringat yang mengalir di lehernya.

Bayangan Hinata direbut oleh lelaki itu mendatangi pikiran Naruto. Hinatanya akan meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya di neraka dan hidup bahagia bersama lelaki itu. Pikirannya bertambah kalut, ide-ide jahat berdatangan menghampirinya. Ia mendekat menuju telinga gadis itu. "Jangan pernah lari dari ku Hinata, karena aku akan menghancurkan semua yang kau cintai bila kau melakukannya." Hinata mendesah dalam tidurnya.

Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Hinata, menuju hidungnya serta berakhir di bibir gadis itu. Naruto dapat merasakan sisa bir pada bibir Hinata, menekan lembut pipinya agar dapat menyusupkan lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulut Hinata. Dalam tidurnya ia kembali melenguh, ia kesulitan bernafas. Membuat dia susah payah membuka matanya, hanya seperkian detik dan terpejam kembali. Hanya cahaya buram yang ditangkap penglihatannya hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Jari-jari Naruto mengusap lembut leher jenjang Hinata, menstimulasi agar tetap tenang. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat seprai disisi Hinata, mulai goyah atas wajah terlelap Hinata. Ini sungguh menyiksa.

Dia kembali menarik resleting jaket Hinata hingga benar-benar terlepas. Bibirnya menelusuri leher Hinata dan membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

 **.**

Sinar matahari mengusik tidur sang putri, menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. Menghirup dalam bau selimut yang ia gunakan, kepalanya pusing seketika.

"Ini-ini dimana?" derap langkah kaki dari balik pintu semakin mendekat. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Bahkan pakaian yang dia gunakan pun bukan miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" wajah Naruto lah yang muncul pertama kali.

Iris gadis itu membulat takut. Langkah kaki dari arah Naruto menambah rasa takutnya.

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia mengenali suara itu, suara kekasih tercintanya.

"T—Toneri-kun?!"

Gadis itu memandang kosong Naruto. Rasa bencinya pada lelaki itu semakin dalam, ini sudah diluar nalarnya atas perbuatan Naruto. tangannya terkepal kuat, sumpah serapah lantang dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Maaf, beribu maaf bagi kalian semua. Aku akui aku orang yang tidak tepat janji. Namun apalah daya, kepentingan sekolah jauh lebih berharga bagi ku.

Aku menerima semua cacian kalian atas pengabaian yang panjang ini, namun ku harap ada sedikit rasa maklum untuk ku.

Sejujurnya aku ingin menghapus fanfic ini, semester akhir sungguh menyita waktu ku. Dan ku rasa terlalu sulit melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Namun, komentar dan harapan kalian membuat aku sadar dan malu. Betapa egois aku mempermainkan kalian.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia pada ITRAFM, tapi tolong jangan berharap aku akan melanjutkannya dengan cepat. Perlahan aku akan tetap melanjutkannya, hanya itu yang bisa aku janjikan.

Mungkin akan sedikit kaku saat kalian membaca chapter ini.

Terima kasih sebsar-besarnya atas follow dan favourite nya.

Sekian dan sampai jumpa.

Peluk dan cium dari Hiuzulia.


End file.
